A Change of Lifestyle
by forehandcrosscourt
Summary: The changes one can go through are perhaps the hardest to endure. However, for veterinary student, Ed Rigas, these changes would be more difficult to overcome. He wakes up to find he is in an area known as the Pridelands, far from his comfortable home country. To make things more unsettling, he is no longer the species he once was. How and why is he there? Only time will tell.
1. Dreams Can Become Reality

**A Change of Lifestyle**

 **Chapter 1- Dreams Can Become Reality**

It was one heck of a dream, that's for sure. I woke up in a cold sweat, but the heavy breaths that followed weren't from fear, but instead a sense of thrill and the ensuing adrenaline that follows. I took a look down at myself in bed. Being sat up, the covers kept below my torso covered from the cool night air. I couldn't explain it, the dream itself had been exhilarating, but I couldn't remember any of it.

Wiping my brow, I decided to go and get myself a drink, slipping out from the warm confines of my bed. It wasn't long before I navigated my way to the kitchen. It struck me as odd how cold it was in the house, though the t-shirt and shorts I wore for bed weren't the most suitable for the chill in the house. Still with droplets of sweat on my face and neck, I grabbed kitchen roll to dab it away, binning it as I grabbed a glass from the open cupboard. The cool feel of the glass was lost on my already chilled hand. Still, I didn't see much appeal in the cold water, but my thirst demanded some fresh H2O. The tap handle was twisted so the order was completed, allowing me to down the liquid. It left my insides wishing for warmth to follow.

Naturally, having woken up, nature called, though not from the drink consumed moments before. I am not one to deny the call of nature, so I padded my way across to the bathroom, making sure I didn't wake anyone up. Being in a house full of fellow students meant they would not appreciate an early morning wakeup call from their stumbling housemate. The door was shut, and the lock was done. Nature took its course and soon I had to wash my hands, opting for the warm water. Not that I needed waking up, but I felt I should freshen up my face a little bit at least. Without any thought, I cupped the water in my hands, bringing my hands up and my face into them. With my face in the arm water, I felt relaxed, warm all over for just that moment. A moment later the water escaped back into the basin as I could hear it, even a few drips coming off my face.

To see my reflection in the mirror, I lifted my head, the lights just above and below the mirror meant I wouldn't miss myself. I looked pretty much how I would expect at that time; tired, rough and somewhat confused. I forced myself to blink a couple of times, smacking my lips together as I sighed. For a second though, I was caught off guard when in my own reflection, I could see another outline in there, within myself. It looked like a lion cub. As weird as it was that I could identify it, I just could, like it was my own body. Before I could examine it further though, it was gone. When I looked at myself again, all I could see was a more confused expression. "It's official, my stress and sleep cycle have made me start hallucinating." I laughed at myself.

Now that the shock had woken me up, I took the time to admire myself in the mirror. Perhaps admire isn't the right word. I looked at my features, my medium-short length hair, a hazel brown with edges going blonde with the curls they had. My grey eyes scanned over to pick out all my flaws, a perfected routine at this point. The facial hair that hadn't been kept in check for a couple of weeks, a darker colour than my hair, although with some ginger tinge to it. As I looked more, I could make out my rounded chin through the facial hair, admittedly it wasn't even disguised a little bit. My eyes drifted along to look at my form. I was by no means a complete mess, what with the competitive sports I had been part of, but I wasn't the ideal physical shape either. I was a guy who liked all food groups, but mainly guilty of indulging in the wrong ones. Fortunately, I wasn't one for complaining about it.

None of this could break my thoughts on seeing a lion cub as an extra reflection looking back at me. With one final sigh, I turned off the lights and made my way back into my room. Once I was back under the covers, I turned onto my side and grabbed at my phone, unlocking it and accessing the wonderful thing that is the internet. From there, I opened a browser, searching for _Explanation for hallucinating a lion cub in my reflection._ Of course, the search came up with nothing but news stories of how lions had been found or raised by people, as well as the obligatory image suggestions of lion cubs. I couldn't help but get the feeling something was up with that. It wasn't because of what I saw, but more to do with the fact I felt like I knew who I saw in the reflection that wasn't human.

It troubled me more, because I had no connection to lions other than a work experience placement that landed me in a zoo when I was trying to build up my application to a vet school. That was a couple of years in the past and I never interacted with the lions. I admired them from afar, but not enough to distract me at the time. At best, it was a tenuous link, so I found it odd I might have had this happen. It wasn't like I could discuss it with anyone at the time, they were all asleep and even if they were awake, arguing I had seen a reflection of a different species in the mirror wouldn't have been seen as the most rational. With the internet failing me and my housemates not likely to believe a word, I sought help from books, at least for a second, I did, until realising that there was no chance something like this would have been documented in a small collection of books instructing the reader the various procedures a veterinarian may have to perform.

I sighed in defeat, making sure my alarm was still set for the early start. I looked at the clock at the top of the screen to see it was half past two in the morning, giving me only an extra four hours sleep if I was lucky. With all the checks made, my eyes closed, I could finally embrace warm slumber once again, a little frown on my face whilst thoughts started to clear from my mind, except from the one that bothered me the most. Despite this, it didn't take me long to get back to sleep.

* * *

The area around me felt familiar. It was a hot day, almost unbearably so. The grass around me was so tall. I made a mental note of the way the wind was swaying the savannah grass, knowing it would affect what I was aiming to do. I was the one that had to adjust to the conditions, not the other way around. I had been told that so many times I could repeat the words before they were said to me again. The excitement built up as a small temptation to let that excitement rumble through my chest came. Again, the voice in my head spoke to refrain me from doing so. Following the path around in the savannah until I laid eyes on my target: a red billed hornbill. I couldn't help but grin. He had no idea where I was but was looking around in desperation to find me. I could see him call out for me, although my hearing was very distorted, and I couldn't make out the words. I could just tell that it was me he searched for. Before he could call out again though, I made my pounce, landing on him with force enough to shove the poor bird's face into the dirt. Despite this giving me a peak in energy levels, I knew I couldn't finish the job. I had been told it was practice more than anything. A voice came from behind me and even though I didn't know what was said, my body tingled with pride.

* * *

Just as I was going to turn to my admirer, my eyes shot open, startled by the alarm going off and throwing me out of my bed had I not saved myself by stretching out an arm to the floor. Having recovered from that ordeal, I stood up, looking to the mirror on the far side of my room, across from my bed. Yes, I was still the same as before, albeit with bed hair. A part of me was hoping to be shocked by the same lion cub in my reflection as before. It didn't happen, further assuring me I was going crazy. My bed though, suggested that my dreaming had been rough. I could remember the dream, although wouldn't have said it was a scary or intense dream. It happened so smoothly, so real, just without clear sound, which didn't make that much sense either.

Regardless of this, my day had to continue as normal, getting myself ready as any person would, with a shower, brushing my teeth as well as a hearty breakfast, though one could only be as hearty as a student budget would allow. As soon as I was ready though, I got out the door, heading to the veterinary surgery I had been getting experience at as a vet student, finally able to get involved with minor surgeries, still observing major procedures. It was not a profession where they could allow too many risks in the search for experience.

Inside the building, I removed my coat, straight into work as I observed a few consults. One of the patients, a dachshund, had been admitted because the small canine had attacked, killed and proceeded to eat a whole chicken. That is a lot of food in a short time for such a small dog. Feeling its stomach, it was solid. Through all the routine checks, I couldn't hep but chuckle in my head at the thought of the dog stalking its prey before striking. Much like I had done in my dream, although this animal wasn't held back from the final rush of adrenaline in its action. I snapped out of the thought quick enough to not worry the owner or the lead vet, instead suggesting the route of treatment that should be taken for the patient. At midday, I was granted leave, thankfully it was the day I only worked until midday, having satisfied the practice with my service, I got my coat on again and made for the local supermarket.

My phone buzzed as I pulled it out of my coat pocket, seeing a message that had been sent my way. Not a friend, instead it was my mother. Being the caring mother, she asked if I needed her to send over any extra pairs of socks. It made me chuckle. Despite being twenty-one years old and away from the family household, she would still do anything to make sure I was comfortable. A short decline was my reply, I didn't want to have to rely on my parents, not now. Swiping through the pages on my phone notes I found the shopping list. It wasn't massive, but it would last me a week, largely consisting of pasta, sauce and meat to accompany it, then something that I really shouldn't buy, but would anyway, such as a tub of ice cream. That would always come after getting the necessities, of course. During my shop though, I noticed something peculiar. Not so much about the shop itself, but more to do with my reaction to the pet food section. I had passed through there many times before, but this time I felt disgusted, as if I could smell each individual component of the food and it made me want to wretch, feeling too nauseous to stay there for long. I was good at hiding my reaction from others, only showing a small grimace as I looked back to the aisle.

After that little episode in the supermarket, everything seemed normal enough. A short walk got me back home, putting everything I bought in their place. I may not have been the most organised, but when it came to food I bought, I was precise in where I would place them. Food matters.

With all the concentration my work at the vet's required, even a half day would feel draining. It didn't matter if it had only been four hours of work. As soon as I sat down on my bed, I felt the crash of energy hit me, slumping me from my sitting position as I let out a long sigh. After this, I let a smile grow on my face, flopping back so I was laying on my bed horizontally. All but my legs were on the bed, allowing me to relax once more. I knew the next few days would be mentally tougher with ten hour shifts on the horizon, but it didn't intimidate me, instead motivating me. I knew it was what I wanted to do. Of course, a small glance across and I could see my study books. "Nope. Ed Rigas, you have earned this nap, as part of your rights as a student, I demand you use this free time to sleep." I spoke to myself. It was likely my housemates were out anyway, but even if they weren't, they had heard me talk to myself like that before.

It didn't take long to convince myself this was the right idea and so I was soon ready for bed again, though I made sure to close the window in case the air decided to be crisp again when I woke up. Naturally, I knew the nap shouldn't become a full sleep, so I set a timer onto it, putting it at two hours, adding ten minutes for me to fall asleep to. Before too long, I was off, my eyes shut as I waited for the bliss of sleep to take over me, removing any stress that the waking world had with it.

* * *

The sun was setting, but I wanted to stay out longer, using my smaller form to hide within the grass. It required all of the stealth skills I had been taught to let the larger being pass by me. I knew there was no malicious intent with the large one, but at the same time a small pang of fear was with me, although maybe dread would have described it better. As I was passed, I started to back up, thinking my ordeal was done. However, I was definitely wrong, bumping into something behind me. I looked up to see a face, although it was blurred in my direct sight, I could tell there was a caring smile to it. I gave my own smile, having been caught in the act of hiding from what was an inevitable ending. Hiding didn't really work when it was hiding from the one ho taught you how to sneak. All they had to do was know my pattern, which wasn't as unpredictable as I would have liked. I didn't like being beaten at something I thought I was good at, feeling the rumbling from my chest grow before I suddenly felt weightless, dangling in the air. I was being accrued, having given up any fight as I accepted my fate. I looked on in the distance as my home was closer and closer with each step. When I did get home, I wasn't put down in the way I expected, not allowed to roam freely, instead pinned down in what I could only feel as an affectionate nuzzle. I felt close to this larger being, so nuzzled it back, a rumbling coming back at me, showing the larger size, but the gentle intentions. I felt safe, I knew I was safe. In that knowledge and with the sun now set, I could let go of my waking moments.

* * *

My eyes opened. My eyes proceeded to shut again, the bright light making me wince. I didn't realise I had left my light on in my room, but damn it was bright and right in my eyes apparently. The next time I opened my eyes, I did so with caution. Squinting through, I could tell something was up, so deciding to be bold, I allowed my eyes the full access to sight. What I saw was enough to make my heart stop for a moment. I could see the sun in the corner of my eye. Not my room light, but the sun. The ceiling was gone. Apparently so was the winter air, because it was already very warm, and it didn't appear to be that late in the day. To add to my confusion, there was a lot of grass around my room. Not just any grass of course, savannah grass. It took my newly woken mind to realise finally that this was not my room, and something had gone very wrong. Very wrong indeed. I encouraged myself to remain calm as I checked my surroundings. The savannah grass was a big giveaway as to where I was, but it couldn't explain why I was there. " _It is all okay. Clearly this dream is like a two-part episode. Sleep psychologists would love me right now. It won't be long, and that damn alarm will wake me up again."_ I tried to assure myself in my thoughts, trying to keep calm with the only logical reason I could give for this. Not even a moment later, I could feel my left arm start to cramp up, so I tried to stretch it out, looking to the limb only to find the most jaw dropping moment, for me at least. Right before my eyes, under my control, was a paw. A feline paw I very quickly found out as the claws…my claws showed themselves before hiding again. For a moment I was so taken by this that I couldn't help shaking the leg and paw again just to make sure. I could feel each movement in the limb and that was pretty scary. Looking over at my other limbs, including a feline tail, I discovered I was a lion, and a cub at that. I shook my head on the ground. "Nope, this isn't an actual happe-" I had to pause after speaking. My voice had regressed to become childlike and not only that, but most notable of all, it was a male voice coming from me. I had woken up and found myself as a female lion cub and was at a loss of what to do in this wilderness. As if on cue, that is when my ears perked to the sound of something approaching in the tall grass. I could almost make it out if it didn't blend in so well. That is when I realised what it was looking back at me.

This couldn't be good for me.

 **A/N:** **That felt really nice to write. It is a little change up from the sort of things I used to write, and I do hope that you enjoyed it. Due to my busy schedule, I cannot confirm if the next chapter will be out very soon or not, just know I will get it done. I would encourage you, my dear readers, to leave a review of any kind, just to let me know what you liked and what could be worked. See you next time**


	2. Answer To Your Elders

**Chapter 2- Answer To Your Elders**

Those large eyes staring back at me, pupils fixed on the spot where I laid. I wasn't exactly imposing a figure that suggested they could defend themselves, so I really wasn't feeling too confident in the situation. The eyes got closer until the camouflage faded and a slender lioness came into view. Her fur was a creamy colour, lighter underneath her muzzle, underbelly and just beneath her eyes. Without a word, she came right up to me, lowering her head until her nose was nearly on my head. I could hear her sniffing at me. Seeing as I was already lost and confused, the out of character silence was not so surprising. I could feel my heart race as judgement was passed on me, or at least that is what it felt like. _"Okay, okay, just close your eyes and it'll be over soon."_ I thought to myself, doing exactly what I had told myself to do, my eyes shut tight as I tried to think of anything other than a lioness possibly finishing my brief existence. I knew at this point it could not be a dream, there was no sudden cut to my gallant escape, but there was a lot of feeling; the ground beneath me, the sound of inhalation over me.

Before I could even try to do something, she finally spoke up. "How did you get here?" Her voice had a curious tone, though there was an overbearing sensation of care from her. My first thought though, was of how there was a lioness talking at me, rather than the relief that my life wasn't in as much peril as I thought. Here she was, calm as anything, asking me a question and yet I had found another reason to freeze up on her. Despite my growing confusion, I found a quick movement to crane my neck around to look at the feline. Clearly, I looked as worried and addled as I felt, because all of a sudden, I could watch her chuckling, albeit in a soft manner as opposed to a maniacal cackle. "I haven't seen a cub look so lost before. I'll ask again, but slowly." The lioness leaned in close again, just reminding me of the size difference "How did you get here? Zazu hadn't mentioned any lions come through here, so how did you get here alone?" Her tone remained as calming as it had always done, which was breaking my silence.

"I walked." Was all I said, knowing it was a lie, but how was I supposed to explain that to someone I had just met? In truth, I became preoccupied in my mind, my younger, feminine voice was making me feel uncomfortable. I wasn't believing it, trying to clear my throat by coughing, seeing if that would bring my voice back at least to the gender I was used to being, but no luck. "I walked and got tired." I spoke, trying to find my old voice. Of course, the forced coughing resulted in this lioness giving me a rather strange look, to which my response was a rather sheepish smile, earning another chuckle from her.

My new company circled me with her tail flicking across my face a couple of time. In the brief moment after that, I noticed I had my own tail once more. The shock hadn't worn off in that respect, watching the appendage, although it didn't move much, just the odd flick at the tip due to my nerves hitting their peak. "I have a cub of my own. I know when cubs lie and that was definitely a lie." With her soft tone I couldn't tell if that was her telling me off or pleasantly reminiscing of days in the past. I wasn't about to ask and find out either "Surely you don't think I'm the kind of lioness to jump out and attack cubs, even if I don't know them, do you?" A smile grew on her features and she raised a brow, stopping in front of me as I righted myself from my side onto my stomach, my front legs stretched a little in front of me.

Of course, I shook my head, I wasn't about to argue with someone who had teeth as sharp as hers. I did get the feeling that I was safe, despite being I the company of a stranger whose power I could feel. "It was a half truth, I swear!" My voice gave a little squeak as I tried to force my response, hoping that would be enough to ease the questions.

The admission I made did not appease my interrogator, changing her position to a crouch in an attempt to get closer to my eye level, although she was still large enough, I had to look up. If I hadn't been paying attention, then I would have missed what I can only assume to have been a sigh as if I reminded her of someone she knew. "Well then, perhaps you should tell me the whole truth? I think a cub like you should be with her mother at the very least. Being out here is no place for you by yourself just yet. When you're older though, you can. So, how about it, why don't you tell me the whole truth?" Her eyes stared straight into mine, allowing me to see myself in her reflection if she were to keep her eyes still, or if I could look there for long enough. As it was, I was rather uncertain of what would come if I did tell her everything. Despite her concerns being voiced, almost assuring me that she wanted to help, I refused to believe I would be seen as anything but absolutely crazy. Being the careful person, I had been, I wasn't willing to risk the consequence just yet.

There was no escaping her, because it seemed she had read my thoughts nearly. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I am not going to hurt you. I don't hurt cubs, I never would." At that, I was surprised yet again when her face came into contact with mine, forcing my eyes to close in response, not knowing what to expect. What I started to feel was her head rubbing against mine, a low purr coming from her. I couldn't see any of this, but being feline, it wasn't hard to work out. However, what surprised me more was that it almost felt like her purring had relaxed me, both physically and mentally, feeling the purr run over me, I could tell I was in caring presence. To add to this, I felt my chest starting to rumble, caused by myself, although I felt like I had no control over it. I just couldn't help it, not even holding back on moving my head with hers, letting the lioness know tat I was indeed comfortable with her now. The next moment snapped me out of it, feeling her draw back a little, only to snap my eyes open when I could feel a warm, wet tugging at my face, catching onto the fur somewhat. I looked around to see that she had licked me. The lioness I had just met had licked my face and despite the obvious confusion on my face, I didn't feel the need to resist. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" She tilted her head at me with a smile before chuckling once more "You remind me of someone very dear to me." There was a pause for just a moment as I was left to savour the compliment, not that I was in the mind to do so. "What is your name?" She asked, looking me over once more, as if she was thinking of a name herself.

Thinking of an answer to that question, I knew I had to be fast because otherwise it would become an obvious lie and apparently this lioness knew when cubs lied. With so many options and so little time, I decided to help myself "What's your name?" I mustered my first smile to her, feeling my tail swish in amusement because I had avoided the question for now, although I was still thinking of something. I couldn't go with my name because it was a male's name, unless I tried to play it off as a female's, which didn't sound too appealing to me. My next option was to go with a girl's name, which didn't narrow it down too much for me.

"My name? Hm, okay I will tell you mine first, but you must tell me yours, otherwise I'll have to resort to little one, young cub and things like that. That gets tiring." She admitted, giving me more time than I thought I would get from her "My name is Sarafina." She announced, which gave me an idea as to what sort of names I should lean towards. In my mind, it had to be regional, but I couldn't even begin to know what name to pick, partly because I didn't know what region I was in.

As if by divine intervention, a subtle breeze came around, but what made it notable was that it seemed to linger around me, making small circles around my neck. It was a little off putting when I started hearing a faint voice in it. For a while it wasn't clear what the voice was saying, but I did pick out one word. "Tishala." I blurted, looking confused at my own response for a moment before I returned to normal, staring up at Sarafina, her green eyes fixed on me. It was the one word that I understood from the wind, but my saying it felt involuntary. I had never heard the name before, but it seemed to satisfy my larger counterpart and she nodded, going in again to rub her head against mine.

I would have responded in the same manner if the lioness didn't lift her head all of a sudden, standing up as her eyes narrowed. Before I could ask what was happening, she took me into her maw by the scruff of my neck, leaving me as nothing but a spectator to whatever was going on. With no shortage of speed, Sarafina darted into the savannah, ducking down a little. Surely, she couldn't have switched to a hunt with me there in her jaws. Once I calmed down enough to listen, I could hear a thumping on the ground, not rhythmic; frantic instead as I could tell there was more than one source. Two, three, four, there was too many to count by the time the sound had increased from the light thumping to the heavy sounds of hooves on the ground, rushing towards us, although Sarafina did not move, so I could assume we were not in the way, or that I had just shared a moment with a suicidal lioness and didn't know it. It was possible, but even as my panic at the growing sound had risen, even I found that doubtful.

Bursts of adrenaline hit me as zebra raced past. I couldn't explain why it brought me such a buzz, but I could feel my little heart racing, fixed entirely on the equines and where they were going. Of course, it now made sense as to why I had been relocated with Sarafina to where I was. Put simply, I would have been trampled on if I stayed where I was before. It was strange for me to see my life as something that would have gone that easily, but the thought of it didn't scare me, at least not yet. I was too caught up in the zebras dashing by; being so caught up in this, I was caught off guard when I heard them calling out in panic. Suddenly, it made sense what was happening. I saw various shades of fur that did not match with the zebras' striped coat, indicating to me the presence of lions. It was quite something to see live rather than a documentary. This crew of lionesses were working in sync with each other, singling out one zebra, trapping it and finally taking it down. I shut my eyes before the zebra's final moment of life was taken. After all I had gone through, that wasn't something I wanted to see as well.

Sarafina started walking in the direction of the victim, much to my dismay. I opened my eyes to see it, its eyes were still open, but I wasn't close enough to feel like it was staring back at me. We didn't get that close before the team of lionesses noticed myself and my grown-up counterpart. I saw one of them nod to the others, that particular lioness making her way to our duo. This lioness had a similar slender body as Sarafina, but her fur was beige, her muzzle being a cream colour to match her underbelly and patches of fur around her eyes. I couldn't help but notice the black tips to her ears as well as her deep orange eyes. She was more imposing, though it seemed I would feel that way about a lot of lionesses right now. This new female seemed to radiate an aura of majesty and needn't say anything to demand the attention when needed. It was strange how I could pick up on that so fast, although it was a first impression. "Sarabi, I apologise for not staying with the pack. I was following my path like you asked me to, but then…well, I found her." Sarafina explained after placing me on the ground, gesturing to me with one of her front paws. It became clear to me that this other lioness was the leader if she had told Sarafina a path to follow, but despite this, Sarabi wasn't having someone grovel to her, instead it seemed like the start of a friendly exchange. That was all I could hope for at this point.

My body felt a little stiff once again as I had an extra set of eyes staring down at me. I wished I could get smaller at that moment, but instead I looked up, meeting her eyes with mine. The new lioness gave a repeat examination of the one Sarafina gave me when we first met. I stayed still, not wanting to cause any trouble at this point. It seemed to have worked before. As soon as she was done, she lifted her head to look down on me "Hello child." Her voice, whilst a lot more powerful, still held the calming tone that I needed. "Sarafina." She looked up at her fellow lioness, waiting for an explanation with a straight face.

The lioness being addressed nodded and started to speak "Well, as I said, I followed the path you told me, trying to keep the zebras closer together. I wasn't far, but all of a sudden, it was like I was being guided towards her. Of course, there was her scent, but that wasn't guiding me. I found this cub, Tishala, laying down with no one else around. I found it strange because Zazu had reported to yourself and Mufasa that the Pridelands were clear of any rogues or invading prides. It took a bit of effort, but I got her to start talking to me. She told me her name and that she was walking and got tired, so she slept there. Now, obviously, I don't believe this cub would have walked far by herself. I think whoever her family is, they have either left her or joined the great circle of life and she is too upset to tell us." She explained, standing over me as I was sat down, looking around, trying to avoid eye contact with the other lioness, Sarabi. I couldn't fight the inevitability for long though as it almost felt like she drew my eyes to hers.

The larger feline made me feel nervous, to the point my stomach felt in knots. I wanted to shuffle away, until I realised, I actually didn't know how to move in this body. I was used to two legs, not four, so I found more reason to feel worried. I couldn't run away if I wanted to. Hearing Sarafina's assumptions though allowed me to formulate a story that would at least work for now. Inwardly, I grimaced at having to hear my own voice again, looking into Sarabi's eyes as she seemed to expect an answer from me. All this confusion and what I felt like was tension, it had left me on the edge of tears without realising it. I barely even noticed that my ears had migrated back, showing the vulnerability and fear I felt. "I was…my family…my parents, they told me I needed to run because they didn't want me to get hurt. I don't think I'm going to see them again. I think some bad m…uhm, bad lions were attacking our home and they didn't want me there. I kept running and running. I thought that Sarafina was one of them going to get me, but she didn't. I was so scared." I couldn't help but start to choke up as I continued to speak. I wouldn't normally cry, but it seemed like this body's age was having its own affect on my reactions, so they were less complex, matching up with the cub body I had. The sadness I felt to my own fake story was raw, enough so that I could feel what I can only assume were more strokes of Sarafina's tongue on my head, trying to comfort me.

After my confession to Sarabi, she spoke again, her voice softer than before "Sometimes bad things happen, and whilst the reality may not be pleasant, it may be that tragedy struck for a reason. Perhaps you will find that out when you get older. For now though child, do not cry. It sounds as if you have had a long journey and need to rest." She lifted herself up some and looked to the lioness over me "Take Tishala to the watering hole, I can see she has not had water in far too long. It is becoming dangerous. I will help the other lionesses bring our catches back. Afterwards, bring her back to Pride Rock, we cannot leave a cub out here. I have a feeling the circle of life was not meant to be so short for her. I will tell Rafiki and we shall see if he thinks the same thing." She ordered her friend, though the command was given in such a way that it seemed like a friendly request. Sarafina nodded and proceeded to pick me up again, turning to make her way to the fabled watering hole.

With the sun making a slow descent on the horizon, I was placed in front of the water. My company took the opportunity to drink from the pool of water. To my surprise, there seemed to be no one else around, possibly because of the presence of a lioness. I couldn't be sure, but it gave me the chance to stretch my neck a little bit, looking into the water, although I found it more difficult to look into than I thought because the surface reflected almost like a mirror. The ripples made by Sarafina drinking barely disturbed the image I was seeing. I could see a lion cub staring back at me from the water surface. My mouth was agape as I saw the features I hadn't been able to see before. At least, not like this. Right there I could see my whiskers. I had whiskers and suddenly I cold notice them in my field of vision more than before. When my focus got back to the mirror beneath me, I saw that my ears had the same black tips to them that Sarabi had on her ears, but whilst I had the creamy colour around my eyes and muzzle, they were lighter than the older lioness'. Feeling curious, I shuffled closer, not looking very dignified, but I did the job anyway. With more in view, I could see my underbelly fur matched my muzzle, a light cream colour. I only had to look over my shoulder to see that my fur on top was a darker shade of the cream colour, with a golden hue to it. My legs had the same colour until it got to my toes, where they each had the lighter shade of fur of my muzzle. I could see my expressions for the first time, such a young face looking so amazed and confused, my eyes large with curiosity and wonder at the same time. That is when I noticed my eyes had kept their grey colour, the colour in them though seemed to be deeper and have a little gleam to them.

My attention was brought away when Sarafina spoke to me "You'll be less thirsty if you actually drink the water." She mocked, putting it across to me gently though as she waited for me to take the hint and drink the water. Looking down at my reflection again, I lowered my head so my lips were at the surface, realising I couldn't just gulp it like I was a human anymore. "You'll find it an easier job standing up. Did your mother never teach you this?" She chuckled.

"She did…I think." I replied. Being as stubborn as I am, I regarded that as a challenge. Despite having never tried it before, I forced myself to stand, albeit a little shaky on all four legs. The balance was different to being on two legs, but she was right when she said it would be more comfortable for me drinking like that. Without waiting any longer, I used my tongue to try and rehydrate myself with the water available. I found it a lot easier than I thought, remembering that my tongue would now be able to basically flick the water back into my maw where I could swallow it. I did this in a rather sloppy, feral manner as the first taste made me realise how thirsty I was.

Sarafina had soon taken me away from the water, giving a soft giggle as she put me down "Be careful, if you have too much it isn't good for you. Honestly, cubs are always trying to drink like adults." Her smile was obvious "I wouldn't want to see you complaining later that you're aching because you had too much to drink." She paused to look at the horizon going a brilliant range of reds, oranges and even yellows from the sun setting. I was looking in the same direction. Not too far to the right of my view was a large set of rocks, they seemed to be places perfectly for a display platform "That, Tishala, is pride rock. Home to the lions in this land. Home to King Mufasa's pride." She explained with a certain amount of pride in her words.

The fact I was so close made me feel even smaller than I was. "So, that's where you live?" I asked, earning a nod from the lioness. "King Mufasa isn't going to be unhappy I'm here is he?" Sarafina shook her head. "Are you sure?" She nodded again "Really?" Again, she nodded, smiling as she started to speak, preventing another question to come out.

"King Mufasa will be fair to you. You are a cub who has lost her family. He is not heartless, and he will also have myself and Sarabi, his queen, to make sure you're kept safe." With that, she stood up and got behind me "It is getting late and my Nala will want to see me, though I'm sure the young prince has kept her quite entertained, she still needs her mother. I dread to think of how badly that cub needs a bath." She chuckled before picking me up in her jaws once again, starting to make our way back to her home and presumably where I would be staying for the time being.

It hadn't turned out so bad.

 **A/N:** **Well, there it is, perhaps it came out faster than I thought it would. I like to think I am good with my time management, but a window of opportunity presented itself, so I took it. Hopefully you folks will enjoy this. I do hope I won't get flamed for the portrayal of the two most famous characters you've met so far, Sarafina and Sarabi. I understand I cannot please everybody in that respect. To clarify, I do not own any of the characters from Disney's The Lion King or any sequels or relevant material. Nonetheless, I must ask to see some reviews. How else will I see if I'm atrocious or merely mediocre? Until next time. FHCC**


	3. Kings of The Past and Cubs of Today

**Chapter 3- Kings Of The Past and Cubs of Today**

The grand stage of Pride Rock was a little intimidating to be right under, but with all the feline figures looking out to see mine and Sarafina's arrival, that was what unsettled me the most. Sarafina had assured me I would be welcomed on account of my circumstances, not that she knew they were made up as a defence for myself. The ascent up the rock gave me the chance to have a closer look at the curious lionesses with their eyes fixed on me. I couldn't help my tail tucking up close to me, although I couldn't see any malice in any of their eyes, they were simply wanting to get a look at me, and giving it some thought, I really couldn't blame them. However, being in the state I was, there was still a sense of fear. I knew I was here to face judgement, or at least that's how I was viewing it. Of course I didn't have anything to worry about, I secretly knew it, but I thought it would be safer if I were to stay on edge for now. In the fading light, some of their eyes had a faint glow to it, which made me uncomfortable to the point I was wriggling a little bit to hide myself from view. This was making it difficult for Sarafina to hold onto me, which I got the sense that she was starting to become a little bit irritated. I didn't think she would act on it because I was seen as a child to her. Normally, as a human, in an uncomfortable situation with all eyes on me, I would have made a little quip, but with all these being much larger than me, I couldn't risk that. I didn't want to risk Sarafina getting into a scuffle because I tried to be funny. That wouldn't be fair, and I couldn't be certain she even would help.

Not only did I notice the lions looking at me, but I viewed the lands down below the rock, albeit not the best view, which seemed to be reserved to the edge of the platform that was reaching up and out to view across the land. The fading light also meant it was harder to see anything of interest, but I could still just about make out the horizon with the remaining sunlight creating the dividing line between the sky and the land. It was only moments later when I was put down. Looking back at my current protector, I shot a questioning look. Her response was just to gesture ahead of me, forcing my head to turn back to stare ahead and see a lion emerging from the cave. I gulped. He was huge, absolutely a true giant. His size was matched with his mane and his jaw. All features about him suggested he was powerful in every sense of the word. I couldn't help but start to admire him whilst I feared him a little out of the same time. Much like Sarabi, the lion seemed to have an air about him that just oozed with authority. I was in awe, to be quite honest, having never been in the presence of a living animal quite so large. There was no mistaking it, this was the king Sarafina had mentioned, this was king Mufasa. I lowered my head in front of him, knowing it was courteous to bow to a king. He stopped in front of me, I could see one of his paws just ahead of my lowered head. It wasn't far off of my size, which was just crazy to see. "Lift your head, child. Let me see you." He spoke, commanding me in a gentle tone, it with his deep voice it almost sounded like a growl to me as well. I refused to show fear again though, so I raised my head, looking up at him as he looked down at me, our eyes meeting, my face was holding a stiff expression in my efforts to not appear frightened. "Your eyes. They have a look of determination in them. I normally don't see a cub look with anything but playful wonder in this world. It makes me wonder what you may have to be so intense for." As he spoke, he lowered himself down to peer into my eyes, though I kept my expression the same, unwilling to falter. "Sarabi has told me what Sarafina told her about you. I must say, it is unlike Zazu to miss even a cub in the Pridelands, especially a cub by herself. Such an oddity doesn't often go unseen by my major-domo." He made his was back to Sarabi who had seemingly appeared from nowhere, the two sharing a moment of affection as they rubbed cheeks, purring as they did so. Once they stopped, the king started up again "Tishala, what kind of king do you think I should be when I see an orphaned cub show up at my home?" The question caught me off guard and my eyes opening more showed my surprise.

My tail was repeatedly curling and uncurling as I felt every single lion's eyes on me, waiting for my response. How was I supposed to know how the king should behave? It was an interesting approach he took and obviously he wanted an answer from me, but there wasn't a wicked consequence waiting for me if I didn't, at least not yet. "Uhm…" I paused, gulping once more as I tried to find my words in front of the pride "Well, I think that the king should be welcoming, not scary and should really let the cub know if there's anything she isn't understanding when being asked a question like this." I responded, looking around with my ears held back against my head, not sure if I would have been pushing my luck with that response. Instead of getting the frown I expected, I saw the towering lion crack a smile and even start to chuckle as the lionesses joined in with him soon after. I looked around some more, seeing Sarafina was joining in the laughter, looking down at me with a warm expression.

"That certainly would be a kind response from a king wouldn't it?" Mufasa smiled as he stopped his laughter, the tension completely gone for himself and the lions around, just not for me yet. "How about I'll be welcoming, try to be less scary and I won't ask silly questions? I return of course I would need you to stay here in the pride, learn our ways and maybe, just maybe enjoy your life here?" His smile grew as he raised a brow to me, as if he was tempting a child with the proposition. Of course, he was tempting a child with it and I couldn't help soften my expression to a smile at the king. It was hard to be so stern in front of him, he just seemed too friendly. I didn't know if that was because of me being a cub or not, but it didn't matter because it seemed as if he made his mind up on my fate. He just wanted to see what reaction he could get from me. "I think we have a deal then, don't we?" He got close and leaned in again. I nodded and the lion king pressed his cheek against mine, rubbing gently. "I thought you might be happy with that deal." He purred, giving me a playful wink and all I could think about was how he was acting so much like a dad, at least from my impression. "I have no doubt that my son will be welcoming to another friend to play with." I blinked, remembering that I had been told there was a prince. Clearly, I had forgotten. My mind couldn't help but think of how Sarafina said she had a daughter as well and how the two cubs, from the sounds of it, were good friends. If he was sure the prince would want to be my friend, then I could already see I would be dragged into situations I probably wasn't too comfortable with. The thought of that would have made me shudder if I wasn't knocked from my thoughts "You must be tired though, so those introductions will have to wait until the sun rises again." He nodded, padding back to his queen, the two of them sharing a loving look. It was clear to see their love was still strong, all other members of the pride smiling in their direction.

The moment was cut short when Sarafina spoke up "I suppose I am expected to take care of her?" The question struck me as a little bit odd, almost as if she was hesitant to look after me, but my worries were blocked out when she continued "For now at least, she is probably most comfortable with me. The only difficulty will be keeping Nala asleep with someone new around." Her soft laughter comforted me some, knowing she wanted to be my carer.

Sarabi stepped forwards and looked at me before her friend "Are you sure? I know I could look after her and I know any of the other lionesses would be happy to." She queried, making sure her friend wasn't going to be overwhelmed. Sarafina shook her head and dragged her tongue over my head and one of my ears, causing me to look back at her and smile. The answer was clear. "Please don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it." She added, the two adults moving to embrace each other for a moment, showing the strength of their friendship, the understanding between the two. It gave me the feeling that I was probably going to get care from both of them, even if Sarafina said she didn't need help. Both lionesses were mothers and I was a cub after all, their mothering instincts were strong, especially around me, for obvious reasons. "At least let me be with her as you get back to your daughter, she has been asking for you for so long. There is something I wish to sow our newcomer before she gets her rest." The queen requested, knowing she could not be denied. Sarafina left my side soon after, as did all others, back into the cave as the night sky started to glimmer with all the stars in view. It was breath taking, simply stunning. As much as I wanted to admire it though, I had my attention shifted to the lioness who asked my presence. She wasn't alone though. Mufasa was there, waiting for me as well, the two of them looking down at me from different distances. Sarabi soon got to her king's side, beckoning for me to go over to them "Tishala, we wish to show you something that is quite special to this pride, we feel that it may help you feel more settled."

It was that moment I remembered I hadn't done that much walking, if any at all. I had sat up, laid down, even stood up, but this could be a whole new challenge to me, I didn't know if I was ready for it, but the royal couple would probably not want to wait that long for me. Tentatively, I made my first step with my left foreleg, the paw planting on the ground, my claws extending out to grip there, showing my insecurity on balance on four legs. However, moving this way felt natural almost, not what I expected at all and I had a small smile grow as a result of this. The two adults seemed to notice this and smiled at each other and then back to me as I got in front of them. Without a word, they turned to get to the edge of the large platform, that even with the dark, still showed a large amount of the lands below it. I made a mental note to take a look again when it was lighter, being able to see for miles ahead and all around. Whilst it felt natural, I wasn't without my awkward moment when walking up to the edge, nearly stumbling over close to the edge when Sarabi caught me in her jaws, sitting me down between the two of them. "Tishala, these lands are my kingdom. My father, king before me, told me when I was young that everything the light touches was the kingdom he ruled over. I cannot say this to you at night of course." He paused for a moment before chuckling "I apologise, my son will be told what my father told me, so this is sort of a practice run for me, of sorts at least…" he trailed off, only put back on track by Sarabi as she cleared her throat to get his attention. Admittedly, I was a little bit confused by all of this. "I will teach my son about the kingdom and how he will have to take my place when my time as king is over. I am here telling you some of the same things because I believe that a cub can benefit from this and hopefully pass on the important lessons when they are older. Does this make sense to you?" He looked down to me to see if I was going to give a response, to which I did, nodding at him before staring back out into the distance again. Clearly, the lion king had noted this "Look up to the night sky. My father told me that that great kings of the past are up there, the brightest lights in the sky are where they watch over us all, giving guidance in our greatest times of need and passing fair judgement over all our greatest events. A reigning king cannot assume he is to join the great kings of the past when his time is done, but if they are meant to, they do not spend time pondering the thought. Sarabi and I thought you should know that if you ever feel alone or scared, being in this pride, the great kings shall watch over you and hear your distress, so you are never alone." He assured me, not once looking down at me as he kept his eyes fixated on the night sky. Normally, I wouldn't have believed him, but when I looked up into the sky, there were indeed some stars noticeably brighter than the rest and I could only assume those were the kings he was talking about. I don't know if I believed it, but in that moment, it did make me feel something, though I couldn't describe what exactly.

The lioness beside me finally spoke her piece "We understand you must have hesitations, suddenly becoming part of a pride, having lost your own family not long ago. I can promise you that you will be treated the same as all in our pride." A smirk started to appear on her face "That does mean you won't be able to escape the baths like a certain other cub I know tries to." Both of them laugh, leaving me a little bit confused, but smiling nonetheless.

With that said, I felt my eyes get heavy and I let out a yawn, exposing all my teeth in front of them, not that I cared as they were likely used to it. My yawn was cut short though by the feeling of the two lions pressing against me, allowing me to purr from the sheer comfort of the warmth "Stop, I'm gonna fall asleep." I muttered, rather drowsy in my movements, although I couldn't sway too much with the two of them keeping me in between.

"That's the idea, little one, you need your sleep if you're to grow big and strong." Mufasa spoke, trying to tempt me to a slumber. It wasn't like I needed much temptation to get to that place as I could feel my eyes closing despite my young body's efforts to fight it. I laid down in between them, stretching out as I yawned again, although I seemed to have an insistence on staying awake, my eyes fluttering to stay open for as long as they could "No need to fight it, just let yourself sleep. You must be exhausted." I could just about understand what he said as my vision and hearing was going a little bit blurry, gradually getting more difficult to keep my eyes open until they stayed shut, my body shutting down to let me rest for the night. Before sleep hit me, I could hear the two talking, undoubtedly making a comment about me, but I couldn't focus enough to hear what it was, instead drifting into a deep slumber.

* * *

I woke up to find myself held closely by a set of paws. Paws that I noticed were Sarafina's, which must have meant I was carried over to her after falling asleep. The light wasn't entering the cave, but it did start to glow through onto the walls to provide a dim presence in the morning. It seemed as if everyone was asleep, looking around to confirm this, although there were a few starting to stir as the light would start to grow. That was when I noticed I was not alone in being held by Sarafina. Beside me, sleeping with a peaceful smile on her face was another cub. This must have been Nala, I noted. She did have similarities to her mother, that much was obvious, but there were slight differences from what I could see. What I could see was that the two of us were pretty much stuck together, it felt like maybe the other cub had gotten closer to me in her sleep, perhaps even beforehand. From hearing her mother, I had an assumption that she was a friendly, energetic cub, so that would make sense if she did bring herself closer.

The sleeping quarters themselves must have been a little dusty or something because I felt the urge to sneeze, although I was conscious to keep it quiet because I didn't want to upset anyone by waking them up earlier than they would like. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop the sneeze altogether, letting it out with a rather dainty little squeak, my nose twitching a little bit afterwards. I looked around to see that there was no extra movement, sighing in relief as I had gotten away with it. That was until my eyes came directly into view of another set looking back at me, the owner's being blue in colour and although that was all I was seeing, the fact they were so close told me who it was. Nala "Hi, uh, I know you're new here, but you should probably know that not a lot of lions like to be woken up like that." She tried to explain in a mature manner, but it was obvious her excitement of a new face was taking over "I'm Nala. Mum told me you're going to live at Pride Rock now, so I guess I'm going to see you a lot. I can talk to Simba and maybe he'll let you play with us. If not, I guess I can still play with you afterwards." Her ideas seemed sweet and honest. The more she spoke, the more I could feel her energy, finding it rather contagious, my own body wanting to start moving again "What's your name? Oh, wait, mum told me, it's Tishala, right?" I nodded as she beamed at me "Well I like that name." She confirmed.

It was then that a set of eyes appeared to the side of Nala. It was Sarafina, having moved her head to be alongside her daughter's, clearly having been woken up by the enthusiastic cub, not that she seemed to mind that much. Nala was quick to notice the presence beside her, leaning across to nuzzle at her mother, having it returned. Not to be left out, Sarafina made sure to give me the same attention, to which Nala I could see was smiling at, possibly even laughing as I was still a little unsure if it was okay. The cub didn't care at all. "You two already know how to make some noise together, don't you?" The elder lioness smirked at us, earning a smile from Nala and a sheepish grin from myself. "How about we go and have an early morning trip to the watering hole, get you two some water?" She asked, earning a nod from both of us, oddly enough we were nodding at the same time. The lioness saw that and held her smirk at the two of us before standing up, gesturing us to follow, but flicking her tail tip past our lips to emphasise the need to be quiet.

Sure enough, we followed behind, careful to avoid waking anyone else up until we were out of the cave, following Sarafina down Pride Rock, the two of us sticking close to her, even getting underneath in parts as we made our way to the watering hole. For just a second, I scolded myself for not looking out at the view from the top when we were there. It would have to wait for another time because I didn't want to be left behind. I didn't expect that whilst I was walking alongside Sarafina tat I would be tackled to the ground, rolling a few times until I had Nala pin me down "Pinned ya! That was too easy, even easier than Simba." She grinned, finally getting off me once she was satisfied with her attack, though it was clear she was doing this in a playful manner. After a few more attacks, Nala began to look a little confused "Don't you know how to try and pin? I can teach you if you want?" She beamed, trying to make herself sound more mature by offering her teaching services to me.

"I guess I haven't ever needed to try and pin someone. I don't know because I haven't had it happen to me that much." Hearing her offer to help, I hesitated, thinking that there would be a lot of rough play from her, although it couldn't hurt to try, after all, I wouldn't have much luck pestering the adults all day, they probably had things to do "I think you should teach me." My response made the other cub bounce around with glee, her mother looking at her with a snigger, shaking her head at Nala's insistence on teaching the little playfight to me. I didn't know exactly what I was getting myself into, but I would find out soon enough. "It isn't gonna hurt too much is it?" I raised a brow at her, to which she responded with a shake of her head, walking alongside me with our sides together.

She spoke again "We are both gonna be pinning Simba and he won't be able to beat us, because I haven't lost to him yet. He doesn't know how to beat me yet, so don't worry, you'll definitely beat him." She seemed so sure, the confidence was clear in her voice, but it was all a game of course and really, I could tell it was all for the fun of it. Much like before, the energy she had was infectious and soon we were both charging around Sarafina, chasing each other as we were guided to the watering hole.

We were stopped when I crashed into the adult's hind legs, tumbling backwards as she went round to pick me up and get me back on my legs again, putting me next to her daughter "Here we are, go ahead and have some water, you two are clearly going to need it, what with Nala's very own pinning lessons, I'm sure you're both going to sleep very well tonight." She commented, nudging us towards the water's edge. The both of us didn't hesitate to quench the thirst we didn't even know we had until we started drinking from it, slurping the water up, not caring about how messy or noisy we were. For a moment I stopped to question what was happening to me, I was going about my life as a lion without even thinking. That thought made me miss the humanity that I had lost, although the pang of sadness didn't last long, having been splashed by the cub beside me, who hadn't noticed that I started daydreaming. Nonetheless, I didn't have time to retaliate before she attacked me with another splash to the face, thankfully I closed my eyes in time to save myself from that particular sting. Once more, Sarafina's voice paused our actions "Come on, you can come out as well. Don't think I hadn't noticed you following, young prince." She looked behind herself, to the taller grass as it started moving, swishing until another cub emerged, this time a male cub. From the way he had been addressed, I knew this was Mufasa and Sarabi's son. "Perhaps your father still needs to give you lessons on being silent." She teased, purring as he came closer to her, a smile on his face, albeit a smile with a hint of nerves to him as he had been rumbled.

"Simba!" Nala called out as she darted over to him, the two of them engaging in a small contest with Nala coming out on top and pinning the young male, much to his clear frustration. "Pinned ya!" she called in victory, looking back to me as I had gotten closer "See? I told you it would be easy." She got off him with a rather smirk expression on her face. He still didn't look that pleased, but the grumpy look on his face changed when he laid eyes on me.

With Nala going back to her mother, it almost seemed like there was a standoff between Simba and I. He was sizing me up for whatever reason, but his expression did soften, showing he was actually going to be friendly "You're new, right? You should know that I'm gonna be king when I grow up. I'm Simba. So…uh, remember, I'll be king Simba, but don't worry, if you're friends with me and Nala, then I can make sure you'll stay okay. That's what good kings do." He explained, trying to make himself seem more impressive. Admittedly, my response was to give the most uncontrollable giggle I'd ever heard myself do, though it seemed to make the prince smile more "What's your name?" He asked.

 **A/N:** **So there it is! I'm surprising myself with the rate I'm producing these chapters, but I guess it is because writing for something I like and something new makes motivating myself to do it easier. As before, I don't own the Lion King characters, instead I can only lay claim to Tishala. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Please review this story, I'm eager to hear your thoughts on it, whatever they may be. For those of you that may be too embarrassed to put a review out, my private messages are open to you all. Also, let me know if you want me to give a small preview in author notes as to what may be in store in the next chapter. All the best, see you next time.**


	4. A Meal To Die For

**Chapter 4- A Meal To Die For**

"My name? My name is Tishala…your majesty." I finished, not knowing how I should address him. Despite being young, it was clear he knew his position, so I didn't know if he would be okay with me not referring to his title. Feeling as unsure as I was, I looked to Sarafina for some support, but it looked as if she was content to just watch this play out. At my response, the prince got closer; right up in my face in fact. It didn't make me feel ay more comfortable, even if he was trying to be friendly.

Simba seemed to notice how the lack of space between us made me feel and he backed up half a step "If you're going to be my friend you don't have to say your majesty to me…at least not yet. I think you do to dad though, but it doesn't matter too much if you're friends with me." The lion cub explained to me, the little tail of his flicking upwards. Not a moment later, as if I didn't exist, he was lapping at the water I was facing away from now. He reappeared before starting to speak again "I think that it's gonna be cool to have another friend to play with. This will make playing tag more fun." He nodded, only games on his mind for the time being. Sarafina seemed to gesture for all of us to follow once we had all taken our fill of water.

The sun had been constantly on the rise and by the time we got back to Pride Rock, it was no longer joined to the horizon, if only by a little bit, but that would soon change as well. Once we made it up to the main platform, the king and queen were there, waiting for us all. They didn't look worried, even if Mufasa did have a somewhat stern expression aimed at his son. The prince could tell the trouble was not too great for him, so he applied a large grin, his ears falling back. He did this until his parents changed their look at him, probably thinking that they could deal with him later. "I had Nala and Tishala talking to each other, so I thought it would be best to take them out of the way of everyone else who was sleeping. I only realised when we were walking away from the den that your son was following." Sarafina looked at all three of us as we looked up between them. "At least Tishala has been introduced to the other cubs." She added, again the three of us looking over at her. Through all the looking up, part of me wished I was taller.

A small growl could be heard all of a sudden and all other lions looked around, except me, because I knew the source of the growl. My own stomach. I could feel my cheeks burn red with embarrassment as my hunger became clear to see, or at least it was obvious to hear. "Sorry, I just haven't eaten in a while and I didn't want to tell you because you've already done so much for me." I explained, unable to look them in the eyes as I was sure what I said would have been a wrong answer, if that was possible.

The grown ups shook their heads, Sarabi speaking up "You needn't worry yourself over that. We do not expect a cub to find her own food. When we hunt, you will have other lionesses take good care of you, watching over you. Please behave, Simba." The lion cub in question gave another grin as his mother smiled down at her son, the bond between them was clearly strong. I was left feeling a little uncertain again though because I hadn't met any adults other than the three that were with me. I hadn't been seen as an oddity just yet, only as a tragic case, which would perhaps hold me in good stead with others because they wouldn't want to upset me. That didn't mean I wasn't wary of being found out. I didn't want to even think of what this pride might do to those who lie about themselves. "When you grow up, Tishala, you will be able to join in the hunts. It would be one f your responsibilities as a lioness of this pride." The queen said to me, her attention moving away from her son.

"As in hunt to kill?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I hadn't given it much thought. I didn't think about the fact I would eventually be expected to go and hunt for something else as a food source. I would be taking a life to prolong my own and whilst it felt wrong to me, it was a way of life here, it was normal. The thought of it though, whilst it did make me worried for the life I would be expected to take, I could actually feel some adrenaline start to pump through me, the idea of the chase was thrilling, even if I was confused. On top of this, it dawned on me I would actually have to eat those that I kill. I expected to be put off by the thought of raw meat that was fresh from a kill, but instead I found myself nearly salivating at the thought. The lion queen nodded in response to my question, staying calm beside her king, the two cubs giving me an odd look, clearly thinking the question was odd. The adults must have shrugged it off as nothing as they didn't seem worried that I wasn't entirely sure. "Will I learn to hunt as well?" My left brow raised as I stepped out from the others, wanting to be addressed directly.

With their heads following my movement, the first one to answer me was Sarafina "Did you family never say they were going to teach you?" Her voice filled with sympathy as she asked me, seeming to think that I hadn't started learning with my family "Of course we will teach you. You and Nala can learn together. Nala has already started learning, but I'm sure she won't mind helping you out as well, right?" She looked to her daughter, drawing a nod from her. "It isn't the same as playing and when you get older, you will join the hunts, but you won't be asked to until you're ready. It takes some more time than others to be ready for it. There is as much thinking to do as there is actually catching prey." The lioness explained to me, although I could tell she wanted her own cub to listen as well, hoping she would heed these words as well. From the reaction Nala gave, it didn't look like she would have any trouble. Of course, I had my own doubts, but they would have to be put aside if I were to ever make progress. To move things along, my stomach decided it was a good time to make some noise again, causing my cheeks to go rosy again. I didn't enjoy that kind of attention "Sarabi, I assume the lionesses are ready to go? We have a hungry cub to feed." She beamed, showing a small wink to me as the queen nodded, the two of them agreeing to go and find their hunting party. Soon after, some of the younger lionesses surrounded me, Simba and Nala. With that, Mufasa made his leave, saying he had to tend to his subjects.

I gave a look of slight resentment to the lionesses that had taken us into their care, as was their job until it would be their turn to join the hunting party. "I'm not too keen on being constantly watched, if that's okay?" I spoke to them, trying to come across as larger than I was. The two of them didn't seem to take too much notice of that, looking at each other and smiling before shaking their heads at me.

The taller of the two, a lioness with a darker beige fur than her friend, slim body and lighter beige patches of fur, she approached me with a smile "Unfortunately for you, cubs aren't allowed to go off by themselves. There's too much risk. Besides, you might find out that you like spending time with us. We were asked by the king and queen themselves to look after you three until they are back." She then licked my face, causing me to give a surprised look as I recovered from the 'attack'. "Tishala is a nice name. My name is Inja, this lovely lioness behind me is Auni. We both agreed we like your name and we are sorry for what happened to you before. Hopefully you can have a happy new start here with our pride." I could feel her energy, much like mine or Nala's, telling me she wasn't old, but she was close to full grown, hence why she had been left to care for the cubs, as well as her fellow lioness. She seemed cheery enough, but my fellow cubs weren't hiding their own discontent at being watched either. Still, the young carers didn't budge, instead trying to distract us with the suggestion of a game.

Simba however, had another thing on his mind "Can I go see my uncle Scar? I think he needs to meet Tishala as well. He wasn't there when she arrived, was he?" I could see in their eyes they were wary of this new name mentioned, but wouldn't deny Simba his request, with Inja suggesting that they would wait outside his spot until the two of us would come back. For some reason Nala wasn't keen on going. It became clear that this lion being mentioned was intimidating even to them, so perhaps it was right for me to feel nervous. Of course, with Simba already nudging me to follow, it didn't appear I had much choice but to meet this new lion. I exchanged worried looks with Nala as Simba got me to follow beside him, the young prince starting to talk more "My uncle Scar is kinda weird, but I like him. I think he thinks he's funny. He tells me about cool things, but I promise that I won't tell my parents because they would worry too much apparently. I mean, he says that he would only tell lions he thinks are the bravest, so he probably won't speak about those things with you there." He smiled to me, not noticing that he had sent a little insult my way, suggesting I wasn't brave. I wasn't about to tell him about it though because he seemed too excited to show off his uncle to me or showing me off to his uncle. Either way, it wasn't long before the other three stopped, causing me to look back at them with a little bit of hesitation to follow the male cub. They nodded for me to follow, although they did look a bit on edge for some reason. Nala looked less on edge and more relaxed, perhaps it was just his appearance that unsettled her. "Come on, he's just over here!" Simba called over to me, motioning with his head for me to come over.

Before I even took a step, I could almost feel the presence of this other lion and I was immediately uneasy about this upcoming encounter. If it weren't for Simba's calm, then I would have started shaking. It was like there was a lingering dread in this area, the sun rays just out of reach of this litte spot of Pride Rock. As I made my way over to Simba, I didn't dare look around the little corner, instead keeping my eyes to the ground, seeing my paws move with each step I took. Once I saw the prince's own paws, I looked up at him to see him smile back "Why do you look so worried? It's only my uncle Scar. He's just a little weird is all." He assured me, though it didn't do much to calm me once I could see the lion he was referring to.

The adult male had noticed his nephew was putting him on display somewhat and those piercing green eyes looked right into mine as his lips curled into a sickly smile, his teeth starting to show as he raised a paw to wave at me. It was a clear feign of interest in meeting me, but he seemed to accept that his nephew would go ahead with the introduction regardless. "Simba you mustn't wake your poor uncle like that, I might have thought you were an intruder. I wouldn't want to hurt my favourite nephew." He let the words roll off his tongue in a lazy manner. Through this though, his smile shifted to a sad looking face, even if it was easy enough for me to see he was faking it. The lion sat up and kept his eyes on the two of us. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me? Simba your manners are not what your father would want them to be." He teased, getting some pleasure from confusing the cub. The intimidation he gave me did not resemble that of when I met Mufasa. Something about this lion was unnerving me and yet Simba was more than okay being around him. I had a bad feeling that only grew when he decided to close the distance between myself and him. "If I'm not mistaken, this would be the cub that has brought much chatter to the lionesses as well as my dear brother, our king." He continued, seeming to dismiss Simba for now as he was focused on me. I noticed he had some venom in his words when he said the word king, referring to his brother, Mufasa. That's when it became clear to me that he was bitter towards his brother and also Simba as a result. Regardless of what I had sussed, the lion looking me over made me shiver before him "Now now, why must you look at me like I'm the scariest, least appealing lion you have ever seen?" He asked, a smile curling onto his lips, although this was a different smile, he was enjoying watching me fear him.

Despite the state I was in, I still had some of the resilience I was used to showing as a human "That would be because you are the least appealing lion I have ever seen." I responded, feeling my shudders halt as I felt more confident. It struck me for a second that this was the first time I'd really acted like my former self, albeit that it took fear for me to finally fight back against it. Scar didn't seem amused by my answer, though it could have been to do with Simba's own reaction, a small amount of laughter that echoed in the small area we were in. "That doesn't mean you scare me though." I promised him, taking a step closer as if to prove my point, although I could feel my nerves on edge. The adult didn't believe my bluff, taking a quick step and a swipe forward at me. It wasn't aimed to hit me, but he knew it would scare me. I flinched and let out a small squeak, diving to Simba who stood firm, looking at me for a moment before frowning at his uncle.

The cub prince "Uncle, don't scare my friends." He tried to warn, though the older lion looked nonchalant once again, though his narrowed eyes were still on me as I hid behind the only protection I had. "You didn't even learn her name before you started scaring her." He started laughing, stepping away from me and closer to his uncle, batting him with a paw as he grinned up at Scar. "Next time you've gotta be nicer. Her name is Tishala."

He looked from his nephew and back to me as I had stood up straight again, a small frown as I looked at him, being brave from a distance this time "Charmed." He purred in response, once again hiding behind a sarcastic veil that Simba didn't seem to get. "Simba, my favourite nephew, I thank you for showing me the newest addition to our pride. Perhaps she can learn a thing or two from brave lions like you, eh?" His toothy grin returned as it seemed like he was almost teasing Simba into giving a response he wanted. "I do hope you'll forgive me, Tishala. I'm afraid that's the best I can offer as I can't look as pretty as the other lions. Woe is me." He continued, feigning feeling faint by putting one of his paws up to his forehead, almost flopping onto his back.

The theatrics caused Simba to start laughing whilst looking back to me. "See, I told you, he's just a bit weird." He reassured me, getting to my side and giving me a playful shove. Feeling that, I nearly fell to the ground, frowning at the prince as he charged in again, seemingly getting carried away with his little game already despite the menacing lion not far from us. I decided I didn't want to be the ragdoll in his game this time, but before I could do anything, he had gotten me to the ground, holding me down. However, before he could gloat in victory, I noticed I had quite free movement of my back legs, using them to roll him over me and onto his back, surprising the male cub. "What the, how did you do that?" He got up as I did, a confused frown plastered on his face. He worked it out quickly though, looking at my legs and realising where his mistake was.

"Oops, the mighty Simba beaten by the new lioness cub." Scar entered again, his indifferent tone coming across in a way that was winding up Simba, making him huff a little bit, hurt by the comment that he was beaten. "I suppose your father will have to teach you more, but he will probably have hoped you would be learning faster." He tried to hold back some laughter, stifling it with a paw to his lips and another toothy grin. It was becoming quite clear to me that Scar wasn't pleasant to Simba, but he was never too blunt with it, so he could get away with the constant mocking he seemed to give.

What he didn't count on was my voice to pipe up again, having seen what he was doing "Y-you shouldn't speak to your future king that way. He will grow and get stronger…I got lucky anyway." I defended him, which perked him up a bit, though he didn't expect it. He stood taller by my side, nodding in agreement as the two of us stood up to them.

Scar's reaction wasn't as aggressive as I expected, although I did see, for a fraction of a second, an ugly glint in his eyes when I mentioned Simba as the future king. The resentment in his face at that moment was quite terrifying, especially being how small I was. However, he remained calm, but dismissive of us "If you insist. Now leave me, I intend to catch up on the sleep I had taken from me by you two. Run along now. I expect I'll be forced to see you later." He made no effort to hide his displeasure there, although it wasn't quite so aggressively said. I didn't need any more encouragement to get moving away from him, turning to leave for the safety outside of this little area, where the lionesses and Nala would be waiting for me.

Simba get to my side as I walked away, and once we rounded the corner enough, he spoke to me with a hushed tone, a small smile on his face "Thanks for telling my uncle that." He paused for a moment before speaking again "Did you really mean that, y'know, the part about you being lucky?" My response, of course, was a nod to him, my own smile starting to show again as we made our way out "I'm getting better, but my uncle sometimes says I'm slower at learning than dad was." He frowned at the ground for a moment until he looked to me again "But yeah…thanks." He actually surprised me when he rubbed against me as another way of showing his thanks.

I didn't realise that when we shared that moment there were two smirking lionesses and a giggling cub watching the two of us. Once Simba realised this, he was quick to move away, the two of us trying to stand away from each other whilst both our cheeks started going rosy. Nala bounded over to my side, her eyes bright as she spoke to me in a cheery voice "What was that all about? Were you and Simba K-I-S-" I frowned and decided it was time to calm this cub down.

"Nope! I just stuck up for him because Scar was being mean to him. He was just thanking me." I argued, pouting somewhat as the lionesses were watching this and trying to hold back their own laughter as Nala would continue her little tirade, Simba also feeling the heat of it as well.

"So, he did that just as a thank you? Sure he did. K-I-" I growled and pushed the lion cub, though she only grinned in response, knowing the game she was playing. She was as smug as anything could be.

Simba got beside me and said his piece as well, defending what he did "She's not lying, I was thanking her." He joined me in pouting. This whole scene was becoming very amusing to the lioness carers we had, though they didn't want to get involved, instead happy to watch this play out. It must have been funny for them to watch three cubs argue over something that wasn't important, but each of us were fiercely defending our corner. Nala was more than happy to continue teasing, leaving myself and the prince frowning "Nala cut it out!" He whined, Nala finally relenting, although she couldn't control her giggling that well.

I made my way up and past Inja, earning some words from her "So, you and the prince?" She teased, a smirk on her face until she saw the reaction she wanted from me, a frown, sticking my tongue out "Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop. It's just funny to see you two like that. It'd be the same if it was Simba and Nala. Then you'd have been teasing them." She guided the three of us to where we would be staying whilst in their care, with her friend, Auni flagging up behind to make sure there were no escapees. Once we arrived, I could see that it was just an open space with some rocks there, a few trees for shade, but other than that, it was basically just a spot where it would be easy to keep an eye on us. Of course, that made sense, they didn't need their job to be any more difficult, so this was a good way of making sure we were kept safe in their care. "Go ahead and have fun. I don't think it will take the hunting parties long. They are all very good at what they do. You'll be eating some zebra or gazelle soon enough, you just have to be patient." Inja continued to explain, but the attention span of three cubs was never going to hold up, not that she minded when we grouped together away from the older two before too long.

"What's the plan then?" I asked, looking to the two more experienced at lion life. "Are we going to play fight some more? I think I'm going to be sore if we do that all day."

Simba stepped up, his chest pushed out with confidence "We don't do that all day, but it is a good game. We'll play that for a bit. Then we can think of something else if you want?" His answer seemed to satisfy Nala, so I felt I had no choice but to brace for some rather rough play. When they had seen I conceded and was ready to join in, they both crouched, ready to pounce. Unlike other times where I hadn't been ready or I was scared of being pounced, this time I was ready and crouched with them, a grin growing on my face as we were all about to go for each other.

* * *

It felt like barely any time had passed by the time Sarafina came into the area we were. The hunting party in reality had been gone for a while, but as I was preoccupied with 'surviving' my two cub companions' attempts at tackling me down. I was able to fight back on occasions, but they were more consistent than me in their attempts. Seeing the older lioness, I was more than happy to hide from my next attack by standing beside her. It didn't stop Nala from hurtling into me, knocking the both of us against her mother, both of us lying down, looking up to her as she looked down to us "It's good to see you too. If you're still hungry, we have brought food back, so I suggest you follow me." She spoke to us in her usual calm tone. We weren't going to pass up on the offer, being guided on by our stomachs as mine happened to rumble again, not that I noticed it this time, being to focused on reaching to source of food.

I started to wonder what it would be. I didn't even know if I would want to eat what it was. Various animals went through my head, but then as I took a deep inhale, only one animal was coming to mind. I didn't understand how, but the very animal I was thinking of did turn out to be the victim of our need for food. A wildebeest. A few wildebeest were brought back, but it was the one that I saw first that had me frozen. I could see its eyes almost looking back at me if it weren't for the fact they were void of the little spark of life I was used to seeing in eyes. Looking around I could see some of the lionesses had some blood dried onto their fur around their mouths. Oddly enough, it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. One of the lionesses with her muzzle coloured with blood was Sarabi. She was looking over her group to make sure everything was in check. Seeing Simba, she gestured for him to come over, though he was also led by Sarafina, our little group meeting with the queen as she stood over one of the downed wildebeests. "Normally I would say we must wait for Mufasa to have his share, but I think with the circumstance of Tishala being so hungry earlier, I doubt it would be an issue to let us start now. The king is still busy and will not be back until later." With that, Sarabi and Sarafina used their larger, stronger jaws to sink their teeth into the flesh of their victim, ripping off chunks of flesh for them to consume. The fresh smell of the meat hit my nose immediately, my senses going into overdrive as just the smell of it was making me salivate a little. To look at, it wasn't pleasant and normally the smell would have made me feel queasy. However, in this body, the smell was addictive. I took in a few more deep breaths before I realised that there was a smaller chunk of meat right in front of me. One of the two older lionesses had passed it over to me, seeing that I was taken in by just the scent of it. With the food in reach, my stomach decided to rumble again as if I needed more urging on.

Leaning down to get close enough, I opened my mouth and gripped the meat with my teeth, applying more pressure as half the food dropped to the ground again, but the half that stayed seemed to ooze out more blood, but instead of it tasting foul, my taste buds were telling me that I was enjoying thr taste of the raw meat. The blood that dripped caused a small amount of staining just under my lips and on my chin. I swallowed and was left satisfied for only a second. I finished off the fallen piece, but before I could say anything, more pieces were passed to me, though not masses because even that small amount started to fill me up. Despite this, I was more than happy to scoff at another piece and a half before having to stop. The look on my face garnered chuckles from the two mothers "She looks like she'd never had a wildebeest before." Sarabi remarked, watching her own son devour a similar amount before having a similar reaction to me when he finished. "I will never understand how cubs get so messy." The lioness continued, referring to the fact all three of us had managed to get stains on various parts of our fur. "Tishala, I hope you're not as unwilling to get clean as Simba is." She directed at me, making me look to Simba, seeing him tense up a little bit as there was talk of being cleaned. I would have laughed as well if it didn't make me feel a little on edge. The thought of someone else having to clean me wasn't something I had to deal with for a long time, so it felt odd that I was likely to have to endure a tongue bath.

"They're not gonna watch, are they?" I asked, gesturing to the other cubs, feeling a little bit self-conscious for a reason that I couldn't even think of.

The lion queen "It's alright, you'll all have to be cleaned, there's no need to be embarrassed. I'll be quick." She tempted, leaning a little closer to me with a smile on her face. I couldn't argue with that, instead choosing to return the smile and nodding.

"Okay, I'll do it." I replied, trying to look sweet and polite to the lioness.

She shook her head and chuckled "You didn't actually have a choice."

 **A/N:** **So there it is, an even longer chapter. I have to stop being like this before it gets to the point I bring out a 12,000 word chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked this, even the little 'moment' between Simba and Tishala. Did it mean anything? I guess I'll have to keep on writing so you can find out. As always, Disney owns all except Tishala, the creative overlords that they are. I hope for some more reviews! I'll see you all next time!**


	5. Points to Perfection

**Chapter 5- Points to Perfection**

A few days had passed, giving me time to really start to come to terms with the fact it wasn't a dream. I was actually a lioness cub and was going to have to live like this for the remainder of my life, at least that's how I assessed it when I got some time to myself. One thing I wasn't getting too used to was being cleaned at seemingly every opportunity my carers saw fit. I was sure that they did it to see me resist. Simba fought back the same, getting the same reaction from his mother. She knew he would resist but didn't stand a chance of stopping her. Our reactions must have been amusing enough to tempt them to do it again and again. I wasn't lied to when they said I didn't have a choice. Still, in those times, I was allowed the space for thought and did wonder how in such a short space of time I had adapted to this new lifestyle; my behaviour even matching that of Simba and Nala's childlike nature to some extent. I was a little more reserved at times, but still joined in with all their games and conversations. I would just assume it was because of the body I was in; the natural age regression had enabled a more immature thought process as well as motivations to take a hold of me. Of course, this didn't stop occasional flashes of my old self appearing, which confused the cubs and adults alike when I would say something beyond my perceived years. Aside from this though, I had been settling into the pride quite well, to my surprise finding that the adults were more than happy to provide me with some of their time. The lionesses were particularly keen on talking to me about how I would join the hunting when I grew up. A small part of me would feel uncomfortable at that, but only because of my past. However, with what I was having to eat, the thought of it was becoming easier to stomach.

Only a couple more times I had unsettling experiences with Scar, the lion making sure to intimidate whoever he could. Whilst I felt it, I made a point to the male that I would not be intimidated, at least not in front of him. Whilst he made no action of it, I could tell it irritated him. Despite those nervy interactions though, even he found the occasional moment to be pleasant towards me, even if I was uncertain on his sometimes sarcastic attitude. What struck me though was the fact he was actually willing to give me a few tips for hunting, demonstrating them to me as well. It appeared he had taken a little interest in me, perhaps because I seemed to not back down when others would. He never showed the enthusiasm when others were around me, but it was definitely there when only he and I were in company. This didn't happen often or for long, but maybe it was the interactions alone that Scar found interesting. I could see he was testing my reaction to his change in behaviour around others, becoming noticeably irritable if I had no reaction to give him. These interactions didn't mean he unsettled me any less, but I wanted to get a better understanding of him, so that was my best way of doing it. Even if he didn't say anything of the sort, he came across as a darker character, not trying to find the good in others, but instead he was cold and calculating of others, often choosing that they weren't worth his time, as many of the pride members appeared to fall into this category. For some reason, I felt like he hadn't put me in that category, not yet.

The hunting lessons were to begin later in the day and I had Nala almost stuck to me, continuing to chatter about how excited she was to have someone else learn with her, it would apparently be a lot more fun that way. I couldn't argue otherwise, seeing as I had never had a hunting lesson in my life. The most I'd had were Scar's little tips and the play fights I'd gotten involved in against the other two cubs, although they saw my inexperience as a weakness they could take advantage of, often making me their prey for the little simulation game they wanted to put on. These games did help me discover that I had a lot more energy than I knew. The day itself felt like it was taking forever because the two of us were left to wait for our lesson. Simba wasn't able to be with us because Mufasa was showing him around the Pridelands and from what I overheard from Sarabi, he was learning lessons of his own, although they were lessons on how to be king and all that it entails. In my mind that seemed like a rather daunting thing for a child to be introduced to, but then, he already knew he was going to be king, which must have made it easier. Nala continued to talk at me, trying to explain some of the technique she had already learned on lessons, but failing to put them across to me properly as we were left within the den in Pride Rock, not in the open lands where she could leap to something that wasn't a rock. Once she had gotten bored of telling me about the lessons, she was starting to get curious about me, asking questions that the other lionesses in the den would be there to hear my answers to, and as they still didn't know me that well, their ears were perked to catch any details. I noticed this fairly quickly and looked around to see how many I was having to answer to. I counted maybe another four in the den to listen to my answers, which would undoubtedly travel to other ears through a small game of Chinese whispers over my past no doubt.

"So, what was your old home like?" She asked, right up in my face with her smile clear and her eyes as bright as ever, looking, waiting for my answer.

I felt a little bit nervous as I would have to think fast for these questions "Well, it wasn't quite as warm as this land. I lived with friends, but my family were nearby. My old home was quite quiet, not much happened, but that wasn't a bad thing to us. I was usually quite busy back home, but that was because it wasn't as…uhm, it wasn't as beautiful as the Pridelands, but I liked it a lot, because it was home." I answered, earning an appreciative nod from Nala as well as some endearing smiles from the adults in the room, almost as if they were agreeing with me. They hadn't seen where I was talking about, but considering my story of arrival, I assumed the look was in support of me, rather than agreeing.

"I bet you miss your home lots then." Nala commented, earning a misty-eyed nod from me. The talk of home was making me think of what I was missing, where I felt like I should have been. At seeing my distress, Nala did the only thing she could think of and she leaned against me, her cheeks rubbing against mine "It's okay. I'm here for you. Everyone here seems to like you, so hopefully you'll be less sad. I promise, we're gonna be best friends! You, me and Simba, we'll be friends forever." She assured before getting excited again "Just think, we'll be hunting together as well!" I nearly felt her leap just from her words carrying all the excitement she clearly felt from the thought of hunting alongside a friend of hers. "Why haven't you had hunting lessons before?" She asked, the mention of hunting making her remember I'd mentioned that I had never practiced any of the skills required.

"Well, where I am from, the food doesn't really need to be hunted…it's sort of already there. Because of that, I never really needed to learn how to hunt. It is a very different place to the Pridelands, that's for sure. My mum never really did any hunting either. It's hard to explain, but I guess that's why when we had lions attack, we weren't able to defend ourselves well. I was always told when I was younger that we were living in a time where everywhere was safe, so when we got attacked, everything I knew wasn't useful in surviving, but my parents were at least smart. They told me to make my way in the direction of the Pridelands. They didn't tell me, but I think they knew about the Pridelands. I cried most of the time I ran, because I was scared and didn't know if I was going to stay alive, let alone if my parents were going to. I think the fact they haven't showed up is good enough reason to think that…ach, I…" I started choking up, more tears forming. I felt bad that I was deceiving them, but I also felt like I had no other choice. The adults in our presence looked sadly at me, with a couple of them looking like they wanted to get to me and hold me close. Nala stayed on me, absorbing my emotions. Even through the lies, my emotions were real, thinking of what could be happening back where I was from. Would I have disappeared? Did anyone know I was gone? How would my family react to me disappearing? All of those questions and more were weighting me down and the release I had was through my tears, now at the point where I was sobbing loud, hearing the echo bounce off the walls. Nala tried to apologise for asking the questions, but I shook my head and looked at her with a weak smile, my fur having become damp where tears had stained it. I actually feel better for letting out. Thank you for letting me do that. I think I needed it." I sniffled, my smile growing through my teary eyes.

A new voice entered the room, startling everyone when we knew who it was "What a tragedy you have had to endure. Perhaps though it was for the best that your home has been taken over by a stronger leadership; one that would be prepared for a challenge such as the one it presented to your family." The dark maned lion strolled into the den, not caring for the looks he was getting from the lionesses in there already when he stopped in front of me, extending a claw from his smallest digit to stroke the top of my head, almost scratching. It didn't feel pleasant, but I was too occupied with looking at him somewhat hurt at his comment "Oh come now, if your family had been worthy of staying in those lands then the attacks wouldn't have happened, and you would have been with them right now. However, you are here and they are likely resting in the dirt, never to see their precious daughter again." He seemed to swoon at the thought of such an event taking place. His eyes were quick to go back to me, waiting to see if more tears fell, but instead he was met with a rather stern look on my face. "By all means argue your point of how I'm wrong and wouldn't know…" he leaned in, pushing Nala aside to whisper in my ear "You and I both know what the truth is." He started laughing, switching to a caring face as he stroked me again. It was clear he was mocking me, but it also disturbed me when he whispered; for a moment I thought he knew that I wasn't always a lion cub. The thought left my mind when I decided it was too much of a leap from nowhere to get to that conclusion.

The words stung at me, so even whilst Scar was pretending to comfort me, I looked up at him with venom in my eyes, a small growl coming from me as I tried to warn the male. He knew that there was nothing I could do, so he only smiled down at me "You can say what you want, think what you want, but as long as I haven't seen anything that confirms it, I don't have to believe they're gone. The chance is small, but at least there is a chance. I don't care what you say, they were worthy. They were better at leading than you would be, given the chance." I spat, jabbing at him verbally, knowing his desire to rule, so it would be a point that would sting at him.

With a rather displeased look on his face, Scar raised a paw to swipe at me, but stopped when he looked around to see all other lionesses in the den were ready to jump at him if he did such a thing, I was a cub after all. With his claws retracted, he put his paw down, his expression still rather sour as he looked down at me from the corner of his eyes. "What a smart little cub you are." He said, though with malice in his voice, almost making his statement a warning rather than a compliment. Yet despite this little challenge on his ego, he seemed to hold back on a smile, as if he was genuinely amused by the response I gave, rather than giving in. Having noticed he wasn't welcome for much longer, the maned lion decided to take his leave "A pleasure as always seeing you all. Send my dearest brother kind regards and perhaps he would mingle with his lowly brother." The old prince moped, though all as part of an act no doubt. Before too long he had disappeared.

Nala returned to my side "Are you okay?" I nodded, inciting a smile from the cub. It took a moment for me to realise that I had to drop my stern look, shaking my head as a way to rid myself of it "I thought you were brave, Scar can be a bit scary sometimes, but Simba says that's because he's weird. I don't know, he just gives me the creeps." She giggled, accompanied y a shudder when she paid mind to the lion. "I'm bored, I can't wait to learn some more hunting skills. It's just such a long time waiting." She groaned, flopping to the ground in a dramatic fashion. Nala didn't seem to mind that we had an audience to whatever we said, being used to it. I could only imagine how bored she would have been getting waiting by herself, at least I was there to talk to for her. "Tishala, help me not be bored." She prodded at me with a little smile on her face, starting to act out of mischief once again. I'd noticed her playful pushes were coming, so I decided to pounce her as best I could, the two of us rolling around the den floor, kicking up some dust in there, albeit only a little, so none of it would disturb the adults. In that moment, I could feel their eyes on us, but I didn't care too much, I was having too much fun, grappling and fighting for the victory, a victory which hadn't come so far, having always been bested by the female cub. There was one time I could have sworn Simba let me win once, holding back from his own pride to let me have something. In the brief moments I was on top, I could see flashes of a defeated smile from Simba; I'd never expected him to give up just so I could win. However, when trying to do the same to Nala, I was less successful, despite my fighting spirit and grit, I found myself with my back pressed against the ground, all the weight of the cub being pressed onto me as she gave another smug grin to add to her tally of victory poses, standing over me with her chest puffed out. What she didn't count on was that in her complacency, I'd shifted ever so slightly, making my move by pushing up against her with all my effort, I could feel my muscles tense with effort, trying to roll up enough that I could use my back legs. The moment I got traction with them, even Nala looked a little worried, but she soon focused up as the two of us were pushing against each other, both on our hind legs, trying to gain the advantage with our strength, to get the other on her back. I gritted my teeth as both of us gave a playful growl, pushing each other in different directions around the den. For once it seemed like Nala was having to work for this victory.

With all the effort going into this, I didn't even think to see where I was stepping, missing a small bump in the ground that Nala had managed to miss. As was my luck in this match-up, it was where I faltered, tripping forwards so that I would push Nala onto her back, but with no control over the move, she found it no problem to reverse the situation, once again pressing her front paws on my shoulders, making sure I didn't have any wiggle room this time. "Pinned ya…phew." She responded, another smile, though this one was less smug and more relieved, panting out her words as she had to catch her breath. The efforts had meant that the cub rolled over to my side, saying on her back as we were both panting from the effort, looking at each other with a wide smile though. "How did you do that? I thought I had you pinned the first time. I guess my training has helped you." She purred, more than satisfied with being the reason for my improvement in a play fight. Of course, I wasn't going to argue with her.

* * *

After repeating these close battles, we were alerted to the presence of Sarafina, who came in and had a raised brow and an amused smile on her face when she saw we had been getting rather good at evening out each other's strengths and weaknesses, although Nala was still just that little bit ahead, always. At seeing her mum, the cub rushed over, receiving nuzzles as both of them purred, embracing each other. It was quite nice to see mother and daughter with such a strong bond "What do you two say to a hunting lesson?" She asked once done nuzzling her daughter, looking to both of us as I got beside Nala, sitting down where both of us would nod to her, my fellow cub doing so with a large grin on her face. The amount of energy Nala had, I could almost feel it, and it was infectious. I started to feel myself grow in energy, nearly shaking from it. "Come on then, stick to me, then we'll find something to train you with." She started to walk out of the den, the two of us in tow.

Just before we could exit though, Sarafina nearly bumped into her friend and queen, Sarabi. Seeing that her friend was leaving with the two of us, she worked out what was happening "Ah, a hunting lesson. Sarafina if I may join you?" She questioned, a smile on her face as she looked at me for a moment longer than anyone else, catching me off guard a little bit. "These two may benefit from having more than one experienced lioness teach them, wouldn't you agree?" She gave her friend a wink, Sarafina's smile growing at that. Without speaking, she nodded, allowing the queen to tag along on our lesson. "Excellent. Let's turn these two into the finest hunters the Pridelands have seen." She spoke, motivating all four of us. In truth, having the queen around made me feel safer because there were two of them and I was sure that was an element to why she asked to join our group. "Lead the way Sarafina." She gestured ahead of her, into the Pridelands where our lessons would begin.

Our two elders seemed satisfied with where we were after about half an hour of following them, all the while Nala and I resisted the urge to start our little brawling matches again. We knew we had to be more serious, especially in front of the queen. "Nala if you stick with me for now. Sarabi, if you could give Tishala some lessons. I feel it could work best if we teach one to one. We can always group together again and see who learned the most." Sarafina suggested, knowing her daughter would relish the idea of this being a competition. Sarabi wasn't about to argue either, looking down at me to see a look of determination in my eyes. I may not have had the advantage, but I was never one for giving up a challenge.

Seeing that look in my eyes, Sarabi answered "I think that's a great idea. You'd better hope that mother daughter bond is strong enough. Tishala and I are going to be tough competition. I can promise you that." With that, our group made its split, Sarabi and I staying put as mother and daughter went to find another place to practice. "Now, a good first place to start would be getting you to tread properly. It's one thing if you can run and catch prey, but it is a far more efficient and bountiful hunt if you can catch them by surprise. You'll find your body and team thank you for a less exerting hunt. If we are smart with our skills, we won't need to chase like the cheetahs." She explained, her body shifting a little bit to plant her paws, claws extending as she made her body seem to become more streamlined. She looked to me whilst holding this pose "If you can get this pose, that would be your first step. Consider it the essential preparation for each strike you take." I tried to emulate what the older lioness did, looking to her with an unsure expression on my face. She broke her pose to circle me, nudging my legs to move them where she wanted "You need your legs to be like this, otherwise you will not be as stable on the ground, which can trigger a sound to alert your target where you are. Keep even and you can be surer of where you're stepping." She continued to look around me, then pushing my body a little lower "You will need to stay low, that way you won't be seen until it is too late for your prey. It may feel awkward to move like this at first, but once you get used to it, you will realise how useful and essential this skill is. It will be tempting to strike the moment you can see the target, but another important lesson I will teach at some point is timing your attack, waiting for the right moment." She added, still looking around at my posture, only moving my paws a little more as well as making sure my tail stayed low "There. This is how you will want to always start a stealthy pursuit. If you do, you'll be on the right track every time. Try to remember this pose, try to use it when you move through tall grass. You're small enough now, but when you grow, it is imperative you stay low." The lion queen said to me, getting by my side to get into the same pose, albeit she was a scaled-up version and there was no uncertainty to her when she struck it. She looked at me once more, seeing if I had reverted to what I was doing, smiling instead when she saw I'd barely moved a muscle "Good."

I was given permission to break from the pose, able to sit down as I was asked to listen "Another important skill is that of tracking. To start with, it would be impossible to start off with tracking by scent. We may know areas our prey is likely to be, but we cannot be certain, so we have learned to identify different tracks. Whilst we are here, unfortunately I cannot get you follow prey from the imprints they leave on the ground. I can get you to try and find me though from scent. I will ask for you to close your eyes and count to fifteen. Once you open your eyes, I want you to find me. However, you must use your nose to find me. If you just search using your eyes, you won't be as efficient as you need to be. Do not worry though, I'm not expecting perfection on your first try." I found what she said a little difficult to follow sometimes, but knew we were essentially playing hide and seek in order to train my nose to pick up scents. It was a use of the game I hadn't seen coming, although I probably should have. I did what was asked of me and when I opened my eyes again, Sarabi was out of sight. I did a full rotation around, not even getting a clue as to where she had gone. The lioness truly knew how to move silently because I didn't even hear her move away once I had closed my eyes.

To make it more complicated for myself, I hadn't really tried to locate anything using my nose before, at least not to this extent. I hadn't really taken notice of Sarabi's own scent. I did only what I could think of and take a deep inhale, catching all the different smells of the savanna plains around me. Nothing caught my attention, so it looked like this was going to be difficult for me. I sighed and started to pace around the small area, sniffing at the air to see if there were any changes. There were, but none that I could call out as the lioness' I was looking for. After about ten minutes of trying I growled in frustration, swiping the ground with a paw to shift some of the dust there, creating a small cloud that surrounded my front paws. Looking around some more, I felt the frustration start to bubble, but I did my best to calm myself, knowing that it wouldn't help me if I couldn't stay calm. Finally, I noticed something out of the ordinary, sniffing some more as I got close to it. The scent was familiar despite not having identified it before. It had to be Sarabi. Before I entered the taller grass, I tried to strike the same pose as earlier, looking over it myself. Feeling satisfied with this, I proceeded into the tall grass, being covered by it entirely as I stalked my way to the source of the scent. It wasn't strong, but it was there, so I could follow it easily enough. It took no more than half a minute before I came face to face with the lioness I was searching for, both of us smiling as I made a leap at her, landing on top of her back, sliding off when she stood up as we both made it to the clearing we were previously. With a small nuzzle to my face she started speaking again "It took some time, but at least you've shown you can do it. You'll only get better the more you practice it. From now on I've no doubt you're going to take a better notice of the scents in your surroundings." She smiled, leaning in so we could once gain share a welcome embrace. "I'm going to have to tell you though that we need to work on your pounce now. I understand you were excited to find me, but the pounce needs to be perfect every time. If you miss your pounce, then all your hard work before is lost. When you pounced at me, you put in too much power to your legs. Though as I said, I imagine it is more from your excitement of finding me."

The lion queen distanced herself, her back to me as she laid down, looking back "We will worry about keeping you hidden later. For now, let's start with the actual pounce. If you get into the pose we talked about, then you should be able to pounce from there onto me. In my opinion, to call it a successful pounce, you must be able to grip onto your prey with your claws in such a way it would require a lot of effort to dislodge you. If they must do that, they will slow down too much to avoid being defeated by the hunting party you would be with. Does that make sense?" She asked, earning a nod from me as I held the pose "Okay, good. So, try it, although please refrain from using your claws too much." She couldn't help but chuckle, knowing the risks of letting an excitable young cub learn to attack on her.

I had to repeat this exercise for what felt like an age, although I could see the improvement. Sarabi would mix up the distance away she would be, letting me judge how much power I should put into my leap. On one where she was too far away, she informed me that the wise decision would be to find a closer spot, but when putting everything into practice, stealth would also help determine how close I would be able to get to prey. Once I was showing I could judge the right distance to pounce, Sarabi stood up beside me and gestured for me to follow her into the taller grass. As I made it into there, she turned and stopped me "Now, strike the pose, make sure to stay low." She nodded when I did so, only needing to adjust a few minor things "Your tail, keep it down." She gestured for me to see that my tail was indeed poking up. Right now, it would be fine, but once I would get bigger that would be a giveaway. I adjusted and waited for further instruction. "Make sure your claws are out. When staying quiet and out of sight, you must make sure you keep your eyes ahead. This presents its own challenges; for example, you may fail to notice a small branch you could step on. With your claws out, you should be able to feel the branch before you make a noise with it that will get you detected. Try to feel the earth beneath with your claws. Follow as I do." She told me, starting to stalk through the grass. I tried to mimic what she was doing, keeping my claws out. I found myself nearly tripping over everything, but like she had said, the fact I felt it meant I could adjust. Although I was far from perfect, Sarabi was quick to comment she was impressed at the speed I was picking up on what to do. "Now all you need to do is grow." The lion queen joked, giving me a warm smile as we made our way back into the clearing.

Once again, we shared a moment together, thanking my teacher without words. All of a sudden though, this was cut off and Sarabi lifted her head to check her surroundings. I did the same, taking the cue from her as she tried to catch a scent. This time the scent was hard to miss, it was strong, so much so that it invaded my nostrils and caused me to cough from the strength. It wasn't pleasant, like whatever had the scent was rotting. Sarabi seemed to know the source and both of us could tell that it was close. I started shaking a little bit. Before I knew it, Sarabi advised me to hide in a section of the tall grass as she stood in front of me. The air felt tense and I could feel the intense stare Sarabi was giving to the direction of the scent. Not a moment later, I heard a cackle. That was when I knew that it was a hyena. It got louder and before too long I could see it start to emerge the other side of the clearing "What are you doing in these lands? You know hyenas are not to come to the Pridelands." She warned, her voice stern and commanding. She didn't show an ounce of fear as the manic looking creature looked at her, almost as if it didn't understand. Upon hearing the lion queen, the hyena cackled again, looking to its left and right as two more emerged by its side. Worry started to creep into my mind as we were outnumbered. Sure, she could likely take on two and win, but three seemed like it would be too much for even the lioness. They advanced on her, but she didn't budge, growling at them as they returned the favour. They hadn't attacked and I started to get a worse feeling from this.

Even Sarabi showed a glimpse of fear when we heard another giggle behind us, looking back to see a fourth hyena had come from behind. Whilst it hadn't spotted me yet, it would only have to take a few steps before I was right beneath it. As it was though, I was still hidden as the situation was gradually escalating in the worst way for the both of us.

 **A/N:** **There you then, I've left this one on a bit of a tense moment hopefully. Glad I can finally start getting a bit of action in there. Of course, there's still a few characters to introduce, but it's starting to come together. I do not own The Lion King; those privileges go to Disney. Please, let me know what you think! Let me know if you have any theories for what might happen, what could have happened etc, I'd love to see it all! All the best and I'll see you next time with the latest instalment.**


	6. A Guiding Path Through Danger

**Chapter 6- A Guiding Path Through Danger**

Sarabi couldn't give away that I was with her in case they didn't know, but it was likely they knew she wasn't alone. At that moment all I could think about was how Sarafina and Nala could have been in the same danger, although it didn't make much sense and I was snapped back to reality, hearing the approaching Hyena get closer to me. If it saw me and Sarabi was too busy being attacked by the others, then there wasn't going to be much hope for me. I inly had seconds to respond, so I took a deep breath and tried to move away, with Sarabi's advice to me in mind. "These are not your lands. Go." Sarabi commanded, trying to hold an aura of invincibility about her. It wasn't working though as they advanced with fits of laughter ringing out after the lion queen spoke. I didn't dare look to the three in front of her, keeping my eyes on the ground ahead of me, trying to edge away without a sound. However, the way that I moved through the grass wasn't as stealthy as I would have liked. Not that I noticed my own little mistakes.

With the grass rustling at my movement, attention was soon brought to where I was, and the closest hyena was already on its way to inspect the noise. With the other three hyenas looking ready to attack the queen, there was no chance for her to make a move in my defence. I kept moving though, trying to keep the distance between us the same, although this was more difficult with my smaller size. It felt like I couldn't even breathe and as the hyena got closer, I started to move faster, not even wanting to look over. I knew the moment I was spotted outright because there was a shiver down my spine. I almost felt the shadow grow over me as it stood there, just watching as I gained pointless extra metres. "I didn't realise there was a bitesize lion here." The hyena cackled, starting to growl as I finally turned around to get a look at it. Whilst they weren't the predators that lions were, being a cub meant they were still very much a danger to me. This hyena seemed crazed, as did the others when they joined in the howling laughter, they couldn't hunt like a lioness, but with their obvious hunger driving them to the point of targeting anything, even if they weren't in their own lands, which the Pridelands clearly wasn't. Without saying anything, I turned to dash away, causing a snarl from my attacker, the start of a chase signalled by this noise. I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun it for long, but hoped that something miraculous would happen in my favour.

The grass shortened after a few moments of running leaving me in the open. I didn't have time to stop though, only glancing back to see that the distance had been closed. Behind, I could just about make out Sarabi holding off the others, doing well to manage three of them. With the other gaining on me though, I couldn't focus for too long on Sarabi's battle. I sprinted as hard as I could, my heart racing as nothing but fear and adrenaline carried me just ahead of the hyena in pursuit of me. My focus didn't break for a moment as I saw a flock of birds gathered to collect any of the bugs that were breaching the surface. I used that as my chance, running into them, making them fly up in all directions. I knew my plan had worked as I heard a frustrated snarl, presumably the birds had either gotten too close or right into his face, slowing him down. I didn't have time to look back though, racing away as I knew the hyena would still be chasing me, and now it was even more angry, more determined to get to me.

There was some more tall grass and I took the opportunity to throw myself into it, hoping to hide away in there from it. "I know you're here. You can't hide forever, little kitty." He growled in a dark tone, starting his crawl into the tall grass. I could see where he was, but he couldn't see me, though that would change fast if I didn't do anything to help myself. I moved to counter him. Any step forwards, I would take two back, though I was mindful of where I stepped and how much noise I'd made. In the moment, I could hear nothing but my hunter and my own movements. It was hard to stay calm, but I knew my life depended on it, catching a glimpse at his searching eyes, I started to control my breathing to a point I was satisfied it wouldn't be heard. I saw that the grass was going to clear in my path once again, which would alert him to my location. With nothing else to do though and the hyena starting to make his way to me, I had to make a run for it and hope for him to notice late. It would buy me time, time that I needed if I were going to survive.

Taking a final look at him, I turned and ran out of the grass, putting myself in plain view. I heard his steps gather pace not long after, indicating that he had spotted me. His laughter sounded and I could only imagine the sort of sadistic joy he was having whilst chasing me. By this point, I was getting tired, finding it hard to keep running hard for so long and the adrenaline I felt was wearing off. It was only natural that I would start to run slower as my muscles screamed at me for a rest. What was worse was that the hyena seemed faster than before, closing the distance quicker than I anticipated. I headed forwards with all the strength I could give, but my body was starting to betray me, limiting my options. With the fight I had left in me, I turned and glared at my adversary, the male in question coming to stop with a confused expression. His fun was over, and I was going to make sure of it, one way or another. He was about to ask why I stopped when I lifted one paw, let my claws out and leapt at him, swiping said paw and making contact with his cheek, my claws digging into the flesh, I could feel them ripping across his cheek, falling away as he flinched in response, naturally backing away, which allowed me time to stand up and see the effect I had on the hyena. He winced in pain and turned his face for a moment, allowing me to see three very clear claw marks that dragged the length of his cheek, giving me confidence and strength to growl at him, my eyes narrowing as I prepared to go for another attack on him. I felt myself get lower to the ground, ready to pounce at my attacker turned victim, but my confidence didn't last long. The hyena recovered his composure and looked at me, his eyes filled with rage, as pure as it could be seen. "You won't be living to forget that." He warned, stepping close and whacking me with one of his paws, sending my little body flying, landing a few metres away, my side crashing onto a rock, sliding down it as I was too winded to move from it. With a sinister growl, he got over to me, admiring the work he had done. I could tell I wasn't bleeding, but I was definitely hurt. He started laughing again at seeing me in distress, speaking up again "You should have kept running. At least that way you would have made it more fun for me." He couldn't help but break into laughter again. I was too winded to properly react, still finding it hard to take in a breath.

"If you even lay a claw on her, I will do more than just keep you out of the Pridelands." A deep, powerful voice shouted, causing both myself and the hyena to look in its direction. I could seed the miraculous event I was hoping for. Mufasa was standing there, two lionesses by his side as they all glared at the intruder. He didn't seem so confident or sadistic at that point, instead he seemed scared, much like I was of him earlier. I didn't know what was going to happen to him, but at that moment, I just wanted Mufasa to get him away from me. Sure enough, the two lionesses made their way to me.

Before anyone could react though, Sarabi herself appeared, tackling the hyena to the ground, pressing onto his shoulders and baring her teeth right up to his neck, speaking to the intruder with a very angry tone "Leave these lands at once. Your fellow hyenas have met the resistance of our lionesses. I do not need to tell you how grave it would be for our king to get involved as well, do I?" The hyena shook his head, whimpering underneath the lioness who looked just about ready to kill him. "Good. Know that if you return and come close to our young, we will not be so merciful next time. Return to the home your kind gave itself." She got off, but gave a warning snarl and swipe as the hyena got up to run away. Sarabi didn't look away from it until he was out of sight, a permanent frown fixed on her face, making sure the danger was gone. Even through this, Mufasa said nothing, knowing that he wouldn't get a response from his mate until it was all safe.

The second he had disappeared from sight though, the lion king still wouldn't be able to speak with her because Sarabi's attention went straight to me, running over and checking to see if I was okay. In the time they had arrived, I had gotten over being winded, although I felt bruised, which was lucky considering I was thrown onto a rock. She prodded at me and I gave an appropriate groan. Hearing that and not hearing too much pain from me, Sarabi gave me a quick nuzzle, finally a smile returning to her kind face. "I am so glad you are okay, and I am so sorry I took so long to help you." She rushed her words as if she had to explain herself to me, showing aspects of the worried mother she was. It seemed like it didn't matter what cub it was, she wanted to be there to look after it. Although I was laying hurt, in the dust on the ground, I gave the lion queen a smile to reassure her, knowing that it would calm her a little bit. "Mufasa, are Sarafina and Nala okay?" She looked to the king, getting a nod in response as the two of them walked up by the king's side, both of them looking with concern at me. I could tell Nala wanted to get over to me, but had likely been told to wait until we were back. I offered another smile for their benefit, getting the response I'd hoped for. All lions stood around, keeping any eye on the area whilst Sarabi made further checks I was okay, leaning in to pick me up by the scruff of my neck. I didn't know what to think of the sensations it gave, unable to control where I was going; I was thankful to be in friendly company. It hadn't hit me just how close I was to losing my life in my encounter with the hyenas. It wasn't until I was being taken back that the emotion of it all started to hit me, the overwhelming relief causing me to cry, my tears seemingly unstoppable, though it wasn't loud. Mufasa had noticed though and looked to me, then to his queen. Sarabi nodded and Mufasa did the same, leaving the two of us, with Pride Rock in sight, close by.

With the two of us there alone, she placed me on the ground and was soon pulling me against her, her paws keeping me close, she comforted me by nuzzling and licking the top of my head, purring to try and ease my sobbing. It couldn't be stopped though, the only thing I could do was ride it out, waiting for the moment to pass. "I'm sorry." I sobbed, burying my face into her paws, my tears wetting her fur, though it didn't appear to bother her at all, instead she kept her eyes on me, not smiling, but she held a worried look as she continued to try and comfort me.

Sarabi spoke to me softly "You have nothing to be sorry for. The hyenas should not have come to the Pridelands. It was not your fault. Unfortunately, they do try to find their ways into these lands, and when they do, their targets are almost always the vulnerable. Can I be honest with you, Tishala?" She asked, confusing to me, but I nodded "I was scared. When the hyenas attacked, I was scared that they were going to get to you. I wouldn't have done my job as queen and I wouldn't have done what any lioness would do and protect her cub. Whilst you are not my daughter, I feared for your life as if you were. I think it littles matter if you are mine or not though, you are part of our pride now and to think your life could end before it had started…it is a thought that I cannot brig myself to dwell on for too long." She rested her head on mine for a moment, the silence between us spoke a volume of how much she cared for me, simply because I was a cub it seemed. It wasn't long before she spoke up again though, this time sounding happier as my sobs had quietened "I don't know if it will mean much to you right now, but you did the right thing by trying to get away. I don't know how you lasted as long as you did, but don't think I didn't notice the scratch you left on that hyena. For someone as outmatched as you were, it was both brave and reckless to turn and try fighting back." She sighed, making me ponder on the 'reckless' aspect of it "I cannot praise recklessness, but I can smile at the thought of a cub making a full-grown hyena yelp." She chuckled, causing me to picture the moment, which didn't make me laugh, but it hadn't traumatised me like it could have "Perhaps when you are older you will be able to use that bravery in a way that will make you stand out in a more measured way. I think you've given a glimpse of your capability to do that." The lion queen gave me one more nuzzle before standing up to get in front and face me. "Tishala, there are a number of great things one can find in the circle of life. The fact you were able to defend your place in it today shows that there could be a great role for you in the circle. It will be hard not to look for it yourself, but in the end, it will find you." She went to pick me up again, speaking before she got me "Come now, we must get back. I'm afraid further lessons will have to wait." I was soon picked up again in her jaws, being escorted back to Pride Rock with the sun still fairly high in the sky.

* * *

It wasn't long before I was back with the pride, Sarabi letting me down so I could walk in by myself, immediately coming face to face with Nala, bumping into her as we both fell backwards onto our rears. "Sorry!" Nala gave an apologetic smile, waiting until we were both up to stand by my side, guiding me her way, though it seemed like Sarabi had already made her way there too. I grew a little suspicious, finding ourselves in an area similar to the one where we were watched the other day. Sarafina was laying down in the sun and Sarabi found her spot on a slightly raised platform just out of the sun where a tree cast a large shadow over the raised rock and her. Nala moved away from me to go to her mother, the two nuzzling each other once again before the cub was taken into her mother's grasp. That is when it clicked for me, I knew what was coming and when I looked to Sarabi, she held a little smirk. She knew that I had worked out why Nala guided me over. Why she didn't just carry me there with her I'll never know, but all I could guess was because Nala wanted to see me first. It seemed a bit trivial, but it was all I could guess. I was here for a bath.

My first reaction was to stop in place, raise a brow at both of the older lionesses for a moment, a frown growing on my face, getting larger by the second "Do I have to?" I asked, loud enough for both of them to hear. Both of them looked ready to laugh at that, but Sarafina was starting to give Nala a bath, not that she minded, seeming to enjoy it in fact. Sarabi held her expression and nodded "What if I promise to be the best hunter I can be?" I gave a large grin, hoping that would get me out of it. The queen's expression did not waver as she shook her head.

"I would expect you to do that anyway. Even the best hunters need to be clean though." I sighed in defeat to her response, padding over to her where she could pick me up and get me into place, soon getting to work on me. "You're actually not too filthy for a cub who was chased by a Hyena. This won't take long." She purred as I felt her drag her tongue over my fur, for once not a focused stroke of it on the top of my head. I was still a little uncomfortable, being moved around like a ragdoll so she could clean me entirely, finishing off with my head. In truth, I quite enjoyed the attention on my head, the feeling when she got to my ears was good enough to let me start purring, getting a similar feeling to Goosebumps as her tongue dragged over each ear. I don't know what cane iver me, but with my eyes closed, so relaxed in that moment that I rested my head on her paws, just accepting the bathing, almost drifting off to a little slumber. Sarabi's words were enough to break me out of it though "it seems you liked this more than you thought you would. I'll never understand why cubs often seem so reluctant to be bathed, it's never as bad as you seem to think it is. Look at Nala, she doesn't make any fuss." The lioness pointed out to me. I looked to see that Nala was having a slower, more thorough bath than mine. I was free to go, but for a moment I was happy to just stay within the comforting hold of her large paws. The queen didn't seem to object and so, she rested her head beside mine, both of us just enjoying the pleasant change of pace from earlier. It wasn't long before that we were both dealing with hyena related problems. Having time to think about it, it struck me that it would be normal to live with such extreme changes of pace. The encounter with hyenas let me know that life can be cut short so quickly here, so many didn't have time to dwell on it before moving on. I had only been given the luxury of that because I was in a pride of lions. Had I come to these lands as a zebra, perhaps I wouldn't have had the benefit of protection, being prey, as opposed to predator. I didn't want to think about how bad it could have turned out, knowing I was lucky to have been found when I was. "Are you feeling less shaken now?" Sarabi asked, looking at me as I nodded in response. "Good. Sometimes the hyenas get restless from their exile, so they enter without permission. They were exiled before Mufasa became king, by his father, Ahadi. They disrespected the circle of life and hunted for sport. Ahadi was left with no choice in the end but exile them. They have still not learned the appropriate way to function within the kingdom and only when they do will they be considered to join the kingdom again. However, instead of seeking to learn, their hearts grow dark and lurk towards vengeance for what happened in the past. As a result, they are a threat to us." She finished, waiting for me to look like I had taken in every word. I did find it interesting to learn some of the history of this land and was left wanting more.

Before I could ask for more stories of the past though, a certain prince strolled into view, an excited look on his face. Seeing as I was able to get up, I met with Simba a few steps away from Sarabi, next to where Nala was still having her own bath. "Hey Nala, hey Tishala." He seemed to have an extra spring in his step about something, though it wasn't clear what made him so spritely.

Nala and I both spoke, surprised when we heard our words were the same in greeting the prince "Hi Simba!" We both looked at each other, not expecting we would have been so perfectly in sync. It caused the two of us to giggle for a moment, cutting it off as we could see the prince was waiting with an impatient look on his face, albeit mixed with excitement.

"Come on. I just heard about this great place." He explained, nearly bouncing around with his eager energy.

Nala however, was not impressed for the moment, too busy in her mother's hold "Simba!" She started, looking at him with a frown forming. The cub was held on her back, arched upwards with her head the lowest point, looking at us upside down "I'm kind of in the middle of a bath." She said through clenched teeth, looking like she was displeased her bath would be interrupted by something that may not be worth it.

Sarabi chose her moment to start speaking again, leaning over to reach for Simba "And it's time for yours." With a smile on her face, the lion queen was able to pick up the prince before he could make any attempt of an escape. With that, his mother got to work, dragging her tongue on his fur, the struggling cub unable to escape the motherly attention she gave him.

Simba protested, trying to get himself far enough away that she couldn't reach with her tongue, despite how futile his effort was "Mum, mum! You're messing up my mane." He huffed, looking disgusted with just the thought of even a hair of his mane out of place. Finally though, Sarabi relented, happy enough that he was clean, allowing him to break free, leaping down to meet in the middle with myself and Nala waiting for him. "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?" He asked with a hint of irritation in his voice, seemingly desperate to go wherever it was.

Nala stood as if she was imposing to Simba, puffing out her chest "So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb." She warned, huffing a little bit. I couldn't help but agree with her, not wanting the place to be a let-down. "Me and Tishala won't stand for anything not cool enough." She added, giving me a little nudge, signifying we were going to be judging the prince.

Simba didn't seem bothered by this at all though, shaking his head and getting even more excited. "No. It's really cool." He beamed, his paws shuffling on the spot, showing his eagerness to go there.

Nala and I saw how Simba's excitement became very much scaled back when Sarabi spoke up again, craning her neck a little to try get a better look at her son, who looked back to her with an uneasy smile "So where is this _really cool_ place?" Her smile seemed to grow when she saw the prince hesitate.

It was clear Simba was thinking of a cover up because wherever he wanted to go, it was likely his parents wouldn't want him there "Oh." He paused for a moment before stuttering out the start of a response, settling on "Uh…around the water hole." He answered, appearing set on that answer as his mother looked on, testing to see if her son would crack under pressure.

The tension was broken when Nala responded "The watering hole?" She asked, a frown on her face.

She was as confused as I was "What's really cool about the watering hole?" I questioned, causing the prince to give an annoyed sigh in our direction. With a brief glance at the two adults I could see they weren't listening too intently, but both found the back and forth amusing.

"I'll show you when we get there!" Simba whispered, making sure the other two in our presence didn't hear. Both Nala and I looked at each other in realisation that it would probably be a place we shouldn't go to. That did just make it more intriguing to go visit though.

Nala was the first to speak our minds though, leaving me silent once again between the two of them "Oh!" She whispered her response, our smiles growing when she turned to Sarafina, putting on a straight face "Mum, can I go with Simba and Tishala?" Her voice sounded calm despite the exciting prospect before us. Her mother had an expression to match, listening to Nala and nodding to show she acknowledged her.

She seemed to ponder the question for a moment before looking to her friend "Hmm…what do you think, Sarabi?" She let one of her brows lift up, seeing what her friend would react with. It made sense that the two of them weren't so convinced on where Simba actually wanted to take us.

All three of us rushed to get close to Sarabi, all three of our heads perfectly aligned as we pleaded with the queen to allow us to have a trip to the water hole, or so we would try to lead them to believe. It felt like a long time we had to hold our broad grins, forcing ourselves to show more enthusiasm in the hope that we would be allowed. "Well…it's alright with me..." She seemed satisfied, her answer leaving th three of us leaping in celebration, although my own celebration was a little more reserved to just cheering, my bruises affecting my ability to jump around as much for the time being. "…as long as Zazu goes with you." I looked to see her smile hadn't faded. She had planned to say it like that, when we thought we had won, knocking the wind out of our sails with the announcement. Our mood deflated, if only a little bit.

"Not Zazu!" Simba groaned, seemingly not a massive fan of the major-domo, though I hadn't found out why yet. Nala appeared to share the same sentiment as Simba, my face being the only one that didn't look disappointed with the announcement of our feathery babysitter.

* * *

When we were making our way to the water hole, Zazu seemed to put on a happy tone, flying above, making sure all cubs in his care were kept in sight "Step lively! The sooner we get to the water, the sooner we can leave." Despite his rather chipper tone, he didn't hide the fact he wanted to do this as much as the two cubs beside me wanted him there.

Simba, Nala and I were talking, but soon the talk tured back to an earlier topic, Nala asking where we were actually going. Simba responded in kind "An elephant graveyard." He seemed proud to give that information finally. Nala gasped in amazement, not thinking to keep the volume low, which earned her a small reprimanding from Simba "Sshh, Zazu." He gestured to the horn-bill, clearly wanting to keep our plans a secret, volume low so as to not raise suspicion.

Nala regained her composure, nodding at Simba, looking across to me with a smile for a moment before asking "So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?" Her brow raised, almost creating a mirror image to her mother's face, the only difference being she was younger and with different eye colour.

Simba brought us in closer, a wicked smile on his face as he started to whisper to us "Oh I know how we can…" he continue to whisper a plan to us, the details of which made the three of us laugh, looking up at the bird a few times as we discussed it further, each of us taking a turn to bring up a detail, all of us smiling, agreeing and laughing with each other.

We were so focused on this that we barely noticed the bird fly down to be in front of us, barely stopping in time. At this point, I had joined the group mentality of not wanting Zazu to be looking after us so we could go off by ourselves instead. "Oh just look at you three. Though particularly you two." He pointed to Simba and Nala with one of his wings "Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savanna. Your parents will be thrilled…what with your being betrothed and all." He smiled at the two of them. This had happened so suddenly, I didn't know what to think, I didn't even understand what the word was, reminding me of the younger body I was in. Some things were not going to make sense to me anymore.

My thoughts were interrupted from a confused sounding Simba "Be-what?" He asked, lifting his head with a perplexed frown.

Zazu was more than happy to elaborate "Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." He finished, hoping the two cubs would understand what he was saying. I was leaning in, hoping to find out what he meant as well.

"Meaning?" Nala joined Simba with a look of uncertainty.

The horn-bill sighed before starting "One day, you two are going to be married!" He seemed excited about the idea of it. The cubs on the other hand, were quick to express their disgust to it, Simba and Nala speaking at the same time.

"Yuck!"

"Ewww."

"I can't marry her. She's my friend." He leaned in to try and reason with the bird, who stood there, barely moving a muscle, just listening to the cub complaints.

Nala nodded in agreement "Yeah, it'd be too weird!" Her face shifted for a moment, smirking at myself and Simba "Besides, those two have already been K-I-" Nala started, bringing back the little mocking she made of when Simba comforted me.

She was duly cut off by the prince who saw exactly where she was going with that "Hey, that's not true, I was thanking her for being nice to me in front of uncle Scar." He stuck his tongue out, causing her to do the same.

Despite the chaos starting to break out, Zazu didn't seem bothered, instead he was set on finishing what he wanted to say "Well, in spite of this, that is what will happen. It's a tradition going back generations." He spread his wings out on the last word, emphasising it. He didn't realise that the lion prince was mimicking the words he spoke, mocking the horn-bill in the process. It caused the argument to stop and all three of us to laugh.

Simba started to walk beside Zazu "Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go."

The horn-bill poked him on the nose, jumping up into his face for a moment "Not if I'm around."

Simba seemed to contemplate this for a moment, a smile never fading from his face as I had Nala urge me forwards, like something was going to start happening. It was odd, I could feel the energy rising around us, as if something was building up. "Well, in that case, you're fired." He shrugged off the bird, keeping a confident pose by him.

Zazu responded in kind, poking his nose again, although a little more aggressive, countering the rather bored tone he gave "Hmm…nice try, but only the king can do that."

I couldn't help myself, entering the back and forth for just a moment, jumping to Simba's aid in front of the avian carer we had "Well, I mean…he is the future king." I said, looking to Simba with a smile as the agitation from Zazu grew; Simba's own smile growing more.

Simba nodded and pressed the bird onto the ground with his paw, though not too rough "Yeah, she's right, so you have to do what I tell you."

Despite his position to the prince, the major-domo was still resisting accepting Simba's words "Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed." He huffed, trying to tell Simba the reality of it, but the three of us in that moment could only see him wanting to be king.

In a defiant huff, the prince pushed down a little bit before walking away, letting the bird get up "Hmph. Not the way I see it." He smirked. I couldn't describe it, but it felt as if everything was becoming rhythmic, almost like a faint sound from nowhere was growing with time. I could feel the music, hear it perfectly as the three of us started to make our way forwards. The plan was being set into motion, all we had to do now, was follow it. Simba suddenly started singing, a gathering of various African animals were appearing and they all seemed tuned into what was going on. I couldn't explain how, but I felt like I knew what was happening as well, even my paws stepping to the rhythm as the music got louder. Simba started with a couple of melodic lines "I'm gonna be a mighty king. So, enemies beware!" We noticed even Zazu was feeling it, his own tuneful response coming out rather flat, but it somehow worked.

Simba, Nala and I raced away from the chaotic scene, all the animals scattering in all directions apart from a rhino and a missing Zazu, who was likely to be underneath it, knowing the luck of the horn-bill, if anything that happened to him in the song was to go by. I did feel a little bit bad that we had left him there, but we were free to do what we wanted at that point. All of us were laughing as we shared the highlights of moments in that song. I hadn't expected to have gotten so into a song, but it felt like it was a natural thing there, even to me. The scenes during the song were surreal, having ridden on ostriches and even traversed across giraffe heads. They didn't seem to mind, keeping in spirit with the song. Simba just couldn't wait to be king! With the jubilation of the moment wearing down on us, we slowed and looked to each other, Simba holding an arrogant smirk "All right, it worked! I am a genius."

Nala frowned at that and shook her head "Hey, genius, it was my idea." She growled.

Simba growled in return, starting another little argument "Yeah, but I pulled it off!"

"With me and Tishala helping you!" Nala argued.

I stepped up "Yeah, you didn't do it all by yourself!" I answered with a bold look on my face. At that moment, Simba could barely answer instead giving a little attempt at a roar and tackling into both me and Nala. I soon got pushed aside and they rolled a couple times more for Nala to land on top.

She pressed him down, being told to get off by Simba, which she did, but not before highlighting her victory "Pinned ya!" As Nala looked away, Simba thought he had the chance to get revenge. However, what he didn't account for was me. I charged into him, sending both of us tumbling, Nala chasing us to get in on the action.

The scuffle led us down a hill, not that we noticed, but it ended with me pinning Simba down, smirking at him as well "I also pinned ya." I giggled, using Nala's little phrase for my own use there.

I got off and that was when the three of us noticed the eerie setting we were now in after tumbling down the hill before. "This is it. We made it." Simba stated, forgetting about his recent failure to beat either female cub. We all got to the ledge of a steeper hill, looking over it to see the area was a mixture of dark colours, with grey being the dominant one as a sort of fog seemed to rest close to the ground, at least it appeared that way. Across the area we could see several skeleton remains that belonged to long deceased elephants. With another look to us, Simba stood up "Come on then, we should go in." He stated, not at all concerned by the haunting atmosphere of the place, enough to make me feel uncomfortable.

Despite my fears, we had got there, so I agreed, getting up to follow the other two into the elephant graveyard.

 **A/N:** **There it is, another chapter.** _ **Hopefully I will see some more reviews**_ **, I do like to know what others think of this story. I do not own anything Disney do. The next one may take longer to be released, depending on how well I can manage my time around my studies. All the best and until next time! FHCC**


	7. The Cackles in the Darkness

**Chapter 7- The Cackles in the Darkness**

Simba stepped ahead of the two of us, but only by a step or two, turning with a look of both wonder and excitement as he looked around. In no more than a few extra steps, we looked ahead of us, realising that what looked like another ledge was in fact part of a tusk from a large bull elephant skull. Its size dwarfed all three of us and only made me feel even more unsettled in this place. The sheer size of it meant that in between the two tusks, a hole was large enough for us to venture in. I wasn't too keen on making my way in there however, seeing as the hole showed to be pitch black inside, not giving any indication of how far that darkness spread. To some degree I was getting paranormal thoughts, due to being in a graveyard and that being a dark, creepy place. "It's really creepy." Nala commented, looking at the landscape over the tusk, Simba next to her.

He smiled at her "Yeah…Isn't it great?" He didn't have to wait long for a reaction as she started to pull a face, not as concerned as I was about being there.

I got the other side of Nala just as she spoke up "We could get in big trouble." She looked to Simba and then myself with a smirk, looking like she was relishing in the rule breaking she was taking part in. The fact she could defy rules just like that and be getting away with it gave her an excitement, it was clear in her eyes this was a thrilling experience.

Keeping his eyes focused on the cub between the two of us, his smile didn't fade, and he seemed impatient, wanting to move on "I know," he said with the same thrilled look of defiance on his face. He hopped back to finally take in the skull's details; Nala and myself doing the same "huh." He admired the skull.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there." Nala thought out loud, looking into the black abyss beneath the elephant skull after looking to myself and Simba as we approached it, but stood a safe distance from the entrance.

Simba however, was feeling bold, starting to walk forward "There's only one way to know, c'mon, let's check it ou-" The lion prince was a few steps closer when I nearly felt my heart jump out of my body when a loud noise was heard, a figure jumping in front of Simba, blocking his path.

The figure in question was Zazu, calming me after my initial scare, though the jump also got Nala to an extent, the both of us quickly exchanging a worried glance before we both turned our attention back on the prince and the major-domo "Wrong!" His response was the shout that startled us. Simba seemed to shake it off fast, sighing in displeasure at or carer's arrival, it seemed the adventure was over. "The only checking out the three of you will do is checking out of this place!" He squawked, causing a disappointed response from Simba as he continued loathing the bird's presence, even more so with his demands. "We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands." He emphasised how far we were with just the second word of what he said. As he said it though, he wasn't even looking at Simba, instead being as unsettled by the darkness, feeling the foreboding energy it gave much like I had.

Simba though, took this as an opportunity to start mocking the elder of our group, crouching with a smirk, speaking to make sure we heard him "Huh, look, banana beak is scared. Heh."

He was about to press forward when Zazu rebuffed, poking Simba on the nose as he spoke with a far more frustrated and stern voice "That's Mister banana beak to you, fuzzy!" His tone shifted as he looked around for anything threatening. This left Simba to take the chance to slowly walk by "And right now we are all in very real danger." Zazu clocked onto the prince walking past him but knew he could do nothing to stop him this time, the shock of the surprise fully worn off.

Simba walked closer to the entrance, not even looking to Nala or me with a smug smile on his face, buffing himself as he walked into that pose "Danger? Hah!" He exclaimed, going sideways on through the end of his next words "I walk on the wild side." He crouched sideways on to us, looking at me with a smirk as he finished, his brows lifting and falling as he spoke "I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha." He lifted his head, so he laughed up into the sky, trying to make his laugh come off as a triumphant.

The next thing we heard forced his expression to shift to terror for a moment as he darted behind all three of us. I felt myself start to shake in fear, Nala also looking into the abyss with dread. The noise, a shrill laughter echoed and repeated for a moment as we realised, we weren't alone any longer. The laughing quietened but didn't stop as we saw three hyenas arrive. One appeared from the dark entrance of the skull and the other two slinked out of the shadows of the skull's eye holes; all three of them looking to our group with a crazed malice in their eyes, their shared grins only putting larger doubt into my head. Our small group was huddled, with Zazu fronting it, his wings spread as if it were a barrier to protect us. The hyena in the middle was the first to speak "Well, well, well Banzai. What do we have here?"

The hyena she looked to, Banzai responded with the same tone, teasing the moment as if it were a joke to them. "Hmm. I don't know Shenzi. Uh…what do you think, Ed?" He looked to the third hyena who was responding in a maniacal laughter that suggested a lack of intelligence to me, though Banzai seemed to understand it as if another language. Before he spoke, we were circles by the three, with Shenzi directly in front of Zazu; all three of their figures looming over our huddle. "Yeah, just what I was thinking, Ed. A trio of trespassing cubs and a bird brain who don't know the boundaries." He accused.

The blue hornbill stuttered somewhat as he defended us all with his words "Ah yes, quite a mistake that was too. A pure accident let me assure you. A simple navigational error on my part." He gave a nervous laughter. As he finished, us three cubs took a few steps away from them, all hyenas in front of us as we watched. Zazu was not so lucky. When he turned to walk away, the female hyena, Shenzi, placed a paw on his tailfeathers, preventing his escape.

Zazu let out a small whimper as his feathers were caught, looking to the hyena as she got up close to his face "Whoa whoa. Wait wait wait…I know you. You're Mufasa's little stooge." She looked at him questionably, before looking almost bored with him, letting him pull back his tailfeathers as he prepared a response to her.

The major-domo huffed as he got started, trying to puff out his chest a little "I, madam, am the king's major-domo." He rebuffed, scowling at the lead hyena. The other two though were back to circling the three of us, baring their teeth, making me feel more worried, seeing some saliva drip from their mouths.

Banzai seemed to be keeping up with what was said, frowning towards the prince as he spoke "That would make you…?" He leaned in a little closer to Simba, which made him retaliate, frowning back.

He responded, "The future king!" he snapped at the hyena. At the same time, I stood in front of Nala as Ed got closer than either of us were comfortable with. I was terrified when he took it as a cue to give a warning snap of his jaws, but stayed up, frowning at him despite my body shaking with fear. A moment later, Zazu joined us in the middle of a three-hyena circle.

Once more, Shenzi spoke up, responding to Simba "Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdoms?" She raised a brow for a moment, our eyes meeting for a moment as I glared at her, though she didn't flinch, knowing she had the power at this point.

Simba remained defiant of them "Puh. You can't do anything to me." He sounded so sure of himself, like the danger wasn't present, the scare well behind him, forgotten.

The major-domo gave Simba a reminder, nudging him "Technically they can. We are on their land." He sounded more worried, but it left the prince deadpanned for a second.

The expression changed to confusion as he asked Zazu "But Zazu, didn't you say that hyenas are nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers?" At that, the hyena's expression became stern and they looked at the blue bird in question. As Simba asked, Zazu was trying ways to make the prince stop speaking, but he couldn't, looking even more worried than before.

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay." He seemed like he was about to force another nervous laugh.

Banzai heard what was said and stuck his head in close enough that the two victims of it were forced backwards "Hey, who you callin' oopid-stay?" He asked, sounding as if he was offended by what was said, although he had no idea of the meaning of what was said.

Our carer didn't want to continue with the conversation, starting to hasten the three of us away, looking back to the hyenas as we were being ushered away "My, my, my, look at the sun. It's time to go!" He looked as if he was about to start flapping his wings. Before we could get away anymore, Shenzi had manoeuvred herself to get in our way, pushing us back into the circle.

She grinned as her demeanour became less angry than when she heard Zazu's insults. A grin spread across her face, albeit a rather sadistic one. "What's the hurry? We'd love for you to stay for dinner." She smirked, holding the word 'love' out as long as she could.

Banzai noticed the tone change and started to grin as well "Yeah! We could have whatever's…" he suppressed some giggles "lion around!" He started laughing, the others joining in "Get it? Lion around." They seemed rather distracted with the joke and it seemed that it was our chance to get away. We started to move away slowly so we weren't noticed, but after a safer distance, we started to run, Zazu flying over us as we made our break for it. I looked back to see we had been spotted at the same time Banzai voiced his frustration "'Cos there it goes!"

It wasn't long before they made chase, but I turned away to follow the others. We sprinted over the ground, some of it being clearly the skeleton remains of an elephant's spine. After crossing over that, we turned to a stop, looking around "Did we lose them?" I asked, huffing from the light exertion.

Nala looked around "I think so." She tried to confirm, also huffing like I was.

Simba spoke up, pointing out something we had missed in our panicked run "Wait, where's Zazu?" He looked around, almost expecting the feathered ally to appear in front of him. He did not, and that was when we knew he was in trouble. A lot of trouble.

I shook my head to rid myself of any of the fear I had. A large oart of me felt determined to find that bird after he had done so much to protect us already. "We need to find him before the hyenas eat him." I started "They can't be far away, so let's try find any footsteps…actually, they smell pretty bad, so maybe we just find their scent?" I asked, both of them nodding. I wasn't the best at it, but I would do what I had to in order to try and save Zazu.

In the end, we didn't need that, hearing cackles close by. We rushed to the source, only stopping when on top of some large ribs of a deceased elephant that overlooked the small pit with a vent with steaming water in it. Zazu was placed in before the vent blew, launching the bird into the air, though not within his control. Having taken the same determined expression I wore, Simba chided to them, getting their attention "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He frowned and I stepped beside him to give the same look to them.

Shenzi didn't seem the slightest bit bothered though, a nonchalant expression on her face as she spoke "Like…you?" Her expression shifted to a wicked grin causing Simba to realise his heroism came at a cost. We barely had any time to react as she lunged at us, snapping her jaws inches from us, her breath hitting us in our recoil back as we got a look at the yellow stained teeth that looked ready to sink into our flesh. In our confusion, we didn't notice she had just disappeared, and we kept running until the three of us were stopped by a vent of gas, the faces of the three pursuers came through all of a sudden "Boo!" Shenzi called out, her counterparts shouting the same word. We turned and sprinted back, leaping to get ourselves over an elephant skull, clambering over. I felt a sting as a claw from the hyena, Banzai, scraped a part of my left back leg, although it would have no lasting damage. This hit gave an adrenaline boost. I bundled up and over with the other two, all of us sliding down the spine of the skeleton, that if we weren't running for our lives I would have probably enjoyed. We didn't have time to recover though as we were launched off the spin onto a mound of bones.

We scrambled up, Simba reaching the top and, in our panic, we didn't realise Nala had been left behind, with myself closer to the top than her. She called out for us, slipping back as she tried to claw back up in desperation. Simba and I both made our way down to her. I helped pull her up as Simba stepped past us when Shenzi was lunging in for us. With one determined swipe, his claws raked across Shenzi's cheek, shocking the hyena at first, but in an instant that turned her face to a pure form of rage. I perhaps lingered too long to see that as I barely made an escape to the top where I caught up to the other two, rounding a corner where it appeared to be a dead end, an elephant skeleton up against the wall indicated it also got caught in this corner.

Simba and Nala were determined they could reach the top though, climbing on top of the skeleton, some skin still on it was their ground as the two jumped for safety. The skin gave way and tore, sending the two to the ground. The moment they looked back though, both reeled back in fear. I turned and saw the trio of attackers, Shenzi and Banzai wearing a wicked smile as they laughed a little. The other, Ed, had his usual laughter, though his full expression was hard to read. They had us cornered. "Look boys, a king fit for a meal." Shenzi taunted, stepping in, all eyes on Simba despite me being closer.

With us cornered, it seemed this would be it for us. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Banzai joined in the taunts with a growl and cackle before licking his lips.

As they got closer, I stumbled back, keeping the distance and they noticed, grinning at me. Without even thinking of the consequences, in a way to make my last words damaging, I started to mock the female's injury. "Look at you, you got beat up by one of us. How stupid have you hyenas gotta be to get hurt by a cub? You've gotta be really stupid." I emphasised the word 'really', finishing my statement with the smuggest grin I could muster.

The reaction wasn't what I expected, thinking my life would be taken right then, but instead Shenzi looked a little embarrassed, frowning with a growl to argue "He got a cheap shot. It means nothing. Let's see you do it again." She tried, attempting to bring Simba or I into another fight that we wouldn't be able to seemed to have found some extra courage in the time I had them distracted, jumping out beside me to give a medium yowl, though the intention was to roar to intimidate them. This only made the hyenas laugh, looking to each other to check if it was funny to all. "Oo-hoo…that was it? That was a king's roar?" They started giggling uncontrollably. "Do it again…go on." They grinned. Simba, upset by their mocking of him did go for another roar, inhaling and puffing out his chest with his eyes shut. Before he could exhale with his maw open though, a loud roar was heard, made by a full-grown lion, deep and frightening if you were a hyena. We were all as surprised as them, Shenzi and her gang wide eyed in fear "Huh!?"

Mufasa appeared and dived into attack, smacking the hyenas aside with ease. However, the king was not content with just moving them away. Nala joined Simba and I as we watched Mufasa take on all three hyenas, beating them with ease until he was pinning all three of them down, pure hatred in his eyes as he stared down to them. Zazu had rejoiced our group, far calmer as he kept us close. The king silenced the three of them babbling, warning if they came near his son, but never finishing his warning as he was interrupted. "Oh, this is your son?" Shenzi feigned her surprise, finally someone other than us were the ones terrified. Banzai asked the same question, Shenzi speaking over him "Did you know that?" Of course, he refuted. Both of them asked their third member, who nodded, as if proud of that fact. It was a grave mistake and led Mufasa to roar again, standing over them with fury in his action. The small gap he allowed them was enough for them to use as an escape. The three of them dashed away, sounding hurt and terrified.

The major-domo got to the king's side, smirking in the distance as he watched the hyenas run away as if to say, 'that will show them'. Despite the relief I felt, I could see Mufasa was still not happy. Simba noticed this too and approached with caution, keeping his body low to the ground. Before he could really start though, Mufasa boomed over his son "You deliberately disobeyed me."

Simba, in a small panic, shook his head, trying to get an answer out. He sounded as if he was nearly tearing up "Dad, I'm…I'm sorry." He hung his head, standing between Nala and I again.

His father responded, still sounding stern "Let's go home." He didn't even look back to see he had made Simba and Nala follow with their heads low in shame, though I wasn't doing the same, keeping my head up as I was trying to predict his thoughts at that moment.

I was beside the other two cubs "I thought you were very brave." Nala whispered to Simba, trying to lift his spirits if only a little.

I felt compelled to do the same, saying to him "Not many would be brave enough to do what you did." He looked to both of us and gave a tiny smile, although the sad expression remained, causing Nala and I to looked at each other with some concern for the prince. Simba had already worked out his father was going to scold him some more for his actions.

It wasn't long before we were out of the burial grounds and I gave it one more look, shuddering. I was thankful to be out of that place. "I think your dad was just worried about you. He was scared for you."

Simba looked to me with a sad, dismissive expression, shaking his head slowly "He doesn't get scared. Ever." He explained. I didn't argue, but I did think that sounded a bit silly. Everyone gets scared about something, I knew that. "It was my fault we got in trouble anyway." Simba admitted, the weight of what happened clearly, he had placed on his shoulders.

Nala and I wouldn't let him put the burden on himself though "That's not true. We all went in there."

Simba shook his head "Yeah, but it was my idea to go there in the first place." He sighed, keeping his eyes down to the ground. He didn't dare look to his father.

The sun had set, and the stars were starting to show in the night sky, and I would have admired it if I wasn't getting lost in my thoughts, just trying to piece everything together. I couldn't make any sense of it, but the thoughts kept me quiet for our walk, only breaking out of it to give some encouragement to the prince.

"Zazu?" Mufasa called, his booming voice bringing the bird over in an instant. As he arrived there, the king spoke up again "Take Nala and Tishala home. I've got to teach my son a lesson." He nodded and flew over to the three of us, Simba having crouched down to attempt being invisible from his father.

Zazu separated Nala and I from Simba by standing between us, "Come, you two. Simba…" he sighed and looked at the scared little prince, nearly shuddering at the thought of the 'lesson' himself. He put his wings on Simba's shoulders, sighing again before giving them a pat to reassure him "good luck." That was all he said before gesturing for Nala and I to follow him. We did, going at some pace to leave the father and son to themselves.

* * *

Just as Nala and I approached the sleeping quarters of Pride Rock, standing just outside, she sighed and looked to me "Simba looked really scared. I haven't seen his dad that mad before." She looked out to where the father and son would be, though we couldn't see them from where we were. Her voice came across as if she blamed herself for the trouble we were in.

I shook my head and nudged at her closest shoulder, giving a reassuring smile "I'm sure everything will be fine. Mufasa was just worried. I don't know too much, but I think, from what I heard, he was promised to not go there by Simba. I know that my parents would have been the same." My tone seemed to perk her mood a little. Thinking on it, I could remember how my parents were with me. For sure, they would have defended me with the same ferocity I had seen Mufasa do for his son. I could remember a particular example with my mother almost having a full personality transformation to go on my defence after I was told by tutors that it was unlikely I would get into a vet school. Of course, at seventeen I felt I didn't need the defending, but appreciated it, nonetheless. I knew it would be difficult to get into the schools, but persevered in the face of those who doubted me. At the time, it made me work hard and dig deep within myself. I couldn't have kept going without my parents' support though.

Being stuck in those thoughts for so long left me smiling silly, my gaze going beyond Nala until she snapped me out of it "Tishala?" She asked, breaking me from my thoughts, changing my smile to a rather sheepish replacement, but only for a second. "You just started staring and smiling at me for ages. Are you okay?" She questioned, looking a little uncomfortable after I had unintentionally been looking through her almost.

Before I could respond though, a familiar blue hornbill appeared between us "I must insist you two get inside. My job isn't done until you are safely home. With the night sky, 'home safely' means getting you into your den and to where you will sleep. Now…" he paused for a moment, taking the time to control his volume "In you go." He gestured with his wings to go inside, holding his composure. With a small roll of her eyes, Nala obliged and started to walk in. I didn't follow though, which took Zazu by surprise, having expected me to go with his gentle order. "Young madam, whatever is compelling you to stay outside is likely born from the same impulse that told you to go along to that death trap earlier. After what happened, I suggest you ignore it." He was getting a little more impatient with me when I barely even moved in response.

Instead of going, I sat down and faced him, looking down to counter his look up. The stern expression he wore wasn't shared. I looked at him with rather wide eyes, my mouth a little open "Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked, no anger in my words. I found myself curious on what the major-domo did think of me, but also what he thought of Nala and Simba, though I wouldn't ask that directly.

Despite his desire to get me inside, he sighed and answered "I don't think you are stupid. Much the same way I don't think Nala or Simba are. I just think even at your ages, you should know better than to avoid supervision. Being older has given us the advantage of knowing the dangers that you don't consider." He explained, sighing again after placing a wing on one of my shoulders "Now please, we all need rest after today. I will have more time for questions after resting." He took his wing off, stepping back to flap both at me "Now shoo, shoo!"

I backed up and turned to walk into the den where a few of the lionesses were still awake to see me walk in. In the sets of eyes, I could pick out Sarafina, and off to the side of her were Sarabi's. I hadn't been able to talk to them about what had happened, but they must have known the danger we were in earlier in the day. With both mothers looking at me, through the smiles I could tell they had a pang of disappointment in my choices, but relief that I was okay. I could see Nala was already close to falling asleep, even if she was fighting it to join the adults in staring at me. Sarafina was the first to break the silence "Poor cub, you look exhausted." Her initial smile had changed to a sympathetic frown. "There is no need to look so glum. We are all happy the three of you are safe." She added, gesturing me closer.

"We were all worried, not just for my son, but for all of you. You three are part of the future of our pride, and of course, no parent must see their child exit the circle of life before themselves. There is surely no pain greater for a parent." Sarabi included herself in the talk, Sarafina nodding in agreement as she cuddled her cub closer. The queen had my attention as I looked to her "Eventually you will all understand the same feelings. I do not know exactly what happened earlier today, but I can assure you that it matters little now you are safe." She paused to think for a moment "I believe that the three of you have learned a lesson from that experience. Simba is perhaps most fortunate, even if he doesn't feel it, to have a father who is willing to make sure a lesson is given to his son. Mufasa wants our son to take the right steps towards being a king. It is something he takes very serious." A small smile crept onto her face as she continued "Ideally you'll learn these lessons in a less dangerous environment, but sometimes the great kings decide there are more necessary measures to be taken." The lioness looked up to the ceiling when talking about the kings of the past, as if they were there watching at that moment. My eyes trailed up to the same place, looking all over until I looked out to the mouth of the den, a starlit night sky that sparkled with light dotted from the stars in the sky. "Do not worry, they will return soon. If I know my king, and believe me, I do, then I know that he will be back soon." She assured me with a smile.

I didn't have long to react when a paw reached out to drag me in. The lioness, Sarafina, was the culprit, bringing me up against her, though soon I was also pressed up against Nala, who stirred a little, having fallen asleep prior to me being grabbed. Her eyes fluttered open, though she was very drowsy upon waking. "Come on now, we need to make sure you get some rest. We can't have you exhausted tomorrow. You're too young to be acting tired all day." She had a loving smile on her face, and she laid her head to rest as well. I shuffled a little bit to get comfortable in the lioness's hold. Once I had, I shut my eyes only to open them again when I could feel something press up to me. Nala had shuffled as well and we were soon cosied up next to each other, our cheeks pressed up against the other's. I found this comfortable enough, starting to close my eyes, feeling they were heavy. Just before I lost sight and consciousness, I could see a large figure enter the den. I could just about make it out as Mufasa with a sleeping Simba on his back. With that last image in my head, I lost consciousness to a blissful sleep.

* * *

I found myself stood in the centre of a clearing. I could see at the perimeter of the clearing was grass all around, but instead of being its normal colour, I couldn't tell what colour because I was seeing red all around. It wasn't mist, but it was there in the air, like there was a faint glow of red to the area. I couldn't tell how this was happening, but the atmosphere had a familiar unsettled feeling about it. Seeing some of the grass shake from movement within it, I took a step closer, wanting to inspect it. The next thing I saw was Simba leap out, the two of us rolling until he had me pinned. Through it all though, his expression was entirely blank. I could tell I was speaking, but there were no sounds for me to hear from it. What I could hear though was the faint sound of laughter, but it was growing. At first the laughter was normal sounding, but as it got louder, it broke down to become a little distorted, uneven and there was an edge of madness to it that brought my fur up on edge. Everything got more unnerving when the expressionless Simba let his lips curl into a crazed grin, baring his teeth at me as he did so. Within a few seconds, the laughter had synced with the prince, making the sound come from him. He didn't move from me, leaning in closer as I got to watch him transform from the lion cub I knew into the Hyena I had struck. With the laughter continuing after this, the hyena glared at me with his teeth bared, and before I knew it, he snapped his jaws on me.

As this was a dream though, despite my shriek at my life ending in that part of the dream, I opened my eyes to see I was back in my student room. I sat up and looked around, seeing everything was how I had left it before I managed to end up as a cub. My eyes were wide as I inspected the room, my eyebrows raising and falling with each investigative stare I gave objects, my books for example. Having realised where I was, I looked to my hands. They were my hands, not paws! I clenched my hands into fists, then released them again, reaching up to touch my face, feeling all the human features of it. Before I could spend too long doing this though, there was a knock at the door as it slowly opened. When the door was fully open, I could see nothing past the frame. It was pitch black. I could see in and around my room though, leading me to look at my window, covered by the curtains, where a gentle, warm orange glow seeped into the room. Looking back to the pitch black I felt my heart sink. It gave me the same feeling of dread. The silence of the room was off-putting. A pair of eyes glowed in that dark, and they grew in size, showing it was getting closer. The eyes were increasing their pace until a hyena jumped out to me, the malicious intent in its eyes. The whole thing was silent and I closed my eyes to accept my fate.

When I opened them though, I was still in my room, but when I looked to see myself, I was back as a cub. By now, the dream was startling me to the point I was unable to keep a steady breath. I looked to see the door was closed and thanked my mind for not dreaming anything too scary for now. It didn't last though as the door started to open at the same slow pace again. This time though, there was some sound to accompany it, an unnerving squeak that was drawn out the hole time the door was opening. Another difference was that I could see outside my room. The next thing I felt was a gentle rush of wind run through my room. I checked to see, but my windows weren't open, yet there was still a wind present. It seemed to be fixed on circling me, running over my body as I stood up. Each time it brushed over my ears I thought I could hear voices from it, but I shrugged it off as my mind playing more tricks on me. Looking beyond my room, I could feel myself drawn to go outside the bounds of my room.

I did so with great caution, entering a small hallway. Other than the squeak of my bedroom door and my own steps, there was no sound to accompany me. As I moved though, the wind that surrounded me followed. I didn't know if I should be concerned or intrigued by the breeze sticking to me, but it did both. The short walk in the hallway led me through the living room and into the kitchen. I couldn't see the tops of the counters in the kitchen, but that didn't surprise me. I was walking through without even feeling like I was controlling the walk. A door opened to the bathroom, although it was dim lit, the light not being as bright as I remembered it.

As soon as I was in, the door slammed closed, causing me to leap forward, turning to face it. When I did, what I saw were the three hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. They were glaring at me with a menacing look. They moved together, taking steps closer to me as I leapt up onto the same counter as the sink. Their eyes and bodies followed me there; still they closed the distance. Just as Shenzi took a snap to me, the lights cut out and all I could hear were the mad cackles from the trio, possibly more. I could feel my heart racing, and I turned as if to run, remembering that I was only going to hit the mirror. When the lights returned, I could see my reflection, but also a figure over me, which was definitely my human self. It was a reverse of the last time I was in front of the mirror. Whilst it wasn't clear, there was no denying that the figure was me.

The lights then dropped, dimming the bathroom for no more than the blink of an eye. When this happened, my mirror image disappeared, the three hyenas instead looking back at me. I fell backwards, off the counter as the light was back to a normal level. After standing up again, I looked around, breathing heavily, my senses feeling alert, though no one was there. Once again though, the lights flickered between the dim light and the normal. In a sort of strobe effect, I could see the trio approach me, finding myself unable to move as I backed up against a wall. I closed my eyes to prevent seeing them approach, but I could hear their laughs bounce off the walls in the room. They were right up against me. Just when I thought I was about to be attacked for the third time by a hyena in this dream, the wind seemed to pick up around me, the faint voices I thought I heard became a little clearer, telling me to "Stay strong within." I didn't even question it, finding the voices had almost calmed me. As a result, my eyes opened, and I saw nothing there. The room was empty. That was, until a final flash brought them lunging towards me, but this time I yelled 'stop' from the top of my lungs in retaliation, showing them no fear.

* * *

Despite the turmoil I had endured in the dream, I woke with a slow yawn, seeing the light reach into the den. It looked as if I had a peaceful sleep. I looked around and sighed, the ordeal finally being over. It had been a shock to my system, the closest I had been to my human self since I first arrived in the pride lands. I didn't have too long t think about it though as I had a lively Nala prod at me, outside of her mother's hold, a large grin on her face. "Wakey wakey. Mum has been waiting for you to wake up for ages." Sarafina raised a brow at her cub, her daughter noticing and grinning "Okay, not that long, but we do need to go outside." She seemed desperate to get out.

"You can stay here for a little longer if you want. Nala and I won't be far. Join us later if you want." The lioness said to me, getting up to guide her daughter out of the den and presumably to a spot in the savanna where she could keep an eye on her. I felt the need to stretch out, feeling a few clicks until I felt suitably stretched, having let my claws show, making sure they went back in.

I took a few steps towards the mouth of the den when I was met with the familiar sight. It was Simba. He noticed me and walked up with a smile on his face. He was far more perky than when I had left him the night before. It seemed he had learned the lesson and made amends with his father. "Hi Tishala. My dad told me I should say sorry to you and Nala for taking you to the elephant graveyard. So, sorry." His mood didn't even drop a little bit when he spoke to me, which was nice for me to see. In just a second he looked around and lowered his head with a sly smile "We were brave though. You jumped in front of Nala when I took care of the hyena." He stated proudly, acting as if we were major heroes. Regardless of the truth, it was good to see he wasn't still down. A moment later he perked up, starting to walk out of the den, looking to me "Let me show you what my dad showed me. C'mon, it's really cool." He bounded away, looking back to make sure I was following.

I found I didn't have much choice in following him, getting to his side when he stopped at the edge of a rock platform where a vast landscape was visible "This is an amazing view." I said, looking around at the magnificent scene.

Simba snickered and looked to me with one brow raised "Oh yeah? Well you are viewing my kingdom. Dad says everything the light touches is our kingdom. See that?" He pointed to a place rather gloomy, void of light. "That's where we went yesterday. That isn't part of my future kingdom. I can't wait to have all this kingdom. I think being king will be so much fun. I can make the rules and do whatever I want." He gave another chuckle "But dad says there are still rules I need to follow; like respecting the circle of life." He stopped talking just to let me look across the land, trying to envision it with the cub prince as king. I got to wondering what he would even look like as an adult. At a guess, I would think the same sort of figure his father was, with a glorious red mane to go with it. "I should probably go and find Nala to say sorry to her as well. You coming with?" He asked, cocking his head to the side a little. I nodded in response.

Just as we were turning to go, we were met by the sudden appearance of a lion. His brown fur and black mane as distinguishable as the scar over his eye. He was looking to Simba with a held back grin. "Oh Simba, I'm so glad I found you." He paused and pursed his lips into a smile, a claw at his lips "Oops, I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He lifted his pitch a little, getting both of us to shake our heads in response, both looking equally confused at each other. "Wonderful." His grin returned "I have been told by your father to bring you into the gorge. I do not know what to think of it, but I would imagine it is something special for his special boy." His words became more and more lazy, sounding almost resentful in the last two.

Simba stepped forwards and gave me a nod to do the same, but as soon as I took one step closer, Scar shook his head "No no no no, I didn't say Simba and friend. I said Simba." He looked at me with a little amusement. "I believe what he has planned is more of a familial event. As Simba is his family and you are not, one would think he only wants Simba to go. The only reason I am going is to escort my favourite nephew. Perhaps your father would have done the same if he were here." He gave a dark smile at that last part, though he made sure only I saw it. With that I took my single step back. "Come Simba, we mustn't keep your father waiting." He hummed the end to his last word, bouncing in his steps as he led the way for the prince. For a couple of minutes, I sat there and watched until their figures disappeared.

 **A/N:** **Well there's another one for you folks. This one had a longer time delay in it because my assignments don't complete themselves. Once they were out the way, I got to work, so hopefully you all like the work I have done for you. I do not own Disney characters or settings, as per usual. Please, if you do like the story even a little bit, or even if you don't, I would love to know about it in the reviews.** _ **So please don't hesitate to review!**_ **With that said, see you next time.**


	8. Diff Lives of The Young and The Wise

**Chapter 8- The Different Lives of The Young and The Wise**

I was left feeling a little perplexed. Scar hadn't been that happy in front of me before, except for feigning it. The moment of him guiding Simba away with a spring in his step was odd, he seemed like a different lion when he was happy. Replaying those few seconds in my head, something seemed off about it. The timing of it; it was only the last night Simba was in trouble, and he'd been given his lesson by Mufasa. I may not have known much, but I couldn't think of any reason why he would need to go to a gorge to speak with his son. The longer I sat there thinking about it, the larger my frown grew. Something was off, but I couldn't think of what was. There had to be a reason Simba's uncle was so much more upbeat than I'd seen him, even with the little time I had been there. I looked over the edge of the platform rock, just about able to spot the lion and his nephew. I looked past them to see they were definitely in the direction of a large canyon; the gorge. There was no way I could spot Mufasa though. The king was walking around his kingdom, Zazu accompanying him as they were likely checking on respective animal groups. Looking far out wouldn't show the king.

The fact I could see his son and brother heading to the gorge, the edge of the gorge, but not him, it meant he either wasn't there yet, or he had gone into the area. Even from where I was sat, I could see how deep it was. Looking from the location to the two lions, it wouldn't be long before they reached there, so I was intrigued to see how one would get themselves to the bottom of it. Surely there would be a simpler route than scaling down carefully. If that was the case, then Mufasa wouldn't have asked Simba to go there. I wanted to take off and follow them, but I'd been told I wasn't invited. To add to this, Nala and Sarafina were expecting me, having been left to wake up fully as they left, but also, I doubted I could have caught up to them enough before I'd get lost. I didn't want to risk getting lost and needing a rescue like I had the previous day.

I finally moved away from the edge, watching my paws hit the ground with each step. I was a little bit frustrated that I wouldn't be able to follow the two I had just been watching from afar. My face curled into a frown at that, a small huff escaping me whilst I continued to think of what I was missing out on. I couldn't keep my thoughts there though, as I saw just ahead of one of my paws was a another, larger than mine. I lifted my head to see it was Inja, one of the adolescent lionesses that looked after me before. One more step and I would have bumped into her. Despite how kind I remember her being, she almost didn't notice me now that the carer duty was not hers. She did show me a little smile though as she walked by, going about her business, no doubt off to find her friend rather than try socialising with a cub. It did make sense, but with my mind as it was, I questioned that action as well. I didn't voice it, letting the lioness pass by me, taking a few steps of my own. I had to refocus, put my mind elsewhere, or else I'd be lost in my own paranoia before too long.

As I passed the mouth of the den, I noticed the contrast of light compared to outside. It made me shudder as the darkness reminded me of the dream I'd had just before waking up. Though one aspect of the dream had me caught; even more than the hyenas attacking in it. The breeze that seemed constant in there, it kept saying things to me. I couldn't make out all of what it was saying, like there were many voices to it, but they were definitely saying something to me. The same wind came across me, giving me a name. For all I knew, I didn't have a voice in the wind telling me a name, but it was just one word I'd picked out. At that thought I shook my head, telling myself no, I'd definitely heard a voice telling me that word just as my name was asked. It was another thing I couldn't explain, something that was growing as more time would pass. With this new thought in my head, I walked away from the den to where Nala and Sarafina had left from earlier.

After a quick look to the landscape, it didn't take me long to get my paws onto the prideland's grass, starting a search for the mother and daughter who would have been waiting for me. Finding Sarafina was easy enough, the lioness calling out to me, causing me to look in her direction, making my way over to her with a small bounce in my step. Once I was near her, I noticed that Nala was not with her. Despite the missing cub, the adult lioness didn't seem worried, her expression remaining unchanged from the gentle smile I was used to. I tried to look around again, just in case I had missed somewhere obvious, which wasn't uncommon for me. The second check proved unsuccessful. Once more I looked to Sarafina in a questioning manner, but her response was just to smile at me more. My left brow raised at her, a frown growing on my face as she clearly knew something I didn't, and it was building my frustration. My disdain for whatever game she was playing on me became evident with her trying to hold back some laughter. I could only assume she was waiting for me to find out something obvious.

Then it hit me what was going on. Sarafina knew where Nala was, in fact, she was watching her move through, ready to strike at me. Without being given much time to react, I threw myself off to the side, hearing Nala's surprise at missing her target. The throw itself wasn't a bad idea, but I still found myself pinned afterward because I didn't plant my feet on the landing, allowing Nala an easy victory over me. I'd managed to wind myself a little with the landing. Keeping up the act, Nala, despite her grin, was growling at me, like I was prey. Coming from a cub, it wasn't really threatening, and after a few seconds of it, she broke into an energetic smile, her tail flicking at the end in excitement. "I pinned ya again!" She bounced off me, looking to her mother for the compliments she felt she had earned with her latest capture success. Seeing her daughter wait in such a way for hr approval made the older lioness roll her eyes, sighing as she thought of what to say "So, I guess you can say that you gave a better lesson than Sarabi gave Tishala?" She looked to me as if it was a taunt I would react to. At that moment, I was going to react.

Before I could though, Nala's mother spoke up "Now Nala, let's be fair." She chided softly "Your friend has had fewer lessons than you. We also didn't let her know at all and she still jumped out the way…even if she didn't stay up." Her daughter started to look downtrodden, only perking up once she continued "However, you still stayed silent enough that you're weren't detected and you were successful at getting your prey, so I think you can at least say you're still getting good lessons…maybe the best." Sarafina gave a little wink to her daughter, who winked back, satisfied with the comments made.

After getting up, I felt like I had to have some sort of say in this, a determined look in my eyes as I challenged Nala "I bet you couldn't get me if I was looking right at you." I let out a small growl. I hadn't done this before, acted so outwardly confident, but it felt good and caused the other cub to smirk at me as we both crouched, opposing each other. I could see she was ready for the challenge, her claws coming out just as I was doing the same.

"If you two are going to fight, put those claws away. We don't want anyone getting hurt." Sarafina reminded us, breaking the intense stare we had as both looked to her, nodding and doing as she said before edging closer to each other.

Nala broke her growl to speak "You may have beaten Simba that one time, but you can't beat me." She stuck her tongue out to taunt me.

I grinned at that "I've always loved a challenge." We leapt at each other and collided. Unfortunately for me, I jumped a little too high, which allowed Nala to push through rather than up, knocking me onto my back. I'd been through this though and used my back legs to reverse the position, so I was on top. Nala was aware of what I'd do, so she did the same, sending us rolling more. I tried to do the same again, but Nala was savvy to it and surprised me with a swing of her paw to hit my face. It didn't hurt, but the impact was enough to send us both out of the roll, standing up, looking away from each other. I could hear both of us breathing quite heavy. Whilst we hadn't been going for long, it was such a burst of full force energy that our small bodies could feel the exertion. A benefit of being a cub though, was that this didn't hold back the energy that we still had. Turning to face each other, we could see our respective competitor pant "You ready to give up yet?" I taunted, taking one more deep breath to control myself, something Nala didn't think to do.

"Are you?" She snickered, revelling in the fun she was having doing this. Not a moment later, she had launched at me again, a small yell of action coming from her grinning face. I lunged forwards and ducked down. I felt her paws reach out to grab, but as claws had been banned in this game, she couldn't grip and landed past me, nearly tripping on the landing. I looked back to give a satisfied grin at her, finally returning a previous taunt and sticking my tongue out at her as well, shaking my head as I did so. The cub didn't take offence to it though, instead looking more determined. Seeing she was going to have another strike, I pushed from my legs and started to run away, heading into the taller grass where she had gone for me before. I knew with my head start that I would have a chance to gain the advantage here, though I would have to do it quick.

I chanced a look back to see that she wasn't close enough to see me in the grass. Taking the opportunity, I moved off to my left, stopping after a few steps and crouching very low, almost laying down as I waited to hear her. I could hear the grass being moved. I inhaled and found a familiar scent, which most likely meant it was Nala. I couldn't tell how far she was though, I wasn't that well trained with my nose yet. The noise died down, the only thing that I could hear was the gentle breeze running through the grass. I concluded that either Nala had found me or she was stopping because she had no clue. I would find out. With a triumphant laugh, I felt a weight on my back. My immediate reaction was to stand and run, but when I tried doing this, standing was harder, and my running was accompanied by uneven wobbling as well as a surprised giggle as I made it out of the grass with Sarafina even starting to watch on with growing amusement. Once my surprise had faded, I tried to shake the other cub off me, doing whatever I could, but she was holding on tight. Only when I threw myself over did she let go, trying to save herself from the impact, but it was too late. I was willing to hurt a little to regain the advantage, recovering quickly so I could claim a victory over my opponent.

Nala though, was up quick enough that when I turned to get her, she was already leaping at me, knocking me onto my back legs and forcing me over. I landed and tried pushing her off again, nearly getting her of the ground, but she was wise enough to plant her back legs more. Thinking fast, I tried to push up instead, rolling my body upwards to hers. Again, I nearly succeeded, but Nala's paws on me meant she just pushed me back down to the ground with an audible thud to the ground, my own groan at being pinned so rough was heard. There was such force that a little bit of loose gravel flew up around us, though we just about avoided it getting onto our fur, which Sarafina would have been happy about. "Okay, we have a winner." The older lioness announced, letting the two of us get up. Having expended all that energy, both of us, for some reason couldn't help but break out into laughter, Nala starting it, and me catching on. That was likely as intense a play fight as I could get at that point, both of us stood side by side as her mother approached us, seeming to just accept the giggling fit for what it was, her head shaking in a slow, dismissive manner. "Come on you two, you're probably going to be thirsty and I know what Nala's like when thirsty. I can cope with one whining cub, not two." She teased the two of us, only causing the laughter to continue, though most of it was still coming from the little battle we had, the excess energy coming off in the form of laughter. We barely even realised we were being guided to a familiar place, the watering hole. "I'm a little surprised Simba isn't here with us. You can't keep him away from his friends normally." She looked around as she spoke, as if expecting him to appear at his mention. I started to think of the strange way Simba's uncle had acted again, frowning in Sarafina's direction, though it was in thought rather than any anger. She didn't notice this though, able to pull myself out of the troubling thought.

"He went with his uncle because the king had a surprise for him. I think he said they were going to the gorge." I let the detail slip, looking to the adult to see how she would react to it.

Naturally, hearing the cub was going to a place that could present danger, she gave a small frown at just the thought "That's odd. I wonder why Mufasa would want to surprise him there. I wonder what the surprise would be." She seemed to be thinking a bit more before her expression softened, though it looked like she was holding something back when she turned to us to speak again "At least he has his uncle to look after him. I would have been more worried if he was unaccompanied, although I doubt that's going to be happening for a while though after what you three pulled yesterday." I winced at the mention of our dance with death. Nala did the same, both of us looking at each other with somewhat guilty expressions "It's okay, I'm not going to say any more on it…yet." A smirk appeared on her face, teasing with our emotions at that point. When we realised, we were quick to return the smirk, causing the mother to chuckle at the two of us. "Drink up." She gestured to the water again. There were some other animals there, but they didn't seem distressed with three carnivores there. It appeared there was a sort of agreement that all would use the watering hole without being threatened, or at least at this time it seemed like that to me.

Nala and I stood beside each other as we had our fill of water, instantly feeling refreshed as the cool liquid was downed. I couldn't contain how good it was, starting to purr. It took some willpower to stop myself from having too much. After that, we both got back to Sarafina, the older lioness giving us both some attention, rubbing our heads with hers. Just this act reminded me of how small Nala and I were as cubs. I still had questions though, so I opened my maw to speak "Can we go look and see where Simba is?" The response I got was given in and instant, Nala's mother shaking her head to me, though she was careful not to be harsh in her movements, instead purring softly before she answered.

"We don't need to be putting our nose in someone else's business. Mufasa wanted only Simba, so I think if we were to be watching, it wouldn't be fair, would it?" She asked, looking at me with a brow raised "Besides, whilst the king is comfortable enough to let his son go to that place with his brother, I am not as comfortable to take you two. You'll see him later and I'm sure he will be happy to tell you all about what Mufasa wanted him there for. No doubt, you two will coax it from him even if he is reluctant to tell you." The lioness explained, her upbeat tone at the end leading to Nala nodding. I gave a rather concerned look still, finding it hard to come to terms with that I couldn't go there.

I huffed and started to frown, causing Sarafina to tut to me, suggesting I don't say anything I would end up regretting. Whilst not my mother, she would treat me like her own, and she didn't want any cub to be learning bad habits and shouting at others. It was the same with Sarabi, both of them wouldn't treat me any different than their own cub, meaning I couldn't get away with anything more than they could, but it also meant they couldn't get away with more either. Heeding the warning, I sighed and lowered my head "Okay, we don't need to go. Can we go to the gorge one day?" I asked, looking back up at her to get a reassuring nod. Nala nudged against me with another one of her smiles, as if to congratulate me on unlocking another place to go explore. "Can we go tomorrow?" I pushed for an immediate chance to ask, and it looked like I caught her off guard at how quick I fired the question.

Leaning down to get her eyes level with mine "I'll think about it. I'll come with you if you BOTH" she looked to Nala as well as me, catching us off guard this time "-promise me to stay with me. It's safer than the elephant graveyard you snuck off to yesterday, but there are still some risks there. Okay?" She looked to both of us, switching who she was looking at directly. Both of us nodded, backed up a little bit, she was so close. Our smiles were sheepish, feeling a little bit cornered, but not threatened. "Okay, good. I'll think about it and let you know later. Now, let's go from here. Not every animal will ever be fully comfortable with a lion near them." She turned to walk away, making sure we followed with a quick glance behind her.

She led us back to Pride Rock, but the grassland below it instead of taking us onto the actual rock. Other lionesses were lounging in the sun, some of them noticing our presence, but others too invested in a nap to notice. In my state, I couldn't imagine how they would be able to nap, I had too much energy to be able to do anything like that. One such lioness that was there was the queen herself. Sarabi was accompanied by someone I hadn't seen before though. Trying to remember animals in Africa from books I had read, this one was a monkey. For a moment I thought it was a baboon, but then I shook my head. Nala was by my side, watching my outward reactions to my internal battle. I thought for a moment longer "A mandrill?" I blurted out loud, causing Nala's mother to join her in looking at me.

She responded "Yes, that's Rafiki, our pride's royal mjuzi. He's been very helpful, a good friend of the king's, offering council as well as his knowledge on many different things. He's particularly good at healing. His impact has been so great that he was honoured with presenting prince Simba to the pridelands." We continued to approach the two of them as Sarafina was speaking. Once close enough, we got their attention, both smiling when they looked at the three of us.

I caught the attention of the mandrill, who had a toothy grin, getting as excited for some reason. I went wide eyed and stared at him, hesitant to take a step closer. Nala and Sarafina weren't concerned though, leaving me by myself as they walked to Sarabi's side, the new face still focused on me with a smile that was making me increasingly uncomfortable. "This is the cub, Rafiki." Sarabi said, clearly, I had been talked about before and was a topic of interest for him. The moment I looked away, I was forced to look ahead with a mandrill in my face.

I stumbled backwards in the shock, but he didn't seem to get any further away despite my attempted. I held my ground and stopped. His expression hadn't changed from the ridiculous intrigue his smile showed initially. "Ah! Can you at least give me some space?" I complained, almost feeling ready to try a swipe at him.

Before I could say any more, he was prodding me with his stick, inspecting me. As I was already going through it, I thought best to stay still and get it over with. "The question is if you need space, hmm?" he chuckled, almost getting carried away with it. His stick got under my chi and he lifted my head, accepting the frown I shot at him, as well as the pout I had for the three lionesses that were watching close by, offering no help to me. Nala was watching with intrigue rather than humour though. "Why are you so grumpy? These lions saved your life eh! After all these changes, you have a life back." I was a little taken aback by this comment. It was like he was aware I hadn't always been this species. That would be impossible though. There was no way he knew, surely. His comments made me a little nervous though. If he did know, I couldn't even think of what this knowledge would do to the lionesses, let alone the king. "Your arrival very mysterious indeed! Hmm?" He smiled to me, as if he was asking for more information on how I got there. I didn't know if Sarabi had already told him what I had said. Did he even believe it? I didn't know, but his questions were giving me the feeling he did, even if he didn't say it to the others. It dawned on me that if I could get him alone then maybe he would tell me, maybe he knew how and even why I was there. Maybe there could be a way back. The introduction of this monkey had brought so many thoughts of becoming my old self again, which was exciting, though I couldn't show it. "Eh! Listen to ol' Rafiki, listen!" He bopped my head with his stick on his last word. It wasn't a hard hit and it didn't hurt, but it gave me another reason to frown at him. "Come child, I welcome you to the pride." His accent was clear and some of his pronunciations were telling of this, nonetheless I could understand him well. "You will be a member and have family once again." He seemed to rejoice at this, like he wanted to run off and do cartwheels.

Sarabi stepped forwards to provide me with some comfort in this confusing moment "Every member of the pride has a small ceremony to make them a member officially. This is done when you're a cub. Nala has had it. Simba had a large presentation because he is the prince. You are here now, and with Rafiki here, it is a good opportunity to do this. It won't take long, I promise." She nudged me forwards to where he was standing, although it appeared he had gathered what he needed in the time I wasn't looking at him.

With him standing over me, he shook the stick a few times, letting the fruit attached to it shake, humming a little bit as I watched with a rather blank, confused expression. After he was done with that, he held a small amount of sand in one hand, lifting it over me, causing me to look up just as he released it onto me, the fine grains getting into my eyes and up my nose as I inhaled. Because of that, I was blinking fast and I sneezed a couple of times, even inhaling some of the sand that was almost like a cloud of dust in my face. "Everyone sneezes at that part." Sarabi chuckled. After I recovered from this, I wasn't done. From nowhere he was letting water drop onto my head, making it damp and hit the part that the sand had landed. He then placed a digit on my forehead and wiped across, laughing once he was done.

"Hahaa! There you go. Tishala you will make a fine pride member; fierce and strong." He looked to the older lionesses "You will have trouble stopping one with such willpower." He beamed at me despite the frown I was giving him. "Ahaa, look! She is even showing it now. Tishala, truly the kings of the past chose the right name for you." He continued to give his rather eccentric style of a laugh as I had Sarabi start to nuzzle me.

The queen was purring in my ear "One more member in a pride that gets more blessed every day." Her words sounding soft, but full of joy. I was still in need of a little recovery, blinking until the sand in my eyes wasn't an irritant any longer. Seeing what I was trying to do, the queen couldn't help but laugh "Maybe it'll be more blessed once you get that out of your eyes."

At Sarabi's teasing I deadpanned "Is it too much to ask to see again?" A response which showed a bit of myself that I hadn't showed so much before. "Wait a moment, what did you say?" I asked, pointing to Rafiki, getting confused looks from everyone towards the mandrill. I didn't mean it to come across as accusing, but I continued nonetheless "You said the kings of the past chose my name? I thought it would have been my parents." I challenged, using it as a way to test what he may know about me.

He didn't seem startled by the question like I thought he might. When he got closer, I closed my eyes, as if anticipating him to reach out, which he did, and he actually made the irritation of the sand subside somehow. "You are aware the kings told you your name. They told you when you needed to know who you are." His response was rather cryptic, and I didn't know how to respond. His response was very accurate if I were to consider the voices in the wind as the kings of the past. That was where I heard my name. The voices in the wind came along when I was asked what my name was, and at that time it certainly felt like a time to know who I was. It was somewhat unnerving that he was hitting so close to the truth and it just worried me he was potentially aware. "They have interest in you, young cub." He pointed out, lifting my chin to look up at him with one finger.

I could only look confused as to why some royal spirits may have an interest in me. If that was their belief, that I had an interesting reason for being in these lands then I would have liked to know as well. "Thank you Rafiki." Sarabi seemed to sense my hesitation and made sure that I had some space for that moment "The whole pride will thank you for making the addition official." He gave a small bow to the queen, his features softening as his smile relaxed. "Thank you for seeing me today, we will need to discuss more at a later date." She nodded, leaving Sarafina, Nala and I in the dark as to what they were talking about before our arrival. We knew I had been a topic, but there was something else, something that we weren't supposed to know? Sarabi gave Sarafina a knowing look and in that moment, it just left me and Nala confused. It was an adult thing. Oh how I wished I could lament about it, but I knew it would do no good. Being so lost in my thoughts and confusion meant I barely noticed the mandrill was moving from us, hopping along with his staff as support, helping him bounce forward occasionally. "Tishala, are you okay? You seem perturbed by Rafiki. He may not choose the easiest methods of teaching to understand, but there is no ill will from him. He has been helping the pridelands since the days of Mufasa's father, Ahadi, former king. He has only ever served well." She reminded me, trying to ease my nerves as best she could without making too much of a fuss.

I scowled into the distance for a moment "I don't know why, but I just felt really…really worried? No, uncertain." I replied, struggling to find the appropriate words without raising any suspicion.

Sarabi though was quick to ask another question "What do you have to be worried about? If you are worried about your past, don't. You are a pridelander now. You are one for as long as you like."

"I don't know. I just felt worried, like he would tell secrets even I didn't know about me." I did sound worried when I revealed this, perhaps my own genuine concern being conveyed into the false pretence helped sell it to the lioness who got in close to comfort me again. "I should stop worrying. I should be happy; I was lucky to be found by Sarafina."

The queen gave me a look that suggested she didn't expect that kind of response, seeing a cub give that kind of reflection of themselves wasn't too common. "That's a mature view to take. Not one I hear from a cub all that often." She paused "But then I suppose we don't know about the morals and views of your pride." She paused again, looking to me with a sorrow filled gaze, though it only lasted a few moments "They live on through you. Even as a pridelander, you would be wise to keep lessons you were taught before your time here." She looked out into the distance, prompting me to do the same, allowing me to think of the family that I couldn't see anymore until her voice broke the silence. "They must have raised you well." She said, referring to my parents "How else would you have made it as far as you did?" She looked to me, a soft smile growing for me once again.

I returned her look with a sheepish grin "I think a lot of it was luck."

"Perhaps it was. Perhaps it was meant to happen. We can never be sure." She shrugged. We hadn't noticed in this time that Sarafina and Nala had distanced themselves from us, not being involved in the dialogue "What do you say we join the others and actually let you have some fun today, hm?" She asked, using her head to nudge me forwards as soon as she was close enough. I stumbled a couple of steps before making my way to the duo I had travelled with. The moment Nala saw I was coming over, her eyes lit up and she charged at me, leaping into a pounce, and I closed my eyes ready for impact.

* * *

Nala and I had been sparring with each other for a while, the sun starting its descent to the horizon, but it was still high in the sky. Having had the adults make sure we were clean after a few bouts, we decided that a less physical game was required, or at least one that required less contact. I wasn't told of what game this was until Nala prodded me with one of her paws, darting away afterwards, shouting that I was tagged. After the sudden reveal, I settled into the game, chasing Nala all around the area beneath Pride Rock. I could feel my legs burning with the exhaustion of chasing a rather fast cub. I was still sort of trying to get fully used to the body, but I still found a way tag her, cutting corners, hiding in taller grass so I could get close enough she wouldn't have time to react. I knew I couldn't match her physically just yet, but mentally, I could play that game well. This continued to work until I pushed a bit too hard and the two of us ended up rolling each other over in the one muddy patch of that area.

Needless to say, the queen and her friend were not too amused, even if they did a good job of hiding it. "We only just finished cleaning you two last time." Sarafina sighed, rolling her eyes with a slightly irritated look to Sarabi "You even said you would be more careful. This doesn't seem more careful." She gestured to the two of us; both of us looking guilty, albeit with a grin in an attempt to keep moods up. This bath was far more thorough, with both the cubs and adults groaning at times with how stubborn some of the mud was being. "You couldn't have avoided that one patch?" Sarafina asked her daughter.

Nala looked to me and pointed as I was getting my own bath from Sarabi "Tishala tackled me into it, I didn't mean to go in there." She whined, placing the blame on me, although both of us knew it wasn't a severe 'crime' we had committed. It was merely an inconvenience. "We won't go into it again, I promise. Right, Tishala?" She looked at me, though I didn't hear, but made a motion similar to nodding as I wriggled in my bath "See, we both promise."

Once we were free from their holds, the two of us met in the middle, plotting our next dastardly scheme, though it wouldn't be so dastardly, and more just picking a game that involved as little dirt as we could. "We could always race." I stated, thinking something simple.

Nala looked at me with that confused expression she has worn a few times "You mean we just run from one place to another to see who is fastest?"

"Well, that is what a race is."

"Okay, let's do it!" She beamed, bouncing up into a ready position straight away, looking dead ahead. "Do you see that rock?" She gestured to a rock that couldn't have been more than about fifty metres away. "We can race all the way there and back to my mum." I looked back to see Sarafina watching the two of us, ready to step in if whatever we were doing involved too much mess. Another quick glance told me that Sarabi was doing the same thing.

I felt a little conscious of the two of them watching us like that, but nodded at Nala "Yeah, that sounds like a good race to me." I agreed, sneaking another quick look at the two adults as Nala and I lined ourselves up evenly. I could hear shared chuckles as the two of us limbered up a little bit, Nala stretching and me jumping up and down as we waited. "Okay, ready?" I asked, looking to Nala, though she didn't look back.

It became clear why "Go!" She sprinted ahead of me, getting the headstart she didn't even need, leaving me in her dust as I started to make chase. There wasn't much dust kicked up by the sprinting, but it did make my vision slightly less clear, forcing me to squint as I made my way through. Nala had already touched the rock when I got there. I knew I wasn't going to win this, so I did the only thing I could think of. "The winner was actually the one who stayed on the rock." I stuck my tongue out, proud of my little rule addition. Nala was not amused by this, but she didn't make her way over to voice a complaint. Instead, her expression changed to that of confusion and then concern. It appeared she was looking behind me and whatever she was seeing was not good. In the distance I could see all lionesses in the area were also looking in my direction, but it was in fact behind me that their eyes were glued to. I could just about make out the concerned expression from all adults as well, making me wonder what they could be so troubled over.

I sated my curiosity and turned to see the source of the worried expressions. I was left stunned to see it was Scar walking slowly through the dissipating dust from our sprint. His head hung rather low, his expression flat as his piercing green eyes locked to the ground, immediately telling me that something was not right. The lion didn't even look at Nala and I. However, he did gesture for us to move. We obliged and ran back to Sarabi and Sarafina, who were stood up, also sensing something was not okay. As Scar got close again, I could see Zazu on his back, passed out. Sarabi noticed this too and stepped up to her king's brother "Zazu?" she looked over the hornbill, who made no response, though his chest was rising and falling to show he was alive "Zazu was with Mufasa. Where is he? Where is Simba?" Her mind seemed to be racing, connecting the dots of the two main lions missing from her current picture.

Scar lifted his head, changing his deadpanned expression to a grim one, his features looking like they were hanging lower. The glum demeanour he held at that moment was filling us all with dread. Those who heard their queen were also keen to hear an answer from him, stepping closer. "Sarabi, if I may, I believe I have to tell you some news. For your own sake, I would rather tell you this news alone. This does concern you most." His voice shook a little bit, parts of his speech broken up by sighs, looking to Sarabi every time he began to speak again. The fear in the normally composed lioness was visibly growing, and she nodded, following Scar with apprehension as he would get them out of earshot on Pride Rock, revealing the news to the queen. We could see them, but not hear them. All of us watched, trying to figure out what was going on and why was Scar carrying an unconscious Zazu who had been with Mufasa. Sarabi's normally relaxed posture had gone stiff and her head dropped, her body shaking as she breathed faster, catching her breath.

"Sarabi, she's crying." Sarafina said, her ears falling back as she felt bad for her friend, regardless of what was wrong. "This can't be good." She added. Nala looked at her mother and then back at the queen, trying to understand what may have been going on.

She nudged her mother "Where's Simba?" She looked around to see if he was just late in turning up, but after a few scouting looks in all directions he still hadn't appeared. "Mum, he's not here. What's happening?" She looked between the lionesses and the two on Pride Rock more frantically than before, becoming both worried and frustrated as she wasn't getting an answer.

Sarafina's expression worsened though, looking to her friend as a single tear formed in each of her eyes, looking to me so I could get closer. Once I was right with her, she nuzzled both of us before she spoke up, showing how well she could read her best friend "The king is dead. Mufasa is gone. Simba too." Her words came across as a blunt force, stunning all that heard. No one had expected that to happen. It didn't seem like it was possible. They had seen him earlier in the day, his usual self, nothing out of place in his world, his kingdom. Yet, all of a sudden, Sarafina's words hit everyone with weight because it was the truth that no one wanted to believe, and some lionesses clearly had a mental conflict within, unable to believe it. After this moment, everyone in the area who was aware looked to the queen as she had been left on her spot on Pride Rock alone. Even from that distance, it was clear she was broken by the news.

* * *

No one did anything for the rest of the day as Sarabi confirmed to the rest of the pride that their king had passed away as a result of a stampede in the gorge. Mufasa had fallen in an attempt to save Simba who was hanging for life in the middle of the stampede. It was when he was trying to grab his son that Mufasa was fatally struck several times by the wildebeest, trampled on, crushed until there was no breath left in his body. Simba was unable to hold on for long enough to survive, dooming the father and son to their fate. Scar was the only one able to give details, as even when Zazu recovered, he was unable to remember exactly what transpired as he lost consciousness soon into the event. He couldn't even recall what caused him to be knocked unconscious. The entire pride was at a standstill for this occasion, and it spread far enough that Sarabi and Scar received visits from other animals, such as elephants and giraffes, offering condolences to the broken family. Of course, everyone knew what it meant for the pride to continue; Scar would assume the throne, as he was next in line because of Simba's death, though when I saw him, he still looked glum. What struck me though was how he didn't appear distraught. He had just lost his brother and nephew in a tragic accident, but it almost seemed as if he couldn't find the emotion. I frowned, feeling sad for him, as he looked like he didn't know how to process it.

The pride agreed to come together in the moonlit night, all gathered together as we looked on at a raised rock formation, Scar putting himself up there, having volunteered to say some words of the two lions who lost their lives "Mufasa was more than my king, he was my brother, with whom I shared many moments that I will remember for the rest of my days. The fact he is gone truly makes me feel as if a part of my being has been lost. Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live…" He sighed with a heavy breath. As he did his best to compose himself, lionesses were putting their efforts into comforting their queen, knowing they were unable to do so. She had lost her child and her love. "For me, the loss of such close family makes this such a personal loss, one that I cannot wish upon anyone else." He gave Sarabi a sympathetic look. Nala and I were beneath Sarafina, with Nala crying into her mother's paw. I had always been emotional, so it was no surprise to me that I was also in tears. All I could think about was how young Simba was and how kind Mufasa seemed. Truly they were two who did not deserve to have their life cut short. Sarabi had her head bowed with the extreme emotional weight that pained her in this moment. For just a brief moment, our eyes locked onto each other, though mine broke from hers when Scar spoke up again "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne." The sadness from his voice seemed to empty somewhat, pausing my tears for just that moment. When I looked at him closer, I thought I could see the faintest of smiles.

The atmosphere of the area started to change, and I could feel my skin crawl. I wiped my tears, keeping my eyes on the only male left in the pride as my suspicions grew. I looked around to see nothing had changed, and no one else seemed to be reacting to a small change in the air I noticed. "Yet," Scar started again, getting their attention as they didn't know what he would reveal to them "out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall greet the dawning of a grand new era." His signature toothy grin returned as he said that, calling out loud as I found out why my fur was on edge, seeing what looked like hundreds of hyenas make their way onto various parts of Pride Rock as well as the surrounding area below it. The air was filled with laughter, which wasn't settling anyone's nerves. Our group huddled closer together, the adults making sure Nala and I were safe first. Even Sarabi had become sharp and on edge, not happy with the hyenas being here. They were banished from the pridelands for a reason. Scar wasn't done speaking though, making his way to the edge of the platform of Pride Rock, calling out as more hyenas arrived, outnumbering the number of lions easily. "An era in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" He roared the last part, commanding the statement, many hyena laughs echoing under the roar.

The whole time, I had been looking at Scar, frowning as I thought about it all. He was the only witness, he brought Zazu back. By his account, he could do nothing to save the two who lost their lives, and yet, despite that, I was looking at him to try and see if there was a chink, a crack, a flaw in his story. "As your king, I pledge my life to ruling over the pridelands in the way a great king should. Sarabi, prepare your lionesses to hunt tomorrow morning. Remember, there are more mouths to feed at Pride Rock now." He called upon the queen, assuming she was still that. Hearing him say that to her caused my frown to grow, though she nodded, accepting her new king's command. The day had been too full of misery for her to argue at that point, which worked to Scar's advantage, as convenient as it seemed.

I wasn't sold on it though. I had already made up my mind. No doubt, Sarabi's promise of going to the gorge was not going to be fulfilled, undoubtedly because it was the place of such tragedy, why would she want to take cubs there after their friend lost his life there? The fact that she wouldn't allow me to go was an issue, but in my mind, I had already committed to going, so one way or another I would be getting to that gorge the next day. With that agreed, I started to form a plan. I was going to do some investigating in that gorge and I didn't think Scar would like it.

 **A/N:** **Phew, there you go, sorta like a weekly update kind of thing. I do not own Disney's The Lion King and all that jazz to cover myself in case I'm called out for trying to own their property. I don't. I got some really good feedback after the last chapter, it's really helpful and also a nice way to socialise with some of you. You know who you are! So please, if you haven't, but feel like you might have something to say about the story; good or bad, then please, put it in a review or send me a private message! I'll try to do a weekly post of chapters, but this may depend on workload, as I'm sure you'll all understand. Anyway, until next time!**


	9. A Restless Investigator

**Chapter 9- A Restless Investigator**

I didn't sleep well that night, finding the absence in the den rather disturbing. Fewer lions in there than previously made it feel less safe, and the occasional laughter of the hyenas heard just outside didn't make anything feel better. The main reason for my restless night though, was because of the plan I was formulating. I knew there was no way I would be allowed to go to the gorge by myself, and no way I was going to be taken there by anyone else. I knew I would have to break some rules to be able to get there, even if it meant I would be upsetting those who would care most. Sarabi and Sarafina had taken the time after Mufasa and Simba's obituary performance by Scar to tell Nala and I that we would have to stay with at least one of them at all times from now on. I didn't like that news very much, and I am sure Nala would have been the same if she wasn't still grief stricken. It wasn't like I could blame her. She had lost her childhood friend in the middle of said childhood. Whilst I did get to become fast friends with the prince, I hadn't the same amount of time with him to form as strong a bond, even if it did really hurt when the news broke out of his passing.

Despite of all the sadness around, I couldn't help but feel an air of something more sinister. I had nothing but my own thoughts to go off of though, and surely if I were to say any of it, I would have been shrugged at because a child's imagination can run wild, particularly when trying to cope with an event such as the one that had taken place. Collecting evidence would be the only way, and even that was going to be difficult as I didn't even know what to look for exactly.

When I woke up in the morning, the light was just about peeking through into the den. Yet, despite the sunrise appearing the same, it felt like even the air was mourning the loss of the king and his son, as if the air and sky could feel. I had been held tight by Sarafina in the night as she was trying to comfort her daughter and I in what was a difficult time for both of them, as well as every other pride member. The feeling of sadness in the den was obvious even as the pride members slept. When I looked over to Sarabi, her sleeping face even looked in a deep depression, the strength I could feel from her was weaker, though I was sure it would return as she recovered. She seemed too strong to let it consume her for long. Even if she had lost her two loves, I had faith he would return to her normal self. From where I was though, I knew she would need time to herself and I would have to honour that.

To begin my attempt of escape, I had to get out of the tight clutches of Sarafina, also avoiding waking up the rest of the pride. I looked around to make sure I was the only one awake, and sure enough to my fortune, all others were sleeping peacefully, albeit under a weight of sadness. A few unsettled faces in their slumber with their new living circumstances likely to be a troubling sight in their dream, in line with how they saw their new reality.

I shifted without a sound, just about managing to wriggle out of the hold I was in. Though I nearly kicked Sarafina in the face when I finally rolled free. That wouldn't have been good. Keeping caution in my movements, I stood up and checked the others were still asleep. Nala stifled in her sleep, not able to feel me close, but thankfully, she didn't wake from my absence. Seeing I was still the only waking soul, I padded out into the light, squinting until my eyes adjusted to the light.

Much to my surprise, there weren't any hyenas in sight, which I had expected considering the noise they had made in the night, contributing to my lack of sleep. However, it appeared I wasn't the only one awake, Scar was sat at the edge, overlooking his new kingdom. I couldn't see his face as his back was turned to me. His ears perked as I approached. I had to make sure he didn't know I would be going, or else I'd never be able to get away. He turned to see I was his company, turning his head away again as if he didn't notice me. As I got closer, I could see that he was smiling out to the lands. I found out the hyenas were just below Pride Rock, and there were a lot of them. Seeing their masses made me feel nervous, considering my encounters with them had been anything but pleasant. "Shouldn't you still be asleep with the others?" He asked, not even turning his eyes to look to me. "Wouldn't want them to be worried of another cub going, would we?" He continued, the lazy tone in his voice gave me a clear idea of how little he cared.

Despite his lack of care, I sat beside the new monarch, looking to him as I responded in mind "It's fine, I've only come out here." I pouted at him, earning no response at all. "Shouldn't you…be doing…king stuff?" I asked "Like, checking on your subjects?"

He shook his head and gave a low chuckle, reaching a paw over to pet my head, albeit rather roughly "A king doesn't need to bother himself with such trivial tasks. I have the ever faithful Zazu to tell me if there are any problems amongst my loyal subjects." I gave him a look that wasn't convinced and finally he looked to me with a toothy smile "I wouldn't expect you to understand, what with your own parents being unable to teach you the responsibilities. I couldn't expect you to understand how to rule." He gave more pats to me, making me feel very patronised. I didn't appreciate that, but there wasn't much I could do.

"Sorry. I guess you're right. As long as you're a good king I suppose." I responded, my head hanging a bit lower, though I could watch him from the corner of my eyes, seeing how I had managed to stroke his ego. The lion king was looking down to me with a much kinder smile than before.

Much to my surprise, he pulled me in close to him, as if he was comforting me, though he didn't put his claws away like Sarafina or Sarabi would have. In honesty, it did feel like he was trying to be kind to me in that moment "Oh, poor sweet cub, your ignorance and inability to understand these things melts my heart, it really does." Hearing those words from him was a little bit odd, but as I looked up in his hold, I couldn't gain much from his expression, unable to see it clearly. "I'm not going to be a good king." It seemed like a rather odd admission, though he quickly followed up the statement. "I am going to be the greatest king, and my legacy will continue with future rulers to take my mantle." He announced to me, though the projection of his voice gave the impression he was telling his whole kingdom. The very thought of his own legacy, one that was yet to be written, was enough to make him smile what was one of the first genuine smiles I had seen from the new lion king. "That was silly of me to assume an outsider cub would know that. I do apologise." He tried to sound sincere, but not very hard, as I could hear in his voice the lack of care. As odd as it was to be held up against Scar, he wasn't being unkind, he was actually being somewhat careful not to hurt me. In a confusing way I was comforted by his actions. Despite my reservations of him, there was definitely a small amount of care away from himself in there, and for some reason I was able to bring that out of him in that moment.

He didn't appear to suspect me of anything other than being an early riser, which came as a little relief to me. With Scar seemingly too distracted with his new vocation, it meant he wouldn't likely notice if I was gone. My biggest worry was beneath me, quite literally, as the horde of hyenas beneath Pride Rock weren't exactly to be trusted. No doubt I would need to keep myself hidden from them if I was to reach the gorge and even to just look around in there. They were likely to roam around the Pridelands entirely as they were allowed back in now. For sure, all pride members except Scar believed the presence of the hyenas to be detrimental to the treasured 'Circle of Life' that I had been told about several times even in my short stay. "Leave me now, cub. My kingdom needs seeing to." He said as he ushered me away, releasing me from his embrace. I did as he asked, stepping away from him. Looking into the den, I could see not another soul was stirring, which was perfect for my secret adventure. With this taken note of, I knew it wouldn't be much longer before they would wake.

With another look to the lion king, I slipped away from their view, making my descent from Pride Rock, taking extra care to make little noise. It didn't take long to see the hyenas that were below the main platform rock, but they paid no mind to me, most of them sleeping, and those that weren't, were too busy pestering each other. The fact that they could have just turned their heads to me at any moment was scary, though at this point I doubted they would be interested anyway. The sound of giggling was faint to start with, though as I got closer to the hyenas, it died down as I got to the bottom, finally some eyes resting on me. The tension built up for me, unnerving me with just their stares. I was surprised that none of them made a move to go for me, but then, it made more sense if they didn't cause trouble initially, making sure their place in the Pridelands was secure. Being stuck in a staring contest with all those eyes was all I could do, if I made a sound, then Scar would be alerted. I gave a look up to the rock where he would have been standing, but the angle I was from it meant I couldn't see him, and vice versa. With a quick thought I held the look up to where their ally was before frowning at the hyenas. I'd hoped they had read my expression as one of warning. Of course, it was a bluff, but if I could make them believe the consequence of alerting my presence was greater for them, then they would be discouraged. I made sure to hold the look, seeing some of them blink.

Thankfully, it appeared to pay off as I walked underneath the large plinth rock where the new lion king would have been standing. I made sure to hold my stare on all of them for as long as I could, sidestepping my way past them. I made sure that none of them were going to sneak behind me. This wasn't easy to do, because there was one hyena in particular that was staring back at me with similar intensity. The claw marks on her cheek told me who it was, and she did not look happy, but even she didn't want to risk the wrath of Scar. Even making it past their group, I had to walk backwards to make sure they didn't take the opportunity, though I did give myself the liberty of watching my steps. The look I shot at them before turning was one that told them not to follow, or the consequences will be harsh. I could give that in the knowledge that they wouldn't call my bluff for a while, but when they did, my time for investigating would be limited.

With this time limit stuck in my head, I turned to run towards the direction of the gorge. The quiet rustling of the grass, the gentle breeze coming from my pace and the sound of my paws thumping on the ground were the only sounds. I felt a sense of jubilation, I was free. I hadn't had this kind of freedom before in these lands. There would be no one to tell me what to do, no one to watch over me. Yet, this elation didn't last long, the smile that grew on my face had faded into a serious frown in determination. I was on a quest after all. I had to hold back my own bad thoughts about leaving the others, knowing they would worry in my disappearance. I didn't want to cause worry, but knew that the chances of me being able to find anything would be next to nothing if I didn't go alone. Without a doubt, Scar would be informed of my disappearance, and he would either send some lionesses to find me, or he would find me himself; hopefully before hyenas did.

It didn't take long for the grassy land beneath my paws started to fade as I approached the gorge. I came to a lip of land that allowed me to look all the way down. The land itself looked fairly barren at the bottom, only a few flora sprouting out in defiance of the otherwise empty space. As I looked along it, both ways, I started to picture the scene that Scar had described. I could imagine a sort of silhouette of Simba in the middle there, in shock, frozen as the wildebeest closed in on him, the sheer volume of their numbers making his fate inevitably grim. I looked a little further down to see a dead tree that had been broken in the stampede, a lone branch that was once part of it was no more than five metres from the rest of the tree. Again, the motion pictures came into my head and I saw Simba being kicked about in the stampede like a ragdoll, lifeless. To make it worse for myself, I saw the dead tree still intact until the limp body of the fallen prince crash through it was a nasty sounding crack. I could feel my sadness growing. I could picture the scene; Mufasa seeing what was happening to his son, crying out and diving in to help him. I looked a little more, having scaled down some of the less steep part of the canyon walls, and what looked like a spatter of stains on the ground. I couldn't tell from that distance, and could very well be wrong, but I thought it was dried blood. As a result of this, I nearly choked up, picturing the fallen king try to make his way to his son, dodging, ducking, but ultimately, he would be hit. The stampeding wildebeest consumed by their actions, not thinking of what they were doing. Being so deep into seeing what I thought had happened, the next part was the most graphic, causing me to gasp at my own imagination. I saw as the king was knocked down, a particularly large wildebeest blindly charging to Mufasa, the lion unable to do anything about it, laying there, beaten, with a sadness in acceptance that it was his time. He would close his eyes one more time before the heavy impact of the sizeable animal's hooves made an audible crunch that made my heart sink as I could picture the crunch produce the supposed blood spatter from the king. The very thought of the event happening like that made me feel emotional, a couple of tears sliding out as I tried to control my thoughts and keep everything strictly evidence based, rather than an emotionally charged search. It would be hard though.

After a few moments of stumbling my way down, I made it to the bottom. I couldn't feel any smaller than at that moment, the canyon walls towering over me, showing the distance I had scaled down, albeit down the simplest path. It didn't make it easy though. It only took a moment for me to adjust to the surroundings, and although the dust had mostly settled since the stampede, some of it still hung in the air, tickling my nose a little when I breathed in, though it was more an irritant than something that made me laugh. With some of the dust still in suspension, being down there felt a little darker, which was fitting for the mood of the place. I could feel my tail curl and unravel as I scanned the ground for any potential clues. From an immediate standpoint, the potential to find any incriminating evidence was as barren as the ground I was standing on, with nothing to spot. I made my way over to the battered tree I'd spotted from the top, trying to see if I could pick out any particular scent. Whilst I hadn't practiced it much, I was able to work it out with Sarabi's advice at the front of my mind. There was nothing to be picked up though, a lot of the smells that came to me were what I assumed to be wildebeest, with a few odd scents that I couldn't identify. None of them were familiar to me, which wasn't giving me any encouragement. The only thing I could see on the tree was the indication of claw marks that had dug into the material. The depth of them told me it was one of the last places the prince had held onto. That changed my idea on what exactly went down. Still, there wasn't any indication of foul play there, so I couldn't think this was successful.

I turned to look to where the wildebeest would have run down into the gorge. It looked incredibly steep, so they must have been in a panic to have been running down there. I raised a brow at my thought, wondering what had brought them to such a panic that they would stampede. I didn't have knowledge of their normal behaviour; if they were naturally skittish, or if this was an odd shift in behaviour. I sighed to myself as that meant I would have to return to get any answers on that. At that point, I'd guessed that the hyenas had informed Scar of a freely wandering cub who was meant to be with the rest of the pride, so I wouldn't have long to continue my search. Facing away from the wildebeest entry route, I walked further into the gorge, hoping to find something I could use that wouldn't be speculation, and would be useful in my theory over what could have happened.

The blood spatter. I remembered and bounded over to where it was, though when I got there, I really couldn't be sure if it was blood or not. It didn't have a particular scent, nor did it look unlike a darker shade of the dirt that made up the ground. I felt deflated at the discovery. I hadn't found anything that would help me in what I was trying to find. Just as I was giving up hope though, I couldn't help but notice the light dusting on the ground had obviously compacted a little on the surface. As a result of this, I could make out a faint paw print, though it was hard to notice. When I got close to inspect it, I could see it was a small paw. As I took a breath, the dust layer sifted to make the paw print disappear further than before. I raised a brow, an idea forming in my head. I took a step ahead and looked down again to see another very faded paw print. I looked ahead in the direction they were pointing to and followed the path through.

After rounding a corner, I could see a steep incline that would require a climb to get over, though it didn't seem impossible to do. Feeling my tail flick as I contemplated making ascent, looking around in the empty area as if I was being watched. It didn't take long for me to shift across to the start of the steep path, getting my claws out so I could get better grip if need be. I looked up to the top, which appeared to be further than I thought it actually would be. "Okay. You can do this." I spoke to myself, controlling my breathing as I started to pull myself up the wall.

Before too long, I was getting into a sort of groove with the climb. However, no sooner did I get used to it, that I had an interruption of sorts. I didn't see anything, but I heard it. Making sure I had a safe hold against the wall, I looked around and down. The initial look I had to check I was alone didn't feel so silly, because I could feel the presence of another. They must have been watching, though I didn't let it deter me, continuing to climb all the way to the top of the hill.

Without another thought, I turned to scan the area below. I still couldn't see anyone, but the feeling wouldn't go away. I just knew there was another watching me. The frown I held over my gaze didn't let up even as I turned around and walked on. I walked through an arch that a rock formation had made, stepping onto a large, flat rock that overlooked a great beyond. From all that I could see was a barren landscape, with little vegetation, though it seemed the dominant plants there were covered in spines. I didn't want to find myself there. This platform rock was up at a great height, with a steep decline the only way down. I stood at the edge for only a moment longer, feeling unsafe if I was there any longer. It dawned on me that I hadn't checked for anymore of those paw prints. To my dismay, the light covering of dust was not on this rock, making any impressions indiscernible.

"Okay, I have had quite enough. If you're watching me, you might as well show yourself." I growled, crouching down as I waited for anyone to appear. A soft breeze ran over me, catching my attention as it seemed to cling to me for a moment before drifting away. After waiting, still no one appeared and I sighed, sitting down "Perhaps I'm just paranoid…" Another sigh escaped my lips. After all the searching I had just done, the effort I put in, and I couldn't find anything. The paw prints were the biggest mystery I found. They were the right size to be the fallen prince's, but I had no proof he was alive. "They could easily have been made when he was running from the stampede before they got him." I justified to myself, though my expression didn't soften. I couldn't explain why, but it didn't feel right to say it. It didn't feel right to think it either. Something just felt wrong. I shook my head again, trying to dispel my own refusals, but it wasn't working. "Those pawprints…" I said to myself, looking to the ground with a frown, my own little paws in view "Wait a minute. Wouldn't the stampeding animals have overrun those paw prints?" I asked, looking up to the sky as I was trying to run with the train of thought "So maybe it was a spot they didn't go to. Or maybe it was done after it all happened. That means he was alive after the stampede…if that scenario is true. Does that mean he could still be alive?" I asked myself again, feeling my tail flick almost metronomically as I thought of more "If he is, then maybe there is a chance he is still in the…no, it looks like he was headed out. Out there?" I paused to look over the platform once again, seeing the less than friendly looking plant life below. A smile started to grow on my face as I gave in to the hope.

I couldn't be sure he was alive of course, but the possibility of it did make me happy. It was short lived however, as I looked across the barren lands, thinking again that it was likely nothing was there for him to survive on, seeing as the Pridelands appeared to have all life within it. "What do I have to do to find out for sure?" I already knew the answer, but felt pangs of fear hit me when I looked out to the never ending landscape where if he was alive, the prince would have gone. As if I needed any more encouragement, it felt as if the elements were urging me on, a familiar light breeze flowing over and around me, then floating ahead into the vast area below. The only way I cold see was by the leaves that were carried in the wind, though they seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Despite feeling my heart in my throat from the nerves, I looked over the lip of the platform and saw the easiest way to get down, though it would still be difficult. I looked back at the archway, knowing I could very easily go back at that point. For all I knew, the prince was dead, and I would just wander into an empty landscape for my own demise. A small feeling in the back of my mind kept pressing me on though. Just as I was about to jump, I had to stop myself, make sure I was going to land steady enough I wouldn't just fall into the briars because I couldn't stop.

"And just where do you think you are going young miss?" A voice suddenly appeared, causing me to turn around and see who was talking to me. I was expecting to see a hyena when I looked, although the voice hadn't registered with me at all, making the reveal even more of a surprise. The voice had come from Sarabi. The lioness had a stern expression on her face. How she even knew I had come here was beyond me. However, the real problem to me were the possible consequences I would have to endure, seeing as I had broken a rule just hours after it had been set. "I expect you to answer your elders when they ask you a question." She spoke as if in warning, approaching me.

She got to the edge I was just about to leap from and looked out to the land below "This is not a place for a cub to go exploring. Far too dangerous." She commented, sighing as she looked away from there to put her eyes back on me, her expression softened, if only by a fraction. She was still waiting for an answer.

The whole time she was talking and pacing around me, it felt as if my limbs were frozen in place and my eyes wouldn't close. I looked up to the lioness, my mouth opening as if to speak, but the more I looked to her, the harder I felt it was to let my words come out. She looked at me expectantly, waiting to hear whatever excuse I had lined up. She was ready to shoot it down regardless. "I…" I stuttered, barely able to find any words even when starting "I was just going to look t-" I was then cut off.

Sarabi shushed me, her expression becoming more intense, more intimidating especially to my smaller size. "This is not a place to go looking. What has already happened should tell you how dangerous it was to go here by yourself. I noticed you were missing this morning. Tishala, you have no idea how worried I was. To have my son and my love taken from me has been enough loss. I do not need the loss of another young life. Especially not when it would be so needless." A small huff escaped her at the end of that, with the lioness soon bringing me close. "I promise to forgive you if you promise not to do this again." She offered, a small smile starting to grow as she waited for an answer.

She would be less than happy with my response as I thought I was being funny when I answered, "I can't promise that." Her smile dropped immediately and a frown made its way onto her. Sure enough, my own playful grin faded, my ears dropping back.

I could tell she held back from growling at that moment, clearly she was being dead serious about me not attempting a solo exploration. "This is not something to joke over. No wandering off by yourself. If not for me, then for yourself. It is not safe for you to do so until you have grown enough. Do you understand?" She loomed over me even more in that last sentence, causing me to nod with a rather worried look on my face. I hadn't experienced Sarabi act like that to me before. Finally though, she relaxed.

That didn't mean she was done though, starting to groom me with her tongue, asking in between "Why did you come here?" It sounded as if she already had an answer in mind for me.

I looked straight up, pausing her grooming so I could answer "I wanted to come here and see for myself. I wanted to see if-"

Once more I was cut off by the older female "If Simba was actually still alive?" She let a mournful smile come over her face "Tishala, whilst that is a lovely thought to have, I am afraid the reality is not so happy. I am sorry you have to experience loss like this at an age where you should barely be able to grasp the concept that a life as young as yours isn't impossible to take, no matter how unfair it seems." We exchanged sorrowful looks, causing the lioness to recoil somewhat "Of course, you are aware of loss already. I'm sorry for reminding you." She pulled me closer "As long as you are with our pride, I will do my bets to make sure neither of us have to endure such hardships again; especially not alone." She let out a heavy sigh "The ones we have lost cannot come back, but we can move forward with the strength they would want us to have. As a lioness of this pride, we will have support, much as we will support them." She continued. The monologue she was giving me was fuelled by emotion, and I could tell she was having a hard time not to shed tears. The resilience and strength Sarabi was showing me had me in awe. She wasn't saying all of it for me to hear, she was trying to encourage herself to bring herself up. "The great kings of the past will guide them to their rightful place alongside them. Even my son will be watching over us, urging us to continue with our heads held high."

I found a way to clamber up onto her back, pretty much resting on her head. She looked up to where I was with a smile "You cannot come here by yourself, but if you want, in the future, I might allow you to come with me. We can pay our respects if we do visit. Only if you behave in the meantime though." Sarabi offered, though it was a softer offer than the previous one.

I leaned over so our eyes could meet even whilst I was on her head, "Okay, I would like that." I showed her a smile, quickly turning to surprise as she shook me off her, though I did manage to land on my feet. The momentum I had from the fall carried me over though, allowing me to fall back onto my rear, my tail moving aside just in time.

Seeing that she hadn't started walking for us to leave yet, I had to ask, "How did you know I would come here?" I raised a brow, seeing her smile turn into a bit of a smirk.

"A cub will always think the same way." She chuckled "It doesn't matter you aren't originally from our pride. You are still a cub. I used to be a cub. I know how cubs think. A curious cub like you would want to explore the location of a recent event. Even as tragic as it was." Once again, the tinge of sadness to her voice couldn't be ignored, her happy expression dropping for a split second. "Also, I am not Scar, I actually look around and notice things. He doesn't bother in training for hunts. It didn't take long for me to track you." She held back a little chuckle "And finally, all I had to do was give the hyenas stern enough look and they gave away which way you went." She finished. It made me realise that my little escape was nowhere near as subtle as I thought it was initially. Before I spent too long dwelling on the thought of that though, Sarabi had already shifted, motioning for me to follow her back "Come on Tishala, we need to get back. No doubt Scar will want the lionesses to hunt today. I fear we will have to provide for those hyenas as well." She paused, frowning at the ground as she waited for me to join her, muttering under her breath "I hope I'm wrong."

Almost immediately after she spoke, a cackle was heard "I hope you aren't. I can't wait for my first proper meal. Just thinking about the food brings a smile to my face." The hyena turned out to be Shenzi. I peered behind her to see she wasn't alone, having her faithful goons close by.

Sarabi was less than enthused to see the hyena there, standing over me without a thought. "You should not be in the Pridelands. You may have to wipe that smile off your face. Whilst I can, you will not be taking any of our food." She warned, growling at the other female, causing Shenzi to do the same in response. It was clear neither of them were going to find it easy to even be civil.

The hyena was the first to relax, smirking at the lioness "See, that's not what Scar said. The way he put it across was that you'd do all the leg work for us, then we would work for him when he wanted us to. All you gotta do is supply the food." You could see her goons were starting to giggle as she seemed to have Sarabi beat. "A lot of my boys are saying they're hungry now. Probably why Scar wanted me to find you. You need to hunt, a lot." She grinned. Sarabi didn't respond, instead choosing to walk past them, making sure I was with her.

Even with the elder lion watching out for me, one hyena thought it would be funny to snap their jaws near me, seeing me flinch in terror. I could feel the force of the snap with how close it was. Fortunately, Sarabi was there to help, making sure her claws were out as she gave the offending hyena a close shave. With them worried again, in a rather childish bout of mine, I turned to look out and stick my tongue out at them, turning around to continue on our path back.

* * *

Once we got back, passing through the crowd of hyenas, I could see that the lionesses had gathered together; Sarafina the only not present, as she would have been with Nala. They stopped their conversations to see Sarabi, barely noticing that I was with her, not that I minded. I didn't need the extra attention. She exchanged a nod to all of them, their expressions a mixture of surprise and worry. There was no protest to me following her to where Scar was waiting, higher up on the main platform of Pride Rock. Even as the lion king looked down to me with a raised brow, he didn't tell me to leave. His attention turned to his brother's widow, that familiar toothy grin appearing "I might say I am quite surprised that you are not more attentive to your pride's needs, especially after you failed to provide your love and child with the help they needed." I winced at the comment, realising it was a deliberate low blow.

Sarabi looked vulnerable at that, her eyes seeming to wobble as she tried hard to fight the tears that were coming. She was too upset with that remark to even argue otherwise. It looked as if even a part of her agreed. "Perhaps that's why you found this one earlier." He gestured to me "It could be a way to make up for your failures previously. They will unfortunately define you for some time. Best you get to improving yourself." He continued to emotionally torture her, making the usually unbreakable lioness on the brink of bursting into tears. Before she could let it out though, Scar leaned closer as she sniffled in attempt to control her composure. "Sarabi, I would be very careful not to show weakness. You never know when one of these younger, stronger lionesses will see it as their opportunity to take control. However," he chuckled into her ear before finishing "if you are able to keep your strength and authority, then you might just have a special place with your new king." His voice trailed off with a purr as he dragged his tongue over her closest ear, causing her to shudder.

A moment later though, she stood up straight again, the strength back in her eyes as she looked to Scar "I will do what is best for this pride, Scar. That is what I will be here for. As far as the lionesses see, you aren't our king yet. Prove you are up to the title and then we will accept it entirely." Despite being a little smaller than him, she cut a strong figure. He got closer as if to intimidate her, though she didn't back up, creating a tense scene until Sarabi spoke up "Your hyena friend said you wanted to see me, Scar. Why?"

His expression was flat as he looked at the mass of hyenas surrounding the smaller number of lions "It's time that you gathered your lionesses to hunt." He paused to gauge her reaction, waiting to see a protest from her "We have many more to feed, so I need you to bring even the inexperienced with you. They have to learn at some point." He reasoned.

Sarabi shook her head, looking to me. I took it as a cue to step forwards "Scar, you know we always have those to look after the cubs. I think it would be best if a smaller group went. The young ones need to feel safe after what has happened." She could see that he was not agreeing to this, his scowl growing as it was directed at me.

"A smaller group cannot hunt the number we need. Honestly Sarabi, it's like you don't even try anymore. Mufasa would be disappointed. The cubs will have their king to watch over them. What could be a grander experience for them than spending time with their king?" He switched his scowl to a smile when looking away from me.

Still though, the former queen had more reservations "We cannot hunt too many animals Scar. We would be breaking the circle of life. The rest of the animals will leave if we hunt too much. Do you understand?" She gave a stern warning, frowning as she asked the king the question.

He pushed right up to her face "Do you understand that when the king asks his lionesses to hunt, they will do so? It could become a complicated life for those who do not cooperate." The threat was clear, and although she appeared unphased by it, Sarabi dropped her head with a sigh, deciding it was no use to continue arguing with him.

Satisfied with this, Scar finally relaxed his expression "Okay Scar, but I did warn you." She responded, looking to me before she spoke again "Keep Nala and Tishala in the den. It is safest for them there." She instructed "And keep a close watch on them. I wouldn't want you to make a mistake that I have." I blinked at that response, realising she had shot back at his own way of making her feel bad. With that, Sarabi used a paw to nudge me in the direction of the den. "Remember what we agreed on? I will need you to behave and stay out of trouble just until the lionesses and I return from our hunt. You think you can manage that?" She raised a brow to me, her head lowered so she was my eye level. I was put in a position where I had no choice but to nod, especially when I remembered how she took my attempt at a joke with her. "Good. I don't think we will be too long." She assured me as we entered the den to see Sarafina laying beside Nala, who looked like emotionally flat.

The two grown ups looked to each other "She stopped crying not long ago, I think she needs some rest." Sarafina explained. They held their gazes on each other, Sarafina sighing as she realised what she had to do. "Which lionesses are staying to look after these two?" She asked, standing up, though it was clear she didn't want to leave her daughter in her depressed state.

"None. Scar has said he will watch them." Sarabi responded in a flat tone, knowing her friend wouldn't like that news. Her reaction said it all.

Sarafina reached and pulled me in. "I have to care for my daughter, and Tishala as well. He cannot be serious. I won't leave them alone. There must be someone that can stay with them." She argued, shaking her head to show her distaste at the idea.

Sarabi sighed and shook her head "He demanded all lionesses hunt." She stepped in close to her friend, offering a supportive nuzzle to her "We can make this quick. The sooner we finish this, the sooner you can get back to these two." They both looked to Nala and I. Finally she relented, agreeing to go with her.

Just as they did, Scar stood at the entrance, watching on "Forgive me if I am mistaken, but that doesn't appear to be hunting." Despite the joke, he kept a stern look about him, looming large over them as they passed by him to leave, an intense stare initiated by Sarabi until she had gone too far beyond him.

And just like that, I was alone with a sleeping Nala, and the lion king. Though that didn't last, Scar sounding a loud yawn as he looked to me "Play nicely. Your king is going to rest alone. Now, if you decide you don't want to behave, then I can always ask one of my delightful friends to keep you in check." As he said that, he grinned, stepping aside so I could see a hyena who didn't look like the friendly type. "Do not disturb a sleeping lion. Do not disturb your king. Enjoy your stay." He chucked before sauntering out of sight, the only thing left to see was the hyena leave as well.

It struck me just how fast things were starting to change since Scar had ascended to the throne, and none of them seemed to have much benefit to any lion except himself. The hyenas also seemed to be benefitting, but there wasn't anything I could do with my small stature. I couldn't think my way out of it, because I didn't have faith in them to would show mercy even to a cub whilst all the lionesses weren't there. With that realisation, I sighed, looking away from the entrance of the den, instead turning my attention back to the only other company I had after Scar had left, though I couldn't disturb her from sleep either. Instead I chose to join her, feeling comfort in laying down next to her, closing my eyes as I listened to her breathe, using the steady rhythm to bring me closer to my own slumber. It had been an early start for me after all. It didn't take too long before I was fast asleep.

"Ow!" I shouted, shunted from my slumber and opening my eyes to see what caused the pain on my chest. Before I could register what I saw though, I could feel the pressure against my side. My sight cleared up enough for me to realise it was Nala. Her eyes still seemed tired and the fur close to her eyes still looked off, likely due to the crying she had been doing like her mother mentioned. "What's the big idea?" I grumbled, rolling over to stand up looking at her. She had a faint smile, though it soon shifted to a frown as she pushed me a little bit. "Hey!" I yelped, nearly falling over from the force.

My own frown was forming "You got my mum really worried about you. She was about to go find you when queen Sarabi stopped her. I was worried too." She didn't seem so angry, forcing me to soften my stance towards her "I thought that you weren't coming back." The other cub added, finally leaping onto me to hug "Don't scare my mum like that again please. If she gets scared, then I do too. She needs me to be brave so that she can be." Nala explained to me. I didn't say anything, but it sounded like Sarafina's way of keeping her daughter's spirit up. It explained why Nala had given me her little idea of punishment.

Using my forelegs, I was able to put a bit more distance between us to see her face. It had a genuine smile on it. I couldn't help but join her "Okay, I won't scare her. I'll do my best to." I offered as good a deal as I could. "How long have you been awake?" I asked, realising how quickly I slipped out of consciousness. I looked to the mouth of the den, seeing the sunlight was still harsh, suggesting I hadn't been asleep for long.

She wandered around the empty den, keeping her eyes on me as she spoke "Well, I've been awake for a while, but I didn't move because I was thinking about Simba. That made me upset, but then I noticed you were with me and remembered how I got upset thinking about you gone as well. I knew mum was scared too, so I woke you up." She didn't seem to add much emotion to her words, with the exception of when she referred to the fallen prince. That was something that she wouldn't get over for a while. "But I feel a bit better now." She approached me once more, a curious glint in her eyes as she pressed against me enough that I started to back away a little bit "Where did you go though? Why did you go? Do you remember Inja saying it isn't safe for cubs to go alone?" I nodded. "Then why did you do it?"

I couldn't help but give away how uncomfortable those questions made me feel, looking almost scared to answer the other cub, my body language anything but confident in front of her. "Well, I went to the gorge where Simba was." Both of us shared a sad look when thinking about him. Just the mention of the name was enough "I went there…" I paused and looked around even though I knew that no one else was around to see or hear me. "I went to see if Scar was lying and Simba was alive. You can't tell anyone though, it's a secret!" I was quick to finish, making sure to emphasise that it really mustn't be repeated. I didn't want to face any consequences from elders who may think I was having a cruel joke at others' expense. "Promise to keep it secret?" I asked, once again trying to make sure I wouldn't be rumbled.

Another worry of mine was that even if I did gather enough evidence, I wouldn't be believed because of my age, though it would only be worse if it came from a conversation between two cubs. "I promise. I'm the best at keeping secrets." Nala replied, starting to smile more as she was intrigued by this "And…is he still alive?" She asked, appearing more optimistic.

I took a moment to respond, caught off guard as I didn't think I would have to answer something like that. "I don't know for sure." I watched as her enthusiasm left her at that and she became the depressed figure she had been earlier. It broke my heart to see her like that, wanting to keep her happy any way I could "B-but there is a chance that he might be alive!" I quickly added, seeing the reaction I wanted, the cub starting to perk up again.

Moments after that, we both looked to the entrance, hearing someone enter. Sarafina came over to us "Have you two behaved?" She asked, both of us nodding. "We have food, but there is a bit of a problem." Sarafina tried to hide her frown, gesturing for us to follow her out the den where we would find out what the issue was. We looked at each other and followed, walking side by side into the sunlight.

 **A/N:** **There you have it, another chapter at long last! I realise this took longer than any other to release. I simply had to prioritise my degree for a time period. My next update will either be before 22** **nd** **June or after 9** **th** **July as I will be away in between those dates. I will be able to respond to messages though, so please, keep them coming. Please, I ask you to leave an honest review of what you thought, I would appreciate it. As always, I do not own Disney's The Lion King. It is their property, obviously. Another thing to note is that I had this all planned out. However, I realise that some of it may not be entirely good as a read, so I am considering a time skip at some point, as the characters are never meant to stay as cubs. Either way, I am glad to give you this update. Thank you for being so patient with me, and until next time!**


	10. Finding an Heir Apparent

**Chapter 10- Finding an Heir Apparent**

The week following Scar's ascension to the throne was largely uneventful, but it differed greatly to Mufasa's way of ruling. Because of the larger numbers for the lionesses to hunt for, there was less time for Nala and I to spend with Sarafina because she had to help, on Scar's order, although there was a single occasion where she protested hard enough that even the king could not force her to hunt, despite his empty threats. On that day, we stayed in the den, but Nala and I were taught further hunting skills, using each other as the test dummy. Needless to say, I could feel the bruises soon after. Nala and I enjoyed the extra company, if only because it brought some structure to what we were doing. Sarafina insisted that we continued to practice when she wasn't there, but it would never have the same effectiveness, even when we did try it out. Just days after they had first been hunting for the larger number, I overheard some of the lionesses complain that their meal sizes were starting to get smaller. It didn't seem to have an effect on their physique, but they became more irritable to each other. Fortunately for Nala and I, they were still kind to us, as we were the cubs.

Another day, I received a rare visit from Zazu, who looked overworked, exhausted from having to cover the entire kingdom and find a solution to the population's needs, all by himself. Despite the trauma Nala and I had caused him before, he seemed at ease with telling me the history of the Pride Lands. It appeared to have a calming effect on him, narrating to me various events of the past whilst Nala was sleeping, leaning against me just for the assurance that I hadn't gone missing again. The horn bill took a liking to my thirst for Prideland history; apparently saying it was "the kind of interest that would make a good leader." The sentence wasn't entirely clear to me. He sighed after saying it, which made me think he was referring to a trait that Scar didn't possess. However, his smile whilst telling me suggested that he was referring to the past I had made up, where I was the future leader. Whilst I didn't like being dishonest, if it kept the bird happy, then I would continue with the ruse. The history I learned was interesting, though only the relatively recent history was given to me, with Simba's grandfather as king, as well as Mufasa and Scar's childhood and some of the things they got up to. It felt like an intimate telling of specific parts of history. I made the hornbill promise to tell me some more as he was leaving. He was more than happy to oblige, saying it gave him a reason to come back to the den, which suggested to me that he was starting to worry about his own place under the king's new regime.

There were a few times when I wasn't doing anything that my mind would wander, usually to the same memories of myself as a human. Yet, as much as I could remember them, some felt faded, but not by time. It was as if they weren't entirely memories that even took place. As if they were becoming imagination as opposed to past experience. It was unsettling, but whilst they were still there I wouldn't be worrying about it too much. I had thoughts of my humanity on higher priority, the main one asking if there was any way back to being who I was; Edward Rigas, a human male studying to become a veterinarian. Whilst I was adapting to my life in the Pridelands, I knew it wasn't home, not really. If there was any chance of getting back to my old self, then I would have taken it right there and then. As my thoughts stayed on the topic, I couldn't help but think about all the people who would have been worried by my disappearance, if indeed that was what happened to my human self. I still couldn't be entirely sure, though it was the impression I had formed in my head. Many times over those days I imagined the search that was going on, ending up with no further clue as to what had happened to me. My family would be distraught, my friends equally so. The thing that made it hurt the most was the fact I never had a chance to say goodbye to any of them. I couldn't relay any sort of message to let them be at ease with it at least a little bit more. I had small visions of the police investigation coming to a conclusion that nothing more could be done and my mother would be there, weeping into my father's arms. The thought alone tugged at my heart strings. Family was important to me, and always would be, so the thought my parents would be living in their personal version of hell was almost too much for me. I found tears form at my eyes a few times when these thoughts passed. Sometimes Nala would have been watching me daydream, knocking me out of them so that she could see a smile from me again. Of course I would oblige to her even if my heart stung when I forced it.

When Nala and I were left to ourselves, a lot of the time she would start a playfight between the two of us, and whilst I was never winning, I at least made her work for it on the occasion. This was a good way for her to cope with the loss of her friend, distracting her from the tragedy, although his name would often come up in conversation, putting the cub in a worse mood than she otherwise would have been. I found a good way to counter this though, bringing up the good memories I had with the prince, making the two of us smile. It seemed to work too. Nala would grin and giggle at some of the memories she shared with me. In no serious way, I regretted the idea of retelling happy memories as Nala proceeded to tease me about the time she and the two adolescent lionesses suggested Simba had romantic interest in me. The red flush to his cheeks that day were amusing, but I was reminded that mine were as well. That was another thing I was struggling to comprehend as a former human, and something I may have to deal with, should I remain in my current form; other lions had the potential to be attracted to me. I wasn't sure if I was very on board with that idea, although it was a minor worry, considering the age I was as a cub. Attraction to anything other than a human seemed alien to me, though at the time I thought of it, even that didn't feel right.

* * *

Nala and I had been left to the den once more. However, there was a surprise this time. Scar had joined us, finally following through on his offer to look after the cubs. Every other time, he had left us alone to go and sleep elsewhere, or do whatever he deemed as "The duties of a king." With his presence, Nala seemed to have less energy, having it sapped further when his green eyes locked onto her for any moment of time. Perhaps that is why I continued to intrigue the lion king. Having mulled over what I found in the canyon, or at least what I thought I had learned, I still had a small feeling about Simba. I knew it was still likely to be true, but the event that led to his demise seemed all too convenient to me. With this in my mind, any time the threatening male looked to me, I would look straight back, matching his intensity. He raised his brow at this before shifting his lips to curl into a smile, almost showing his teeth "How wonderful this must be for you two, spending time with the king. No, being protected by the king. This king will not let you down." He seemed to be getting enthused by his own words, quite possibly just wanting to hear his voice some more. His last sentence seemed to take aim at his own predecessor, looking at the ceiling of the den as if Mufasa himself was there. Like he was trying to antagonise the spirit of the fallen lion.

I could see just how uneasy Nala was being in the same space as Scar. She spoke less, her eyes seemed to fall on him for a long time, as if she was waiting for a sudden lash out at her. As the two of us sat together, I could feel her press up against me, trying to keep as close as she could for support. Scar seemed to notice this, and when neither of us spoke, he stood over us, looking down "Come now, I thought you cubs would be full of some zip. Show me the boundless enthusiasm your youth allows you." He continued, gesturing for the two of us to play, but all it earned him was a pair of stares. This didn't discourage him though, crouching down with an animated smile on his face "Oh dear, it seems like you two have forgotten how to be a cub. When I was a cub, I was quite the explorer." He explained, though I held a stern expression to him, believing it was just his way of trying to get us on his side. I had been through too many years of people showing a fake side to them, I could read this one like a book. Scar noticed the look I gave him "Don't believe me? I am hurt, truly I am." He groaned, putting a paw up just to stroke over my head, making my entire body tense for that moment. "I don't suppose an outsider such as yourself would know how cubs behave here." I raised a brow and tilted my head at him, but before I could get a word in, he started again. "Oh for sure you will have been learning from Nala and poor, tragic Simba. However, I think your origins show. Perhaps the task should fall to me to set you on the right path. Would you like that?" He asked, looking away with a smile, ignoring the fact I was shaking my head at him when he said it "Ah, of course you would. The chance to learn from a king first paw. What an honour." He grinned down to me, patting my head, still setting my arguments aside, never to be heard of.

The king did not stop there though, making my stomach seem to twist within me "Perhaps if you prove loyal enough, you may even end up queen in my future son's kingdom. It only seems appropriate. From the moment I knew that you were the heir to your father's throne, I knew that there would be a good chance for a future queen." I stopped feeling nauseous soon though. My ears perked at what he said, my mind working in overdrive to filter his words, finding information that was useful.

Finally, I spoke up, presenting Scar with a question "Didn't you know that before you became king?" I took a step away from both Scar and Nala, though my eyes were fixed on his. I saw the reaction immediately and did my bets to hide the smile that was coming to my face. Scar blinked; his brow raised as I could almost see his pupils shrink for a moment. That was the silent code for surprise with a hint of worry. I took a quick glance to Nala, and I couldn't tell if she picked up on his little giveaway detail, but it seemed she was studying him for a response as well.

Scar was quick to compose himself again "I don't believe that is true. I remember it being something brought up in conversation not long after all lions payed their respects to the fallen." He argued, a small huff as he looked up and away, royally unimpressed with the suggestion he was wrong.

Despite her obvious discomfort of being in the same space as him, Nala spoke up as well "I thought my mum said she told you, and that was before you became king." She explained, though soon after she piped down again, seeing the older lion put a steely glare on her, almost as if he was having to suppress a rage within.

"I can assure you both, I didn't know until after my ascension. Sarafina spoke to me about it days ago." He assured, deciding it was as good a time as any to saunter over to where Sarabi would have slept, stretching out and laying there on his front. "Ah, this is nice." He purred as his eyes closed, only to be opened with an irritated look when I spoke again.

"Why aren't you helping Zazu around the kingdom?" I asked, prompting Scar to sit up, albeit reluctantly. "When he came in, he said that you haven't gone to see your subjects at all yet. Well, apart from the hyenas." He scowled and rolled his eyes towards me.

He rubbed at the bottom of his black mane, humming in thought "Is that what he told you?" He raised a brow again, though he didn't even wait for me to answer "Perhaps it is time the major-domo took a rest. If he is as hard worked as you say, I am sure he would welcome the break." A toothy grin started to form on his face and I knew immediately that I had put Zazu in potentially a lot of danger of losing his job. "A king cannot have a major-domo that lacks enthusiasm for his occupation and for those he is serving under. No no no, that simply cannot do." He shook his head, a few stray hairs of his mane falling off. Nala didn't look as if she was following the conversation too well, just looking between the two of us as the king continued to subtly suggest Zazu was going to receive some bad news soon.

I took a step closer to him and shook my head "No, don't do that. If you do that, then how will your royal duties ever get done? I thought you told me that he was doing them so you didn't have to?" He appeared to mull over my questioning, less irritated, and more engaged this time. It was almost as if he was enjoying it.

He was back to lying down, but used a paw to flick in gesture to his words "Well I suppose you do make a valid point. Zazu is far more experienced in that duty than anyone else alive, except perhaps for Sarabi. However, there is always time for someone else to learn. I know a few friends of mine would love tending to the kingdom's needs." He smirked, no doubt referencing to his hyenas. My response was to shake my head, and this time Scar wanted to see my response "No? Well, what would you suggest? Letting Zazu get away with such words about his king can surely not go without punishment?" He looked to me with half lidded eyes and a lazy smile "Tishala, if you were queen, and your major-domo was spreading seeds of doubt over your rule to young lives, what would you do to make sure he knows not to do so again?" He asked.

Naturally, I felt tense about this. He wasn't asking me hypothetically, so if I made the right choice, or in my case for Zazu, the wrong choice, then I would risk inspiring Scar actually going ahead with it, and no doubt naming me as the creator of the punishment just at the major point of shock in which others would then start to distrust me. To make matters worse, Nala had her eyes fixed on me, waiting to hear a response. "I guess I would…uhm…" I looked at them both again. Nala was leaning in, her ears perked as she waited to hear what was surely becoming an order. Scar was grinning, unnerving me with his teeth showing as he nodded for me to continue. "I would tell them not to do it again." He seemed surprised and then disappointed at my response, with Nala's also being surprise, but none of the disappointment. He had been trying to expose me as a colder being.

He wasn't giving up yet though, stepping closer with a mocking smile stuck on his face "Come now Tishala, I know you can do better than that. What would he learn by just being told he shouldn't do it again. The only thing a subject like that would learn is that he could get away with it. That would lead him to do it again and again until you have no support." He balled one of his paws into a sort of fist, staring daggers at it.

Whilst I could see what he was saying, I could only see the need to defend Zazu as I had dropped him into the trouble that he didn't even know he was in. "If you tell him not to do it again, but then warn that there will be a consequence the next time, then it would make him not want to say it to other again. I don't know, I'm not queen." I responded, looking at the ground as I said it because his stare was becoming too much even for me. There was very little to look at other than my own paws, but it did not hide the pressure I felt just from speaking to the monarch.

He nodded again, sounding his approval of it "Ah, I see, yes. You'd have a faithful servant because you have them worried of what could follow. Nothing is a more motivating factor than fear of the unknown." He grinned, moving across to pat my head a few times "Perhaps having you as a pupil would be a good idea after all. You seem to know how to give out a clever punishment when you need to." He purred before walking to the exit of the den, looking back to Nala and I with an uncaring expression. "Those lessons will have to wait my dear. I am going now. I have a certain feathered friend I would like to see. Better yet, I would like to speak with this feathered friend. Farewell cubs, farewell Tishala. No doubt I can enjoy our little exchanges again soon." He chuckled out as Nala and I were left to ourselves again, both of us sitting down as we watched him leave.

The moment he was gone though, Nala was quick to get by my side though and mutter to me "He is so creepy. How do you even talk to him? I'm too scared." She confided in me, still the both of us looking out of the den.

Not much later, Nala and I were curled up next to each other. My thoughts were racing, just one of Scar's sentences replaying in my mind. He knew he had slipped up. On that one detail. He had heard of my background before he became king. The fact that he was denying it meant he was hiding something. The inkling that I felt before had grown. As dangerous as it could be for me, I wanted to see that reaction from him again. I wanted him to feel uncomfortable because it would give me an indication perhaps of what he was hiding. It was from the moment he lied to us that I knew I was on to something. Despite the risk I was taking and how much I got under his skin, he seemed to still enjoy my company at times. In an odd way, it seemed as though I also enjoyed his company, if only to verbally spar and practice the mind games it was clear he tried to inflict on others back onto him. I was taken from my thoughts for a moment when the cub beside me decided to break the silence "Tishala, do you think that Scar is a good king? I heard mum and queen Sarabi say that because of him, animals are going to leave the Pridelands soon. They thought I was asleep, so they don't know I know. Promise not to tell!" She demanded, prompting me to lift myself up to look at her.

She mimicked my movement so that we were facing each other, our muzzles almost touching "Okay, I promise!" I answered, feeling somewhat startled into it, though I soon calmed down to give my response to her question. "I think he's a very different king to Mufasa." I looked around as if expecting Scar to appear from nowhere at the mention of his late brother's name. "I don't feel as safe though." I finished, my ears dropping back a little bit as I thought of all the consequences that could come from this conversation if he knew of it. The dark thoughts I could almost see when he was thinking of a punishment for Zazu before I rescued him with my own suggestion. I was keen not to say he was a bad king to the impressionable cub, thinking it would lead her to a more negative attitude and possibly it would put herself at risk if she were to do so. I couldn't even breathe before Nala was speaking again.

"Well, I think you are safe because he likes you a lot. I can tell." She revealed, a smile that had been on her face at the start seemed to fade, making my own concern for her grow. "He even said you might be queen." Her expression worsened, though I knew straight away it was not because she wouldn't be getting the throne "I don't want you to be queen if you don't feel safe. I don't think mum or queen Sarabi would want that either." She explained, her ears dropping too. Whist she couldn't word it in the most eloquent way, I could feel the sentiment in Nala's words, the pure emotion she was driven by to say it. She felt sorrow, but for me this time.

I felt the need to cheer her up as quick as I could, leaning in to nuzzle at her, purring gently until she joined me, holding it for a while longer until I needed to respond "Well don't you worry. He doesn't even have an heir yet, so that's not going to happen. Plus, I don't think he does like me. He seems grumpy with me." I said, continuing to assure the other cub with gentle rubs of my cheek against her own. I didn't look to see if it had the effect on her that I wanted it to have, but the fact she reciprocated my actions suggested to me that she was satisfied, but I wasn't done "What makes you think he liked me anyway?" I asked, finally getting away so that I could look into her eyes again, noticing a little shimmer to them as I stared at them, almost lost to their depth.

She pursed her lips in thought before answering "Well, he doesn't stay grumpy with you. He always stayed grumpy with Simba, even if Simba couldn't tell." She explained, giving me time to digest the information before she changed topic slightly. "Also, I'm glad you won't be queen with his cub. If you were going to be queen, it would have to be with a less creepy lion." She confirmed her thoughts with a nod, starting to smile some more as I could see her tail start to flick playfully.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that "You do realise if he had an heir, it might not be as creepy as him, right?" I raised a brow with an entertained grin on my face, seeing the happier Nala think of her own response.

"It would still be part Scar though. So, it would still be creepy. You don't want to marry creepy…you're supposed to marry a lion…like Simba!" She grinned, the tease from before had returned, using that one moment in time against me for all it was worth.

Unfortunately for the other cub, I was ready for it "That's not what Zazu said. He said you were going to marry him!" I giggled before noticing she was crouched and ready, which could only mean one thing. Before I knew it, Nala had bowled me over, pinning me on my back, looking down with a triumphant grin.

She stood over me and almost couldn't stop herself from laughing harder "Yeah, but he wanted to marry you. He and I couldn't, we're best friends." She stuck her tongue out. A part of me felt relieved that my retaliation hadn't been taken the wrong way, and Nala was using words to the same effect. Both our arguments mattered very little, but it was nice for her to be so happy again. I didn't respond with another argument, instead just smiling up at her. The cub caught me staring and tilted her head a little bit, confused at my reaction. "Tishala, what are you smiling at?" She giggled.

I found my expression changing a little bit as Nala questioned me "Well, I guess it was just nice to see you happy again." I told her "Like you used to be." I finished, leading to her leaning down and nuzzling my cheek against hers.

The two of us purred in that quiet moment, smiling at each other before another voice entered the den. Both of us got off each other and looked to see that Sarabi and Sarafina had come in, by each other's side. "Good to see you two getting along still. You didn't go outside did you?" Sarafina was quick to ask. We shook our heads and she sighed in response. The older lionesses exchanged a look to each other before Sarafina spoke to us again "Well, tomorrow, the two of us will make sure that you two get some time outside. It isn't fair on you two to be kept inside. It can't be helped that the hyenas aren't to be trusted, but with the two of us, we can all go safely together." Nala's mother explained, though when I looked to see Sarabi behind her, I wasn't filled with confidence. She seemed as if she hadn't been told of this plan, or she didn't think Scar would allow it. However, her friend was not in the mood to be pessimistic. She had cubs to inspire, after all. "Has it just been you two the whole time we were gone?" She changed her tune, getting right in front of us to inspect how dirty we had gotten. Of course, I could tell she was ready to give another tongue bath as soon as she was done with checking on us.

Nala was the first to respond to her mother "King Scar was with us for a little while. He didn't speak to me much, but he did keep talking to Tishala, right?" She looked to me for reassurance, smiling once more. I nodded in response, knowing I would have Sarafina happy enough with that. "He was talking to her about lots of stuff. He even said she could learn as his pupil. I said to her afterwards that I he scares me." The young cub chatted to her mother as she started getting a small amount of licking to clean her, though it stopped and she lifted her head to look at Sarabi, both of them with obvious concern on their faces. "Mum, are you okay?" Nala asked, also sensing the concern they had at that news.

Sarafina looked to her daughter and then to me "Yes, of course sweetie, I'm completely fine." She comforted her cub, nuzzling her all over, shooting a smile over to me as well, though I could tell there was a hint of unease behind her expression, though it wasn't unease at me, that much I knew.

Sarabi spoke up "Tishala, follow me, if you will. I must speak with you." I wasn't about to say no to her, so I got up and made my way over. Soon after, I had to follow her outside the den, up onto the platform rock, though we were out of sight of any hyenas below, and certainly out of their earshot. "Did Scar say you would be his pupil?" She asked, looking down at me as we both sat down.

I responded quickly, not wanting to make the lioness wait. "Yes. He did." I nodded.

"What prompted him to say that?" She asked.

I looked up to her, seeing she was looking back down to me "Well, I think he only really said it when…" I paused as I thought over it. The realisation that it came from putting Zazu in danger didn't make me feel too good about having to tell Sarabi. Though I couldn't bring myself to lie to her "When I said how Zazu should be punished." I finished.

The answer I gave caused the older female to raise a brow at that "What could Zazu have done to be punished for?" She questioned.

I knew there was no real reason for Zazu to be punished other than Scar being a little paranoid. "Because he was saying bad things about Scar." I answered, lowering my head as my ears dropped back. "But I only said it to him because he asked me what I would do." I scrambled over my words, a small panic that I would be in severe trouble with Sarabi for unnecessarily dropping one of her friends in hot water.

The lioness hummed over my answer, deciding what would be best to say "I cannot condone the fact you agreed on a punishment with Scar. However, if you felt pressured to give an answer, I cannot be angry with you either." She sighed. It was pretty clear that she was disappointed with me. It stung.

Soon though, with her caring voice back in my ears, she spoke again "If you are to be his pupil, come to me whenever you need to." She sighed, leaning into me as she murmured into my ear "Be careful of Scar though. His way is not the path you should follow. The circle of life is starting to break already under his rule." She licked at my ear before repeating "Be careful."

 **A/N:** **Well, here it is, the next part of the story. It is a little bit shorter, but for a good reason. Hopefully you will like this and will keep leaving some lovely reviews. They are the little tidbits that keep me going forward with the motivation to entertain more people. As always I do not own the franchise or characters other than the ones that do not appear in any of the films etc. I will be away until the 8** **th** **June on a trip, but should finish up the next part soon after that. See you then!**


	11. Education Education and More

**Chapter 11- Education Education and More**

The morning couldn't have come any sooner. Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala and I made our way into the Pridelands, taking the day long venture away from the den that the two lionesses had suggested. The sunrise itself was spectacular to see lifting above the horizon. The orange glow it gave to everything it touched gave a radiant beauty to the land. However, when one looked closer at the land itself, it was difficult to ignore the landscape changing to a less luscious state than even when I had arrived. No doubt Sarabi and Sarafina were aware of this as well, which is perhaps why they insisted we were out today instead of a later date. They didn't know when it would become barren and pointless to walk us through. It was best to give us the chance before it was gone. It became clear it was an issue that had both of the older lionesses concerned. It didn't take me long to notice that I had actually grown already in the short time I had been in these lands. Beforehand I hadn't noticed it, but it was difficult not to. Of course, I was nowhere near being a full grown lioness, but I had definitely grown in height. I felt stronger than when I first arrived by a long distance, though I hadn't noticed it until I started thinking about my growth. It reminded me that lions grew up faster, and for a brief moment brought me to the reality of a shorter lifespan. The thought was only brief though, as a part of me felt like it wasn't a big deal. It was the natural progression of things and a shorter life didn't mean a worse one. Though the savanna was still plentiful in the area, it seemed as if it was wilting. Through the beginning of the venture, I heard Sarabi mentioning to Sarafina about the circle of life being imbalanced. With the evidence I could see, she wasn't wrong. The fact the savanna was wilting, looking like it was leaning away from a certain direction. It almost looked like it was trying to escape the Pridelands.

Looking around, there were definitely fewer animals around than I had noticed previously, extending to the flocks of birds that roamed the skies. A feeling in the pit of my stomach felt like it was burying deeper, making me walk around with a concerned expression on my face. None of the others noticed my dull mood, at least to start with. In all, the Pridelands I had seen before were vanishing under Scar's rule. Another thing I had noticed was that the weather had become harsher since Scar ascended to the throne, as if it were trying to make his unsteady ascension even more tricky. A part of me wanted to think that some of the animals had left purely out of protest for the rule the Scar was showing. The same way that protests may happen with a change of government. In this case, I felt it would be Scar's reputation as a royal who did little to interact with others, that would be the reason they would refute him. Most wouldn't have an idea on what his company was like, but would follow from rumours that may be exaggerated from the source. In truth, I felt like there was still a great deal I didn't know about him, though I think that also came from his distaste of cubs, from what I could see. As my mind stuck on the thought of Scar's reputation, I thought of what Sarabi told me just the day before "His way is not the path you should follow." It was clear she didn't have much trust in him, though I couldn't know of the reasons. I felt it would be too personal to ask, but I had a decent idea something in their shared past made things bitter between them. I looked toSarabi as we walked, trying to picture her face when she had been mentioning Scar. She wanted to frown more, but restrained herself in front of me, not wanting to put an impression on a cub. She couldn't entirely hide it though as there were occasional breaks in face.

In all the thoughts I had been having, I hadn't been paying much attention to the surrounding area, missing the details of the fading paradise. It was something that hadn't been missed by Nala, the cub nudging against me and gesturing ahead with a smile. I couldn't help but think that was a rather reserved bit of contact she gave me. Normally she would have initiated some kind of playfight. When I looked over to her after she left me, she was sticking close to her mother, brushing up against her as she continued to walk on. Sarafina joined in the purring with her daughter, the two of them treating the walk as a chance to bond. I felt for a moment that I should try to do the same with Sarafina as she was the one who had acted as a parent to me from the start, though it had been the queen at the forefront of my care most recently. I felt if I were to try with Sarafina, it would interrupt the quality time she was getting with Nala. I didn't want to get in the way of their relationship. I didn't want my presence to weaken it. It may cause some resentment, and I didn't want to have that with Nala. Of course, I knew that could be an escalated reaction and it would all be fine. However, looking at the two of them, the sun shining a warm glow on them, I knew it would be best to leave it for the moment being. Another thought of mine went towards the queen, seeing as she had been acting as a parent for me. It made me wonder if it was a way of coping with the loss of her own child. I knew she was distraught at losing Simba, as any mother would be. I knew she was strong and even through that she would try to continue as best as she could. The two of us did share a good relationship, with her teaching me, as well as my own ability to listen and process what she told me. As I had already shown, I wasn't incapable of making mistakes even after hearing advice from her. Her strong, caring personality seemed to match nicely with my own personality. There were moments I could tell she wanted to be stricter with me, but could tell I would resist more if that were to happen.

We had been walking for a while, though the depth of my thoughts meant I felt as if I hadn't been walking for more than five minutes. Because of how far we had gone from Pride Rock, when I looked back, it appeared very small in my vision. The land around this area had a higher quality about it. I realised that the effect of Scar's rule wasn't too widespread just yet, but looked as if it was growing fast. The grass was taller, stood up firmly as there was no wind to sway it. Looking around, I could see that whilst there still wasn't as much wildlife around as before, there was more than when closer to home, which made sense, considering the lionesses would welcome prey closer to home, it meant less distance to carry a kill. There were definitely more animals around in this part though. If I had to make a guess, I would say it wasn't a coincidence and that the two mothers had brought us here because it would be a better experience for us. Looking around to see the other animals, a natural instinct kicked in for me, my stomach growling as if I had been deprived of many meals. Of course, this was far from the truth, but it did get the attention of the other three I had been with. All of them let out a small giggle, Sarafina also rolling her eyes, mentioning that it was typical of a cub to be hungry just as they wanted some time to just lay down and relax. It had been an early start after all. The attention on me shifted when Nala's stomach joined mine in an audible demand for food. We were told to wait for now, as it was not the time to get food.

The two adults did however, led us to a small body of water. Many animals that would be considered prey were also there, taking their fill of water, though from the other side. I assumed that there was a sort of agreement that none would be attacked when getting water. That's not exactly how I remembered the nature documentaries going when Sir David Attenborough would narrate them. There was never a mention of unspoken pacts between the animals that only away from water holes were the prey fair game. Being there though, it was pretty clear; a group of antelope not even flinching when they saw four lions nearby. The four of us were also too preoccupied with rehydrating to bother chasing after antelope. There was almost no use in trying when there were only two grown lionesses there. A pack would have to work together to take down as many as there were. I thought of how different this could have been if we were hyenas. No doubt the antelope wouldn't have been drinking water beside those predators. "Does Scar know that we aren't helping today?" I asked. Of course, I wasn't referring to myself and Nala helping with the hunting efforts, but I couldn't imagine Scar being happy with two fewer skilled hunters to help catch for the large number of mouths to feed. The regal lioness looked at me with half a smirk.

"Scar doesn't need to know. There's plenty of food caught and plenty lionesses to catch more if he so demands. He knows that he cannot do much about it if we are gone." She explained, keeping a calm tone about her.

Sarafina was quick to add "He knows that the others still see Sarabi as someone to look up to. He couldn't risk any sort of attack on her. The little trust he already has would be lost if he were to do that." Both of them nodded to each other, giving their support to one another. I thought to myself, if anything, their bond would grow stronger when times were getting harder. I had noticed it already. Sarafina had been there for Sarabi the moment that she learned of her king and son's death.

I looked to both of them with a growing smile, though I couldn't help but ask another question, inspired by a similar one Nala asked me "Aren't you scared of him, what he could do?" My eyes felt a little larger as I waited for the response.

Both of them shook their heads, even a chuckle escaping from Sarafina before her friend responded "Scar doesn't scare me, no. I have known him for so long and he is aware that I am not the kind of lioness that will simply submit to him. He hasn't the respect of the pride and in all honesty, it is only our land's need for a king that he has come to the throne. It would be best for him to remember that, but I know the possibility that power has gone to his head already is very real. For now though, it does seem as if he can be reasoned with." I couldn't tell in the end if she was talking to us or herself. Giving it a thought, it looked like Scar did listen to some things, but only a few. One of which seemed like he listened to me for some reason. Of course, I couldn't work out why, but he didn't ignore me. Often he found himself engaged in conversation with me. As if she heard my thoughts, Sarabi continued my thought "Oddly, he seems fond in his own way, of you, Tishala." All eyes fell on me, even some of those from the animals we would consider prey. Talking about this made me uncomfortable. It wasn't like I picked to be liked by him. In fact, I had done much that I thought would make him dislike me quite strongly, but for some reason it just kept him coming towards me.

I shook my head, though it wasn't in disagreement this time "I'm not trying to be his friend." I argued, pouting some as the older two smiled down to me as if I told them a particularly amusing joke "What?" I raised a brow starting to get defensive in front of them. Their expression didn't change though, still finding amusement in my exasperation. It was a little but intimidating to have them look at me, as if I were a caught criminal.

Sarafina laid down, pulling Nala against her "We know. We just said that he seems to be fond of you. Usually he isn't so keen on cubs. He hasn't ever offered any cubs his company. He hasn't been king before, but then I don't think he is only inviting you to learn from him just because he is king. I think he is just curious and can't place why he doesn't dislike you either. I guess you just have something about you. Maybe it's those cute little charms you have." She teased me, causing Nala to laugh, making me feel a little bit flustered. Being told I had something cute about me was still alien and I didn't think I would ever get comfortable with it, even from Sarafina. Despite her being older, it didn't stop the lioness from having a somewhat childish, playful side. I could see where Nala had learned her teasing from at that moment. "Even he couldn't resist those looks you give when you're confused." She chuckled. I had no idea what kind of faces I was pulling when I gave my natural reaction to things. It was just the way I was, but I didn't know if my expressions would be seen as funny or not. I had no idea they had such an effect on others.

Sarabi came to my defence before Nala could join in her mother's teasing of me "Much the same looks your own daughter gives, I can assure you. Not unlike how Simba was as well. I think it's just a natural thing. Of course, there is a chance that I could be wrong. However, how often have I been wrong, dear friend?" She raised a brow with a smirk. I hadn't seen this side of Sarabi much, but if anyone was going to bring it out of her, it would be her childhood friend. The two were verbally jousting at each other as if they were cubs again. I was surprised that a playfight didn't start between the two. It went on for a few more minutes before they silently agreed on a truce. "I feel like we should try teaching these two future huntresses some more lessons." Sarabi suggested, changing the subject as well as the tone, becoming more serious, but no less friendly.

"Oh, can we do it so that I go with mum and Tishala goes with you?" Nala jumped up with excitement as she asked the question "Like we did last time." She continued, her enthusiasm enough to bring a smile onto the two mothers' faces. I saw the life in Nala's eyes and honestly, I would have found it impossible to say no to her.

It seemed I wasn't the only one to feel that way, because Sarabi was quick to nod in agreement with the cub. "Very well. Sarafina, teach your daughter whatever you feel would be best. I will do the same for m-for Tishala." My ears weren't the only to perk at hearing that little slip up. Despite that, she didn't flinch when eyes were on her. It was clear she didn't see any issue with what she nearly referred to me as. Even as she ushered Nala away, Sarafina held an amused little smirk in the direction of her friend. She and Nala quickly said goodbye to us before it was just me and the queen.

Sarabi gestured for me to follow as we headed away from the body of water, moving in what seemed like a right angle from where Nala and her mother went. I followed her quick pace, leaping occasionally when there was some taller grass I needed to see over. She would look back to me, making sure I was still there, reminding me to stay alert in case any danger did present itself. For what I could only assume was my more childlike mental state, I felt carefree despite all the rather bleak events taking place, but being with the older lion and exploring around with her, I felt completely safe. It was possible I was feeling a bit more of a bond to Sarabi because we both shared close losses. Whilst our losses were different, I still found myself alone, much like Sarabi must have felt when she was told of her family's passing. The losses weren't the same, but I was the only one who knew that. A part of me wanted to tell her, though I had the feeling it wouldn't do anything other than confuse her or cause the queen to laugh it off as the imagination of a child. Through all the minor frustration there though, there was no denying I was becoming closer to Sarabi and neither of us seemed to be fighting it much.

Without any warning, the taller grass was gone and replaced by its shorter counterpart. With this, I took off in front, seeing only animals in the distance, aside from a few critters who watched on with caution in their eyes. Now we were away from the body of water, the natural food chain I knew of was back in working order. Even at my small size, I could tell there was a sense of fear that they would look at me with. I chose to ignore it as I had Sarabi alert me to her, calling me over. "Do you remember how we practiced before?" I gave it a thought for a moment, thinking back to over a week before when I had a private lesson on hunting with Sarabi. I gave a small nod in answer to her question. I couldn't remember all of the things she said, but there were some details that stuck with me. There was an immediate display of amusement from the older lioness, looking at me with a brow raised "Well then you can tell me what you should do if your prey is standing too far away?" She leaned down to get her face closer to mine, though she could see in an instant that I had forgotten that detail. I didn't expect to be quizzed on it. For all the experience I had of learning and storing information to be tested on when on the veterinary medicine course as a human, but my mind had found it more difficult to focus since I arrived in the Pridelands, likely due to my age regression. Seeing that I didn't know the answer, Sarabi answered for me "Reposition yourself so that you are closer, or in a place that will become an easier one to strike from. Of course, in reality you would have other lionesses to move for you if it was a more sensible decision." The lioness explained, quick to give me assurance as our cheeks rubbed together.

I was given the option of practicing more of the hunting skills straight away, or we could wait a bit. In the offer though, Sarabi hinted that Nala would be practicing and it would likely be the better option to get started. "Before we start though, I have to ask: are you actually not scared of Scar?" I asked, earning a more serious look from my guardian. She laid down to get eye level with me as I stood looking at her.

A long sigh escaped her as she began to answer the question "The lion does not scare me. The lion's ambitions scare me. Do you know what ambition means?" She asked, seeing my nod soon after. "Well, I don't know his ambitions for the pride. Not entirely anyway. I don't know if there are ambitions for the pride at all. I look to him and see a different look than Mufasa would give when talking about the land he rules. I worry that his ambitions may only include himself, but he is still the king. The Pridelands are still our home, so if something happens, I know that the right king will make the changes needed to protect these lands." She took another deep sigh "So in short, Scar doesn't scare me. What he has the potential to do does." My reaction did nothing to hide that it worried me he had even unnerved her. Sarabi was quick to spot it though, leaning in to comfort me again "I will never let anything bad happen to you though. Don't worry, you have all the lionesses to protect you. Though it won't be too long before you will be part of the hunting. No doubt Scar will force you to start the moment you're big enough." She reverted back to sighing, clearly not in agreement with the new king on how he appointed his lionesses to work. "So it is important you learn where to be when catching prey." She turned both our attention back to hunting skills, likely feeling the topic of Scar needed to be dropped.

I wasn't so keen with the idea of dropping the topic though, speaking up again "Scar isn't going to be the lion to make the change, is he?" I asked, though knew the answer. Sarabi was wise to my words, noticing that I had picked up on the things she may not have expected from a cub.

"I don't think so, Tishala. I don't think he will be." She answered, sadness clear on her face. She stared off for a moment and all I could think was that she was seeing the fall of the homeland she loved so much; memories of the past and of those yet to be made, the changes she could see for the worse. It was a pessimistic outlook in her eyes and I couldn't feel any different about it. "What do you think…what do you know about it?" She asked me, the look in her eyes telling me she wanted to know the extent at which I understood events.

After thinking for a moment, I looked back at her "I heard you and Sarafina talking about how the land was getting worse and the animals were leaving, which means that hunting will be harder. Scar told you to hunt the animals a lot, which means that they would leave. Scar made the order that has started to make the Pridelands worse. I can't find the words I want to use, but I don't think he will make this place better again." I took a moment to assess my thoughts, thinking how I could make this more impactful "My parents' pride. They told me that another pride they knew about had lost everything. They started using everything faster than it could be replaced. It was like they didn't see all the alternatives they could have gone to. In the end, they didn't make it." I spoke, feeling I was getting my point across to Sarabi, although it was somewhat fabricated, I was basing it off my own knowledge of civilisations suffering when resources were not used in a sustainable way. The chaos it led to in the end was what I could see happening with the Pridelands because of Scar's rule. I couldn't prove he was involved in any wrongdoing, but it was clear he wasn't a king that would keep a lasting kingdom. Only a short time into his reign, he was losing subjects and the scenery was starting to wilt closer to our home.

Sarabi listened to my words and replied "I think your parents have taught you a valuable lesson with that story. They may not have told you about the circle of life, but it seems clear they understood the same thing. Only those who do not follow the circle of life's delicate balance will make the world around them suffer." Her words seemed a little closer to things I had heard from talks about climate change and the use of fossil fuels. It appeared that whatever the scale, sustainability was needed. "Perhaps we ought to focus on preparing you for your part in the circle of life." She once again tried to move the subject to teaching me to hunt. I wasn't reluctant to do so, but I had so many questions. I just wanted to get an understanding for what she was thinking of everything going on. It almost lifted my spirits that my thirst for knowledge was still strong, although I felt that my understanding of certain things had waned somewhat. It was a constant frustration that my understanding had decreased, even if my ability to take in information had grown with the new form I was in. I wanted to keep my intelligence, but it seemed that I was slowly losing the battle to the body I was in. I hadn't tested them out as much, but I could tell that I had gained more natural instinct than when I first arrived, signalling further loss of my humanity.

I was snapped from my thoughts when Sarabi nudged me with her head "If you catch that beetle, you can ask me another question. You have one attempt; you'd better make it a good one. Show me how much you remember. I bet you can't get it." She wagered, looking at the beetle she mentioned, her nudge being a signal for me to look at it as well. I had always been the type of person to rise to an occasion and I needed to do that if I wanted my chance to question again.

Despite the more pristine land we had travelled to, it wasn't lacking some rocks of varying shapes and sizes. It just so happened that the beetle Sarabi pointed to was on a rock that stood in the middle of a few that descended in height from it. I couldn't reach it from the ground, not even with the biggest jump I could muster. I looked to the lowest one and then the next three the preceded the centre rock on one side. It seemed too convenient to me that Sarabi had tasked me with getting the beetle that just so happened to be on a tricky looking rock formation. Regardless of my concern, I got onto the first rock without any trouble, its top surface giving me enough room to stand on comfortably. Sarabi warned me to be careful climbing those rocks. She approached them just in case I were to fall on the higher ones. When looking to the next stack up, I saw it was not only higher up, but also thinner than the other. With that in mind, I looked ahead to the next, seeing it followed in a similar pattern. I wasn't even convinced that the last one would be able to hold my slight weight. I made a quick check to the top rock, seeing the beetle had barely moved. In my head I pictured it taunting me and that was all the encouragement that I needed to start going forward onto the next step up. I looked down and saw that I was likely a couple of metres up from the ground, or that's what it looked like to me. The mistake I made was looking down though as I started to wobble, almost falling off until I was reminded that my tail would aid in my balance, so I let that thought relax me and sure enough, I became stable again, even if I wasn't standing cleanly on this rock. It was sturdy enough that I could find a way to edge closer to the next one up. Sarabi urged me on from below, though I wasn't really much higher than her, she still had to look up, standing beneath where I was just in case I were to fall. I almost heard her gasp at the moment my balance went the first time.

Before too long there was virtually no space between myself and the largest rock in the centre. In truth, I was clinging onto the upper sides of the closest rock to it, the top centre of it not having enough space to let me stand there. The beetle had remained there, but now I could see it was looking at me, waiting for me to make the move it expected. It had all come down to this. It was me versus the beetle, a sort of David versus Goliath match-up in my mind. Even as a cub, I was so much larger than it. "I don't want you to kill. Just catch it if you can." She told me. I gave a thought for a moment, realising that this wasn't really a pouncing lesson. There was no way as a lioness I would be pouncing for prey like this. Sarabi had turned it into a game, practicing something for me. I decided it was to judge my patience, as it took a while for me to traverse and climb those rocks to reach this close to the beetle. She wanted me to pick the best moment to strike. All things considered, asking me to complete an action that required that much skill was maybe too much, but it didn't mean I wouldn't give it a go. Judging the stack the beetle was on, it wouldn't hold my weight if I stood on it at the top, but perhaps it would be sturdier lower down. I steadied myself, making sure I could make the jump the moment my claws retracted.

Nothing in life was ever as simple as what would be planned out in one's head though. As I jumped, I realised that my legs were stronger than I thought. As a result of the miscalculation, I was launched towards the rock, only having a split second to still try and capture the beetle. I didn't even know if I had it though because when I thought I might have caught it; I felt my body collide with the large rock. Despite how thin and flimsy it looked, I felt like I would be the first to break from the impact, the rock proving to be more sturdy than I had thought. The next sensation I felt was the free falling as I closed my eyes and waited for the painful slam I would get. It didn't happen though, at least not to the same extent. Instead I heard a small grunt that wasn't mine, but instead was Sarabi's. She had used her body to catch me when I was falling. My eyes still wouldn't open until she rolled over, holding onto me until she needed to use her paws, allowing me to slide off and lay on the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked, to which I looked up to her and nodded, a smile on my face as the fall had given me a small surge of adrenaline. This made me feel more excited than maybe I should have been after falling like that. In my own excitement I hadn't realised that the lioness was looking down at me with a somewhat surprised smile "I'm impressed." She gestured for me to look to my paws. I looked to see that I had the beetle in between my paws. It couldn't have been comfortable for the poor guy, so I let him go, watching as it almost seemed to look back and scold me before making its getaway. "Maybe it wasn't the most graceful way of doing it, but you did do what was asked of you." She leaned in to lick over my head "I am proud of you for doing that." I couldn't help but let out a satisfied purr in response, as if I had been working towards the praise and now that I had it, I would treasure those words until I could better it.

Standing up straight in front of her, with the proud smile on my face, I spoke to her "That wasn't hunting was it?" I asked the question, not realising I'd given up my chance to further quiz her on Scar.

The queen was more than willing to answer me on this though "It was still a valuable skill for a hunter. It taught you to pick your moment. Fortunately, we aren't having to repeat this too much for you it would seem. Your judgement is good, though I think we will need to try another time just to make sure." She shot a wink at me, her friendly demeanour never fading. She purred with me, only pulling up to start talking again. I could tell before she was speaking that she was going to be somewhat reminiscent "Tishala, I don't think it would inappropriate for me to say that having this chance to look after you has helped me a little bit. I should thank Sarafina for the suggestion. I am also thanking you for being the delight that you are." I could tell she wanted to speak of her lost son, but didn't know if either of us could hold out very well for it. It was still a fresh wound on her, but it seemed she was strong enough to keep going. It showed why all the others in the pride were still following her more than they were following Scar. She was putting the needs of others ahead of her own, but this. Looking after me seemed to soothe her somewhat, like she was getting the chance to do the parenting she would never get to do with her own child now.

Both of us wanted to talk more, perhaps bond more, but we wanted to address the elephant in the room, to open up to each other about her fallen family members. I don't know what compelled me to want the topic so much. Maybe it was because I felt that it would be a good way to bring her through a healing process. "Sarabi," I started, getting her attention "can we go to the gorge…where you found me there?" I realised that my wording wasn't the most eloquent, but it was hard to say when she was looking down on me.

She didn't let her expression change, but the sigh she gave almost sounded like she was relieved. Perhaps I was right, she was thinking along the same lines as me. "I did say if you behaved. I suppose we can." She agreed, but hadn't sounded any more cheerful because of it. "We will have to find Sarafina and Nala and tell them where we are going. If they knew we are going elsewhere then they won't be waiting for us in vain. Sarafina and I need to establish a reason with Scar as to why we were gone for so long." She paused before shaking herself out of it "Don't worry about that though. Even Scar won't deny a child's freedom to play and explore." Sarabi started walking away, prompting me to follow behind her, presumably in the direction of the other two we had come with. "See if you can pick up on their scents, help me find them…in fact." She looked to me with a smile on her face "How about you guide us to them? Of course, I will find it anyway, but it would be good practice for you to have. Just picture Sarafina's face if you were to find them all by yourself. We may have a talented tracker in the making." She cooed, adding incentive to doing this little task. I was more than up for it.

I lifted my head up, taking in deep breaths through my nose, trying to pick up the distinctive scents that I knew. By this point, I was most familiar with Nala's. I had to pace around a few steps in all directions, hoping I would find something to go from. It wasn't long before I caught the familiar scent of the lion cub I had befriended. Sarabi must have known I had found the scent because she stood closer to me, almost pressuring me to make the decision on where to go. It didn't bother me though, feeling confident that I had locked onto Nala. I bounded ahead, no doubt making my grown-up company laugh a little inside. I slowed as the scent grew stronger, letting me know that I was closer than before. What surprised me though, was that with the instincts kicking in, it was like I knew how much further away she was. My elder had already found the two of them, but was crouched low, hidden from sight. She spoke to me in a hushed tone "See if you can catch Nala with a pounce. Remember how to be quiet, stay low and make sure to pick the right moment to go." She instructed, getting me to crouch down with her, letting my claws out, using what felt like a sixth sense to avoid making noise from any foliage on the ground that might cause a disruption to my stealth pursuit of the other cub. If I had a moment to think about it, I would have realised how much easier the instincts were coming to me. In my slow-motion stalk towards Nala, I started to move left through the grass, coming to the edge where I could just about see her form when the grass had shifted to allow me a quick view. She was still. It appeared that Sarafina was wise to my presence already and was forcing Nala to try and counter if she could.

This had suddenly become a contest between the two of us. It was a question of who would hold their nerve the best. In terms of past experience, it would have been wise to think Nala was going to come out on top in this. However, I wasn't the type to give up. I crouched lower than before, my chest brushing with the floor, having a quick look back to check if my tail was down. Thankfully it was, so when I made the decision to edge off to the left further. I hoped with this, I would have the other cub caught surprised. I laid in wait as Nala looked around. As she scanned, it didn't appear that she had spotted me, nor the rough direction I was in. I grinned to myself as I prepared myself, my back legs coiled, ready to spring.

The moment I launched into the air, I chose not to yell, just in case it gave me an extra chance of winning this. The good news in my attempt was that I landed on Nala's back, grabbing hold, though I was careful my claws didn't dig in too much. It seemed as if it was a complete success for me. However, it didn't last, with the other cub able to shake me off and the moment I finished tumbling, I was flipped onto my back, pressure applied downwards onto me. I opened my eyes to see a smirking cub pinning me down "Pinned ya!" She said in a teasing voice, her tail flicking in amusement just in the background of my vision. "I guess you've gotta get even better than that. If you don't, you'll never beat me." She continued to tease, though I did have a smile as she started to giggle.

The next thing I heard was Sarafina's voice over us, lifting Nala after saying "Okay, she knows." And then continuing once her cub was placed just by my side. "I think you have to tell Tishala that you didn't know where she was. She didn't stay on you, but she did get you, and when she learns more, gets stronger, then she will be a good hunter to have with us." Both Nala and I righted ourselves, standing up against Sarafina's legs as Sarabi stepped into view.

The queen was nodding, looking at her friend as she came closer "I agree with that. I think she is getting good at staying quiet. If you can learn that as a cub, you can be very good when older. At least that's what my mother told me." She chuckled. Her friend nodded, letting Sarabi join the three of us. With all us reunited though, Sarabi was quick to change the subject. "Tishala and I are going to visit the gorge. I told her if she behaved well, then we would. We needed to tell you so that you didn't worry." The two friends nodded to each other, rubbing their cheeks together and purring. "We will be back long before sundown, so maybe these two can still play once we are back. Would you like that?" She looked to Nala and I, earning nods from both of us. "I thought you two might feel that way." She smiled, looking away soon after "Okay, Tishala and I will see you later in that case." The two older females once again embraced each other before Sarabi separated from her friend and headed in the direction of the gorge. I didn't waste any time in getting alongside her to follow.

* * *

The two of us had sat side by side in silence. We were perched near the edge where Sarabi caught and stopped me jumping from. Looking out into the empty space, it had a calming effect on me, like the expanse of nothing was able to store any stresses that I might have. For the time we were sat there, I was left to my thoughts, which would normally mean I would overthink any and every situation. However, this place was different. Sarabi had outlined it as a place where we would get away and, in a way, remember the fallen that we knew. Even though we were sat apart, the time we had spent with each other meant I felt Sarabi was closer to me. Whilst I didn't have a mother here, I had more than one mother figure and most recently I found myself gravitating towards the darker furred lioness, though this was partly due to my own concerns that I was getting in Sarafina's way of being a mother to Nala. The last thing I wanted to do was compromise others.

The two of us sat there for what could have been half an hour before Sarabi decided we would finally speak. Now the two of us were alone, it felt any topic could be discussed, away from everyone else. There was a silent agreement between the two of us that what we spoke of wouldn't leave where we sat. "I miss him." I told her, knowing she would understand who I was referring to. "I didn't know him for long, but I could tell we would be good friends." My voice was lacking much expression. I hadn't had to talk to someone about such a painful loss before. The worst I had gone through was a relative who had a long life before they passed on. There had been little to no tragedy in my life. Whilst I was upset with the recent losses, it couldn't have been as strong an impact on me because I didn't know the two as well as the others did. It wasn't my child, best friend or brother. As much as I wasn't a fan of Scar, and as much as I didn't trust him, I could still see it had an effect on him. I knew coming to this place would lead to conversations being repeated, but then I understood that was a coping mechanism for many.

Sarabi listened to my words, responding after a brief pause "He made friends easily. He was just like his father in that regard. Even in the short time you knew him, he did talk about you a little bit. Not as much as he was telling his dad about how he would be a strong king just like him." She chuckled, picturing the memory "I don't think I'd ever seen a cub so energetic in the morning as he was. He couldn't have got that from me." Her chest rumbled with a purr that mixed in with her gentle laughter. Looking at her, the smile was large, and her eyes were watery with the tears that were inevitably going to form. "I miss him too. For the time he was here, he was my life. Nothing else mattered." She never once took her eyes off the empty landscape. "Sarafina would agree with me. To a mother, her child is the most important thing." She continued. The talk of motherhood forced me to sit there rather straight faced. I couldn't contribute to it, nor had I ever thought about it. I'd only been this gender for a short time. I was also a cub, so didn't think I would need to talk about it. Sarabi had noticed my awkward stance about it and once again let out a soft chuckle, nudging me "One day you may understand." She spoke with a gentle tone, as if she was assuring me, unable to see the internal alarm bells going off within me. It wasn't something I was comfortable thinking about yet. It may never be.

I knew I had to change the topic before I was asked any further on an interest in it. I wasn't the type to want to upset others, so I would have made up something, but then I would feel uncomfortable with holding that lie as well. I couldn't win if I stayed on the topic. "He was going to be a good king, wasn't he?" I asked, getting Sarabi's attention.

The older leonine was in agreement "He may have been a little bit reckless, but I really do believe he would have learned well under his father's guidance. Mufasa was a wise king, so Simba would have been set up to have a kingdom that would prosper." She explained, again a small shine to her eyes told me that was what she truly believed in. Before I could even ask, it seemed like she knew the question that was coming "It is something that Scar could have benefitted from. His and Mufasa's father didn't include Scar as much when it came to giving advice on how to rule the kingdom. Perhaps Scar would be less bitter if he were included more, but then I don't think their father thought that Mufasa's reign would end so suddenly without an heir to take his place. I learned of the duties because I was Mufasa's queen."

I raised a brow at that, stepping closer to her "Why can't you rule outright then?" I asked. There had been matriarchal monarchies before in many different countries. Off the top of my head, Queen Elizabeth the first was the most notable. "My mother and father had an agreement that they ruled together, but if one of them died, then the other would be the ruling power." I continued, fabricating more. At this point, I was sure if I was getting my lies crossed. "So, my mother could have been queen and ruled like she was Mufasa…but in our pride." The whole time, Sarabi was looking at me and I couldn't tell if she was confused, amused or a combination of the two.

The older lioness was happy to let me finish though. She didn't wait to give her response "I was not born into the royal family. It may be different if Simba was still alive. He was too young to rule outright, so it is likely I would have made the decisions for the pride with the advice of Scar if he chose to involve himself." She shrugged at the mention of Scar's possible involvement. It did appear that he only did something if he had the final say, or if it would benefit him.

"My parents didn't let me do any ruling stuff. I guess it's because I wasn't ready for it or something. You're still the queen though, aren't you?" She nodded "Does that mean you're now Scar's queen?" I asked, tilting my head as my ears came forwards, eager to hear her response. I could see she was anticipating that question, disdained with it.

"I am not Scar's queen." She had a heavy sigh "A long time ago now, when Mufasa, Scar, Sarafina and I were still young, we were all friends, if not to a great extent. Mufasa and I were falling in love, and I think somewhere down the line of events, Scar thought that I was showing my love for him and not his brother. One day he asked for my companionship, to be his. I told him the truth of it. I was not nasty about it and he wasn't ridiculed, but I think he felt very embarrassed." She looked to me with her face in a slightly sad way. "After that, he talked to me less and less, and then he started acting indifferent to me. Because of that, my fondness of him dwindled to what it is now." She explained, her head lowered as she let out a deflated huff. Once I heard it, my face changed to a frown as I struggled to think of a Scar asking for another's love. Apart from a few exceptions that I had seen, he had only been cold and uncaring towards everyone. The fact he had asked Sarabi only to find out that she was interested in his brother made me feel a little sad for him. I thought to myself how that may have influenced the lion he had become.

I could almost picture a young Scar having been rejected, running back to his hiding spot, tears in those green eyes of his, a pure emotion escaping from him as he felt the loss of what he thought was a chance at happiness maybe. A part of me wondered what things would have been like if Sarabi said yes on that day.

The mention of lions in love gave rise to another question that I was interested to hear the answer to. "So how did you know you were in love with Mufasa?" Her mood lifted at that question, almost grinning at me, it was like she had become a cub for those few seconds.

Her answer came almost as enthusiastically "In truth, we had always been friends, though Sarafina and I were friends from the start, but after I got over the fact that Mufasa and his brother weren't just weird, I found myself enjoying his company. What neither of us knew was that we had were betrothed anyway. The day I knew I was in love with him though? It wasn't a large event or anything, just a little thing. He and I had taken a walk to the watering hole. When I looked at our reflections, I was caught staring at his. Being as oblivious as he could be, he didn't realise, but that was when I knew I loved him." She looked at me, trying to gauge my reaction to the story "As a cub like you, I always imagined I would fall in love with some grand gesture. I imagine that you might think the same thing, but in my years, I've noticed that often the little things we think of as nothing end up being the things that influence things like love the most." She allowed herself a chuckle at that, though the longer she left it on that, the more tears started to form "To lose the love of my life so early…I mourn for the loss. I mourn for what memories we still had to create. I cherish the time that we had." She looked to me with a teary smile "He was the best king he could be. He will be watching over us, always. I'm sure I can feel him here with me now. I can even hear his voice. He would tell me I'm too beautiful to cry like this." Through her tears she did let out a little laugh "At least use my mane to soak your tears." She tried to mimic Mufasa's voice, laughing at the quote she delivered.

The laughter was infectious, my own higher pitched laugh coming through and joining hers. After a while, we slowed it down, feeling the place's calm bring us down. "What do you think is out there?" I asked, gesturing out beyond the Pridelands, over the edge we were sat near.

Sarabi shrugged, a show of indifference from her as she replied "I don't know. I've never had a reason to go and find out. It's possible some animals of the Pridelands have come from a place beyond our sights here. I expect that there's a land as filled with life as the Pridelands. Whether it's the same or not, I don't know. As I said though, I haven't found the need to discover if anything is out there. It looks like it would be a difficult journey for anyone. Unless desperate, I don't think anyone would travel through." She made a guess at that, reminding me just how harsh the location would be, making survival unlikely.

Despite her words, I didn't hesitate "I think I would like to explore there someday. Maybe I could tell you what's out there…if there is anything out there." I looked up to her with a smile, as if I was bringing good news to her.

Her expression back to me suggested she didn't see the prospect of me exploring the unknown as a very positive one. However, she wasn't harsh with her response, instead deflecting it a little bit "You'll be far too busy in the pride by the time you're big enough to make a journey like that." I was told. I knew it was a subtle way of telling me that she wouldn't let me go there. It was dangerous, but for different reasons to the elephant graveyard; the unknown was as scary as it was exciting and I could feel it getting my attention, drawing me in. "On that note, Tishala, shall we make our leave?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement of her own action. She stood up to make her way back, reaching the corner before she looked back to me, seeing I still peered out into the distance "Tishala?" I was taken from my stare, nodding as I joined her.

* * *

Even after we had gotten back, the day was still not over. Sarabi and Sarafina suggested both Nala and I rested, with Sarafina volunteering to stay with us, having been allowed to by Scar, which was a surprise to say the least. Despite both our protests, Nala and I found that actually we had been exerting ourselves more than we thought, the two of us closing our eyes just minutes after the suggestion of a nap was presented to us.

The nap was dreamless but had an abrupt end when I opened my eyes to see a pair of green eyes looking back at me. They pulled back to reveal the king had been responsible. He wore a sickly grin, knowing he had the audience of me, Nala and Sarafina, the latter of which was frowning at the king, muttering something to do with how cubs needed their sleep. Before I could join in the protests though, I yawned, blinking a couple of times to wake up. I was about to let him know I was quite happy staying asleep, but the lion started before I could "The king requests your presence, outsider." One of his claws trailed over my head slowly "This is something you'll like. I'm making good on my word, now come on, you wouldn't want to miss this. I won't offer again." He let out a small giggle, which sounded odd. Before Sarafina could argue with him, he was quick to speak up again "Ah, no, king and invitees only. I am afraid a king's business is highly confidential." It almost looked like Sarafina was going to explode as he denied her speech by putting a claw over her lips.

With a groggy, unhappy face, I stood up and shook my head to Sarafina. I didn't want to go with him, but it would likely be easier if I went along with it than resisting. The older lioness moved her head away so she no longer had a claw pressed to her, but she didn't tell him anything, instead keeping an intense glare on him as he turned his view away from her, ignoring her completely, huffing as he pushed his chest out. As he got to the mouth of the den, he looked to me with annoyance, showing a quick change in attitude that made me nervous "I despise waiting. Do not make your king wait." That last part sounded like a warning, so I sprinted up to him, my ears still held back, demonstrating to him the fear he instilled. I didn't look, but I was sure there was a smile on his face when he saw that. "Very good." He responded to my turn in speed before he turned and made his way out onto the rock that stretched out, the king's perch. He could look over all the Pridelands from there and hadn't shared it with anyone "Follow me." He spoke, leading me up to the edge with him.

My eyes had adjusted enough for me to realise that sunset was very nearly upon us. I sat there, looking over the land as Scar was sat close to me; uncomfortably so. As he sat there, he was purring, though I didn't dare look or ask why. "Not too long now." He said, no doubt referencing to the setting sun. It was approaching the horizon. "My father gave his favourite son this talk. With me as the king though, changes are being inputted to bring this Pride greater glory than ever before." He continued purring, a paw reaching over to pull me against him. "You see, I've heard the talk." He cleared his throat "Look out there. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." He hummed to himself "Though I can't help but feel the talk is rather short sighted, wouldn't you agree?" He pulled me up against him and shook me a little bit "The talk of what the light touches being our kingdom works for those lacking ambition. What about those rulers who are looking to build upon their kingdom? That is what separates the cubs from the kings." He continued, finally letting go of me.

The sun had been setting all the while and had disappeared into the ground, casting a red glow in the sky, but the land around became a more sinister looking place. "Now look. Tishala, you may have been told that everything the light touches is yours, but what if I told you that everything the darkness touches is as well? Well, that's simple, you have more. You rule over more. The darkness covers all." He couldn't help but smile at that.

Because of the length at which he was talking, I didn't understand it all, looking to him, questioning him with my looks "What? You've told me everything the darkness touches is mine? I'm not sure I follow…" I frowned, unwittingly inviting him to pull me in again.

This time he was looking right into my eyes "I am showing you the kingdom that only the greatest lions shall rule." As he spoke, I could hear some distant cackling from hyenas below, adding to the eeriness of his words. "I did say I would teach you…Princess." He pulled back, smirking at his own words.

The confusion was clear on my face. Had he really just called me princess? I couldn't resist blurting out the question directly "Why did you call me p-" I was stopped before I could finish.

The lion king shushed me, holding a paw over my mouth until I stopped struggling, giving up on my question. Once he let go, I took in deep breaths, letting the oxygen in, staring out to the darkened landscape.

Without giving me time to gather myself again, Scar announced with a growling voice that set my fur on edge "Your first lesson has started…"

 **A/N:** **Here you go then. I do not own Disney nor do I own Lion King in any way, shape or form. I hope this was worth the wait. A few things came up that took precedence in the interim. I hope you like this; it is the longest single piece of writing I have done outside of my academic writing. Please let me know what you think with a review. I do like to read what others think about my writing, so please, the more reviews, the happier I am! Until next time!**


	12. The King and I

**Chapter 12- The King and I**

The Pridelands in their current state were a little menacing at night. The only reason I was able to brave it was the fact I had Scar with me. Whilst he was intimidating, he was teaching me. Even I couldn't see him letting me come to too much harm. Being by his side like this, it left me feeling conflicted. I was sure that Sarabi and Sarafina would not approve of the lessons taking place in the dark. Whilst it was true that my sight was perfectly fine in the dark, the danger that came with the night were greater for me. The night air seemed to have a certain thickness about it though, like there was greater pressure at night than the carefree light of day.

The walk through the lands had been largely silent, with Scar occasionally saying a few words, nudging me with a paw to make sure I was listening each time. "Have you seen how there are less animals around at night, Tishala?" He asked, finally speaking something other than his repeated love of being king and how I would love it too. "Most are sleeping. When you lead your lionesses to hunt, you will find greater success at night." He advised; his voice rather monotone, flat as he was trying to educate me. "Of course, it won't be too long before you can hunt. I will tell Sarabi that you will be leading the hunts soon after you have joined in." He continued to inform me. I wasn't taken by the idea of leading a group of lionesses who were undoubtedly better than I would be, maybe ever.

I found it hard to think of myself leading them to any extent "Wouldn't it be better for a grown up to do that?" I questioned, looking up to him with a little worry in my voice. I didn't care that I was exposing a vulnerability to him, I had to keep myself out of the firing line of the other lionesses. Not all of them would be understanding of the situation like I knew Sarabi and Sarafina would be. Some of them knew me very little and wouldn't trust a young lioness to lead them when they had more experience. It wasn't as if I had shown amazing promise to them either. I hadn't even been on an official hunt with them yet. I still couldn't picture being on a hunt yet, so being told I would be leading them did nothing to make me feel confident about it.

He looked a little amused at my response, those green eyes locked onto me, scanning for any discomfort that he could absorb for his happiness. "That is why I will tell Sarabi to teach you what she knows. Then, we can…" he held the last syllable, rolling his eyes as he tilted his head away, eye off me finally "make a few improvements to her advice." He grinned, a low purr rumbling from his chest as he thought over the future "We will have greater success in catching our prey, feeding our pride." He reasoned, though it sounded like he was referring to himself rather than the pride. "Remember, you will have to do what I say, or else the lionesses will never listen to you. You have to show them you are the most powerful, but also the smartest. Another important note is that you will do what is necessary to keep them at your command, even if it means you have to make them fear you. I expect you, as future ruler, to keep the respect and fear instilled much as I would. By whatever means necessary." He had made many gestures with a paw before that, but the one he used to finish it, curling his paw up as if crushing something in his palm, it unnerved me.

He looked to me again, his eyes wide as he questioned "Do you understand?" Giving me no choice other than to nod. I couldn't say no to him. I was in the darkness, alone with him. I didn't want to face the consequences of saying no to him. It may have been different if I had Sarabi or Sarafina with me, but as we were alone, and I was considerably smaller than him, my chances were slim. Knowing the corner I was in, Scar had a stern look on his face, though I could almost feel a smirk emerging. "I'm glad we have an understanding. It wouldn't look good for the king and heir to be seen disagreeing. It certainly wouldn't be a good idea for the heir to do something like…go against the king. It may have some unfortunate results. It would disappoint me greatly." He let his voice roll over each word, sounding almost sad at the thought of being disappointed. It didn't take much for me to imagine just what the consequences were, or at least what I thought the consequences could be. If he wasn't in front of me, I would have shuddered just from the words.

Despite my dark interpretation of what he was saying, he was still being relatively pleasant to me, even leaning down to offer me some comfort. He wasn't graceful with his movements, but he was attempting to try and act as a caring parental figure. I froze on the spot as he let our cheeks rub against each other. I didn't return it, mainly because I was still very uneasy around the lion. It was hard to get a proper read on him. For so long, it looked like he hated me, then it seemed he was just irritated by me. I didn't expect that to jump from a somewhat playful malevolence to him wanting me to be is successor. It just didn't seem to make sense in my head. He was trying to be nice, but I was expecting a lash out of some sort.

When I didn't return his affection, I expected a retaliation, assuming he was just wanting to be liked by someone. I was sure he would offer some hurtful words or something of the sort, but instead he continued walking on, looking back to me with a serious, but calm expression "Come on now, there is still more I wish to educate you on, princess." He ushered me over, the two of us making our way through the savanna at night as if that little moment had never happened, even if it was playing on my mind repeatedly. I stuck close to him as he would continue to give me his own version of the lessons I assumed Simba would have had from his father, or at least he was planned to have.

It turned out, my thoughts wandering to the fallen duo showed. My ears had fallen back and my tail was hanging low. These details didn't evade Scar either, a raised brow on his face as he directed his attention away from the path in front. For a second it looked like he might be comforting towards me, but that thought soon went when he spoke "If you are going to cry, cry afterwards. I am not your parent; I am your king. You cannot show silly sniffles when you are ruling. It will be taken for weakness. What did I say about showing weakness?" He asked, waiting for an answer from me. I paused to think over what had been said, though I couldn't shake the downtrodden expression from my face. Before I could respond though, the lion king was chuckling to himself, his lips curling as his teeth bared in his growing laughter. "I realise I didn't tell you what would happen." He giggled before turning and getting his face right up to mine, those green eyes felt as if they were piercing through me, forcing me to break under the pressure. "They will rip you straight from the place you were meant to have in life. It won't be pleasant, it won't take long and it won't be fair!" I stumbled away from him, feeling my heart beat faster by the second. He was grinning, making it clear he was happy with my terror towards him, like he was achieving all his goals. "With my ideas, I can make you into the leader you will need to be. Survival is always making sure the leader is head of everyone else. Remember that." He turned and continued walking.

Regardless of how shaken he had gotten me, I had to follow, knowing it would be ever worse for me if I was in the dark alone. "H-Hey, wait for me!" I yelped, sprinting to be by his side again. Just as I got there, I gave myself some distance again, not wanting to risk another surprise like he pulled moments before. "Couldn't you have told me during the day?" I asked, still feeling my heartbeat race.

Scar didn't even bother to look towards me as he responded "Timing is important, Tishala. If I had told you during the day, you wouldn't be able to see the wonders of the night. All the opportunity…" he trailed off, looking into the distance where I could only assume was potential prey. I wasn't looking anywhere but at him, unable to relax in his presence. "Ah, I have your first real lesson. Show me your hunting skills." He drawled, waving a paw in circles to his left, though he was looking ahead. I took my eyes off him for a moment and spotted in the dark, a couple of elephant shrews. I couldn't help but think that was odd. They were asleep, but I knew somewhere that they would have little burrows to sleep in. The fact that they didn't, as well as the fact they were out in the open didn't seem right to me.

The two of us padded closer, careful not to make a sound. I was stopped in my tracks as Scar put a paw out to stop me, leaning down whilst looking ahead to the rodents. His eyes didn't leave their sleeping forms as he spoke to me "I want you to show me you can hunt. Bring me back the bigger of the two and then I will know you are on the right path." He sat and waited for me to go and do that.

I gave him a look that suggested exactly how I felt about doing that "I can't do that, they're sleeping. They're not meant to be out here. It isn't fair to do that." I argued, keeping my voice low as I didn't want to alert the sleeping animals. I knew Scar wouldn't be happy with my reaction, so he would have been furious if I had woken them up so they could get away from him. "I can't do it Scar." I rebuffed.

It was rather foolish of me to think he was going to listen and then relent to my arguments, allowing me a pass. Instead, a paw rested itself on my head, forcing my ears lower as he guided my sight away from him and back to the sleeping shrews. Now they were closer, I could see how peaceful they looked. I was surprised they looked peaceful, considering they weren't in their normal home. "You will do this, Tishala." Scar warned, gripping me a little tighter. "I know exactly what you need to do. You know what you need to do. If you refuse, then I will have no choice but to kill them both myself." I forced his paw off me and stepped aside, shaking my head at him, looking horrified at the suggestion. "How would you feel, being responsible for the death of two innocent shrews, when it could have been just one? Dare I say, Nala and Sarafina would be shocked. I don't think Sarabi would even be able to look at you anymore. Wouldn't that be awful? Now…" He pulled me in again "it wouldn't even be mentioned if you do what I ask of you. If I were a smart lion, which I may be, then I would listen to the king when he asks something of you." He let his tone get darker as he gave me the instruction. Off you pop, go!" He nudged me ahead.

I was fighting the urge to just run, knowing I would have been caught and doomed both of these peaceful animals. "Don't forget, if you can't do it, I will." He reminded me, though I wasn't sure if he actually said it or I just imagined it. I crouched low, taking a look back to Scar as he was sat back, his smirk a permanent fixture, gesturing with a single digit that I keep going. I calmed myself down to an extent, slowing my breaths, letting my heart rate slow at the same time. I felt sick to my stomach at what I was being asked to do, but as I'd defused my high emotional state, I felt like it was all coming naturally to me. I stopped thinking for a moment, just letting my senses take control for a moment. As I inhaled, I caught a distinctive scent, picking it to be the elephant shrews. The closer I got, the better detail of them I could see. I didn't know if it was just because they were curled up, but they both looked chubby. One of them, the male, was definitely larger though.

I paused again, realising that I hadn't checked where the wind was blow. It was then that I noticed I wasn't in the wrong position, just reminding me of how strong some of these knew instincts were and how well they had absorbed Sarabi's advice. I crouched lower, feeling my sight improve as it seemed as if I had locked on the target. I got my claws out, making sure my tail was down. In that moment, I forgot about their mortality, I forgot about Scar's request. I was just a predator hunting her prey. With what felt like a swift leap into the air, I launched ahead, making the wise decision not to shout out my attack. Before I knew it, I had the shrew in my claws, already digging in to draw some blood. Of course, this caused it to have woken up, screaming as it alerted its partner. I heard an encouraging call from Scar in all the madness. That call combined with my somewhat possessed state meant that I didn't even think before I lurched my head forwards, jaws open and shutting quickly around the poor victim's neck. In my paws I could feel the tensing of muscles before everything went limp. The sound of bones crunching almost sounded like a beautiful ballad to me in that moment. I let go, looking down at my first caught prey. I had a smile on my face, though I hadn't controlled its arrival. I didn't realise how fast my heart had been beating, the adrenaline of the moment getting to me.

I felt myself twitch, moving my head in the direction where I saw the other shrew. It was panicking. Without a thought, I licked my lips, getting a taste of some of the blood I had drawn. The fact it was from my own doing gave a wave of satisfaction and seemed to make the taste addictive beyond what I had tasted before. The shrew wasn't wasting any time in trying to escape. It ran right past me, letting me watch as it scuttled away.

In that moment, I realised where it was headed and snapped out of my predatory haze, a look of terror on my face as I called out to it "Wait, don't-" I stopped when I knew my cry didn't make a difference. Scar got a hold of the rodent and finished it off before I could do anything. My mouth was hanging open as I could feel some tears start to come to my eyes, blurring my vision. It didn't matter though; the lasting image of a limp body in his jaws was still as clear as it ever could be. I looked down, knowing it couldn't be any worse, but I was proven very wrong. My tears fell because I was looking down, but what I saw was my own victim. The lifeless body beneath me did nothing but bleed out some more, staining some fur red. His eyes were anything but expressionless, like I'd hoped. Instead, I could see the terror in them. The helplessness he must have felt in that final moment, the panic. I hadn't taken a life before. It was all so surreal. The way in which I did it, I could see. I could view exactly where I had sunk my teeth into, dealing the fatal blow. I was speechless, heartbroken, devastated. I couldn't believe I had taken an innocent life. "You said you wouldn't get the other one." I sobbed, not even sure if the other lion was listening to me.

For a few minutes, I sat there, crying over the life I had taken. I kept as quiet as I could because I didn't want Scar to notice too much. I could hear he was enjoying his catch, having devoured it whilst I had been sitting there. The rush of the hunt had gone from me completely. It left me out of energy and out of any enthusiasm or optimism. He was by my side a moment later, giving me a small expectation, he was going to say something about how I did what he asked. Instead though, he just took my victim in his jaws and got to work eating that as well. I cringed at the sounds of bones being snapped by the force of his bite. There was no offer to me, or any words until he had completely finished. "Now no one will even notice they were there. You see? It wasn't so difficult." He tried to assure me, though it was clear he hadn't taken notice of just how much this had affected me, or he just didn't care.

I sniffled in response, trying my best to hide the sadness from my voice "They were sleeping. That isn't fair." It felt as if there was a lump in my throat, making it harder to keep my words from croaking "I can't be unfair like that." I continued, though he had just consumed the evidence that I clearly could be unfair like that. When I looked at him, he had sussed just how capable I was of carrying out such a task. I could almost see the cogs in his mind turning. It got me a little worried as to what he might have me do next.

With a cold look away from me, he cleared his throat before speaking "Life isn't fair. If you are a rodent and don't want to get caught, don't sleep in view. If you are going to insist on being fair, always make sure it is for yourself. There is your need to eat, so it is fair that you take the opportunity presented to you." He huffed, looking up at the moon as it provided little illumination for the land around us. "Your hunting still needs major work before you may lead. Any cub could catch a sleeping rodent. And Tishala," he looked to me, his expression no warmer than before "if you are fair to everything, there will always be another who can take advantage of that and overthrow you. Be the fairest to your needs and yourself." He reiterated, taking his eyes away from me again. "I would be embarrassed to know my heir was too weak to keep the position I trained her for."

He and I left the scene; Scar unaffected by this, but I couldn't even look up from my paws as we walked away, feeling so terrible for what I had done. In my head, the sound of those bones being broken just played on repeat, haunting me the whole time we made our way along. I thought about what Scar said, and although I wasn't, I did feel like I was responsible for both of their deaths. It was unfair, but my protests wouldn't be listened to by Scar. I couldn't tell anyone else either, fearing that they would question my respect for the circle of life I had been told about so many times since I had arrived. The lion king and I were of different mindsets, but for some reason, he seemed determined to mould me into his own vision.

The vision that came to mind was sickening to me as I was still trying to recover from what I had done. I managed to remain strong enough to not cry in front of him. He hadn't mentioned it to me, so I assumed he was choosing to let me off this once. It wasn't exactly subtle; how much I had been crying. The rest of the time Scar was guiding me, I barely said any more than a yes or no, all of which were in agreement with him. I couldn't find my voice to argue, leading me into a quiet trance where I recalled my actions, but felt no emotions at all. I didn't feel the adrenaline. I didn't feel the sorrow. I couldn't take in any of what Scar said, but it sounded much like he was repeating points he had already made. Even being called princess didn't shake me from this state, despite his best efforts to emphasise that title to me.

* * *

We finally returned just over an hour after the hunting incident and I felt flat. We stood at the mouth of the den, both of us facing each other, just giving me an extra reminder of our size and power difference. "Tishala, we will start your training as soon as you wake tomorrow. I will make sure Sarabi knows everything she is to teach you for leading a hunting group." He explained, not an ounce of care in his voice. Looking at me, it would have been clear that I was not okay, but his only concerns were furthering his own visions for the pride. "Now, go on, I will speak with you when I need to. No doubt those two lionesses will be awake waiting for you anyway." He sounded disgusted at that "Now remember our little secret." He started to grin at me "Wouldn't want to upset them, would you? So, let's keep it between you and me." He suppressed laughter, but I could tell he was being serious enough that I wouldn't like the consequences.

With a newly frightened expression on my face, I nodded and turned to run into the den, not even looking back to see where he would go off to. I spotted Sarafina within seconds, but she was asleep, with Nala tucked in with her. I looked left and then right and then remembered that Sarabi would be where she normally was. I could hear her whispering me over, having already spotted me. I followed the sounds to find the adult lioness. She had her usual warm, thoughtful smile on her face, happy to see I was back. I hadn't felt as happy as I did in a long time, barrelling into her. Her paws caught me before I could do too much. As soon as I was in her grasp, she started to groom me, her tongue brushing over my fur to clean what she could. I realised that I hadn't cleaned off what blood had soaked into some of my fur around my mouth.

Suddenly, I was filled with worry. I was going to be found out because I didn't even think to clean myself and she was going to taste the blood and know what had happened. I was going to be cast out, chased away, left alone. At least, that is what my mind was telling me as her tongue got to my ears. Sarabi though, knew that something was wrong before getting to the blood stains. I hadn't been purring, blocking out any of the pleasant feelings I normally got when I had my ears being groomed like that. She lifted her head, using a paw to make me do the same. Even in the den's near pitch black, I could make out her face. There was concern etched on her, making the lioness tilt her head as if it would draw the answers out of me. "Tishala, is everything okay? Normally you would be purring by now." She asked, leaning in to nuzzle at me, though I turned my head away a little bit so she couldn't get the bloodstain. I didn't want to risk it. It was a brief touch between the two of us and when I looked back to her, she was still concerned, but I could also see a tinge of hurt in her eyes. That made me upset, but I had to stay strong, trying to channel some of Scar's advice. I didn't want to hide it, but I was too worried, feeling the need to look out for myself. "I know something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes. Is it something Scar did to you?" She asked, her voice becoming a little more authoritative, though she was careful not to intimidate me further. I shook my head in response. I was kay with that, it wasn't a lie. "I cannot help you if you don't tell me. You understand I just want to help you, right, Tishala?" She questioned, waiting for my answer.

Before I knew what was happening, I could feel all the emotions of that event bubble to the surface. I lost clear vision as my eyes were flooded with tears, the lump in my throat returning. Using her maternal instincts, Sarabi held me close, which only allowed me to let all my emotions out. The grief I felt, the guilt, all of it. I rubbed my face onto her, wiping the tears, though more just kept coming to replace the ones I wiped away, causing her fur to become damp. I cried into her, trying to soften the noises so I wouldn't disturb anyone. Of course, I could hear that some of the lionesses in the den were waking up to see what had broken their slumber. I feared they would be in a bad mood with me, but I didn't hear anyone question it. Sarabi was doing her best to comfort me, though she didn't say anything, her touch was enough. I must have been weeping for several minutes before I started to slow it down, finding all the emotion I had expelled had made me exhausted, mentally as well as physically. I had been clutching as Sarabi, but my grip loosened significantly when my cries turned to muffled sobs.

I pulled myself off her, looking around to see the many faces of other lionesses, which worried me further; until I saw they were looking as concerned as their leader did. All of them, they didn't show even a little bit of distaste towards their early awakening. I felt all those eyes on me in a different way, almost uplifted by it. "You can tell me, little one. I want to help you, especially if it troubles you as much as it appears to." Sarabi offered up a little smile, trying to pull the problem out of me. I looked around again to see all others were waiting to hear as well.

I shook my head, sobbing still, though the lioness holding me just nodded and I followed suit, knowing it would be best if I told them. No matter Scar's threats. He couldn't do anything if he didn't know I had told anyone. "I-I…" my bottom lip trembled as I felt fresh tears coming to the surface, the lump in my throat making it almost impossible for me to say anything without my voice cracking, just adding to the scene I didn't want to cause. "When I….when Scar…" I tried to start again, but had very little success, shuddering as I was breathing in, shaking even as the thought of saying it wasn't a pleasant one.

I felt the others had gotten closer, hearing a few whispers in concern for me, mentioning Scar in a context I couldn't quite make out whilst I was in the state I was. Sarabi ignored their whispers and nuzzled into me, purring as she tried to elicit a similar response from me. I tried and did feel a little calmer. "Take deep breaths. Take your time. I want to know what happened to make you feel this way." She assured, lifting her head to give me some space again.

I did as she asked, taking deep breaths, even if they were still shaky, gulping down as I tried to talk in a clearer manner "Scar was showing me the Pridelands at night. H-he was giving me lessons…he said that I'm. He said that I'm his. His heir." I looked away from the lioness holding me, knowing that there was a chance it could really upset her, knowing that her son was meant to have still been heir and that all of a sudden, a king she didn't want had chosen an heir that wasn't theirs. Even if she had accepted me into the pride so easily, this wouldn't be news she wanted. I could hear some hushed gasps when I said that, my ears falling back as I felt very self-conscious, announcing that to everyone.

I could feel her stare on me, forcing me to lift my head and look up to her. The expression I saw wasn't as shocked or upset as I imagined, but I guessed she was hiding it in front of all the other lionesses. I could see she wanted to ask more on that, but she surprised perhaps everyone, myself included when she did speak up "Please, continue." She asked of me.

With a rather scared expression still on my face, I nodded "Well, later on, we were talking about hunting skills." I paused as I could hear small murmurs around me, many of them questioning why a cub such as myself would be talking hunting with a lion as opposed to a lioness. I was nudged subtly to continue "Well…" I stopped as I could feel all the emotions returning. I fought them off as best as I could, deciding to just focus on Sarabi's eyes, nothing else "he showed me that some animals are easier to catch. He pointed to some small elephant shrews." The tears came into my eyes, but couldn't beat gravity, falling down the side of my face before getting soaked into my fur. "He told me to hunt one. They were sleeping." I choked up a little "I-I didn't want to, but Scar said I had to…I was too scared to say no." I started bawling again, but refused to stop now I'd said as much as I had "So, I hunted one of them…a-and it's dead now!" I cringed just at saying that, a near constant stream of tears as I was finding it hard to breathe slowly. "T-then Scar got the other one." I cried out, though I was still careful of my volume, wary that Scar would somehow hear otherwise. I hadn't noticed that several lionesses were all around Sarabi and I, like it was extra protection or more comfort. "Sarabi, I'm sorry. I know that I didn't follow the circle of life, I know it wasn't fair. When I said that to Scar, he just told me that life isn't fair and I should make it fair for myself, but I feel so awful and I was so scared about telling you please don't be mad at me." I whined, clutching at her again as I felt I couldn't look into her eyes anymore, as if I had betrayed her completely.

I should have realised that I wasn't going to scorned for this. However, with emotions running as high as they were, it was impossible for me to think anything other than a bad result. I was anxious to hear any of them speak, knowing that Sarabi would be the first to voice her opinion. Indeed, I was correct "Child, I am not angry with you. I realise how intimidating it can be to go against the order of your king. In your position, I am sure all of us would have done the same thing. Please, do not blame yourself for this." She tried to calm me again, but sighed as she continued "It is true that you interfered with the circle of life, but sometimes that is just the way things go. You and I know this already. If you are showing as much sadness as you have been, then I am not worried. I know you respect the circle, so please do not think otherwise." Her words were soothing, though I still had some issues to address.

"But when I did it…I didn't feel bad, so what if-" I was cut off before I could finish my question.

"What you felt when doing that, it is quite normal. I would have been more concerned if you weren't having this kind of reaction. I am glad you feel this way about taking a life that wasn't meant to be taken. We are all sorry that you do feel this bad though." She gestured for me to look around at all the faces that were showing nothing but support. Whilst I thought about it, I realised that it was basically a sort of sisterhood with how quickly they were wiling to lend their support and care for me.

I was about to speak again when a voice I hadn't heard so far that night came to the forefront "Yeah Tish, we know you're not mean!" The voice's young owner squeaked, Nala leaping into view as she got right into my face, refusing to wait for a reaction from me before she gave me a friendly little nuzzle. "You're too much like me and mum and everyone else nice. You're not mean like a hyena. You can think of good ideas like I can. I'm the smartest though…and the fastest!" The lion cub had gone off topic a little bit, but if anything, she lifted the mood of the den, even getting a smile from me. Her way of being in the situation made me admire her a little bit, stepping out from Sarabi's hold to return the nuzzle she gave me "Mum and queen Sarabi and me won't let you get mean. We promise." Nala beamed with pride, lifting her chin up as she grinned.

Sarafina stepped in to be seen rolling her eyes at her daughter with an amused smile on her face "Once again, my daughter is right." She chuckled, though there was a seriousness to what she said "With all of us looking after you, we know there's nothing wrong with you. You are going to grow up to be a beautiful, strong lioness. It's this pride's duty to make sure." She said to me, though a little louder so all others could join in agreement, either nodding or their murmurs suddenly having a positive tone to them. It seemed that the positive energy ran in the family with those two, albeit with Sarafina's being more reserved; her age likely the reason for that.

The queen pulled me in again, though I was a much calmer picture than before, snuggling into her whilst soaking in the supporting smiles the others were giving "So you see? There is nothing to worry about. We are all here for you. Nala is especially there for you." The lioness gestured to the other cub, who was being pulled away by her mother, insisting that she went back to sleep. "Hmm, I think you should sleep too. It is very late for you and you look like you need sleep the most." She licked to top of my head as I felt my eyes getting heavy as if on cue. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep, not even trying to fight it.

* * *

My eyes opened to see I was back in my house. Where I had been living as a human. Much like the last time, I was on my bed, the windows closed, a warm orange glow coming through to illuminate the room with the same warmth. I looked and saw all of my things still in place; my books, clothes, bag, everything. I felt my heart rate increase as I remembered what was going to happen next. I looked to my door and waited for it to swing open. When it did though, it opened faster and with no squeak. Despite the less creepy way the door opened, I still felt a great sense of foreboding though as I could see past the door frame. The orange glow of the sun had gotten into the hallway, though it was lacking in the kitchen as I got there, the windows at the back of the house the wrong side to catch any direct sunlight.

I couldn't explain it, but I felt as if something was guiding me through my house. Whatever it was, it didn't show itself even though I could feel its eyes on me. It started to feel like I wasn't being guided, but instead puled by this invisible watcher. I felt my fur bristle, alerting me that there could be danger nearby. It wasn't as if I needed to be told twice. After what happened last time I was in this dream, I was prepared for a lot of hyena attacks. Somehow though, I doubted they would be coming this time, at least not in the same volume. "This way." A voice whispered in the still air, though it seemed as if it was carrying through the room. The voice sounded somewhat familiar, but not as clear as when I had heard voices in my dreams before. It was like it was trying to entice me in rather than instruct me. This only added to the uneasy feeling I was getting from it.

I felt controlled to go in the direction the voice had been going towards, though I knew exactly where it was going to be anyway. Of course, just a moment later, I was facing the bathroom door, having it closed right as I was looking at it. My heart sank and my fears grew as it slowly opened, creaking as it did. The lighting in there was dim, as it had been last time, but there were the occasional flickers from it. I didn't take much notice of it at first, but when I started looking in at the flickering light in there, some images were shown to me. The first was of all the hyenas I had encountered. All of them were baring their teeth at me and although they were not moving, their image held just long enough to make me anticipate a scare. Whilst it didn't happen from them, the next image wasn't any better. It showed Simba. He was running from hyenas, headed for a steep drop. I recognised the steep drop, but couldn't exactly place it. The distance he was from the hyenas, he looked doomed for sure, only making my fear turn to sorrow. I could only feel confusion as the next image showed Simba, Nala and myself. The three of us were stood with each other, though we all looked a little older. As that image was changed with another, I looked away for a moment. When I looked back, I nearly gasped as a rather close up, life sized version of Scar was grinning at me in a way that would have been even more unnerving if he were there. Just as I got used to it, another image of him lunging for me, accompanied by a mad laughter that filled the house, causing me to duck down and cover my ears.

I looked up again to see all the images were gone and I entered the bathroom. The door didn't close, much to my relief. I was drawn to look in front of the mirror. I half knew what to expect; the flickering lights showing images of me as a human as well as myself as a lion cub. In the first instance, I was correct, seeing my old human self, standing there, motionless until I lifted a paw up, the corresponding hand doing the same. I blinked and instead I was met with my reflection as it would be if I looked into the water. In fact, the background scene in the mirror showed the water hole I had been to many times. I spotted in the background other lion cubs playing and a horn-bill overhead, keeping watch. Before I could watch any further, the sight changed again. I could see myself, but an older version, a grown-up lioness. As such, it made viewing the background more difficult, but there were other lions there. I didn't have time to admire my grown form though. Before long, there was the same scene, but in the dark of the night. The lion in the reflection was Scar. He was looking to me, smirking before he turned his head, looking in a different direction behind him. There, I could see Nala and myself. We were still young, but not much older. I wasn't sure what to make of it.

It looked as if the two of us were sparring with each other again, but it looked a little bit different. Nala seemed less relaxed and I seemed very focused. As I watched, I saw that Nala wasn't attacking at all, instead trying to dodge each attack she could. The more I watched, the more concerned I became. After a while, I saw that I had gotten her, striking heavy blows before pinning her. My eyes widened as I realised what I was about to see, shaking my head as my mirror self's jaws opened. Before I could see that happen though, I shouted out "Stop!" And the whole scene did stop, even fading so I was just left with my own reflection again, the mirror catching the bathroom instead of the watering hole.

I didn't feel right though, something was amiss with that. I figured there was more as I hadn't woken up. I turned away from the mirror, looking around the bathroom as the lights had stopped flickering and had gotten brighter as well. As I was about to call out, I felt a breeze rush through my fur, swirling around my ears as I heard the less creepy voice speak to me "You must not give up." The words echoed a little bit before fading.

As soon as the breeze had gone, the lights went off and I heard the door slam, as well as a low growl come from close by. Being on the bathroom counter meant that as those eyes revealed themselves, I was eye level. The eyes were green, glaring back at me as the voice came from them "You are never to disobey me again." The voice of Scar commanded, holding the menacing gaze upon me "Your king doesn't like to be disobeyed." He warned, snarling.

* * *

My eyes shot open and I looked to see that I was the only one in the den as well as Sarabi, who gave me a little squeeze and a soft nuzzle as I woke up. "Looks like we weren't wrong in saying you needed sleep. Everyone else is outside." I looked to the exit, seeing the bright light of day. It was comforting to see that, after what had been happening. Sarabi though, wasn't moving me out there, but cuddling me close "You wriggle a lot in your sleep. I always thought Simba would be the champion of that, but I think you might just outdo him. What were you dreaming?" She asked, though it didn't seem like she was thinking the dreams were bad.

I yawned and smacked my lips together, licking them just to add some sort of moisture there "Huh? Oh, uhm…I had a dream about playing by the watering hole…that's all I can really remember." I explained, though I was holding back. Thankfully, she wasn't able to see that.

She nodded "Okay, well that makes sense as to why you were kicking a lot, young lioness." She gave a small smirk, if only for a second. The peaceful comfort was interrupted by the lion king himself.

Scar didn't even need to say anything for Sarabi to sigh and get up to go outside without me. This move clearly made Scar feel giddy, the lion chuckling to himself before he laid beside me. With the memories of the night before still fresh, I wasn't feeling brave enough to give him a scowl. "Training for leadership is tiring, is it not?" He teased, a claw scratching over my head as soft as he could manage, though it was still forceful enough there was a small amount of discomfort coming from it. "Now that she is out of here, I have another secret I can tell you about Sarabi." He hummed the last word, definitely excited about having someone to gossip to. "I could never tell the hyenas. They're not such good secret keepers as you are. Who better to tell than my own living heir?" He grinned, making me feel a similar kind of sickness to the night before.

I stretched my forelegs out a little bit and yawned again before asking "What do you have to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, I am glad you asked." His voice rolled over the words, having expected that response from me anyway "Sarabi, she despises any cub that isn't Simba. It is understandable, of course, she expected her child would become king and is resentful that it was her cub and not another. I see I rescued you in time before she could do anything to you. After all, a king has to protect his future." He spoke with great joy in his voice, convincing himself and leading me to question if that was true or not.

I couldn't help but ask a question "Why has she been really nice to me so far then?"

He smiled, having expected that question "Well how else is she going to gain your trust?" his brow raised as he waited for a response, but seeing as I didn't say anything quick enough, he leaned in "Now, my Scar-ess, I need you to keep a close eye on Sarabi. Find out anything interesting and tell me. Do that and I will take you on a night hunt again. I know you enjoyed it." He teased, knowing I definitely didn't enjoy it. "If you don't though, well, I really don't think you will let your king down, so I will just leave it to your imagination what might be done." He sighed with a smile "Oh the imagination of youth." He grinned, trying to get under my skin.

I hadn't given much away in terms of my reactions, but Scar seemed to know what to say anyway. "Okay Scar." I sighed, defeated, much to the delight of Scar, his smile growing by the second.

He patted my head "There's a good lass." He dropped the drawling tone to become a little more spritely in front of me. The lion stood up, gesturing for me to join him "Of course, our little secrets will remain secrets. Not even sharing with Nala, understood? She wouldn't know what to do with any information. She is just a cub, but you're much more than that, aren't you, princess? Are we in agreement?" He asked, raising a brow as his smile faded. I didn't want to see an angry Scar ever, let alone just after waking up, so I nodded, getting a semi sarcastic response from the king. "What wonderful news."

 **A/N:** **Here you go then. Only reason this didn't come out sooner was because of procrastination. As always, the disclaimers; I do not own Disney or lion king. As always, I would absolutely love if you left a review of some description. They mean a lot to me when I get them. And the more the merrier! Until next time!**


	13. Dark Hour

**Chapter 13- Dark Hour**

The next few days blended into one. It seemed like an endless cycle. In the daytime, I would have Sarabi educate me on hunting, gradually building on the skills we had been covering. I enjoyed those times. There was less at stake and I didn't feel out of place, my mind occupied away from the ever-present fact I wasn't in the right body, at least in my mind. With her, I was getting used to it, even starting to accept it. With Sarabi, I was picking up new skills, yet I didn't feel at unease with those new skills. The standard learning curve was there, but Sarabi made the whole process feel very natural to me. Of course, the two of us had been spending a lot of time in each other's company, which I felt increased our bond. We were definitely becoming closer, leaning on each other for support more often than when we first met. Whilst it still didn't feel unconditional to me, I had a sense that Sarabi wasn't lying when she would tell me that if I came into harm's way, she would lay her own life out on the line. She had said that before and assured me that all the lionesses would do the same, being in that strong sisterhood they were. However, there was no repeat of that before she would let me go over to Scar as the darkness gathered. Every time I was beckoned to him, Sarabi would tell me that same statement. I could feel her worries grow as I went off with the lion king for the second part of my day.

Whilst I did have time to rest in between the time spent with my two mentors, it didn't always mean I would take advantage of that. Each of those days I would toss and turn for a while before I would get a short-lived rest. What must have made it harder for Sarabi and Sarafina was that they woke me each time because Scar would call out for me, knowing I was asleep. It was another way her exercised his power over the reluctant lionesses. The lessons with Scar were not something I enjoyed so much. They felt as if they dragged on for a lot longer than I could focus on. Despite this, Scar was able to command my attention through various methods. I felt uneasy the entire time I followed him and listened. He hadn't made me forget about the agreement we had. I told him what I had been doing with Sarabi. What I had learned in the day and what Sarabi had shared with me. I was too scared of the consequences to not follow his orders, though I steeled myself enough to hold back on some things. He never made it explicit as to what the consequences were for disobeying him, leaving it to my own thoughts, just giving him a higher degree of amusement. I could understand that he wouldn't do anything to me directly, but at this point I'd formed enough connections with others that I didn't want to risk involving them in this. I already had too close a call with Zazu.

Each time I was asked by the lion king, I made a point to keep eye contact with him, forcing myself to endure is green gaze. By the time I had a few days experience, I was rarely finding a need to look away. I think he had taken notice of it, his toothy grin only growing wider once he realised, he had toughened me up in some ways. He knew he was an intimidating figure, especially to someone my size, so it would have been a hit to his ego if I kept a strong resolve in front of him. Despite my improvements, Scar knew how to weaken me, having even put the thought in my head that he may try something involving Inja, one of the lionesses that had looked after me when Sarafina and Sarabi weren't able to stay. Usually at the mention of someone I had a connection with, I could feel my pupils shrink a little bit, an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. When he knew his opponent, the lion king was a master of mental battles. Without having to do much, he could make me feel entirely insecure and unsafe.

In spite of his rather torturous games, I found I was even forming a bond with him. Considering the amount of time I was subjected to spending with him, I shouldn't have been surprised. This growing bond disturbed me enough that when I would return, it wouldn't be uncommon for me to unsuccessfully hold back tears in front of Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina. I hated that a part of me was feeling closer to him, like he might actually care for me. I didn't know if it was because he was that good at manipulating, or if it was because of my animal instincts. Being fearful of him, but at the same time a growing appreciation of him, when not long before I was suspicious of his part to play in the deaths of his own brother and nephew. It was worrying to notice those feelings were fading away.

To add to this, in the days after my first lesson with him, it was common for us to have a few hyenas accompany us. He would command them to follow our orders. Even if they didn't seem too pleased to cooperate like this, even they found a similar sort of fun that he found from this. There would be more deaths at my doing, albeit indirectly. I was often forced into saying the words he wanted to hear, my fear pushing me further into his wishes. My skin would crawl when he would compliment me on the work I had carried out, the stench of blood both disgusting and exciting me. I wanted to stop myself, but there was the other part of me that strived for his approval. The hardest night I had after the first was when I caught myself smiling once the murder I ordered was carried out right in front of me. I didn't watch in horror, instead with intrigue.

I wondered if I was being influenced too fast, but the fact I would come back in tears every time was telling me I wasn't as far gone as I had feared. It was like I was a child doing something I knew I shouldn't with the one adult's approval being all I needed to open the gates. I was telling myself I was only going along with it so that no one else was in danger because of my refusal to follow the lion who was my king. I felt at odds with myself every time, but I couldn't ignore how bad it made me feel every time after these lessons with Scar. Having hidden the full truth from everyone else, I made a decision to take action myself and stand up to him before I could be forced to do anything else. How I was going to do that, I didn't actually know, but I couldn't keep falling into Scar's sway when I knew it was wrong. If Sarabi and the others knew, I wasn't sure I could face their reaction, having likely already disappointed them a little after the first night. No doubt Sarabi was also monitoring my behaviour in our own lessons. I was feeling the pressure from all sides and wanted to at least relieve pressure from one of the sides.

Getting to Scar's side as I usually did, he caught me off guard, smiling at me, but without baring his teeth. "Ah, my dear little lioness, I hope you are ready for another wonderous evening of education that will do nothing but thrill your young mind." He cleared his throat as he pulled me in close "Now, tell me what you see before you. Tell me." He urged me, shaking me a little as I was pressed against his side.

I looked out to the slowly darkening landscape and replied "I see all the land that we can have as well as the land beyond it, because like the darkness, we can rule over it all." This line had almost been rehearsed daily. He patted me and gave his praise. "But doesn't that seem like a bit much? How would we ever manage over land that we can't see? There wouldn't be a way we could know how it is doing." I argued, regretting this immediately when I felt him let go of me and shift both our positions so that he was facing me, his sights set on looking right into me.

The look he had wasn't a kind one, instead scowling at me "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear my heir say that. And you are going to pretend this little scene ended after you told me about the kingdom we will soon rule over. The kingdom I will take, I leave to you. How disrespectful of you to not accept everything I am going to give you." He growled in a dark manner, actually warning me directly this time. I bowed my head to take my eyes from his, although I could tell he was still holding his focus on me. "Now now child." He purred, beginning to stroke me again "You just needed reminding of how lucky you are. In fact, why don't we show you some more when we leave for our lesson, hm?" I didn't need to look to know he had his menacing grin again, almost forcing my little body to shiver. Of all things I knew that could haunt me, that look was one of them. I could only find the strength to nod long with him, unable to show any resistance again for the moment.

Assured that I was, following his desire again, we made our way off pride rock. I followed him to where he would select the hyenas to accompany us. Each time they would have their own fun at my expense, snapping near my tail or snarling in my face. Anything to get me to show how scared I was. However, before we got there, Scar stopped, lowered himself a little bit when he started speaking "First test today. Don't let those hyenas know they can scare you. Like anything in this world, if you show it fear, it won't respect you. I want you to impose your status to them. Show those useless creatures that they are no match for a lioness of your majesty." He ordered.

My expression told him that I was less than enthused with this task. "I can't do that. I just…they come at me from everywhere. I don't think they will change their opinion until I'm a lot bigger." I reasoned, able to hold his intrigue for long enough that I didn't earn a scowl from my resistance. Instead, the lion started laughing, not even trying to control his volume on it. If the hyenas heard, it was likely they would listen in and then I would never succeed in his little test. I gestured at the lion to stop, looking around to see if any hyena or even Lion was poking their head around to see what the laughter was about. I almost hoped that Sarafina or Sarabi would appear to take me away from this.

Of course, they didn't. Scar settled his laughter as he looked down to me again, his toothy grin making me feel even less confident. He seemed to have little regard for how I felt, even if he was being oddly caring towards me in his own way. Once he finished laughing, he couldn't help but use a single claw to wipe a tear from his eyes, then deciding to place that claw under my chin. He pushed my head up to look at him further, our eyes locked in another stare down "Do you think you can only rely on size? Do you think the wildebeest don't fear us because of their size? Of course they fear us, because they know the power of a lion." He forced me to stand up straight, keeping my head up as he got by my side "You must show every animal in your kingdom that you are their ruler. You are the one they should fear, for a lack of your approval should result in nothing positive for them. You must make examples of those individuals, or even groups." He spoke with gusto, his gesturing paw clenched into a powerful fist as best he could. "Ah, I know. The first of those snivelling hyenas that tries to make a fool of you; you strike it and give them a look that tells them next time they wouldn't be so lucky." He encouraged before leading me forwards, not even giving me the chance to agree or disagree with him.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before we were surrounded by what felt like a thousand pairs of eyes set on Scar, but mainly me. I could feel my heart race as I looked around, the fading light doing nothing to stop how clearly I could see the hyenas. Their cackling hit me like an eerie echo, just reminding me of all the unpleasant things I had gone through with them present. I tried to calm myself, but found it impossible, with Scar keeping us still in the centre of their crowd. If it wasn't obvious I was on edge before, then it would have been after I dodged a small strike one feigned towards me. The chorus of laughter that erupted after actually took me away from my own fears. Scar reminded me of my task. Having been put into a sort of trance to drown those laughs out, I took my steps towards the offending hyena. This one was a little smaller than the few that were nearby it, but they were still large to me.

I knew the king's eyes were on me, so felt the added pressure of it. I didn't know if he expected me to back out or if he wanted this to backfire. After a few more steps, all the hyenas had taken notice that I was approaching their comrade and the laughter died down immediately, all of them waiting to see what I would do. For them, this was new ground, as I had only responded in fear before. They wouldn't have expected me to approach any of them, even those that had accompanied me on lessons with Scar. The offender stood with a blank expression, trying to work out if I was a threat or another thing to laugh at. I felt sick to my stomach as I realised, I was going to go through with this. I gestured that he approached me, and after looking to his king, the hyena obliged. I looked him square in the eyes, my expression rather void of emotion and then said, "I'm sorry." It was audible enough for anyone near to hear it. However, before a lot of them would have had time to process it, I let a paw of mine swing, my claws extended fully as I slashed across the hyena's face. He yelped and retreated back, the blood dripping down I had cut so deep.

To my surprise, he didn't threaten to retaliate, instead staying backed away as I tried to drive this further by growling at him, scanning over other hyenas in case any of them decided it was a good idea to attack in their comrade's honour. None of them did, instead looking at me with a small degree of fear. I didn't know why, but with my offending paw, I lifted it to my face and gave it a lick to clean it of any 'mess'. It was like having an outer body experience where my mind was telling me to stop. Finally, I regained control and muttered again to the hyena I attacked "I'm sorry." It didn't listen, keeping its eyes away from me. Now I knew how Scar felt in front of me, at least to some extent.

I couldn't be certain, but I suspected Scar had influenced their reaction, the lion standing next to me as he called out with authority. "Let that be a lesson to you all. Failure to treat your leaders with respect will not be tolerated. My heir's life is worth more than all of yours and I would watch happily as she tore each and every one of you down limb by limb. However, my friends, if you pay the respect we deserve, we shall reward you greatly with the largest feasts a hyena has ever known." He declared, keeping their attention on him as everyone seemed to forget about what I had just done to one of them. "You." He called to the now injured male, gesturing it over. "Pick another two of your kind and join my heir and I. Perhaps you will learn something as well." He purred towards it, though it was clear with his words how he was just using the hyenas and how they hadn't turned on him yet was surprising to me. I supposed that the reward they were offered was worth the disregard Scar gave them.

Before we made our way out, Scar looked to me, amused at what had just unfolded. He decided to push that further, nudging me just ahead of him "The rest of you can start showing respect to your future and current leaders. Bow to us as we make our leave." He nudged me again to start walking away from the scene. He leaned in to my ears to breathe over my neck and speak in a low voice "Show them. Show your authority above them." He growled, it being obvious he was grinning again. "Next time I don't expect to hear you giving a pathetic apology." As I walked away, he continued speaking so that they couldn't hear us "A king or queen must never apologise for anything they do. It shows weakness. Weakness spells the end of your time as ruler." He reminded me, pushing me ahead so that I would walk faster.

* * *

The three hyenas that had been selected to come with us were enough distance away that they were out of earshot as we descended onto the darkened Pridelands. The quiet of this area at night had become more unsettling every time I had made my way there. It wasn't something I had gotten used to. I could tell already that less animals were choosing to stay there. Before too long, we had arrived in the usual clearing where Scar would start his teachings. The hyenas sat nearby, as he commanded. He sat himself in front of me, his tail flicking with the amusement that he had a cub as his captive audience in this. If I tried running, it wouldn't take much effort for him or the hyenas to catch me and bring me back. That was part of the reason I was able to stay there. "We have reached a crucial stage in your training, Tishala. I notice you have been questioning me. Whilst I am your king, I expect you follow my command." He curled himself around me, though it didn't have the same comforting effect that Sarabi was able to bring. I felt trapped as he pulled me against him "I am only teaching you all these wonderful things so that when you are able to rule, you can do so in a way that ensures my-ahem-your legacy will continue onwards. You will be spoken of in legend, revered across the lands. A shining beacon for how glorious a kingdom can be. Do you understand?" He asked, not looking, instead rubbing our cheeks together. It was rather forced, but even then, I couldn't help sounding out a small purr.

Naturally when he heard that, he considered it an approval of his words. His mood continued to lift in its own way as he continued with what he obviously thought was a great lesson "Your own lineage was clearly not fit for ruling in the method you spoke of before. Your parents were setting up their kingdom to be taken over by a stronger breed. The strongest lions will create the greatest legacies. Fortunately for you, I can help you bring your family back to the point of a feared one. You will be the first of your generation of rulers that will know how to grow their kingdom. From the wisdom I part to you, I expect to have my greatness remembered. A kingdom that truly prospered instead of sat back with content." He continued. It wasn't uncommon for the lion king to drone on like this. He seemed to get gradually more animated as he thought of the kingdom he painted for himself. He made it seem as if he had provided great change for the kingdom since he ascension to the throne. He may as well have been giving himself a monologue, because I wasn't buying into any of it. After what I had been learning from Sarabi, the kingdom was never better than when Mufasa was king. I knew I couldn't say that though.

Despite my reservations, I could feel defiance rising within me. I glared at him, immediately causing his brow to raise, curious as to why I had a stern look about me "You can't be sure of that at all! All we've seen is less animals in your kingdom." I spat, those last two words with particular venom to them. Even as I saw his expression change to fury, I didn't relent. "What kind of king loses his subjects?" I growled. Before I knew it, I had been swiped to the side, hit hard by his sizeable paw. I was winded as I laid on the ground, the heavy sting and ensuing ache on my side where he struck. I didn't have time to recover though, as I felt him stand over me, teeth bared as he lowered his head enough that his fangs would graze over my body.

I had my eyes closed as he let me know just how much more power he over me. He let out a low, warning snarl "The kind of king that can make sure you don't last another day. Defying your king is not wise. Do it too often and I will not hesitate to give any of the hyenas a well-deserved snack. Just because I have you as my heir, it does not mean I will tolerate behaviour like this from you. Tishala…" he trailed off, seeing how I was frozen with fear. I thought I was going to die in that moment. As he lifted his head, he let out a dark chuckle, the hyenas joining in with him "Rise up, my princess. In time you will understand how I am showing the truth and that those lionesses have been deceiving you." He explained as I brought myself to my paws again, wincing as each deep breath I took reminded me of the blow I had taken to my side. No doubt he had bruised, maybe even more than that.

I huffed and looked back at him with a less than friendly glance "Please enlighten me." I coughed, having taken too deep a breath at that point. Despite the tense situation I found myself in, my tone was dry, almost matching Scar's own at times.

The lion grinned and used two claws to hold my chin "Don't worry princess, you will be enlightened." He assured me, laughing again before letting go of me. "Now, what do you want your hyenas to do this time? You could ask them to hunt for something in case you are hungry, though I don't imagine you would get more than scraps. Maybe you just tell them as a show of your power? You may want them to tell you where your next hunt is. I want to see you take down moving prey this time. After all, this will only help you when you lead your lionesses to a hunt. Wouldn't you want to impress them?" He asked, his voice almost jumping up in pitch on the last word, like he had been humming those words to himself all day.

The three hyenas were standing to attention when I looked to them, though no doubt it was more to do with Scar's authority instead of mine. I still hadn't fully recovered from being knocked aside by Scar when I spoke to them, my voice coming out a lot rougher than normal "Find me my next hunt. Bring it in my direction." I winced as I took in another breath too deep. I made sure to phrase my command the way that Scar liked hearing it. To my surprise he even showed his approval with a curt nod, as if he hadn't been listening much. His dismissive approach to teaching me led to my frustration grow. The more it grew, the more it confused me. Why was I trying to get his approval if I didn't like him? The hyenas nodded and sprinted away; a few faint giggles could be heard as they made a start to their order. That was when I looked back to Scar "Is that good enough for you?" I huffed.

He used a claw to scratch at his chin, as if holding a thought "How nice of my own heir to ask my approval. Yes, princess, that was acceptable." He emphasised the word princess, knowing how uncomfortable that made me feel, even if I tried hard to hide it most of the time.

I looked away from him with a forlorn stare, eyes cast to the ground "Don't call me princess. I'm not one." He raised a brow at that and then did something I did not expect from him. He had pulled me into quite a tight hug, but unlike others, it was softer than before, like he was actually trying to comfort me. "What are you doing?" I quizzed, though my words were muffled as I was held against his body, fur nearly in my mouth.

He let go of me before putting distance between us again "You are my heir. How can I respond with anything but affection when I see you doubting yourself?" I looked at him, staring for a long time. This wasn't his typical behaviour towards me, or anyone. In my head, I was sure it was a trick. If it was, then did he know I thought that, or did he think I was clueless? I couldn't picture him caring for anyone other than himself. At the same time, I felt betrayal within myself, feeling a little it sorry for the king. He clearly had no one to care for him, with all the lionesses opposing him entirely, even if he was their king. It seemed like he might have been trying to get a sort of connection with me because I was the outsider like him. "You were princess back where you were from. I'm simply making you a better one than your family ever could have hoped for. Believe for them." He added, sounding a lot more like he normally did, his words rolling over in a lazy tone. Using my family, fictitious or not, was a clear play on manipulating me. Yet, in spite of all that, I still felt like he may have just wanted a connection with someone again.

The lion king lifted his head up "Hyenas coming back?" I asked, getting myself to a similar, alert stance. I focused on whatever sound I could, hearing thudding on the ground. That told me that there was running, no doubt the hyenas chasing something towards where Scar and I were. Before I could say anything else to him, I noticed that the king had disappeared into the darkness, leaving me to prepare myself for whatever attack I was going to land. The running got louder as they got closer. I could even hear the hyenas cackling away as they chased whatever it was. I could tell that this animal was larger than anything I had attempted on before.

Once in sight, I saw that they were chasing a dik-dik, a small member of the antelope family. I could see the terror in its eyes, but I was taken by my own predatory mode that had activated. Having seen me, the hyenas stopped their chase, backing away. The small animal kept running, panting hard as it looked behind it to see if it was still being chased. It saw there were no hyenas to chase it, and I had hidden myself enough to not be spotted, so it stopped. I could almost hear its heart beating and I licked my lips, my eyes fixed on the animal's every movement. Why it hadn't continued to run, I wouldn't ever find out.

Whilst it wasn't running, it edged closer to where I hid, and I readied myself for the inevitable attack I was about to launch. Just as it was close enough, I sprung into action, leaping at the unsuspecting animal, my claws extending out to dig into the small animal's sides, pushing it to the ground on its side. Once again, I could hear the terrified whimpers coming from it, though it thrashed around a lot more than any other animal I had caught, still fighting for its life. I started to lower my head. However, I didn't expect to pull my head up again when it butted its head in such a way that its small antlers were able to at least bruise me, though with any more force, it would likely have punctured my skin. I watched it continue to struggle as I held it down.

That near miss took me out of my predatory trance, finally hearing it speak, pleading for its life as it tried to get out of my grasp. I looked around, trying to spot Scar, able to think for myself for a moment. I wasn't thinking of the risk it might have to me, because I wanted to try and help the dik-dik out if I could. I leaned in from a different angle and tried to whisper "Hey, stop, stop. If you want to live, you're going to have to listen to me, okay?" It didn't respond immediately, nearly using those antlers on me again a few times. "Hey quit it!" I growled, trying to keep my volume low enough "Play dead…after this." I forced its head still and leaned in to nip at its neck with my teeth. It wouldn't have been fatal, although would have covered its neck in blood enough to maybe convince Scar. "You're gonna have to hold your breath." I whispered, finally getting cooperation from him. My muzzle was stained with the blood from his neck. I had to find some strength to resist, finding the scent almost dragging me back to my more instinctive side.

I kept a paw held on its side as I saw Scar emerge, those emerald eyes fixed on me and the animal I had taken down. He had a satisfied smile on his face "Princess Tishala, the ruthless huntress all shall fear." He gave a mocking bow as he inspected my work, though not closely, much to my relief. I kept a stone face expression, my ears twitching as I felt some of the blood start to drip from my muzzle. I knew where I drew blood wouldn't have been fatal, but there was still the chance that the dik-dik would have passed out. "Clearly your lessons with Sarabi are working. I would thank her, but we'll keep this our little secret as well, hm?" His smile went sickly as he gave me a wink. My expression remained unchanged.

The hyenas had emerged as Scar was speaking, eyeing up the body beneath my paw. I shot them a glare, the one I had attacked earlier flinched backwards with the rest of them. Apparently, I had actually gained a bit of reputation as someone to fear. As much as I didn't want to say it, the fact I had some hyena fear me felt good. It did make me feel more powerful. Without realising, I'd tightened my grip on the body, my claws digging in further. "Hyenas, leave at once." I ordered, watching them as they skulked away, disappointed they wouldn't get any reward for their efforts.

The feeling of power grew to the point I didn't realise my claws were digging in further and caused the dik-dik to squeak in pain, alerting Scar. I cursed to myself as he looked at my prey again, then at me. My hardened expression faltered. I could do nothing but offer a sheepish smile when the king scowled at me. I looked down and released the dik-dik "Go, run!" It jumped to life and started scurrying away, though it was obvious it wasn't running as fast as before. Scar took a step in its direction, though I stepped in his way, growling, ready to pounce. He looked down to me, like he was uninterested. I mirrored his movement enough that his irritation grew "I'm not going to let you get it. It doesn't deserve to die." I snapped, finally going in to launch at him.

With one nonchalant swipe of his, I was knocked aside again, tumbling on the ground before I settled. Once I was down, I saw he wasn't making chase for the escapee. Instead, he was making his way to me. "How disappointing." He sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised." He continued, pressing a paw on my back, holding me down so that I couldn't move. "Hyenas." He called and not a moment later they arrived with a manic grin on their faces, giggling between themselves. It was clear they had witnessed what just happened. The one I clawed at before laughed right in my face, forcing me to close my eyes and try to turn my head from him.

"Go retrieve the princess's little friend, would you?" He asked, giving a friendly smile to them, though I knew there was a sinister plot behind this. When they left to retrieve the dik-dik, I continued to struggle beneath him, forcing the lion to move so that his paw was on my head, claws digging in a little bit. Even as tears formed in my eyes, he didn't stop, instead applying pressure a little more as each second passed. He leaned down and growled into my ears "You should have killed it when you had the chance. You want to make friends with them? Run away. This is what will happen to those kinds of friends." He finished as they were dragging the helpless animal back, despite its efforts to struggle away. "Leave it in front of the princess." He commanded. Its eyes were level with mine, though I couldn't make out too much with the blurred vision coming from the tears. "Princess, I encourage you to savour your capture. Take the first bite." He pushed my head towards the small antelope.

I resisted, closing my eyes and squirming back as best as I could, though his hold on me was too great for me to break out of. "Let him go, Scar. Hyenas, let this animal go!" I pleaded, choking up with the tears that were starting to fall down my face. The hyenas stood there and couldn't control their laughter, again shoving it in my face. Scar tried again, but the same result. I refused to kill this animal.

He sighed again and let go of me for a moment. However, the second I tried lifting my head up, he had forced me back down again, growling in my ears once more before he smiled at the hyenas again "Well hyenas, it seems our princess has graciously decided to donate her meal to you." He charmed, offering the defenceless animal to them.

"No!" I screamed.

Scar got low to speak to me "Now watch as your new friend gets devoured. Learn that this is the way of things. You cannot escape what you are, Tishala." He purred into my ears, forcing me to watch as the hyenas started murdering the dik-dik right in front of me. I was forced to watch, Scar keeping my eyes open as I could see everything, hear everything.

"You're a monster." My voice croaked.

He chuckled "Me the monster? I didn't give such a feeble creature hope of survival. I'm not the one tearing it limb from limb. You allowed it this fate by showing mercy." He explained, though I could tell it was far from the truth. My heart ached, watching as my victim locked eyes with me for a split second before the life went from their eyes. It was a more horrifying version of what I saw on the first night I had with Scar. I tried to squirm away, but I was forced to watch until the body was barely recognisable. Through all this, I felt disgusted that the smell of the now exposed flesh was tempting, forcing a mental war inside my mind. The frenzied manner in which the hyenas stripped the body of any flesh also caused a split, where I felt a desire to join them in it, but at the same time I wanted nothing more than to get out of that place. "Look at what you did." Scar finished before pushing my head into the ground, taking his paw off me afterwards.

I lifted myself up and turned my attention to the lion, seeing his intense glare had died down a little bit, instead just casting his eyes away from me. The disappointment he spoke of was clear. I couldn't take how much he was trying to toy with my conflict, wanting to scream out loud there, but no doubt I would have been scorned for that too. Behind me, I could hear the bone crunching from the hyenas finishing off their food, forcing the vivid memory of the poor animal's slaughter come to the front of my mind. I could have boiled over.

Feeling my anger build, I growled, getting louder, not caring if it didn't intimidate any of the others with me. For a moment, I saw red. Growling out in frustration, I turned to the hyenas and charged, all three unaware as they were occupied with their food. With a wild swing of a paw, I cut into one of them, not even bothering to see which one before I would do it again, hearing their surprised yelps. In my head, all I could see was that struggling dik-dik. With that in my head, I kept swinging, soon not even connecting. I could see I hit all of them at least once and they were looking at me with a mixture of surprise, hatred and fear.

I could almost see them charge for me, but before they had the chance, Scar stepped between us to neutralise the tension. "Go wash yourselves. I will see you back at pride rock." He said to them, keeping his gaze centred on them as they walked away to where they would be able to clean their bodies from the blood, both the dik-dik's and their own. The moment they left, his head switch around so that he could glower at me.

"Much as I might be impressed by that display, how do you expect to have loyal followers if you start brutalising them? Those hyenas will not stay with us if you abuse them like that." He sighed "If you must, try being more subtle about it. Hyenas aren't the smartest, but they are good at following orders. If you attack them, they won't follow orders any longer." He scolded, even through his suggestion. "Now, I will escort you back to the lionesses. I will inform them that you are not to be fed." I raised my brow at that "What kind of king would I be to force you to eat your own friends, hm?" He smirked, clearly proud of that punishment. "As a result of your disappointing decisions, I have no choice but to extend the length of our lessons indefinitely. It seems you still have much to learn if I am going to keep you as my heir." He started walking ahead of me. "Come now, Princess Tishala."

I almost ran back; I couldn't wait to get to relative safety. Scar didn't even ask me to sit with him at the edge of pride rock, though I did steal a look towards the moon that shone brightly in the night. Looking at it, I wished I could catch a break. I didn't need as much trauma as I had gone through. I didn't know what I had done to deserve it. For the first time in what felt like a long time, I wished I was back home, with my face buried in some book, or even scrolling through the internet for any scientific paper that might have been related to anything I had learned in a lecture earlier that day. Instead I was in the pride lands. Scar caught on that I had been looking at the moon and made it his personal duty to usher me into the den, pushing me in without much care for the other lionesses that were in there trying to rest. The force of his push knocked me into one of them, waking her up. Although she insisted she didn't mind, I couldn't help apologising. "Really, I am sorry. I'll try to be careful." I assured, though I got the feeling my constant chatter to her was more annoying than actually bumping into her.

As I yawned, I found myself flopping at Sarabi's side. The queen welcomed me in, not saying much. After receiving my usual bout of grooming, I lifted my head to speak, but she shook her had and licked my cheek again "We can speak tomorrow, you need to sleep." She assured, nestling me in with a smile, giving some more attention to my ears. I took a half-lidded glance over to where Nala and Sarafina were, both of them resting. The peaceful scene they painted was a stark contrast not only to the night's lesson, but also to the dream I had involving Nala the other day.

* * *

My eyes felt heavy, but I was waking up slowly. My ears twitched, though only a little bit as they seemed to know they were listening to something that didn't involve them. The voices I could hear, they were hushed, if only a little. It didn't take long for me to work out that it was Sarabi and Scar. "Tishala shall not receive any of the hunt the lionesses bring back today." It sounded like Scar was following through on his punishment for me. I could feel the tension in Sarabi's body as she held me and took that order in, shifting a little bit so as to not disturb me. I kept my eyes closed, feigning sleep as best I could.

Sarabi argued "Scar, she is just a child. Leaving her without food is unacceptable. I didn't even think you were capable of such lows." She shook her head, nearly hissing at him.

He tutted, keeping calm in front of the queen "How are we supposed to control someone so wild if she cannot follow basic rules. I'm sorry, but even your beloved Mufasa would not bend the rules." He chided, tutting again.

A new voice entered the conversation, cutting in a great deal louder than the other two "Please don't stop her from eating. Make me do it instead." The voice belonged to Nala, who had jumped to my defence as well. Noticing he had moved, I cracked an eye open slightly so I could see he was approaching Nala, who was still in her mother's grasp. Sarafina tensed up as he got closer, but didn't look like she was about to strike.

Scar used one claw to scratch Nala's chin, feigning a reluctant sadness to her as he gently scratched her "I'm sorry my dear, but Tishala has been very, very bad and needs to learn the rules." He cooed, trying to persuade her it was a good idea. The cub though, didn't seem convinced, pulling a confused look to Scar.

Nala rebuffed "She hasn't done anything wrong. Please, she can have half of mine, I don't mind, right mum?" She looked back to her mother, who had to take her eyes off of Scar for a moment to answer her daughter.

"Well Nala, I don't see why either of you should have less food. I doubt that Tishala has done anything worth losing a meal over." She reasoned, looking back to the king as if asking for him to change his mind.

Scar shook his head "You would think that would be the case, but alas, in our lesson last night, I had to end it early. It was a horror to watch. An absolute tragedy." He announced, adding hints of sadness in his voice. "I was simply asking her to show me the wonderful skills you taught her." He gestured to Sarabi "That was when she insisted on me trapping a poor, defenceless animal for her to demonstrate on. I tried to refuse, but…you know how insistent young ones can be." He gave a sheepish smile to them, clearly having fun acting out this lie. "I couldn't stop her. The moment she leapt at the poor creature, she started tearing it apart, but not enough to end it. Instead, she made it suffer. It was harrowing. And then…" he gasped "I shouldn't say. After I pulled her away from it's body, she went crazy, as if there were an insatiable lust for blood. She started attacking our new hyena allies." He put a paw to his chest as if he were holding back tears. "I truly am sorry for telling you this." He forced his lip to quiver.

Nala raised her voice again "That's not true!" She shouted, frowning at the lion.

He shook his head slowly "I wish you were right, Nala. Truly, I do."

And with that, Scar made his leave, perfecting a sobbing sound as he pandered out. I kept my eyes closed, trying to remain still as a range of feelings washed over me. I didn't have too much time to worry about that as Sarabi spoke to Sarafina "I can't believe it. I can't see her doing what he says…" She sighed.

Sarafina made her way over to her friend, both of them looking down to me "I know you. You're not finished, so what is it?" She asked, keeping her tone quite frank.

"She has been a little different. Confidence? Maybe. However, she comes back from being with him and I know she isn't telling us everything. She comes back tired, dirty and so often looking like she's upset by something." The queen reasoned. I didn't have to see them to know the worried exchange of looks they gave each other.

Sarafina didn't hold the silence for long though "You need to talk to her then. That is the only way you can find out. You can't exactly talk to any hyena. Sarabi, she is the only one who knows what has been happening with her. You know that she trusts you a great deal. The two of you have pretty much been mother and daughter." Sarafina pointed out.

It seemed that may have hit a sensitive cord for the queen though and Sarafina apologised quickly. "No, I'm sorry. You mustn't feel like you can't be honest with me." She replied, defusing the situation, such was the strength of their friendship. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't deny that Tishala and I have grown a bond. Of course we would. We have spent a lot of time together. She lost her parents. I lost my family. How could we not connect? She needed me as much as I needed her." Sarabi gave a sombre chuckle at that. "Forgive me, I could have continued for days."

Sarafina leaned in and gave her close friend some affection "I would have been here to listen." She purred. I was so focused on those two that I hadn't realised that Nala had made her way over to me, like she wanted to nudge me awake. Before I knew it, she was proceeding to do so. "Do you think that's the right way to let your friend wake up?" She raised a brow at her daughter, shaking her head.

Thankfully for Nala, I decided it was time I let them know I was awake. I stirred up, yawning and looking around at the den, noting that it was fairly early morning and most of the lionesses had already left. I ended up sneezing, which reminded me of the beating I had taken in my side, forcing me to wince immediately after. I was hoping they wouldn't notice, but it seemed unlikely. At least for the moment they put it to one side as Sarabi was the first to speak "You slept well." She purred, dragging her tongue over my head, making sure to clean my ears again "We were beginning to think you would sleep all day." She let out a soft chuckle.

Nala giggled along with the queen "Yeah, that why I decided to wake you up." She shot her mother a victorious smile, knowing she had won on this occasion. "So, now we have all day to go out and play. So first I was thinking that we could-" the cub was cut off by her mother, who seemed to join in the laughter.

"Nala, I think Sarabi and Tishala were going to spend the day together, isn't that right?" All of us looked to Sarabi as her friend put her on the spot.

Nala seemed less on board for that idea than the two adults, voicing her displeasure "What? We have barely had any time to play, mum! Please? I promise I'll be good. We'll keep it right in here, in the den." She caught her mother's attention, seeing the look that told her any requests would be denied. For a moment, she tried to persuade Sarafina with the most adorable face she could muster. Realising even that wasn't going to work, she relented "Fine, but tomorrow I want to play with my friend. It's no fun with no other cubs around!" She huffed.

Sarabi rose to stand, finally agreeing with Sarafina "Yes, I know exactly where Tishala and I will be going before she has more hunting to do." She looked to me "Shall we go to the gorge today? Afterwards we can work on how you should best stalk your prey." She added extra enthusiasm to that last part. It even brought a smile to my face, filling me with energy for the day again. "And Nala, she may be back in time to play with you as well. I make no promises though." She smiled and nuzzled the other cub before turning around to me "Lets get going." Without anymore words, she picked me up in her jaws, carrying me out the den as I waved goodbye to the other two. I had a feeling that this visit to the gorge would be a bit different to the others.

Sarabi didn't waste time, running all the way there, only putting me down once we reached the space overlooking the empty expanse beyond. "It won't be too long before I can't do that with you anymore. You'll have grown enough to support yourself. Of course, after that, it won't be long before you join us on hunts, at least to observe at first." She smiled to me, the both of us purring as we rubbed our cheeks together. "Come, let's sit by the edge." She guided us over before sitting and looking out in the distance. Unlike last time, when there was distance between us, this time there was barely any. "I am glad you and I can share this. It is nice to have something that is just ours." She mentioned, though I could see where it was leading. "Tishala." She looked down at me whilst I continued looking in the distance, feeling myself heat up as I knew I was about to be interrogated. I found some resolve and forced myself to look at Sarabi, holding eye contact. "I need you to tell me what you are going through. When you come back from being with _him_ , you are either sad or in tears. I need to know, so I can help you."

With the very mention of my lessons with Scar, I could feel all the emotion surge to the front of my head. Sarabi had asked questions before, but this time, it seemed like she was intent on getting a full answer. "I…Sarabi, I just can't tell you. If I did, then I don't know what he would do to you or anyone else. I know you asked me to tell you whatever happens in those lessons, but if I did then you would hate me." I tried to explain, but the lioness did not budge.

She shook her head "Don't be silly, I couldn't hate you. You are the sweetest cub I have known, and although you have a troubled past, I know you well enough that I don't want to see you come back from Scar with tears in your eyes." She sounded as if she was getting a little emotional herself. "You know you can trust me. I will do whatever I can to help and protect you. I just need to know what happens. I can make it stop." She pulled me into an embrace, where both of us squeezed against each other.

"You can't go against the king." I lowered my head, my ears falling back as I said those words. "Scar is the king. I'm his heir. Scar is king and I'm his heir. You can't make his lessons stop, because he needs to teach me to be a ruler." I continued, sounding more pained as I went on. "I just don't want to do anything wrong anymore. I don't want to upset others." I couldn't help but break down into tears "I want to be a good leader," I cried, "but I'm not even sure I can be a leader at all." I bawled into her, though made sure she could hear what I said well enough.

I held onto her, gripping, but never extending my claws. I hated how easily I would break into tears. It showed a weakness, or at least that's what Scar would have told me. "Shh shh, dry those tears for me, little one. You look much better when you smile." She spoke in a soothing tone, her eyes soft with care as she tried to wipe my tears away. I still couldn't calm myself enough to continue fully. "For such a young lioness, you are being asked a lot of, and I know it can be scary. Just take your time, we have all day if you need it."

I sighed, sniffling some as I took in the view beyond us once again, finding its relative blank canvas to help calm me enough so that I could speak again. "You don't secretly hate me, do you?" I croaked, ready to break into tears again, so I looked into the barren lands again as a coping mechanism.

Once more, Sarabi pulled me in to use the physical contact as a means to comfort me "Goodness no. What could make you think that?" She asked, the concern very obvious on her voice.

"Scar said it. He said that you don't like any cubs except Simba. I didn't know if he was right or not, but I didn't want to make you think like I was trying to be a replacement. I really wasn't, really!" I covered my face with my paws and let the tears soak into them, though what felt like an endless stream of tears was flowing.

"I never thought you were trying to be a replacement to my Simba. I've never treated you as such. Not a single moment have I resented you or any other cub for that matter." She sighed "Simba was my son and I can never have that back, but I can never have that feeling taken away from me again either. I know you are not him and never will be." She sniffled a little bit "Neither he nor Mufasa would want any harm to come of you. When you were told you would be treated as one of our own, we meant it. If I were to go back on that, even with what happened, then I would be going against what we said." She kept me close, the rawness of the moment hitting me hard.

Through this, I gathered the courage to speak up again, steadying my voice "They would want me to tell you the truth, wouldn't they?" I asked, using it as an excuse to get out what I needed to. Of course, Sarabi nodded at me, looking hopeful as she waited for my response. "And it wouldn't make me bad, would it?"

She shook her head "Of course not, Tishala."

I took a deep breath in before starting to speak. "With Scar, I've done terrible things. I've lied to you. I've lied to others. I killed. I was the reason some poor animal was brutally murdered in front of me. Last night, I was told I would hunt again. This time though, Scar left me to hunt. It wasn't a fair hunt though. This animal, this poor animal…they were forced to go to where I was because I told the hyenas to bring it to me." I shuddered, stepping away from Sarabi, pacing back and forth as I continued the story "Even though I told you I wouldn't disrupt the circle of life, I still did it anyway…or, at least I nearly did. It nearly hit me with its antlers. It was like I had been woken up from a sleep. I tried to help it. I tried to make sure it could get away. Then when it made a noise again, I even tried to fight off Scar, but it was no use. He's way bigger than me. He just knocked me over and held me down when they dragged it back in." I could feel a single tear forming as I remembered the face of the victim as he tried to struggle away "He made me watch as the hyenas killed it." I stopped, looking to her.

Sarabi frowned with concern "So, you were at least partly responsible for this animal's death?" I nodded "But you tried to help it escape?" Again, I nodded. "Tishala, I need you to make sure you don't do things like that again. It's not the right path for someone like you to follow and if you aren't careful, those choices may start to affect you more." She advised, not quite telling me off, but warning what might happen. "I don't care how much Scar tries to pressure you into doing anything like that, you should resist." She instructed. "And these other lessons you have had with Scar, has anything else happened?" She asked.

"The other nights haven't been as bad as last night and the first night. I'm scared of myself because I almost feel good when doing things like that." I explained, looking to her with a worried expression.

The lioness gestured for me to come to her "But each time you come back; you don't seem like you feel good. The fact it upsets you is enough reason for me to believe you are perfectly normal. Being like that would scare anyone, but you realise it would be wrong to be like that."

I nodded, though my mood didn't seem to change "He said I wasn't allowed to eat today. And the rest of my lessons with him are going to be longer." I looked into Sarabi's eyes and asked, "Am I going to be okay?"

The darker furred lioness nodded "I promise you will be fine." Standing up straight, she looked down to me "Everything he tells you, you tell me, understood? Every bad lesson he is trying to impart, I am going to show you the right way of it. I will show you how to respect the circle of life that Scar is so clearly trying to abuse. He never had much of an appreciation for it. In the end even he will be part of the circle. Tishala, I need you to promise me that you will stay strong and only do what is right." I nodded in response, giving the same determined look she was sending me.

Even through my tear-soaked eyes I could tell this was a positive change. It was the one that I needed, although I knew it would still be a tough road ahead. "I will try to. I promise to try my best. I…just want to do the right thing."

Sarabi leaned in and we shared a gentle nuzzle with each other "If Scar wants to have you as his heir, well then we had better make sure you are the best heir these lands can hope for. The lionesses and I will make sure of that." She spoke louder, as if the enthusiasm was making her bolder than before. "Now, how about we go and practice your hunting skills? No doubt Nala will be doing the same. Maybe we can join them." She suggested.

The lion queen made her way past me, insisting that I walk with her instead of getting carried. I took another look into the endless expanse, the barren land ahead of me, before turning to follow her. It was in that moment, I felt a slight breeze circle around me, all over my body, hanging around my ears long enough for it to whisper to me _"Find…must fi-…a-…-alise."_ The wind then whisked itself away, into the desert beyond.

"Tishala?" I was brought back to reality, when Sarabi called my name, forcing me to look back at her "Are you okay? Let's go." She gestured for me to follow, and this time, I did, though the whisper in the wind stayed in my head, trying to work out everything that it said.

" _Find…must fi-…a-…-alise."_

 **A/N:** **Well, there you all go. I understand there has been a long gap of time since the latest chapter. I apologise for that. My aim now, is to update this at least once a month and maybe twice a month. As always, I do not own The Lion King, that all goes to Disney. I hope to hear lots of from you all. I missed writing for you lot. Please let me know what you think of this and write a review! Tell me what you think might happen next, all the good stuff, or if you really want, you can write the bad stuff too. It's all a learning curve. See you all next time!**


	14. A Question of Queens and Their King

**Chapter 14- A Question of Queens and Their King**

I put my head down low, making sure the rest of my body followed, my tail streamlined to fit my form. The progress I'd been making was rapid as I let myself go to my new instincts. I'd found controlling them a little easier, the more I let them take control for the moment. In this situation, I was working without fault, focused on my target. Though they suspected me nearby, it was clear to me that they had no idea where to pinpoint. I resisted the urge to let out a warning growl, wanting to keep my stealthy pursuit through to completion. Although it was light, I moved behind my target like I was their shadow. Still I went undetected. Without blinking, I readied myself to pounce, knowing that a strike was moments away. I felt the energy build in my legs, surging through my body until I was ready for the moment. It felt like I moved at the speed a bullet would leave a gun, leaping out from my cover. The distance between my target and I evaporated, like it was never there. Their body remained still, unknowing of the danger just behind it. I made contact. The two of us tumbled together, the thudding along the floor was the only sound other than intent growls. Seeing as I had been growing in my time with the lions, I was evenly matched with my opponent, hence the constant struggle for power between the two of us. To the victor, the spoils. Having fought hard, I was rewarded with a surprised face looking up at me. The target was breathing hard, having exerted themselves plenty only to end up in this position, being held down, my full weight aiming to keep it that way. I growled down with a smirk, the victory feeling so sweet.

However, my success didn't last. Before I knew it, the role had been reversed and I couldn't find a way to struggle back up, having pushed myself so hard to score the win initially. My reversal of fate had come at the doing of none other than Nala, who smirked back at me "Ah, so close, but I guess you'll never really get to pin me. Maybe next time." She giggled, winking before she licked at my forehead playfully, finally getting off me. As luck would have had it, that day, we were allowed to be outside and play together. Inja had been given permission to rest from hunting and instead keep an eye on the two of us. Inja had been grimacing almost the whole time. Even as Nala and I played, I couldn't help but wonder what was ailing the young lioness.

After our latest sparring session, I wandered over to Inja, Nala in tow. "Are you okay? You look like you're in pain." I frowned with concern. It wasn't so obvious when she was laying down as to what was injuring her.

The kind feline smiled at the two of us and shook her head "I'm fine. I just managed to hurt my paw whilst hunting yesterday. I'll be fine to go again next time, don't you worry about me. If anything, I'm happy because I get to spend time with my favourite little friends." She stuck her tongue out for a moment, chuckling to herself. "The king himself said I would be ready to go for the next hunt. Sarabi agreed with him, so I guess they know what they are talking about. I don't think the queen would make me go out again before I was ready. I'm actually surprised that king Scar got some of us actually in leading roles for the hunt. I guess it's to build experience though." She shrugged, finishing after realising that maybe she was losing the attention of the cub next to me.

My mind clicked into gear, trying to analyse the situation as if I were at a veterinary appointment, except this time, I had to think what should be done rather than watching the qualified veterinarian. "Your paw...how does it hurt?" I asked, looking at the paw she alluded to. "How well can you stand on it?" I asked, seeing the swelling that had been caused by the inflammation. The older lioness stood up and looked down to me as if nothing was bothering her "Put some weight on it or try and move it around please. I need to see your range of movement in it, see where the pain is." Inja was looking at me like I was an alien, but still complied, sucking in air as she felt the pain of having to move it, though much to my relief it didn't seem agonising to her, suggesting that there hadn't been too much damage. "Thanks, you can rest it again. Inja, I don't think you should hunt for at least another few days after this, and maybe when you do go, put yourself in a more supportive role. From the looks of it, you've caused inflammation to your annular ligament. That's why it hurts to stand on it or move it too much. Without anything that I can really do, the best thing I can suggest is resting it…maybe I cold talk to the monkey…uhm…Rafi?" Nala shook her head and told me the primate's name. "Oh yeah, Rafiki. I could see if he could make something to support your paw whilst you're resting it." I suggested, smiling back at the lioness.

It was at that moment I realised I had been back in my element, assessing and diagnosing an issue with an animal. It made me feel good, though I barely noticed the reaction I was getting until I had finished, when both Nala and Inja were staring at me as if I had been speaking a different language. I gave them a questioning look "Sorry, Tishala, I just…I'm not sure I understood all of that. I'm even less sure how you know what that means." She commented, leaning towards me with a smile "Just what was your old pride like if a cub can be speaking like that?" She hummed curiously, imagining what life I used to lead. Of course, she was far from the actual truth, but with both of them wondering, I started to work out a fabrication that they would believe.

"My pride were good healers. To be good at healing, you need to have a good understanding of the body. Of course, as my parents were the rulers, they might have to tend to other animals as well. I was still learning, so I'm not perfect by any means, but I know some stuff." I explained, earning another chuckle from Inja.

She replied to me "I just don't expect such sophisticated words to come from someone as young as you. They must start teaching you early. It's like I'm speaking with a fully grown lioness." Again, she chuckled. "You are just full of little surprises, aren't you?" She raised a brow in my direction. Her smile faded a little bit as she started speaking again "Even if you are right though, I don't think they will let me rest for more than today. It was only because queen Sarabi insisted that I was able to rest today." Her smile was a little weak. It was obvious that she agreed she needed more rest, but would have to follow her orders.

I shook my head as I rested my smaller paw on top of her affected area, "If they don't let you rest it, then you run the risk of injuring it further, maybe leading to permanent damage. I think more of the lionesses would be upset that you couldn't help with a hunt ever, compared to only being unable to help for a little bit before returning at full strength, right?" I raised a brow at her this time, smiling as she nodded, agreeing with my advice.

The whole time, I had almost forgotten Nala had been watching me, just trying to work out what I was doing, and how I picked up this knowledge. The look in her eyes told me she was impressed, maybe even a little bit fascinated with it. "So, your parents taught you all that?" She asked. I nodded and gave a bit of a sheepish smile. "So that's why you were so bad at play fighting when you first got here." She commented, grinning at me. It took me a moment, but I clocked that she was teasing me soon after.

It wasn't long before my attention turned back to Inja "So, I haven't seen Rafiki in a long time, but if I do see him soon, I'll ask if he can do anything. If not, then I guess you'll be here looking after me and Nala, right?"

"If I'm not told I have to go hunt, then it is likely I will be asked to watch over you. I heard that Zazu is working harder than ever. It's like there are more problems to deal with now that Mufasa is gone, but there's less animals, which doesn't make sense. I don't know, things are just weird at the moment." She frowned, switching back when she remembered her younger audience "Nothing to worry about though! I'm sure that the king just has to get used to being king." She insisted, trying to shelter us.

All of us looked around when we heard some of the cackles of hyenas nearby. They would occasionally come around to check on all of us, although they were starting to become a bit more wary of me ever since they saw what I could do to them. The fact I was always growing put them on edge, knowing it wouldn't be a huge amount of time before I was able to match them consistently. I didn't think of attacking them, of course, but they knew the threat was there if they set me off. It wasn't clear if Nala was fully aware of what I had done. Since I had made an agreement with Sarabi to tell her everything, I had generally remained on an even keel.

We spotted a few hyenas looking over from a distance and frowned at them, Inja's figure clearly more intimidating than Nala or I due to her larger size. After a brief staring contest, they retreated away. "What's their problem with us? We're just playing." Nala huffed, sounding fed up with the constant surveillance that we were under. Nala pulled me away from Inja.

As I was being dragged away, I looked to our carer "Uhm, sorry, best friend talk." She rolled her eyes with a smile and waved us away, closing her eyes to take a little nap. Once far enough away, Nala leaned in close to me and started whispering "Can you take me to where you and queen Sarabi go? I want to think about Simba too." She explained. The request caught me by surprise, with the topic having come out of the blue. "Can you at least ask?" She almost pleaded. The saddest face she could muster was enough to make my heart almost melt right there and then.

I leaned in to rub our cheeks together, both of us purring "I'll ask, but I can't make any promises, okay? Scar wouldn't like that we go there anyway. We don't really do much there. Normally we'll just sit and stay quiet for a long time." My ears started to fall back "I think about him from when I knew him, y'know?" I asked, receiving a small nod from the other cub. "It's just that one day he was here and the next…just gone. I feel like maybe I could have done something to help. I mean, I don't know what I could have done, but maybe just being there I would have been useful in some way." I continued.

Nala pushed herself against me "Me too. Simba was my best friend. I miss him so much. It would have been cool to be his friend when we got older and he was being king, wouldn't it?" She gave a somewhat rueful smile. "Friends with the king. We would play and hunt all day. It would be amazing." The thought of what could have been had perked up the other cub.

Joining in was easy. With the mood lifted, I took a chance "What about when Zazu said that you two were going to be married when you're older?" I smirked, causing her expression to shift a little into mild disgust.

"Ew, I already told him that I couldn't marry my best friend, it'd be too weird." She chuckled "I'd rather marry and Aardvark." The cub joked before her expression shifted to a smirk again. "I remember when you and Simba were K-I-S" she started.

Unfortunately for her, I was able to cut her off fast "No we were not!" I protested, putting a small whining tone to my words. I playfully batted a paw towards her.

The teasing didn't stop there though "Queen Tishala and King Simba." She cooed, giggling afterwards. Before long, the playful cub was bowing to mock me, changing her voice to become far more refined than she had any need to. "Your majesty. I will follow you to hunt the antelope." She grinned, knowing all the buttons she was pressing. I prepared to pounce at her, leaping with a sort of war cry, getting a hold of her. Because she had already thought of a counter, both of us were trying to push against each other, standing on our hind legs, moving back and forth until Nala gained the advantage, pushing me onto my back, not for the first time.

Unlike the time before though, I was able to get out of the hold, resuming my efforts to try and win this one. Despite the worrying things I had seen in my dreams, I never felt as if I was going to put Nala in any danger through my own doing. We swung our paws at each other, trying to gain an advantage. Through our little growls there was still the laughter and occasional teasing words from Nala as she reminded me of the rather tender, if innocent moment that Simba and I shared on one of his final days. "Cut it out! I was just helping a friend out!" I called out rather breathless. That was the opportunity that she needed. A second invitation wasn't necessary as the other cub bowled me to the ground, using her forepaws to push me down harder, asserting her victory over me. "Okay, okay, you win! I still don't want to be married to Simba. And we weren't kissing!" I finished, looking pleased with myself that I'd finally been able to say it in full without any interruptions.

Regardless of what I said, Nala continued to give me an amused look, purring as she stood above me, unphased by any of the arguments I came out with. She had set it in her mind. Even if she knew it wasn't the truth, it sparked enough of a reaction from me that she would insist on it being the truth. "Well I guess maybe we'll never know for sure, but it looked like you liked him." She purred, collapsing on top of me, forcing the both of us to giggle, only shifting so our noses were nearly touching, her face above mine. "Still, I think you'll be a good queen. I don't know where your king would be though. The king has said you'll rule after him, but you've gotta find someone to be your king, right? Or else how are you going to have a future king or queen of your own?" She seemed to be quite serious about this, no longer joking around with me.

The topic of becoming queen was already odd enough for me. The mention of any heirs I might have made my stomach do flips, my face going red at the thought. It wasn't something I'd considered often, though I guessed it wouldn't be that uncommon a thought if they knew who the queen was going to be, always thinking of the line of succession. "Do I have to think about that kind of thing now? We don't even know if I'm going to be queen ever. Scar could just as easily change his mind and find someone else."

Nala shook her head "I don't think so. I asked mum. She thinks that you will be queen after he isn't king anymore. I think mum thinks you'll be nicer than Scar." Her smile told me she was telling the truth. "If you did have a king, what would you call your cub?"

Both my brows lifted as I was asked that question "I really don't know. I've never thought about it. I think if that was ever going to happen, I'd try and decide with the other lion." I suggested before shuddering. "Please, no more talk of marrying or cubs." Even if I had adjusted to being the opposite sex to what I was originally, talking of being in that kind of role still made me feel very uneasy.

Despite my protests, she continued along the same lines "Do you think Simba would have wanted you to be his queen? He and I were best friends, so we couldn't, but that does mean you could have been." She explained, gesturing with her paws as she looked down at me with a smile.

"I really don't know, because he didn't like me like that. He barely knew me. I'm not sure I could even be queen. I just don't think I would do it right." I reasoned, trying to back myself out of this corner.

She was insistent though "If you're not sure why don't you just ask queen Sarabi? Everyone likes her. She's a great queen, mum said so." She beamed, not bothering to move, even if she was just piled on top of me "But if you don't wanna be queen, you can just tell them that too." She shrugged.

My saviour came from the voice of Inja, who called us over. When we turned to face her, we saw she had been joined by the aforementioned queen and Nala's mother. "I think you two have some hunting lessons to get on with." She gestured to the two older lionesses as they gave her approving looks.

"Thank you Inja. I will see to it that you get extra rest. I hope these two weren't any trouble otherwise?" She responded with a shake of her head, mentioning that the two of us were a delight. Sarabi's eyes locked onto mine as she spoke up again. "Come with us, we have much to cover today."

* * *

The four of us had been travelling together, split into our usual pairings. "Inja told me you knew how to help heal her." Sarabi commented, smiling to me. "She said that you told her you learned from your family. Perhaps we can make some use for that knowledge, although we'll have to wait until you're older. You already have a lot of responsibility to learn. Though I'm sure Rafiki would be happy to share some of his own knowledge on healing to a young, enthusiastic mind."

I wondered if Sarafina and Nala had similar conversations with each other, or if they could talk about less serious things. I didn't mind though. Since telling her everything, Sarabi had made it her mission to teach me for leadership. We'd both agreed it would be good for me to know what to do if I did ever take some form of leadership. The result had ramped up my training with the lioness. So, not only had Scar increased my learning hours, but so had Sarabi, although it still felt quite easy going with her.

I watched her walk alongside me, almost envious of her longer strides "What are going to do today?" I asked, wanting to mentally prepare myself for it.

The lion queen responded "Just what we have gone over many times. I'm afraid a lot of this will just be practice. Of course, we will need to 'refine' some of the lessons our king may have taught you." She winked, hinting at the moral adjustments she would make to what I had learned with the king. "Is that okay with you, heiress?" She teased, though not in the same way Scar would tease me. I was able to smirk back at her, even if I still wasn't a fan of being referred to with that nickname.

Having given it thought, it seemed a little strange that the others had accepted the position Scar gave me so easily. There wasn't any conflict I had noticed. I didn't know if all the lionesses were actually okay with it, or if they were just following their king's word. I knew that I was getting on with most of them, forming at least small friendships with all of them. I did this all on Sarabi's request. One of the days, she shared with me the importance of knowing all the members I would be leading. If they always had a positive impression of me, it would make my life a lot easier.

Sarabi nudged me along as I had stopped because of my own thoughts, shaking myself out of it before going along. "Showing you care for others, like Inja, is admirable for someone so young. It seems that your parents were raising you for their kingdom well." She smiled to me, though there was a hint of sadness in her voice when she said it. "It's a good thing that you're in this pride to be a better hunter. We have the best of the best in the Pridelands." She winked, purring her response to me, having a certain amount of pride in that statement, as she was the leader of those hunters.

Without much more distance covered, I realised we had been taken to the watering hole. The change there was noticeable compared to my first full day in the pride lands. It was like the area was becoming starved of life. Still, we appreciated the drink the water provided us, lapping up the cool liquid on another hot day. For Nala and I, the heat was a bit easier to deal with; we didn't have as much bulk to carry around. The heat affected us less. However, the two adults would be conserving their energy a bit more in the heat, knowing they would have more work to do later. "Okay you two, we are going to meet back here and see who has learned the most, okay? Tishala, you're with Sarabi. Nala, my little troublemaker, you're with me." Sarafina purred, nuzzling her daughter again. Sarabi and I mimicked them before we turned to leave.

Before we could though, we felt our ears perk as a new voice entered the vicinity "I hardly think that's fair." The voice drawled. Its owner was the lion I hoped I wouldn't have to see until later that day. He came into view, emerging from a hidden spot with that smile. "The queen teaching the future queen. Young Nala getting taught by the common hunter." He shrugged, inspecting his claws. The insult wasn't aimed at me, but it still stung. I looked to Sarafina and saw that she had barely flinched, not wasting time by reacting.

Sarabi stepped forwards "Sarafina is one of our finest hunters. Perhaps if you had been present at any hunts of late, you would understand that all of them are anything but common." She responded, clearly hiding a smile of satisfaction at making a dig towards the king. His face contorted into fury for a split second, only to recede to mild annoyance. "Sarafina knows what she's doing as well as I know what I'm doing." She finished, gesturing for me to follow as she started to walk past.

Though he didn't raise his voice, the anger that was bubbling inside was evident in his response "Yes Sarabi, I know what you are doing." His tone sounded sinister, as if he had worked out something we didn't want him to know. I couldn't help but feel a pang of fear run over me. As a result, I didn't waste any time following her away to begin our lesson.

With Scar still in hearing distance, Sarabi spoke as we all walked away from him "I am teaching the next generation of this pride to hunt, Scar." I let out a little chuckle, though I was careful of my volume, not wanting him to hear. Sarabi let her smile show as she looked to me, making our getaway from him. I had to wonder what he was doing in that area in the first place. My mind wandered over it as the queen and I settled in the place we would be starting. "First thing to go over again, is how to stalk your target without them knowing. I know we have discussed how to keep your movement quiet, but this time I think we should emphasise your timing and position. I have said this before, but it helps to be down wind." She had said it before; so many times it ran the risk of becoming a constant droning in my head.

Her expression changed to that of a determined smile "Okay lioness, stage one." She instructed, an almost military tone replacing the usual powerful, yet caring voice I was accustomed to. Of course, she had shown this side of herself before. With her command, I adjusted my own expression to compliment hers, having a fierce gaze in concentration. I got into the perfect position to start, sneaking into the longer grass, concealing myself to the untrained eye. I didn't have to look, but I could tell that Sarabi holding a proud smile. The lesson had begun.

* * *

The longer the lesson had gone on, the more ground we seemed to cover. I was sitting up on one of the rocks as I watched Sarabi explain to me how to get the optimum first strike. I could feel my body aching a little bit, but by this point, I knew how to push through it well enough that it didn't bother me. As she explained what to do, she was trying to give a demonstration of each moving part, before trying to get me to use all of the information to try myself. This would repeat several times, as I would miss little elements of it, which according to the queen, could be the difference between a successful hunt and a hungry pride to come back to.

Despite my growing frustrations because of my inability to perfect this technique, Sarabi was quick to praise me for aspects I did get right. According to her, my balance was exceptional, even if I wasn't holding the best line when striking. She insisted it would take time and that I shouldn't worry about not getting it because it took most learners a long time before they would be even close. The only reason I felt extra pressure was because of Scar's insistence that I would lead hunts when he deemed it appropriate. The trouble was, nobody knew when that would be, so I had to work hard just in case I would be asked to hunt the next day.

My teacher gave examples and stories of some of her best hunting memories and insisted that even if I were placed into a hunt too early, my 'sisters' would look out for me. No doubt, she would have something to do with that. I was reminded that all the lionesses would protect each other if danger reared its ugly head, and the same would be expected of me, but to a greater degree if I were to become leader.

Having been shown again what to do, I prepared my attack, getting into what I thought was the right position. My confidence was cut when Sarabi shook her head. "No, not from there. I don't want to risk you hurting yourself because you jumped off a rock." She warned, though I decided to just hold the pose instead. I was becoming impatient with how long this one area took. In my concentration, I had forgotten the warning she gave, instead going for that attacking dive I thought was intended. The height of the rock was greater than I thought and so I lost my balance whilst falling through the air.

As I collided with the ground, I grunted, though it wasn't all that painful, maybe just a scrape. I coughed as the dust went up my nose and in my mouth. I cleared it away with one final sneeze before opening my eyes. I looked around curiously. Sarabi was nowhere to be seen, yet she was right in front of where I landed. "Sarabi?" I asked, trying to spot her around, but with no luck. "Sarabi?" I tried again, but this time a bit louder, concern etched on my face. I took a deep breath before shouting out "Sarabi?" My head was going from left to right, my body going in slow circles around a small perimeter, trying to find the lioness that I was in the care of. I had no luck.

It was only once I took a minute to compose myself that I realised something else. The area was lush and healthy. It was like when I had been in the Pridelands before Mufasa's death. The only thing absent from this picturesque scene was any animals besides myself. Again, I looked around, hoping to find anyone else that I might know. I'd have even taken Scar at that point "Is anybody here?" I called out, hoping for some response, but the sound of my voice just went dead, and the silence dominated.

I made the decision to try and find someone. I reasoned with myself that there may have been others at pride rock, so I started making my way there. I didn't sprint, but I did feel the need to run, wanting answers sooner rather than later, as well as a need for some company. Even in its beauty, the empty Pridelands was eerie. Even if it took me some time, the sun didn't seem to change position by the time I got to pride rock, scaling up and reaching the mouth of the den. I stepped in to find that there was no evidence of anyone being around. In fact, it appeared as if this den had never been lived in. With the natural darkness the cave brought, I didn't want to stay in there much longer, so ended up backing out of there.

I turned to look to the ledge on pride rock, feeling like I was meant to make my way to the edge. Once I was there, I sat down, my tail curling and then uncurling as I took in the view. I felt lonely, but I also had the feeling I wasn't actually alone. It was odd to hear and see nothing when there was an entire mass of land sprawling out ahead of me. I took a look down from the edge to see that there was no evidence of hyena activity.

The next thing I cold feel was a familiar rush of wind go by me, although, as before, it seemed like it was controlled, keeping itself swirling around me, a deliberate attempt to get my attention whilst also messing up my fur somewhat. I sat there for a couple of moments, just waiting for this wind to stop. It never did. I closed my eyes and could feel it spin around my entire body, keeping a precise line around me as I could feel some frustration boiling within. I made no other move, except unsheathing my claws. With lightning fast reaction, I swiped around, finishing by facing the opposite direction. This time when I looked into the den's opening, I could see a lion.

This lion was standing there, calm, unmoving as I studied it, trying to make sure I wasn't seeing things. My gut told me this lion wasn't real. This was only confirmed when I could see a faintly glowing outline around him. My mind flicked back to when I had been told about kings of the past and how they were always watching over us. Was it possible that this was one of those kings? Why had he come to me?

"Who are you?" I asked, taking cautious steps towards him. I'd been told that the kings of the past protected animals, but I wasn't about to take any chances. Once I got closer, I could see he had a kind smile on him, which did calm me enough to ask again "Who are you?" He looked to me directly after I asked. The more I looked, the more this lion reminded me of Mufasa; enormous size, but not the kind of size that made me fear him. I felt his power, his presence, forcing nothing but respect from me.

Finally, he responded "I am a former king of these Pridelands." He responded, keeping his response a bit vague. Normally this would have annoyed me and caused me to be rather blunt in asking which specific king this one was, but I reminded myself that it probably wasn't all that important. "Young cub, it is nice to finally meet you." He bowed his head with grace, lifting again so that he may look at me again. At this point, I was more than a little confused, just staring blankly. This had confirmed to me that the kings of the past did exist, and for some reason, at least one had taken some interest in me.

Flinching back to life, I bowed down to the king, standing up again once I was told to rise. "Your majesty. Forgive me, but why are you coming to me?" I asked, stepping closer again. He walked past and gestured me to sit beside him at the edge of pride rock. Sitting next to him, I looked up and waited to see if he would answer.

"I have come to you to tell of something important. The king must rise. You must be the one to help him rise." He requested, keeping his eyes out ahead.

My ears fell back after hearing that "You want me to help king Scar rise? So, does that mean I help him when he wants to take over more lands beyond the Pridelands?" I asked, my concern evident.

The king of the past looked to me with a soothing smile and shook his head "No. Only the true king must rise." He responded.

I was at a loss for words, unsure where this mysterious lion was trying to lead me "Uhm, no disrespect, your majesty, but shouldn't you know that Mufasa has joined you?" he nodded slowly "Then if you know how he got there, you must know that on the same day, Scar became the true king." I reasoned, though the old king's expression had not changed.

He shook his head once more "My descendant, Mufasa's son. He is the true king. The true king lives." His voice boomed with enthusiasm. I wasn't quite as energetic, the news coming as a bit of a shock to me. I didn't even know if this was real or if this was a concussion induced dream from not listening when Sarabi told me not to pounce from a rock. I didn't know what to believe, and it was evident that the king noticed my hesitation to believe. "He is far from here. You must find him, but only when you are ready."

Within me, I started laughing, almost in hysterics. Even the noble, unmoving king raised a brow at my reaction "Why are you telling me if I'm not even ready yet?" I asked, coping with the situation in a very poor way.

"You will know when you are ready. This is your purpose."

If looks could kill, even this king would have been glad he was already a spirit. "Are you telling me that I was taken away from everything I knew so I could find Simba?" I was enraged with this possibility.

The king neither confirmed nor denied it, choosing to go on with his planned speech "Your purpose for being here is not your destiny. You have not come here just to be used. Your life is still your own." He said. It didn't do much to calm me or answer any questions. In truth, I didn't think I would ever get told why I had been put where I was.

Frowning, I looked at him. "When I've done this will you tell me why I was picked to be here, like this?" The king gave a slow nod, looking to me with a stony expression as he started to fade.

"Find him. You must find him and make him realise." He instructed as his voice faded with him, in the end only a whisper of it being heard on the wind, all broken up.

" _Find…must fi-…a-…-alise."_

* * *

I lifted myself off the ground and looked ahead to see Sarabi. The foliage was back to how I remembered it. The time of day hadn't changed from before. I was left stunned. I looked around some more, then focused on Sarabi. The queen was smiling at me, but all I could do was give a blank stare in return, taking in all her features again. She was there. I listened to the sounds in the air, hearing birds, even an elephant in the distance. Sure, it wasn't quite as loud as when I first arrived, but it wasn't the utter silence I had just experienced.

My thoughts drifted over to it. Had I even experienced that? Did it really happen, or was it just my subconscious taking me for a ride at that point? "Tishala." I was knocked back into the world by Sarabi, the lioness leaning down and licking my cheek before rubbing our cheeks together. "There's no use looking so surprised. I told you not to leap from that rock." She chuckled, making sure all the dust was off my face from where I'd landed. "Sharpen up, we can't have our heiress out of action, now can we?" The lioness reminded me. I looked at her up and down once more before finally returning to how I was. "So, next time, what do we do?"

I sighed and responded "We listen to the advice we're given. Sorry mum." For a moment, neither of us realised the slip up I'd made. Then, when both of us made eye contact again, we realised what I'd just said. My face burned red with embarrassment.

Seeing this, the lioness had a small smirk "Did you just call me mum?" She asked, raising a brow as she got lower, her face closer to mine.

Completely flustered and trying to look away, I shuffled back and shook my head "No. I didn't call you mum." Backed up by a feeble laugh on my part.

She continued to drag herself closer, the amusement written all over her face "Oh? Then what did you call me?"

"I didn't call you mum, I called you…mu-uun?" I replied, unable to come up with something convincing on the spot. That was the best I could do when being pressured like that. "I said I'm sorry, mun." I reiterated, though the shaky tone I had was doing nothing to convince her. I had to face the smirking lioness, seeing as her tail was flicking a little, demonstrating her amusement even more. I closed my eyes and sighed "Fine, I called you mum. It was an accident, I swear."

Sarabi started laughing even more "You're talking as if I would be offended to have you as a daughter. I'm sure your parents are smiling down on you right now. You know I will look after you as family." She nodded. Without exchanging anymore words to each other, we embraced again, a mutual understanding only solidifying the bond that we had further. The two of us purred as we stayed in our embrace, savouring the peaceful moment we were allowed to have. As far as we were concerned, the world could wait until we were done. For a second, I thought of the bond I shared with my mother back home and how it compared. We were close, very close, but there was something about the way this mothering lioness showed me affection that got right to me. Maybe it was just both of our animal instincts taking over, but I could tell just from that embrace that she would give her life for me, and I would do the same.

Little did we know, we weren't alone. A pair of eyes were fixed on us, their expression that of pure malice. Yet, behind the malicious intent, there was the spark of an idea forming. Before either of us would have had a chance to notice it, they had slinked away.

A few minutes later, we let each other go, though my subconscious persuaded my body to stay closer to Sarabi than I normally would have been. I was still purring, and so was she, suggesting that this was an acceptable move forward. "We need to get you back to the den so you can rest before Scar takes you for his lessons. First though, we need to find Sarafina and Nala. Are you ready?" She beamed to me as we both got in a crouched pose, ready to dash away to find them.

Finding those two didn't take long thanks to my keen sense of smell, or at least that's what Sarabi was telling me. I knew she'd found them well before I had. Naturally, Nala and I got involved in another little battle, with Nala coming out on top once again. Once we broke from it, we agreed it was time to head back.

On the way back, I was walking alongside Nala, whilst the two mothers were walking behind us, chatting amongst themselves. No doubt they were talking about the two cubs in front of them, how they adored us. Nala was oblivious to it, instead pulling me into a conversation with her. "Do you think that we'll get to play again tomorrow? Because if Inja can look after us, it means we can. I was thinking that we see if we can play by the watering hole. If we have a grown up with us, then there's no way they'll say no, right?" She smiled to me, staring intently as she waited for an answer.

"Yeah that could be fun. Maybe that's all I need to beat you; a new place to try it." I winked, causing the other cub to roll her eyes, nudging me in a playful manner.

"We've played there before. It's just you were new. Besides, it's not a new place that you'll need to beat me. You just need to catch up…still." She blew a small raspberry before giggling. It was impossible not to join in, creating quite the little ruckus.

Sarafina took a notice of this and with a raised brow she asked, "And what is so funny to you girls?" A smile was starting to grow on her face.

Nala and I looked back to her mother and grinned. "Nothing. We were just talking." I giggled again, looking at Nala as she was joining in with a response.

She nodded "Yeah, we're just talking, mum." The two of us continued giggling to each other, my stomach almost hurting I'd been laughing so much with her. Before we turned our heads back, I caught the endearing smile Sarabi was directing my way; a genuine, heartfelt smile. Nala leaned in to whisper in my ear, barely making out her words in between the giggling "Hah, they have no idea!" The excited cub grinned.

The little conversations continued in the same fashion all the way back to pride rock, where all four of us went into the den. Sarafina and Nala laid down together in one spot. This time, I set down with Sarabi, but rather than it feeling a little like an intrusion, it felt like a home comfort, with family. For a while I tried to protest against her insistence I needed to sleep, but soon I gave way to her reasoning, knowing that she was right. Her point was proven as my muscles throbbed with fatigue. "Tishala, I won't tell you again. You'll find it much easier to finish Scar's lesson if you get some rest. You will have some food before going." She assured me.

As my eyes started to close, I murmured out "Okay."

She purred softly "Sleep well, sweet cub." She started gently grooming me, the pleasant feeling it brought only helped me drift off. Despite the rather confusing, potential meeting with a king of the past I had, which I still wasn't convinced was real; I knew I had to get some sleep.

I needed all the strength I could get. I had a feeling Scar's lesson was going to test me.

 **A/N:** **Well, here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. I do not own The Lion King, tht goes to Disney. As I said before, I aim to get at least one chapter a month out, but there may be times I am able to release more. If that is the case, obviously that's good news for readers who want to see more. I would really really appreciate it if you gave a review on what you thought. I love hearing back from all of you on what you liked/disliked (So I can work on getting better), and what theories you may have for the future. See you all next time!**


	15. Trials

**Chapter 15- Trials**

Despite the confusion earlier, I had a peaceful sleep, waking up to the enticing smell of food. Finally, something I could relate to being back home as a human. In my sleep, I'd somehow been moved across so that I was cuddled up beside Nala, held by Sarafina. Once I saw the queen herself walk in, it became clear she had joined in the hunt, a few specks of blood visible on her.

When we went outside to get our fill, I could see that not only was the number of animals caught was smaller, but they seemed less healthy than with previous catches. These animals had less muscle to them, were smaller and just looked frailer in general. I didn't ask, but I could tell that all the lionesses were growing more concerned with each successive hunt. It seemed as if they were starting to see heavier effects of Scar's brutal ruling style. For the time being though, Lions were still able to eat before the hyenas, allowing each of us to have a decent portion each. Nala and I had our share, waiting for the adults to have their fill. Even with their portion, Scar had instructed that the lions leave plenty for his hyenas. That meant with each smaller portion, it wouldn't only get worse as there became less to hunt.

Of course, none of this applied to the king himself, indulging in a far greater mass of meat than any of the others. He could be seen at the ledge of pride rock, picking his teeth with a bone he had saved for just that purpose. He hummed a tune to himself, oblivious to the sacrifices the rest were making for him to keep this rule possible. He must have been aware, but uncaring, of the growing frustrations his own kind were having. He was getting angry looks from many lionesses before they turned away to either walk away or go back to the den and rest. At this point, the sun was starting to go down, which meant I would be having my lesson with Scar. I felt uncomfortable about it even more so than previous ones. The day itself had featured an appearance from the king just as Sarabi and I were staring our own lesson. Ever since that moment, something about the upcoming lesson didn't feel right. I couldn't tell what, but there was something telling me that it would be different, and given his track record, it wouldn't be good.

To my surprise, Scar lifted a claw and looked back to me, using his claw to beckon me over "Princess Tishala, join me here." I looked to Sarafina and Sarabi, sensing their hesitation over this, but they gave a reluctant permission to me. I padded over, careful not to step on anything other than the ground, just trying to make sure I wouldn't anger him for stepping on a bone or something. It was a bit over the top, but I didn't want to take any chances. Once I got to his side, he spoke again "Sit with me. Eat. I need my heir to keep strong." He encouraged, though kept his tone rather lax, not even bothering to look at the food he was gesturing to. "When you are queen, you can have all that you desire. It's simple." He pushed some of the flesh to me. "Eat." I was told again, feeling as though it was a veiled threat. I looked back to the other three as if asking permission, and though they made a concerned expression, they indicated I should go along with his request. "Will you always seek their permission, or will you take charge?" Scar asked me, making it clear he had seen that I was looking for their support "When you seek council from those stuck in the past, you can never move forward to greater feats." He sighed "It's such a shame we are surrounded by short sighted individuals." Scar went back to picking his teeth with a bone, letting me finish what I was eating. I ate, but I didn't feel good about it, each bite being one that I could have shared with someone else or given to the lionesses that needed it for their energy, though I doubted Scar would let me do that. The king turned his face to me, those green eyes fixed on my form as a smile started to take shape, a poor mimic of the caring one that I would see often from other members of the pride, "I hope you are excited for our lesson tonight. I just know it will be one for you to remember. Something you will find very useful for when you get ready for leadership."

Those words did nothing to settle my mind, only making me more apprehensive about what was going to take place. My fears grew the longer he looked at me, trying to just continue as I was, chewing on my food and swallowing. If I could, I would have been red in the face, but as I was, I could hide my uncomfortable feeling a lot better. "So, will we be needing the hyenas?" I asked, prompting him to look away when I faced him. It appeared neither of us would want to keep eye contact, though he had a much more relaxed looking smile about him.

"Of course, how else can you learn to lead them if they are not there to be led?" He mused, scratching his chin with a claw. "However, this time, you will find you will find you have more freedom to choose what will happen." He put a paw over his mouth and a worrying, yet playful smile "Oops, I nearly said too much." He chuckled before moving that same paw to start stroking my head, albeit rougher than I was used to "I wouldn't want to ruin something that I think you will remember as much as this. The key to this is in the surprise." He stopped stroking, rolling onto his side with a lazy smile "What better way to prepare than a meal with the king, eh?" He reached out to pat my head, chuckling as he did. "Hyenas. Your patience has been rewarded, enjoy your feast." He called out to them, his voice reaching far enough that most of them would have heard.

Within moments, pride rock was swarming with hyenas as they crowded round whatever food was available to them, unrelenting on the carcasses exposed to their frenzied state. They took no notice of anyone else around, focused on the food as if it would be their last chance to eat. "Does their appetite scare you?" Scar asked, continuing to rake a single claw along my fur, not quite scratching onto the skin. I watched the hyenas tear flesh from the bone, fighting amongst themselves for a piece of the meat, some of the fights likely to end with injury and one hyena that would go hungry regardless. It all seemed so feral.

My sight moved away from Scar's minions, looking out across the Pridelands again "No. They don't scare me anymore." I replied. I knew Scar would see through the lie, but it was the answer he wanted to hear, hoping that if I said it enough times, it would become true. "When do we leave?" I asked, trying to remain calm in my body language. "Or did you make me sit here with you to wait before we go?" My words were harsh, though didn't earn a retaliation from Scar at a similar level.

"Give it some more time. You wouldn't want to try leading a group of hyenas when they're still frenzied from a good meal. They aren't as motivated and listen less. Not very good workers." He commented, flicking one of his paws for dramatic effect. "We will be leaving a little bit later than normal, but I need you to make sure you will stay awake for the entirety. As I said, it's not one you would want to miss." He started grinning when he puled me in closer "Keep a secret for me though. You can't tell Sarabi or the others. We're going to show them something incredible." He waggled his eyebrows at me before letting me go. "Now, if you want to make your leave, I will find you when it is time. If you don't, you can wait here with your king. The envy of them all." He used his claw on his smallest digit to flick at my nose. I blinked, confused at what we could show everyone that was incredible. It gave me some hope that perhaps he had worked out a solution to the growing problems that the Pridelands were facing. I turned to go back, being playfully nudged by Scar "Run along now, I'll see you later." He called, his words almost sounding tuneful. Scar was normally off putting, but when he was giddy like that, it made me even more on edge. It was unusual to see him in such a good mood, especially when he seemed to be quite angry with Sarabi earlier.

As soon as I was back to the more comfortable surroundings with Nala and the others, I was asked "So, what did his majesty have to say to you?" Sarafina asked, her voice with more than a hint of sarcasm. Before I could answer, we made our way back into the den and all sat together, the lionesses either side of Nala and I.

I didn't know how much I could actually tell them. If Scar had something special surprised to show everyone, then I didn't want to lessen them impact, especially when I didn't even know what this 'incredible' thing was going to be. "He was just telling me to be ready for the lesson is all. He said I should get used to eating up there with him. That I could have as much as I want. Was it weird I felt bad? I wanted to share it with you." I gestured to them, going a little red in the face as maybe that would have been an out of place thing for a lion to say.

Instead the older two shook their heads "No. You wanted to look out for other members of the pride before you looked out for yourself. That's a good trait for leadership." Sarabi informed me. "It's thinking like that, which shows great potential. I know that Mufasa would approve such thoughtfulness from a young cub." She continued. "The fact no one has had to tell you to think like that, it makes me proud." She offered. I was taken aback. I didn't expect to have Mufasa being brought up like that, almost as a comparison, but I really didn't expect to hear the queen say she was proud of me. I didn't feel as if I deserved such high praise for simply having a thought. It wasn't like I actually carried out a selfless act.

Sarafina added "It is always nice to see a young lioness with a caring nature beyond her years. I hope you'll continue to be like that as you grow up. Kind and the knowledge of how to heal injured animals? I think we're looking at quite a special lioness in the making." She enthused herself at that, almost like a grown-up version of Nala. I was surprised she didn't try to pin me like her daughter would have. Again, my pessimism meant that I felt maybe they were getting too far ahead of themselves. To me, knowing how to treat Inja's injury didn't feel like anything special, nor did the fact I was looking out for others. It was just how I had been raised. However, I did understand that all these two were trying to do was make a cub feel special as she was growing up. It was only natural for the maternal figures to be supportive to this degree, though it still didn't feel like I'd earned all this praise. I didn't feel as if I had done enough for it; I was just with lucky circumstances that I had been able to demonstrate some of those traits. To add to all of this, I was never the best at soaking up praise.

Nala decided to join in, not wanting to miss out on anything "I'm those things too, right mum? I'm kind and caring, right?" She made her mother chuckle, of course, getting her to agree, making her cub beam with joy as she clambered all over the older lioness, the adult unphased by the energy of her child. "Just think of how awesome it'll be when we grow up. Both of us hunting together and taking care of the other lions. It'll be like you and queen Sarabi, mum!" She almost cheered, leaping to me right away, knocking me over without any problem.

Sarafina pulled her child back in and held onto her, giving her the affection she needed to just calm herself some. "Well then we shall both be very proud of the two of you. We wouldn't expect anything less though." She chuckled, sending me a subtle wink. "Now, as we are all waiting for Scar to pick up Tishala, what do you say Sarabi and I find another story of our hunts to tell you? We have plenty we haven't told yet." She offered, tempting the both of us. Even if I wasn't born a lion, each of the stories were wonderfully told, giving me an understanding of how even these great lionesses had a lot of lessons to learn, and many of them were learned on these hunts.

Nala looked up to her mother, excited. "Can you tell us about the elephant you hunted back when queen Sarabi led her first hunt?" She pleaded, her eyes looking larger as she begged for that story.

Both of the older lionesses looked to each other with amused expressions, laughing as Nala looked between them, confused as to what she had caused. "Nala, we told you that one before. Are you sure you want to hear it again?" Sarafina asked, getting a prompt nod from the cub in her grasp. "We could tell you about the time when we were searching for antelope and found out not only did we have to hunt them, but we also had to get the food back home without getting it stolen by a leopard." She tried to change her tone to heighten whatever tension that may have created, though it fell flat to her offspring. It didn't persuade me either, keeping my attention focused on maybe hearing about the teamwork they used again. I knew at some point Sarafina and Sarabi wanted Nala and I to practice some hunting together, which I assumed was more of a tactics lesson and how to put those into practice than actually doing any pouncing.

Sarafina sighed in defeat "Okay, fine. Maybe next time." She muttered the last part, giving the other adult a knowing look, both of them realising there was no other story Nala was willing to listen to this time. "It all happened not long after Sarabi became queen." She started, in a similar way to when she told the story the first time.

* * *

By the time Scar arrived, it was dark. If my sight wasn't so much better as a lion, it would have made noticing Scar enter the den a lot more difficult, as well as scary. His green eyes almost glow in the dim lighting, making the dark furred lion stand out even more in the space that felt as if it was becoming more and more enclosed by the second. He wasn't calling for me, waiting at the mouth of the den, but instead he was walking over. "Are you ready?" He asked, a calm smile plastered on his face. I'd been resting in Sarabi's embrace whilst Sarafina had recounted her story of the past. At first, Sarabi frowned at the king in protest.

"Don't keep her up for too long. A cub needs rest, and this is a later start than ever. Keep her safe, Scar, the Pridelands are dangerous at night, especially for a cub." She warned before finally letting me go.

Scar cocked a brow up at her "Keep her safe? She couldn't be safer with me. I am not the one who didn't keep their loved ones safe, if you'll recall." He quipped before turning his head and walking away, leading me out into the night. He led me to the edge of pride rock again, smiling down at his kingdom, the ongoing ambience from the hyenas below just adding to the creepiness it would give me when I stared out to the distance with him. "I'm sure you're wondering just what I have prepared for you." He started, looking away from me as if uninterested in my presence. He started looking at his claws whilst speaking to me again "I've always said I despise guessing games. In truth, I despise most games. However, it has come to my attention that cubs enjoy games more than any other member of the pride; even cubs destined to rule." He cleared his throat. "That is why I have decided to relent. As a reward for such progress you have shown in a short space of time, I think it would be fair to give you the opportunity to practice some of your skills in a sort of…game, that I devised with the help of the hyenas." He smirked, flicking a couple of his digits out as if there was dust on them.

I looked at him with curious eyes, hoping to work out what he was trying to get me to do, though it was useless. "How does this game practice my skills as a leader?" I asked, my voice remaining rather flat of tone. I hadn't decided if I thought I liked the sound of the game just yet. "And what do you mean progress? I don't feel like I'm any better than I was when we started."

He chuckled at that and shook his head "It would be rare for you to notice such a thing. That just means you've stayed focused on what I have asked of you. When I give you the chance to, you can look back and see how far you've progressed. This game may even be a way for you to see some of your progress." I couldn't help but shoot a frown in his direction, causing the dark furred lion to raise a brow and sound out his confusion. "What, are you not convinced? Oh dear, Tishala. How do I tell the hyenas you don't like the effort they have gone through to prepare this game for you? And to think, they were just starting to admire you…maybe even like you." He sighed.

My eyes rolled as I could see the act he was trying to pull. Even he knew it was thinly veiled. "I didn't say I wasn't going to try this game. I just don't know why you decided to play one. I'll try it." I nodded at him, waiting for whatever response he had next. The next thing he did was guide me down pride rock, over to the horde of hyenas, where many of them looked to me with their best attempt at a friendly smile. I wasn't sure how genuine those smiles were as I could hear an overlapping of laughter, like they were mocking me, and I didn't know what it was about. "Hyenas." Scar started, silencing them, except for a small undertone of hushed chatter. "The princess has decided she will partake in the game. This means your efforts today shall not go wasted. Show your appreciation to my heir as I will require some of you to come with us." He stood aside to let me become the centre of attention. Much to my surprise, the hyenas were cheering for me, even if it wasn't much. It seemed Scar had them influenced very nicely. "You three. You are coming to assist in the game." He commanded. The three hyenas revealed themselves, and I wasn't too thrilled by it.

I recognised them straight way: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. The three from the time I had visited the elephant's graveyard with Simba and Nala. My eyes met with theirs. I could see that Shenzi wasn't hiding her discontent for me, a smug smile pointed to me. Her eyes told me that even if she was going to obey Scar, she wasn't going to make anything easy for me. I looked to see Banzai, who had only just realised who I was, barely able hold back his reaction, but halted by the former. He didn't seem too sure about being selected, but like Shenzi, he was going to go along with it. Those two made me wary of this game, even more than before. If those two made me wary, then Ed creeped me out. There was something about the way he was unpredictable that unsettled me more than the other two, even if he wasn't innately sadistic, like Shenzi had demonstrated back at the elephant's graveyard. To me, their selection didn't seem random, but I couldn't explain why. They didn't seem any different from the other hyenas, what with Scar commanding them all the same way. Was it possible that they had told Scar that we had already met? Was that why scar picked them to do his 'game' with me? Those were the questions making me wonder if the selection was random or not.

We followed Scar away from pride rock "We are just a short walk from where we can start the game. Aren't you excited?" Scar looked to me, seeing that my expression was nervous and apprehensive "I was told cubs get excited about games. Especially as this one was made with you in mind." He continued, again trying to bring out some of my guilt. "Now that we are away from everyone else, I can tell you the sort of things that we have planned." He grinned, letting his tail sway as he started to explain. "This game is broken up into parts. To get to the end, you need to complete all parts. Your friends, the hyenas, will help you along the way with anything you ask. In addition, they will remind you of your task should you forget. See, it sounds fun already, doesn't it?" He winked, knowing I still had a lot more questions than answers. "The first of your tasks is to guide yourself to safety. When we get there, you will see there is a body of water you can cross. I need you to cross it…in one piece." He paused again, leaving me to wonder why he specified how many pieces I needed to be in "Hopefully these three will be able to confirm to me when you have done this." They nodded in unison, Ed stopping after them though as he got carried away. "The next part will be simple. It is a race. Shenzi will give you something to signify the start of this race. I think you will find the thrill of this greater than anything you have done before." He announced, seeming so sure of himself. He cleared his throat before continuing. "If you still find you need more excitement from this game, never fear, because the next part will satisfy that desire that you might still have. This part involves you using your skills as a huntress and a leader. With the hyenas, you must locate the special prize at the end. Believe me when I say this; it is something that will stun everyone when you show them." He gave a hearty chuckle at that, smiling to me. "I cannot tell you what's at the end though, because I really want this to be something you will remember too." He finished, upping his walking pace a little bit. The rest of our group follow suit.

It wasn't much longer before we stopped, standing at the banks of the body of water Scar had mentioned. It was bigger than the watering hole and I wasn't sure how I hadn't taken notice of it before, or why this particular lake wasn't mentioned to me before. The waters were still, only a few gentle laps of the water against the banks. Scattered in the water were several logs and other debris that appeared to be floating. To me, that seemed a bit suspicious, but then everything about this game sounded suspicious. Scar gasped a little bit "Oh dear, how unfortunate. It seems I have forgotten some important duties to attend to. Forgive me princess, I shall miss the start of your progress, but rest assured I will return to see your triumphant finale!" He stroked under my chin as if to comfort me, even though my expression hadn't changed from the blank slate it was when we were walking to the destination. "I am trusting you three to make sure that she completes these tasks and you will report it to me?" All the hyenas nodded.

"Yeah, you can count on us, boss." Shenzi replied, glancing back at me for a second as she grinned.

He smiled and nodded "Wonderful. Guide her through the challenges well. I shall return in time to see the end." He looked to me with the best caring smile he could muster, even with those emerald hued eyes not dropping any intensity from them. "I promise." He purred, as if saying that would lift my spirits.

Shenzi replied again, cackling just before she spoke "Oh we'll make sure you're able to see her at the end, don't worry." The other two joined in with her laughter, though for them it was quite reserved. With that, Scar nodded and exited, leaving me, the hyena trio and a lake to cross.

Once they knew Scar was out of earshot, the three of them surrounded me, not unlike in the dreams I'd had involving them. With Shenzi stepping forward, trying to control her little bouts of giggles, she grinned at me, exposing her teeth "Good to see you again, little kitty." She teased, "It looks like you're alone with us this time." They formed a menacing arc in front of me this time, all of them with their eyes fixed on my position. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" She started cackling again, the other two joining in. She looked to them, nodding whilst she laughed "Because she's a cat, hah!" She explained, sending the trio into another bout of giggles. "Okay, okay, I got another one." She snickered, clearing her throat to compose herself "Kid, I ain't lion when I say you'll need our help!" All three of them went into uproarious laughter, taking a while to calm down before Shenzi returned to a smirk. "See, if it weren't for Scar, we'd want to turn you into a…a cub salad." She snickered, joined by her allies. "But because we are with Scar, we will help you like he asked. We'll make sure Scar gets to see you at the…" she was snorting with laughter before she even finished, blurting it out only to giggle once more, "mane event! We'll help you get to the mane event, right guys?" She looked to them, all three unable to stop themselves almost rolling on the floor they found it so funny.

With this taking place, they still had me wary, but I didn't feel as threatened by them when it seemed like they were so focused on making jokes. It appeared when they weren't crazed by hunger, they were a little less bloodthirsty. I turned away from them to look at the lake, able to see the other side wasn't too far, but it would likely require me to keep my balance and leap across onto whichever debris could support me. "Wait, where is the second task starting, if the first starts here?" I asked, finally taking down the volume of the trio.

"The other side of the lake." Banzai declared, Shenzi agreeing with him. I raised a brow.

"Doesn't that mean you all have to cross the lake as well?" I queried, earning some confused frowns from the three of them.

Banzai looked from side to side and was about to speak before Shenzi beat him to it "Oh…it looks like we do." Their smirks dropped from their faces and I could feel the concern but didn't spend enough time thinking why.

Instead, I edged closer to the water, seeing a floating log that looked like it would support my weight. The main question would be if I could balance on it. "In that case, you can follow me and then we'll all get across, okay?" They all nodded, looking somewhat serious. As I looked back again, making sure I could pick out a decent path, I could hear some indistinct chatter coming from the hyenas who were assigned to me. I couldn't hear any of it, but I got the feeling that there was a hint of negativity and even worry. I decided not to interrupt, having found a suitable crossing that should have made it relatively easy. "Shenzi." She came to my side, reminding me of how I was still pretty small, even if I had been growing fast. "I think I have a path, but you'll have to wait for me to say before you follow me, okay?" I got the confirmation she understood with a nod.

Seeing my first 'base', I prepared myself for the jump, getting into position, which made my company giggle. I paid no mind to it, instead focusing on the leap. I pushed off with my legs to land on the log. It bobbed a bit, but didn't start tilting, which was good for my balance. There was a rock just about jutting out of the water, giving me my next place to hold onto. I let my claws out and hopped onto it, looking back to Shenzi and the others. "Okay, be careful getting onto it, but that log seems fairly stable."

They debated amongst themselves who should go first, pushing Banzai to the edge where he reacted by jumping onto the log, looking around with a face full of fear. With some careful movements, all three of them found themselves on the same place, making me chuckle a little bit. There was no way all three of them should have been on there at once. I shook my head and just watched as they struggled to keep balance on the floating debris.

It was lucky there was another log, which was an easy jump from the rock I was balanced on. It seemed much larger than the log before it. After that, there was another rock that I could jump to straight away, making this whole crossing seem rather straight forward. "Just wait until I get to that rock." I pointed to the hyenas, getting a nod of approval, even if they did look worried still. With that step planned, I leapt onto the larger log and was surprised to notice that it barely even moved and felt sturdy under my paws. That meant I didn't have to waste time before jumping to the next rock, where I climbed up, getting a good vantage point. I really wasn't far from crossing it. "Okay, you should be fine once you get onto this log. It's large and wont move so much." I instructed them, smiling. I figured the water was maybe shallower at that part. For the most part, the trio didn't struggle to get to it, even smiling when they realised I was right about their platform's sturdy nature.

Shenzi even felt calm enough to try making another joke "Hey, the kid wasn't lion to us." She snickered and Ed joined in. Banzai didn't join in though and soon, Shenzi looked to him "Ya not get the joke?" She questioned, though he didn't even look to her, just looking a bit further away at the water. I could feel my stomach sinking.

Banzai poked Shenzi "Hey Shenzi, do logs swim?" He asked. I tilted my head at the question, frowning as I tried to work out why I felt so uneasy at that moment. Then, out the corner of my eye I could see some movement. It flowed with the water at a slow, but deliberate speed. When I turned to look at it, the object moving looked like it was another log. For a second, I thought that was strange, there was no wind to be pushing the log towards them. I looked closer to see the small waves flowing behind the log, and that was when I realised; that log was actually a crocodile and it was headed straight for them.

Before anything, I called to them "Quick, this way!" My urgency woke them up, all four of us scrambling as fast as we could to get across the lake and to the safety of the banks, seeing as our end goal had banks that were raised some. It wasn't too long before I reached safety of the banks, Shenzi and Ed reaching land with me soon after. However, it looked as though Banzai was struggling and couldn't get onto the rock properly, leaving him on the same place as before. Seeing their friend in danger, the two others froze, just watching as the crocodile continued making its slow advance. It had revealed itself to the lone hyena, who had also frozen, seeming to have given up hope.

I took a deep breath and leapt from rock to rock, not wasting time as I got to the one closest to Banzai "Quick, you have to jump!" I shouted, even stretching out one paw as if it would help. Banzai shook himself free of his frozen state, but didn't appear confident to make the jump, so remained there, hesitating as his death stalked closer. I looked to see how much closer it was, only to see it had disappeared under the water. My heart was racing as I knew I was also at risk. I wasn't too far from the water. I scanned around, but saw nothing. "Just jump!" I yelled, sounding worried as well.

Our luck was not about to change though. Just as he was about to go for the jump, the log he was on started to move, like it was alive. "It's another one, jump Banzai!" Shenzi called out to him, though this new development had just left him frozen in place again, too scared to make a move.

Without another thought, I jumped down to join Banzai on top of the crocodile as it was starting to wriggle a little bit, attempting to get us off. Seeing Banzai wasn't going to move, I took action and sunk my teeth into his tail, tugging it hard. The hyena yelped and jolted into life, leaping away so fast he was nearly at the banks by the time I steadied myself to evacuate from the croc's back. As I got to the rock, I felt a rush of air go by me as well as hearing a sort of hiss accompanied by a splash. I took a quick look back to see the first croc had attempted to catch me in its jaws. It would have succeeded if I hadn't jumped when I did. It was piled on top of the second one, both of them aggressively moving, trying to manoeuvre enough to reach for me again. That was all the motivation I needed to get moving again, making it to dry land, though I kept running beyond just to make sure I was safe from the reptiles. The hyenas didn't wait to start following me, agreeing in silence, escape was a good idea.

After pushing ahead for another minute, I came to a stop and just fell down onto my front paws, huffing and puffing, trying to catch some breath as my heart was still racing. The adrenaline coursed through my body so much I struggled to close my eyes. I could hear the others nearby, panting as they recovered, all of us having gotten very lucky to escape.

Whilst staring at the ground, I saw Shenzi's paws beside mine, though she stood above me, "You saved Banzai…why did you do that?" She asked, sounding grateful, but as the question suggested, she was surprised to see her friend alive.

"He needed help." I panted, keeping my head low as I tried to recover. "I wasn't going to watch and wait." I finished, closing my eyes as if it was going to help stem the adrenaline flow I had.

Shenzi didn't move, continuing to engage in conversation with me, "I just didn't see a lion helping a hyena happening. Thank you." She sounded genuine, for once no jokes, no cruel nature, just someone who was grateful for her friend's life. She took a few steps away, getting back to the other two, where they were speaking to each other. I thought for a moment I could hear tearful words, but I was mistaken as they were just whispering again, a few small chuckles coming from them, but nothing excessive.

I lifted my head a moment later, standing up and turning around. My expression had shifted. I was angry. I growled at the in the most intimidating way I could manage. They perked their ears and looked at me, a but confused, though they still tried to hold back some laughter. "You knew what was in that lake, didn't you?" I asked, getting my claws out as I raked them on the ground, stepping closer. Even if I wasn't scary to look at, my single-minded intent with my movement was enough to unsettle them a little bit. "Well?" I snapped. Scar's words repeating in my head; cross the lake in 'one piece'.

Shenzi hesitated, but answered all the same. "We knew there were crocs, but we didn't know they would attack. They look so still all the time I've seen them. How were we supposed to know they would start trying to turn us into their meal?" She tried to reason, but because of what happened just minutes before, she couldn't hide her guilt from me. "We had to cross the lake too!" She argued, a whiny tone coming from her.

I shook my head "Not good enough." My glare remained on her, feeling nothing but anger, "You should have told me. I never would have done it if I knew there were crocodiles in that lake! We nearly died. Your friend nearly died! None of that would have happened if you weren't so stupid and actually told me the danger I was throwing myself into." I stomped a paw down in fury. It must have been odd for them, being scorned by a child, but the anger I was throwing at them did wonders to make them all feel uncomfortable in one way or another.

Despite seeing red, I tried to think of what Sarabi would tell me, attempting to calm myself. I exhaled slowly before opening my eyes to them again. "Does the next 'game' require me to escape death?" I asked, still giving them a stern look, though I lowered my voice. I realised staying aggressive towards them might lead them to turn on me, and seeing as they were all bigger, I would have preferred my chances with the crocodiles.

They didn't answer me for a moment, then Shenzi started speaking up, "The next part…shouldn't be dangerous, but-"

I cut them off, shaking my head again "No. You are going to tell Scar that I won the second part as well, okay? I am not going to die for some stupid games that were designed to scare me or put me in danger. What about the last part of it?" I raised a brow, still talking to them in a less than friendly tone. Although I was trying to be as civil as I could with them, I struggled not to just start shouting at them again to vent my frustration.

This time Banzai answered, "NO! No, third part isn't dangerous."

"But Scar told us we can't help you out on that part, so you're on your own when we get there." Shenzi added, standing firm on her answer.

My sigh broke the momentary silence, looking up to frown at them again "Fine, but if Scar finds that I've been hurt because of you, then it wouldn't be good, but imagine if I told Sarabi. It'd be unlikely you'd survive." I warned, though they didn't seem as affected by that as I had hoped. This warning caused me shoot them a dark smile, knowing I'd backed them into a corner.

Given a moment to myself, I felt like I wanted to cry, but knew I couldn't show that in front of those three. My emotions were running high, having just escaped death and then I had delivered a stern telling off to those who knew the danger I was going to face. It just didn't seem fair. I didn't ask for these situations to keep happening to me. I forced myself to cut out of a near emotional breakdown. "Where do I start for this last part?" I asked. Shenzi gestured for me to follow, with the other to walking behind me. There still seemed to be some chatter and eye contact between them. It didn't go unnoticed, but I couldn't work out what it was for and doubted they would tell me.

After a short walk, we stopped. "You were supposed to start here." She patted the ground where we stood. "You're supposed to find something. Scar actually knows where it is and will see when you find it." She looked around "But you didn't hear that from me. Just look surprised." Shenzi growled a little bit, making me aware she was putting herself at risk of Scar's fury.

I was still a little surprised how helpful she was willing to be, and with no jokes at my expense. She maintained a serious demeanour since escaping the jaws of death. "For this part, Scar actually wanted you to sneak through whilst you searched. We would be the ones to sneak past, but obviously now we owe you, so we won't get in your way." She explained, watching me as I nodded. "Just pretend you snuck past us. I think Scar wanted you to get there using your nose or something. It's nothing to hard to sniff out." She continued to explain, her eyes looking into mine as she kept her serious side going.

They started to scatter out into taller grass, Shenzi giving one more bit of information, "We'll go where Scar expects us, so all you gotta do is find the thing." And with that, they disappeared from sight, a few small giggles came and faded as they got further away.

Making it to the final part made me feel nervous. Scar emphasised how it would be something I would remember. After what happened at the lake, I wasn't sure it would be a good type of remembering. I put my reservations to the back of my mind, focusing on tracking by scent, trying to remember everything Sarabi had been teaching me. I still wasn't fantastic at it, but I was leagues better than when I first started. I took in small sniffs, trying to find anything I could pick up on. Shenzi told me it wasn't difficult to find, so I figured it wouldn't be too long before I noticed something. I lowered my head to see if the smell would be closer to the ground.

It didn't take long before I caught on to something, my paws moving automatically in the direction I had picked it up from. I lifted my head up to see if there were any visual cues, but to no avail. The more I followed it, the stronger the scent became, meaning I could work out what the smell was. Once I got closer, I felt my heart sink a little bit, painful memories rushing back to me. It was blood. The smell was blood. "Of course it's blood." I sighed to myself, finding it hard to motivate myself to look for more blood. I just prayed I wouldn't be looking for a dead body in this search. The thought of it was making me anxious, my breathing speeding up as I was starting to panic.

That's when it hit me. I was panicking in the middle of a place that had the potential to have a lot of predators that could defeat me with ease. To add to that, I was all alone out there. I didn't know if anyone knew where I was other than the three hyenas. As my breathing got worse, I had tears coming to my eyes, unable to stop them as I was worrying about my situation more and more by the second.

The panic attack didn't last long though, as I calmed myself the instant I heard something. It forced me to be quiet, hoping to hear the sound again and just wishing it wasn't something dangerous. It took a few breaths, but soon I was steady, although still not fully calm. My ears remained perked, listening out for that noise. I heard it again, but this time I could listen to it properly. The sound wasn't something threatening. It sounded pained. It sounded weak. My eyes widened as I realised this was what Scar expected me to find. My nose was able to pick up the scent again, and this time I followed it at a quicker pace, not wanting to waste time. At one point, I felt my paw step in something damp. I looked to see a small spot of blood on my paw from where I had stepped. I looked ahead to see the blood started a trail for me to follow. I dashed ahead, continuing to follow the spots of blood. As I ran, I could hear the pained whine again. Even though I was closer, it was weaker than before. This change in strength worried me further, sending me into a full sprint.

I stopped when I saw the source of the noise. It was a cheetah cub. It looked like it was around the age my body was supposed to be. Its fur was dirty and unkempt; it had a wound on its shoulder, very close to its neck. Even though this cub was sobbing, she was barely conscious.

I rushed over to her, not realising I'd managed to get a decent amount of blood on my fur. "Stay awake. Hey, hey, stay awake." I tried to get her attention, giving a small nudge to help. Observing the wound, it wasn't huge, but it was letting blood out to stain the cub's fur and start to reach the ground. It wasn't clear how long she had been there, or how long she had been injured for, but I figured that Scar would have something to do with this. I held my rage back as I continued to assess the situation. I pressed one of my paws just underneath where its left leg started, checking its pulse. I took my paw off as soon as I realised how fast the heart was beating.

I gritted my teeth for a moment and pulled at the cub's lips, checking the gums to see they were pale. I acted fast, opening her mouth some, even if I did find it difficult without opposable thumbs. I looked around in desperation, searching for anything I could use to help, but to no avail. I couldn't see anything to help support the cub. I was hoping that because the wound wasn't substantial, the cub could survive it. My work wasn't done though.

I moved around to press a paw to the wound. The constant blood flow allowing me to watch as my paw was being soaked in the blood before long. I switched to my other paw, but noticed that the young animal's body was starting to get colder. I clambered on top of the cub, pressing my body to it whilst a paw of mine reached over to press against the wound, attempting to stem it. I was hoping my body temperature would assist in healing them. Sobbing a little bit, I knew there wasn't much more that I could do.

The cub shivered under me as I wept "Please don't. Just stay with me. Just hang in there, please." I squeaked, clutching at the young cheetah a little tighter. The smell of blood was overpowering the immediate area, worrying me that we might attract some unwanted guests, even if the Pridelands was losing its members since Scar's ascension, for more than one reason. The very thought of that king was making my skin crawl and my blood boil. If he was responsible for the injuries this cub had, then I was going to lose my mind in front of him, regardless of the consequence.

A stray thought came to me as I laid there, keeping the cub warm; was her mother looking for her? If she was and found me, would she be kind? I doubted it, so it just added to my growing list of worries. Minutes passed with me like this, but I could soon hear voices and steps approaching. They weren't going slow and before long I could tell who they belonged to. The first belonged to Scar, but the second voice belonged to Sarabi. I could tell from their steps that they were rushing over to me.

Once they were in view, I called out to them, though Scar already knew. "Help!" I yelled, bringing the lioness towards me, only stopping once she was at my side. Scar walked in a few moments later, both of them inspecting the situation.

"Tishala, get off that poor child!" I was scolded, not by Scar, but by Sarabi. I looked up to her, shocked to see she had a stern expression on her face, as if I had done something awful.

I refused, staying put as I felt the wound I was pressing to was throbbing less, the bleeding hopefully stopping. I couldn't be relieved though, hearing as Scar spoke "It appears we are too late, Sarabi. The princess has already caught the poor cub. She wouldn't listen to my reasoning." He complained, looking away as if the sight of me all bloodied like that was too much to bear, too disappointed to look at me. I frowned at him.

The frown was short-lived as I received a second helping of aggressive words from Sarabi "Why would you choose to hunt an innocent life?" She asked, her tone only increasing in harshness. I couldn't understand why she thought I was trying to kill this cub, but when I took a sideways glance at Scar, I worked it out.

My head shook as I finally responded "No, you don't understand, I-"

Sarabi wasn't in the mood to hear me talk, cutting me off "No. I don't think you understand, young lioness. This is not how we do things. This is abusing the circle of life. I will not stand for it."

Scar chipped in "Such a pity." He sighed, though I could tell he was loving this.

"No!" I shouted, closing my eyes to stop my tears of frustration coming out. "That's not what I'm doing. I'm helping her!" I argued, keeping my voice at the top of my volume range, having it crack a little as the tears were starting to overwhelm.

Sarabi calmed down enough to ask a question with her tone being a mixture of anger and confusion. "What do you mean? This isn't a promising look for you, covered in its blood." She sounded a little darker with that last statement.

I wiped my face with my free paw, removing the tears for the most part. Looking to Sarabi, I then glared in Scar's direction. I realised that he was trying to remove Sarabi's influence by breaking the bond we had been forming, "I mean that Scar has tricked you!" I cried out in defence, earning an intense gaze from the black maned lion. "I had to do this so that she didn't die. Please, believe me." I pleaded, bowing my head to her, waiting for her judgement whilst fending off Scar's rising anger that only grew more intense the longer he stared at me.

I looked up at Sarabi again, my eyes showing just how vulnerable and afraid I felt, even if I was telling the truth. I had to rely on her believing me, which was scary, not least because if I didn't have her support, I knew I wouldn't have the king's.

I bowed my head again as I spoke in a pleading tone, my voice shaking in fear of rejection, "Scar brought you here so you would think I attacked her."

 **A/N:** **Well what will happen now? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, I don't own The Lion King. You know who does. Please, if you have anything you think about the chapter, or story in general, let me know with a review. They're super appreciated each time, quite often being helpful in some ways. Plus I love to see what you guys think. So, please please please leave a review, I'd love ya for it. See you next time.**


End file.
